Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger:Geki Jyu Revial!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Long, the Gekirangers decide to go to Hong Kong for a visit. One problem, Gengi has returned and The God Of Destruction is back! A new shady character has appeared as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fic for Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger. It has a bit of romance between. Don't like, don't comment. Super Sentai is not own by me, though I wish I did. This is also my first fic with regular OC (s). If someone could give me a guide on Jannish, it would be helpful.

Kyuikyui: Something precious

Italics are thoughts ( ) are my thoughts. (?) Means confusion in translation of Japanese or I have no idea how to describe a certain thing.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

The moon was shining brightly in Hong Kong. On top of a tower, a black spiky haired man wearing a red robe look to the sky. He felt an overwhelming power. "Gengi." He said. He smiled. "So it begins." The man jumped and disappeared.

Chapter 1

It has been a few months since the defeat of Long. Gou and Bae came back from their journey, temporarily. Ran, Retsu, and Ken have decided to go to Hong Kong. Gou and Bae decide to follow, not like they were planning to get back on track off the bat. The reason, to see if they can visit Jan. Upon arrival, Ran decided to go off alone for a while. The pony-tail wearing girl wore a white and yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. The five decided to go on a trip hoping to find Jan, but Ran isn't sure if they could. It's not like Hong Kong is a small city, and who knows if Jan is wearing his gekichanger or not. Ran really missed Jan, though she didn't show it.

Ran walked around the city. "Wakiwaki Len!" Ran heard the shout from around the corner. Ran recognized the voice. She started running towards the source of the voice. When she got there, she saw a man with brown hair and a red Chinese shirt and black pants. On his hands were a pair of gekichangers and three silver bracelets. "You're getting better everyday." Ran saw a kid, who resembled Rio, with Jan.

"Jan!" Ran shouted. Jan stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Sugoi, Ran!" Jan shouted. Jan ran towards Ran waving his arm. He hugged Ran and let go. "Sugoi, what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you." Ran answered.

"We?" Jan wondered.

"Retsu, Gou, Ken, and Bae are here as well." Ran answered. "They're here in Hong Kong, but not with me right now."

"Wakiwaki!" Jan shouted with his arms thrown in the air. The little kid walked towards Jan.

"Master Jan," the kid asked, "who is that?"

Ran crouched toward the kid with a smile, "Who is this little kid?"

Jan introduced the two, "Len, this is Ran, Ran this is Len." Ran shook hands with Len.

Len bowed. "It's nice to meet you." Ran noticed that Len had trouble with some words.

"Are you learning Japanese?" Ran asked. Len nodded. "From who?" Len pointed at Jan.

Jan smiled. "I'm teaching him Japanese, while he teaches me, what's the word, Cantonese." Ran wondered what Jan said as he just said the name of the Language in what seemed like Chinese.

Len noticed Ran's confusion. "That's the language that is spoken here." Ran's confusion was cleared. Len started wondering who Ran was. "Master Jan, is she your, uh," Len tried thinking of the word he was trying to use. "Girlfriend?" Ran blushed.

Jan scratched his head. "What's that?" Len was surprised that his master didn't know what a girlfriend was.

"Well a person that you know, uh, lo . . ." Len was inturrupted.

"No, I'm just a friend." Ran said.

Len knew who Ran was in an instant. "Oh, you're Gekiyellow, Jan mentioned you. There was also a Gekiblue, Gekiviolet, and a Gekichopper." Jan must've told a lot of stories.

On Retsu's end, the four of them decided to stop and eat. They sat on a table outside the restaurant. Ken needed some real food as the airplane food was bad. "What is taking Ran-chan so long?" Ken asked.

"Who knows?" Gou answered. "We all came here to visit Jan. Our team captain probably went out shopping."

_Oh no,_ thought Retsu. " I hope not." He said remembering what happened the last time they were in Hong Kong.

Gou looked at his little brother's pale face. He decided to tease him. "What, you don't like shopping with Cherry." _What the! _Retsu jumped in surprise. _How did he?_ "I'm your big brother, of course I know."

"We're just friends!" Retsu shouted.

"Guys, how are we going to order?" Ken asked, oblivious to the conversations of the two brothers. Bae pointed out that they were in Hong Kong and very few people actually spoke Japanese. That was quite a dilemma.

Every movement that Jan made, Len tried to emulate. Ran kept staring at Len's uncanny likeness to Rio. Ran wondered if it was the likeness to Rio that Jan decided to teach Len. Jan flipped and Len tried to follow. Len ended up falling on his rear. Jan comforted Len. Ran admired Jan's actions. Jan decided to leave Len alone for Len to recover.

"You're a pretty good teacher." Ran told Jan as he walked over.

"Thank you (think Jan's English) Ran." Jan said. "I'm pretty sure you're a great master yourself."

Ran nodded. "The kids are great, they really learn quick." Ran sat down on a bench.

Jan stared at Ran. Ran noticed and blushed. "Your hair grew long." Jan pointed out. Ran then mentally slapped herself for blushing over such a small thing.

Ran smiled, "I haven't cut it in a while, maybe I should."

Jan shook his head. "I like it this way." Now Ran became as red as Jan's shirt. "Are you burning up?" Ran shook her head. Jan took the seat next to Ran. Jan look up in the sky. Ran did the same.

"I really missed you?" Ran said, with a solemn tone.

"I missed you too!" Jan said cheerfully. "I mean the triangle is not there without the three of us." Ran knew Jan was mentioning Retsu as well. In an instant, a red blur came in front of the two. Jan had a worried look on his face. Jan checked his bag, he took out a gold ball. The ball that Long was sealed in. He still had it, then why does he feel, this power? Len then came running screaming. He held onto Jan.

"Master Jan, a monster!" A red monkey like monster came running.

"ZOWAZOWA!" Jan shouted. Ran got off the bench.

On Retsu's end, they were still trying to figure out how to order. Ken took out a Chinese-Japanese dictionary. It didn't work as a waitress slapped Ken, when he said 'I want to go drinking with you.' "What did I say?" Ken asked. Retsu, Gou and Bae shrugged.

"That's some language skill you got." Gou said sarcastically. He still continued to tease Retsu.

"Shut up, Cherry is just modeling for me!" Retsu shouted, as he tried painting in his free time, and got up from his seat. A car exploded behind him.

Ken whistled. "I didn't know you can make cars explode." Retsu turned around. The four of them then felt a menacing power. There standing was a gold gryphon motif monster stepping on civilians.

"Who are you?" Retsu shouted.

"Power as strong as a God. Power with no equal. I am the God of Destruction." A gold creature with a gryphon motif said in a voice that almost equaled Rio.

"It can't be." Retsu said staring with fear.

"No way." Ken said.

"Man (Someone please tell me how to spell it in Japanese!)!" Gou said while knocking his forehead with his fist. Bae hid behind Gou.

"You can call me Genjyuoh, seeing as how that's how you recognize me." Genjyuoh said.

"Who exactly are you?" Retsu shouted. "We know you aren't Rio."

"That weakling," Genjyuoh said laughing and covering his black face with his hand, "there is no way he could ever reach this power. Though I do owe him and the girl for bringing me to life, and that red boy." He was referencing to the fact that both Rio and Mele spilt their Gengi and Jan who killed Suugu. "Now I am alive and I will destroy this world."

"There is no way we would let you do that!" Gou shouted. Genjyuoh shot a dark orb from his hand. Retsu, Ken, and Gou jumped from their location. Bae flew to somewhere safe.

On Jan's end, Jan and Ran were doing their best against the monkey-ken user, whose name is Sun Wu. Sun Wu used fire based attacks. Jan protected Len throughout the battle. Eventually the battle started looking hopeless. Until Jan and Ran prepared their Gekichangers. "Len, let us show you, the power of a Gekiranger." Jan and Ran punched their right fist onto their left palm. Len ran behind a tree."Tagire, Kemono No Chikara, Beast On!"

On Retsu's end, Retsu did the same. Gou flipped his Gongchanger, Ken summoned his Saiblade. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara! Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi! Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba! Beast On!"

The respective suits formed on each Gekiranger. "This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic technique, Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing ability, Gekichopper!"

"The blazing Geki is proof of justice!" Jan and Retsu said "Jyuken Sentai!" This was said by everyone. "Gekiranger!" The force of their power gave out an explosion behind. Despite the fact that the five weren't together, they executed the role call perfectly.

Sun Wu brought out a red rod. "This is getting annoying." He said in a high pitched voice. "Gengi, Monkey Monkey dance!" Sun Wu started spinning around, ablaze, knocking Jan and Ran to the floor.

"Ran," Jan spoke, "His not using Genjyuken, why is he using Gengi?"

"I don't know." Ran answered. Sun Wu stopped spinning. Sun Wu laughed an annoying high pitched laughter.

"Zowazowa is real annoying." Jan summoned his Gekisaber. Ran summoned her Gekihammer. Jan hacked and slashed at Sun Wu. Ran tried to hit Sun Wu with her swinging mace. They both took opposite sides of each other. Sun Wu was able to stop Jan's saber on his tracks. Sun Wu jumped out of the way. Jan took the hit of the Gekihammer.

"Jan!" Ran rushed to Jan's side as she just hit him. Sun Wu appeared and kicked Ran. Len watched in horror as his master and his teammate were losing.

"Mai Mai Da!" Retsu's tonfa got surrounded by lightning. Retsu jumped in the air and spun around. He tried striking Genjyuoh, but Retsu was stopped when Genjyuoh grabbed both tonfas. Genjyuoh threw Retsu. Gou got behind and attacked.

"Ban Ban Chu!" Gou attempted a overhead elbow smash to Genjyuoh. The hit connected. "Yata." Genjyuoh then turned his head around. "No way." Genjyuoh punched Gou with a rapid barrage of fists.

"No way, centipede-ken." Retsu said as he remembered what the attack was.

Ken prepared for an attack. "Nen Nen Dan!" Ken shot out multiple bullets from his Saiblade finger shooters. The attack connected . . .to Genjyuoh's hand. Genjyuoh disappeared and reappeared in front of Ken. Genjyuoh returned the bullets at point blank range. Ken received heavy damage plus Genjyuoh stood on the ground with his hands and started spinning, kicking Ken in the process.

"That's scorpion-ken!" Retsu shouted recognizing another fist of one of their past enemies.

Genjyuoh then crossed his arms. "It can't be!" Gou said. "That's Dan-san's move." Genjyuoh then smashed all three of them to the floor.

"There is no way I'm going to lose in front of my pupil," Jan shouted, "just like Same can't lose in front of me!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Ran said. "Jan." Jan knew what Ran was talking about. The Geki Claw materialized on their hands. "Super Beast On!"

Retsu summoned his own blue Geki Claw. "Super Beast On!" White formed around the middle of the three suits. Silver plates formed around the stripes and spots of the suits. The helmet received some white highlights (?). Retsu jumped with his Geki Claw in hand "Super Jaguar Geki!" He flew past Genjyuoh, striking at point blank range. Genjyuoh felt nothing.

"Gengi, Raigo Dan!" Genjyuoh threw an explosive orb at Retsu.

"That looks like lion-ken." Gou said recognizing the move to be similar to Rio's.

"Why do you have all these fists?" Ken shouted.

"That weakling's Gengi fills me, and I have the Gengi of the Chimera-ken user." Genjyuoh explained. "I have the fists of every Rinjyuken user!"

"We will still win. Geki bazooka!" A red, yellow, and blue bazooka materialized in front of Retsu. Retsu took the back, Ken and Gou held the front. They all released their Geki and Shigeki into the bazooka. "Special Geki Geki Hou!" The three of them said. An orange orb shot out of the cat mouth of the Geki Bazooka. Genjyuoh took the hit. "Yata."

When the dust cleared, Genjyuoh still stood. "Is that the best you can do?"

"That can't be!" Gou said after seeing Genjyuoh unscathed.

In an instant a stream of fire struck the three Gekirangers. The three looked up. A man with a red robe that resembled Long's stood there with his hand out. He was the one who shot that stream of flames. He had black spiky hair and a serious face. Genjyuoh looked at the man, and the man stared back.

How is the story so far? The romantic pair is pretty much obvious. Are the characters okay or too OOC? Is the name Len okay for Jan's Pupil?


	2. Chapter 2

Sukasuka: Ghostly

Could I get some help for a Jannish dictionary? I don't own Gekiranger or super sentai.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Chapter 2

A man with a red robe stared at Genjyuoh and Genjyuoh stared back. The man looked at the three Gekirangers with killing intent.

"Who is that?" Retsu said wincing in pain.

"Maitaze, a new enemy." Gou knocked his helmet. In an instant, the man's face change into a shocking realization.

"Oops." The man rubbed the back of his head. "I hit the wrong group." The three pretty much mentally fainted. "Bad hand, I can't aim with my hands." The man slapped his right hand with his left.

"Hey," Genjyuoh said to the man. "You're using Genjyu Dragon Ken, why are you emitting Geki?"

"I'm not using Genjyu Dragon Ken." The man said with a surprise look.

"Wait a minute, he is emitting Geki." Ken said in realization.

"If I'm emitting Geki, then that' a problem." The man said.

"What?" Retsu asked now confused.

"Who exactly are you?" Genjyuoh asked.

"The fire of courage burns throughout my body, the one who fights for that flame, Dragon Ken User, Ryu." Ryu introduced himself. Genjyuoh charged with a glowing fist. Ryu simply stopped the fist with his hand. Ryu then emitted a flame from his hand which burned Genjyuoh. "I told you, I don't use Genjyu Dragon Ken, I use my own fist!" Red wings with golden scales emerged from Ryu's back. Ryu started punching and kicking Genjyuoh. Ryu was too fast for Genjyuoh, and too fast for the three Gekirangers to see.

"That guy," Retsu said.

"Is real fast," Gou finished.

Eventually Genjyuoh got out of Ryu's barrage. Genjyuoh got behind ready to attack. He attempted Dan's attack again. Ryu turned around and slashed Genjyuoh with two swords with red handles and a red string waving on the bottom. "Ryu Ryu Dan!" Ryu shot a red dragon out at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh was burned repeatedly by the dragon. Part of his armor got chipped off. Genjyuoh then proceeded to run away. Retsu, Gou, and Ken tried to stop him, but Genjyuoh already left.

On Jan and Ran's end, the two proceeded to beat Sun Wu. "Super Nami Nami Zan!" Jan's Gekisaber glowed white and extended. Jan slashed a spinning Sun Wu once.

"Super Cheetah Geki!" Ran jumped and did a slashing motion with her Geki claw. Sun Wu took immense damage and exploded in the air.

Jan and Ran returned to their civilian forms. "Awesome!" Len said in Cantonese. He ran to see his master, but Jan started running.

"Jan!" Ran shouted to Jan's back. She and Len started following.

On Retsu's end, the three of them returned to their civilian forms. They all stared at Ryu. It seemed like he emitted Geki, but at the same time, it was different. "Who exactly are you, and why are you dressed like Long?" Gou asked.

"I like this, is that a problem?" Ryu asked with a humorous tone.

"LONG!" Jan jumped and punched Ryu. Ryu's eyes bulged out as Jan gave Ryu a sneak attack (Think anime style).

"AI YA!" Ryu said as he clamped his head.

Jan landed, and Ken and Gou held Jan. "Jan stop!" Gou said.

"Let me go!" Jan struggled to get out. "How can you be out of your ball?" Jan then looked closely at Ryu. He noticed black hair. "You're not Long."

Ran and Len came running into the scene. She noticed a man wearing a robe similar to Long's. "Who are you?" Ran asked.

The man placed his hands behind his head and smiled. "Ore wa Ryu!" He seemed to struggle with the language a little.

"What's with the way you talk?" Ken asked. By then, Jan got free.

"Give me a break, my native language is Cantonese." Ryu explained. "Not like that Long who actually learned Japanese because he was bored."

"You know Long?" Retsu asked. Ryu nodded.

Ryu looked at Jan. "You mistaken my ki for Long, do you mind checking again." Jan decided to see what he could feel.

"Wait, you feel different from Long?" Jan realized, "Wafuwafu." Jan grabbed his chest.

"Wafuwafu, does that mean?" Ken asked.

"I'm not his brother if that's what you are wondering." Ryu said, with his hands still behind his head.

"You actually understand Jan?" Retsu asked. Ryu nodded.

"We may not be brothers," Ryu said walking towards Jan, "but if that's what you feel, then you can call me Ni-san if you want." Ryu placed his hand around Jan's shoulder. Jan smiled.

The two started jumping around. "Ni-san, Ni-san!" Jan shouted. Ryu said little brother in Cantonese.

"Hold on, why are you Ni-san?" Gou asked. Surly Ryu was younger than Jan at least.

"I'm thousands of years old, what do you think?" Ryu said after he stopped jumping.

"EH!" The other four Gekirangers shouted.

"Those people are noisy." Some Cantonese speaking people said as they cleaned the streets.

"That's Japanese people for you." Another one said.

The seven sat down to eat at the restaurant. Jan ordered for Ken, which really surprised Ken. Ryu sat next to Jan. "I'm sorry." He said to Jan.

"For what?" Jan asked. Ran who was sitting next to Jan, and Len who was sitting next to Ran, tried to listen.

"It's nothing." Ryu who was quite cheerful before, was now all depressed for a second.

"Hey!" Gou shouted to Ryu. "If you don't use Genjyu Dragon Ken, what do you use?"

"Genjyu Dragon Ken?" Ran asked. This man surely doesn't use Genjyuken. He was to friendly to be evil.

"Master Jan, what's Genjyu?" Len asked.

"That's the type of fist those Genjyuken user use." Jan explained.

"What exactly are you emitting," Retsu asked. "It's not Geki, Rinki, or Gengi, so what is it?"

"I don't have a word for it!" Ryu shouted cheerfully. "I just call it Dragon Ken!"

Bae came flying in, but a waitress saw him and proceeded to smash him. Bae screamed. "Gou, help me, GOU!" Ryu jumped from his seat and caught Bae.

"Sorry," Ryu said in Cantonese. "My toy." Bae didn't understand so he didn't comment. Ryu set Bae down on the table and sat down.

"Sugoi, what exactly are you?" Bae asked.

"If you really want to know," Ryu said glaring at Bae with a smile, "I'm a big scary dragon." Bae buzzed and flew back to Gou. Ryu chuckled. "I'm just kidding, but I am a dragon."

"What?" Ran blurted out.

"Do you really think Long was the only one there was?" Ryu asked. The food was served and they started eating. Ryu and Jan ate a lot. Even though the two weren't brothers, they sure acted like that. Ryu's face saddened, and Jan noticed.

(This is Ryu's memories)_ A long time ago, Ryu and Long were seen standing on top of a building. "This is boring!" Long said as he laid down._

"_Come on, Long, get up!" Ryu said cheerfully. "We still got to watch over the humans!"_

"_That's your job, I'm just immortal." Long said, bored. "Besides, what exactly are you protecting." Long looked down and saw a huge man beating up a smaller man._

"_I want to protect this world." Ryu said. "This beautiful world, with it's flowers and beautiful clouds and sun."_

"_Some beautiful world." Long said still watching the fight on the ground. "These humans are boring. All they do is kill each other."_

"_That's not true!" Ryu shouted._

"_Is it?" Long said referring to the fact that humans always declared war on each other. "I tell you, it was a lot funner when the god of destruction was still alive."_

"_How can you say that?" Ryu said shocked that Long would say such a thing. "Don't you want to live in this world?"_

"_What world?" Long shouted. "A world where humans just keep killing and killing!"_

"_No!" Ryu shouted back. He pumped his hands up. "A world where justice rules!"_

"_You keep holding on to that thought." Long and Ryu sat down and watched the fight. The bigger man was starting to get beat up by another smaller man._

"_Sugoi, what did you use?" A young boy asked the man._

"_This is called Jyuken." The man said. "My name is Brusa Ee." He said to the crowd of people that were watching. "If anyone would like to learn Jyuken, please don't hesitate to ask."_

_The boy that asked Brusa Ee said, "I want to learn!"_

"_And what is your name?" Brusa Ee asked._

"_ShaFu!" The boy said cheerfully._

"_I want to learn too!" Another kid asked. Long looked at the kid with interest._

"_And your name?" Brusa Ee asked._

"_My name is Maku." The boy said. Long smiled. Ryu looked at Long with worry._

(Ryu's thought)_If I had known what that smile meant, I might have prevented what would happen._

(Ryu's memories)_Many years passed, and Jyuken split into two factions. A side of justice Gekijyuken, and a side of evil, Rinjyuken. Brusa Ee was murdered by three of his Ex-students, Maku, Kata, and Rageku. Ryu ran on the battlefield. "Stop it all of you!" He shouted at the warriors on the battlefield. The Geki-Rin rebellion was one of the worst battles that Ryu ever witnessed. Three Rinjyuken users surrounded Ryu. Ryu quickly dispatched the three by knocking them out cold. Ryu ran until he found Long. "Long!"_

_Long smiled insanely. "How is this Ryu, isn't this fun?"_

"_What have you done, and what are you emitting?" Ryu asked as Long's aura changed._

"_This is what I call gengi, a lot stronger than the ki that you emit." Long responded._

"_Why are you doing this?" Ryu asked as another Rinjyuken user came at Ryu with a javelin. Ryu grabbed the javelin and broke it. He threw the Rinjyuken user away._

"_Because, I have finally found him!" Long answered._

"_Who?" Ryu asked constantly defending himself. "Ryu Ryu Dan!" He shot a red dragon at a group of Rinjyuken users. He then shot a fire breath from his mouth._

"_The one who is only born every thousand years, the one who can become the God of Destruction!" Long said._

"_Why, why revive something that will destroy this world?" Ryu asked, now desperate to know why Long would betray the world._

"_Life is boring," Long said, "These humans do the same thing every day, kill, or be killed. Once the God of Destruction is revived, all that will disappear and it will be so fun." He chuckled maniacally._

"_So what, you helped him created Rinjyuken!" Ryu said, using his swords to block the swords of the Rinjyuken users._

"_You know what, you are getting real annoying." Long fired a stream of flames from his hands. Ryu dodged and fired back. He missed and hit some Gekijyuken users. Long never moved."Is that how weak you are?" Long said laughing insanely. Ryu charged._

_Their battle was intense. Ryu attacked ferociously_. _Long didn't take Ryu seriously. Eventually, the two flew in the air and fought each other, blocking and attacking. When no one was able to see them, they took their true forms. Ryu, a red serpentine like dragon, Long, a gold multi headed dragon. Ryu was at a disadvantage as Long's multiple heads kept striking Ryu. Ryu tried to dodge, but it all failed. Eventually, Long bit Ryu hard on the neck. Ryu fell and was transformed back into his human form. Ryu was bleeding badly. "You're just lucky you're immortal." Long said as he transformed back into his human form. He stepped on Ryu's face. "Be a good boy and just lie here_." _Long kicked Ryu once on the stomach and disappeared in a golden mist._

_Ryu held onto his stomach. His neck wound healed, but he couldn't stop Long._

Back in reality, Gou looked at a sadden Ryu. "Maitaze, this guy has more mood swings than a troubled teenager." Ryu shook his head and smiled.

"Ryu, are you zushizushi (?)?" Jan asked Ryu.

"Nah." Ryu shook his head. "Come, let's eat (Cantonese)!" The non-Cantonese speakers looked at Ryu with surprise. "Itadakimasu?" Ryu said with his hands in front of his face. Everyone, even Len, understood that.

After they finished eating, Ken started asking, "So where are we staying?" Everyone, but Jan, Ryu, and Len shook their head. Many people stared at Ryu as he dressed pretty strange. Ryu simply said hi to those people in their language. Ken got an idea. "I know!" He pointed at Jan, Ryu, and Len. "We can have one of these guys check in for us!" Gou knocked Ken on the head.

"Baka." Gou said. "We might stay here for a while, we need someplace to live for a while, not just for a short while."

"That's right." Retsu said. "After all, who knows when Genjyuoh is going to attack again."

"Genjyuoh?" Ran and Jan asked. "That would explain Zowazowa!" Jan said.

"But why would a Rinjyuken user use Gengi." Ran asked.

"Because," Ryu said with a dark tone, "He was fueled by the power of the Hakaishin." The Gekirangers, Bae, and Len stared at Ryu.

"Master Jan, what are you guys talking about." Len asked. Ryu crouched and pat Len's head. Ryu smiled.

"You're too young to understand." Ryu answered. "By the way, do you know a place where these people can stay at." Len nodded.

Len and Jan led the group to a town house (a room that is kinda like a condo inside a real tall building. I know it is found in Hong Kong. I think that this is what it is called). Len knocked on the door. It was answered by an elderly man. He spoke Cantonese to Len and Jan. "Len, Jan, how was Jyuken practice today."

"Grandpa, I told you, I'm learning Jyuken from Shi Fu Jan." Len said.

"Who are all these people?" Len's grandpa asked after seeing the group. He stared at Ran with a smile. "She's pretty cute." Ran had no idea what the elderly man said, but she was crept out by how close the man was to her face.

"These are Shi Fu Jan's friends." Len said. "They need a place to stay."

"They can stay I guess, but I don't have enough beds." Len's grandpa said.

"They can sleep on their futons." Len said. Len's grandpa looked at Len as he had no idea what Len just said. "That's the thing Master Jan sleeps in." Len's grandpa understood. He noticed everyone carried something (he mistaken Bae for a doll), but Ryu.

"What about you?" Len's grandpa asked, though he wasn't expecting an answer. He spoke to Len, thinking that Ryu wouldn't understand Cantonese. "Who's this weirdo, he dresses weird and he doesn't carry anything with him."

"Ahem." Ryu came behind Len's grandpa. "Cantonese is my Native language." Len's grandpa sweat dropped. "Besides I won't be staying here."

The five Gekirangers and Bae ate dinner with Len and his grandpa. When Len's grandpa served something that was new to Ken, Ken asked, "What is this?"

"I am your father! Hehehe!" Len's grandpa sure liked to play jokes on the Non-Cantonese speakers.

"That's really not nice." Ryu said as he sat on the couch. The elderly man pouted.

"Hey Ryu," Jan asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I would, but I'm not hungry." Ryu said. "Being immortal, you don't really worry about hunger. You just eat because it's pleasurable."

"Maitaze, this guy is pretty strange." Gou said, knocking his forehead.

"By the way Jan," Ryu asked, "Can I see the DouKokuGan that Long is sealed in." Jan nodded and search his bag for the golden ball that held Long.

"How does he know all that?" Ran asked.

"Maybe he's a stalker." Gou said. Then he proceeded to tease his brother. "Speaking of stalkers, has Cherry ever stalked you before."

"What are you talking about?" Retsu shouted.

"Oh, that's right, you and I never had that talk." Gou said.

"What talk?" Retsu and Jan asked, as Jan handed Ryu the DouKokuGan. Ryu then surrounded the ball with an aura that matched Geki's color. He then bounced the ball around the room. The Gekirangers all stared in horror as Ryu bounced the ball.

"Stop it Ryu!" Retsu shouted, "That's Long."

"I know," Ryu said. "I'm just getting revenge that's all." Ryu said with a smile.

"Revenge?" Jan asked.

"Did you guys fight before?" Bae asked curiously.

Ryu nodded. "He and I used to get along, but that day . . ." Ryu stopped. He then got up and walked out the door. Jan decided to follow and Ran followed as well. Len watched the three of them walk out.

"How rude." Ken said as he ate. "This is pretty good."

"Len." Len's grandfather called for Len. "What happened today?"

"Oh," Len wanted to tell his grandpa about the monster that appeared, but Ryu told him that he should keep quiet about it. "Nothing special."

Ryu walked up to the top of the building. He looked down at the busy street. It was quite a far way down. He used to enjoy watching humanity with Long. Jan got up, and Ran followed. "Are you sure Ryu is not feeling Zushizushi."

"Come on!" Ryu yelled cheerfully as he stood up. "Do you really think Ni-san could really be feeling Zushizushi."

"No, of course not!" Jan shouted, following Ryu's cheerfulness.

Ran giggled. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you two are actually brothers."

Jan chuckled. Then Ryu fell down the building, with his back facing the ground below. "RYU!" Jan and Ran shouted. They watched as Ryu fell, then red wings with golden scales emerged from his back. He flew back up and smiled.

"Gotcha." He said pointing at the two. "Like I said, I won't be staying here, but I might be back. See ya tomorrow." He flew off.

"Suge." Jan said as he watched Ryu fly.

Genjyuoh stood on top of another building. "You bastard." He said. His armor was in ruins. A red monkey monster then entered. "Sun Wu."

"Yes?" Sun Wu asked.

"I revived you for one thing, destroy the Gekirangers and that Dragon Ken user. Then destroy the city." Genjyuoh said laughing maniacally.

"Understood, my lord." Sun Wu jumped into the air and disappeared.

Ryu was in the air above Genjyuoh and Sun Wu. "Does he really think that Monkey can beat me?"

Ending. Music plays. Ryu is hiding. The Gekirangers all search for him. The academy file, it's all about the mysteries of Ryu. Just who exactly is he. The file ends and the Gekirangers proceed with their search, but failing. Eventually the six of them are together and they dance. Gou and Ken do Miki and ShaFu's poses respectively. Ran and Retsu do their respective poses. Jan and Ryu does Jan's regular pose. The song ends, the Gekirangers run of into the sunset, and Ryu simply sits down on a tree branch.

What do you think? Who exactly is Ryu? Why is he Wafuwafu? What is his connection to the Jan and Long (though the Long connection is obvious)? Please comment! How do you guys like my take on a new ending? Next time, a new opening. By the way, did anyone think Ryu was evil in the beginning?


	3. Chapter 3

Juwan: Happy

I don't own Super Sentai, wish I did.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Pre-chapter.

Gou, Ran, Ken, and Retsu took their futons out and set them on the ground. "Japanese people are weird." Len's grandfather said, "Sleeping on the floor and all." (Not my thoughts!)

Opening

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, The Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins! _(The opening is very much like the regular one, except when Rio and Mele are supposed to appear, Ryu takes their place showing off Dragon Ken. Genjyuoh takes Long's place. Miki and the fist sages don't appear, but Gou, Ken, Len, and Len's grandfather take their place.)

Chapter 3

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" A young Jan cried. This was the adult Jan's dreamworld. In reality, Jan was turning and twisting in his futon. In the dreamworld, the young Jan was holding for his dear life on a log, that was drifting in a raging river. Jan was in full tears. He could not see his mother anymore. Then, a large wave knocked Jan off of the log. This was the end, this was how his life was going to end, until a hand grabbed Jan.

A young Jan woke up to see a spiky haired man cooking a piece of meat on an open fire. He wore a robe similar to the monster that he met earlier, but he seemed nicer. "You're awake." The man said with a smile. The man handed him the meat, which was on a stick. Jan ate as he was hungry. "The man laughed softly. He patted Jan.

"I feel wafuwafu." Jan said.

"Wafuwafu?" The man asked.

"I feel all tingly inside, like you are family or something." Jan explained.

"Then you can think of me like Nii-san." The man said with a smile. Then his mood changed, "I'm sorry, Jan."

"For what?" Jan asked, then the man flicked Jan's forehead softly. For a second, it seemed that the finger appeared to emit a red glow.

The man smiled. "I'm leaving the future to you, okay Jan?" Jan felt sleepy. Sure he just finished eating, but for some reason, after being flicked, he felt tired. He fell asleep. The man stayed with Jan, letting Jan sleep on his lap.

The adult Jan in reality grabbed his chest and smiled, now he stopped turning. "Wafuwafu." He smiled. Ryu watched trough a window. Ryu smiled and cried tears of joy at the same time.

When morning struck, Ran was the first one to wake up. Since no one was awake yet, she decided to get changed. She went to the bathroom. She found a pair of scissors and grabbed it, ready to cut her hair, until she remembered Jan saying, 'I like it his way'. She smiled and placed the scissors down. She combed her hair and placed it into her signature ponytail. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. As she took her pajama top off, or halfway at least, Jan opened the door. Ran forgot to lock the door, so Jan didn't assume anyone was inside. The scene was awkward. Jan rubbed his eye and Ran was as red as Jan's suit. Her shirt almost revealed her chest, but barely. "Ran, what are you doing?" Ran then punched Jan once, knocking him back into the hallway, and closed the door thus locking it.

"I'm changing!" Ran shouted. Jan looked in disbelief.

"Does Ran hate me?" Jan asked as though as he was about to cry. Ryu came walking in.

"Nah," Ryu said placing a hand on Jan's shoulder. "Girls don't really enjoy men's company when they're inside a washroom." Jan looked at Ryu, bewildered, "I should know, I've done it."

Ran came out of the bathroom wearing a black skirt and a yellow top. She saw Jan on the floor. She now felt guilt for hitting Jan before. She knelt down and gave Jan a small peck on the cheek. She didn't notice Ryu until she stood up for a strange reason. Jan smiled. "Wakiwaki!"

Ryu looked at Ran bewildered. Ran blushed and walked away, bumping into Ken. Ryu knocked his forehead with his fist, mimicking Gou. "Maitaze."

"What's wrong with Ran-chan?" Ken asked, then he saw a happy Jan. "What's wrong with him?" Then he saw Ryu in Gou's most famous stance, the fist on the forehead. "What's wrong with you!?" Ken ran into the bathroom, now scared.

When breakfast was served, Len's grandfather almost had a heart attack upon seeing Ryu again. "When did you get in?"

"I have my ways." Ryu sat down on the couch, holding Long's DouKokuGan. Then he looked at Jan and Ran, who were sitting next to each other. "They look so cute together."

"Who looks cute?" The eldest Gekiranger, Gou, asked. He wore a black jacket, black pants, and a purple shirt under.

"No one." Ryu said nonchalantly. Ryu laughed, as he constantly imagined scenes of Jan and Ran together.

"That guy is weird." Retsu said. He wore a blue t-shirt, and white pants. He had a white jacket as well.

"Hey Retsu, how are you and Cherry." Ryu asked.

Retsu jumped. "How do you!?" Retsu asked.

"Don't know, I just do." Ryu said.

"Stalker." Gou said with emphasis.

Ken, wearing a white shirt with an orange center, white pants, and a white jacket, asked Jan, "So, have you met any cute girls?"

"Ken!" Ran shouted. Ken smiled.

"I think all girls are cute." Jan answered.

Ken then looked at Ryu. "By the way, do immortals have love lives." Ryu nodded. "You sure don't look like it, stalker."

"I"M NOT A STALKER!" Ryu shouted. "Her name is Ryn and she is extremely pretty." Ryu said. "By the way Jan, if you want to feel what you felt today again, you better protect your Kyuikyui."

"Oh!" Jan answered.

Ran blushed. Did Ryu really think that Jan and she would make a cute couple? Then Ryu nodded to Ran. Ran turned around. Could he read minds?

"No, your face just showed it." Ryu answered.

"This guy says the most random things." Bae said. After Jan finished, he and Len ran out.

"Jan, where are you going?" Ran asked. Ryu chuckled. _Just like how a wife worries about her husband. Hehehe._ Ryu thought.

"To the park!" Jan posed. Len copied Jan.

"By the way, I wonder what that Len kid is about." Gou wondered curiously. "And I wonder why he looks like Rio."

"Hey, old man!" Ryu asked Len's grandfather in Cantonese.

"I'm not an old man!" The elderly man said.

"No need to hide it, I'm an old man too." Ryu said.

"But you look so young." The elderly man said, now jealous.

"It seems to me that you're the only one here raising Len, where's his mom and dad?" Ryu asked. In an instant, the joke loving old man looked depressed.

"They died in an accident." The non-Cantonese speakers didn't understand, so they had no reaction, but Ryu's face saddened. "They were such a great family. Len used to be such a cheerful boy. He was real young when they died. I had to support him, so during the day, he usually wanders the streets." The elderly man picked up a picture. It was a picture of Len and his mom and dad. He handed the picture to Retsu, and the others all piled on him to see the picture.

"Are they Len's parents?" Ran asked, surprised.

"Maitaze, they look just like Rio and Mele." Gou said.

"That would explain the appearance." Retsu said.

"What a coincidence!" Ken shouted.

"When Jan appeared, Len's mood quickly changed. The two learned how to communicate with each other. In a sense, Jan became a surrogate father, though he is irresponsible a bit." The elderly man laughed. "But he has a good heart, and he does do a great odd job from time to time."

Ryu told the five Non-Cantonese speakers of Len's story. Ran felt sorry for Len. To live for a long time without any parents. She had a very strict mother, but Ran could never imagine living without her. Ryu came up to Ran and whispered, "Wondering if Len needs a mother?"

"What?" Ran said, shocked. Ryu sure was strange. Ryu started heading for the exit.

"When you people are done with your breakfast, please come to the park." Ryu asked politely.

The Gekirangers, minus Jan, plus Bae, finished their breakfast, though Ken did ask. "Where's the park?" Ran rolled her eyes.

Ran led the guys to the park. They saw Len mimicking Jan. Ryu sat crossed leg and watch the two. Ryu noticed the Five. "Finally, you're here." He ran behind the five, and pushed Ken and Gou, who were behind Retsu and Ran. The push caused Bae to fly to a tree, and the four Gekirangers being pushed in front of Len and Jan. The four fell, with Ran and Retsu being on the bottom, and Ken and Gou on top. They got up.

"Why did you push us like that?" Retsu asked.

Ryu just jumped like an excited kid, "Because I want you to show Len more Jyuken!"

"More Jyuken?" The four asked. Even Jan was confused, so he scratched his head.

Len sat down and watched. Ran performed her Cheetah Ken. When Len saw how fast Ran punched, Len was speechless.

Retsu showed off his Jaguar Ken along with his fantastic technique. Len was in awe as he watched Retsu's elegant movements. Then Jan's face became a little worried. "Zowazowa." He said softly. Ran heard him, but where was the Zowazowa. Ryu heard.

Next was Ken, who was about to show off his Rhino Ken. "Osu!" Ken said, after doing a karate stance. He was about to show off his Geki Kensan, until Ryu told him to stop.

"How long are you going to hide there, Monkey?" Ryu asked a tree behind him. Len, Bae, and the Gekirangers stared at Ryu. Who was he talking to? That was until Sun Wu walked from behind a tree. "Zowazowa." Ryu said, with a smile.

"I guess I couldn't hide from you guys." Sun Wu said.

"How can you still be alive?" Ran asked, surprised to see Sun Wu again.

"You think a fighter for the Hakaishin can die so easily." Sun Wu said. Then a large needle struck Ryu in the face. Jan, Ran, Retsu, Gou, Ken, Bae, and Len stared in horror. Then Ryu brought his head back up. He held the needle in his mouth. He grabbed the needle with his hand.

"Uh, uh, uh, there's a child here, no blood." Ryu said waving his index finger. "By the way, who is you friend?" A blue porcupinefish like creature appeared. She was skinny with spikes all over her body.

"I guess I underestimated you." She said. "Die!" She pointed at the group. Her spikes started glowing. "Gengi! Qwill Qwill Spike!" The spikes shot out. Ryu turned and faced the Gekirangers and Len.

"Len, run, and watch the powers of the Gekirangers." Ryu turned and face the porcupinefish ken user. Her name was Qwill Lin. As the spikes neared Ryu, Ryu placed his hand a few inches away from his face, and closed his eyes. "Ryu, Gai Sou." The spikes hit Ryu as the Gekirangers prepared their Henshin devices.

"Tagire, Kemono no Chikara! Hibiki, Kemono no Sakebi! Togisumase, Kemono no Yaiba! Beast On!" The suits formed on the Gekirangers. Len ran to the tree that Bae was at. Where Ryu was standing, there was now dust.

"Ryu!" Jan shouted. Then the dust cleared, and there stood a red armored dragon theme character. "Ryu?" Jan now looked confused. This new character that stood in front of the Gekirangers, emitted the same ki that came from Ryu. The red armor had some gold highlights through it.

"The fire of courage burns throughout my body, the one who fights for that flame, Dragon Ken user Ryu." The red armored person introduced himself.

"Sugoi." Retsu said staring at Ryu's armored form.

"Maitaze." Gou said knocking his forehead.

"Yo!" Ryu said to the Gekirangers, "Now would be a good time to show off your Jyuken, but first, let me demonstrate my fist!" Ryu disappeared and slashed at Sun Wu with his twin blades that he used on Genjyuoh. Ryu kicked Qwill Lin with a burning back kick. Ryu ran and did a barrage of fists on Sun Wu. Ryu then flipped into the air and did a flash kick on Qwill Lin. Ryu was quick. Qwill Lin prepared for her Qwill Qwill Spike attack. Ryu was in front of Sun Wu, about to use a burning punch. Qwill Lin shot the spikes from her body. Ryu jumped out of the way and the spikes hit Sun Wu. Sun Wu got up, and prepared for Monkey Monkey Smash, a move that utilizes his rod. Sun Wu's rod was ablaze. It extended to Ryu. It missed and Ryu used Ryu Ryu Dan in midair. The dragon headed for Sun Wu and burned him.

Sun Wu was frustrated on the battle. Sun Wu crossed his arms and did some stances. "Genshin Goten Hen!" Sun Wu enlarged himself. He was about to stomp on Ryu. Ryu's wings came from behind his back. Apparently the wings can come out even when Ryu donned his fighting armor. Ryu flew and stopped the foot.

Gou rung the bell on his gong changer, "I'll handle this! Watch carefully Len." He did his stance for summoning Gekiwolf. "Geki Waza, Rai Rai Jyu! Gekiwolf!" Geki Wolf formed behind Gou. Gou went into Gekiwolf. "Rai Rai Jyu, Gekitiger, Gekijaguar!" Gou summoned the red Gekitiger and the blue Gekijaguar. "Jyuken Gattai!" Gekitiger became the upper body piece, Gekiwolf became the right leg piece and Gekijaguar became the left leg piece. A face was revealed from Gekitiger's tiger head. "Gekitohja Wolf! Burning Up!" Gekitohja Wolf kicked the giant Sun Wu with his wolf foot.

Ryu flew back into the ground. He dropped down and reverted back into his human form. "That's it for me."

Ken then switched his Saiblade to Saiblade cutter mode. "Len, watch my Rhino Ken carefully!" Len was confused. He wanted to watch the giant battle, but Ken was about to show him Rhino Ken.

Bae to the Rescue! "Woo hoo, a giant battle. I have not seen one in such a long time. Today with me is guest commentator, RYU!" Bae looked at Ryu. "Listen to my commentating Len and you will know what happens in the Giant battle."

(BCBae's commentating) Gekitohja wolf attacks Sun Wu with a kicking attack. Ooh, Sun Wu doesn't flinch from the kick. "Gengi! Monkey Monkey Bash!" Sun Wu's Rod is ablaze. He bashs Gekitohja wolf multiple times! Ooh this is bad. "Gengi! Monkey Monkey Assault!" Sun Wu jumps and kicks Gekitohja wolf once. Wait he's not done. His hand is on fire. He punches Gekitohja wolf once! And Gekitohja wolf is separated. Gekitiger and Gekijaguar disappear.

"Actually Bae, Gekitohja wolf was punched multiple times." Ryu said.

Oh, even Sun Wu's attack was much too fast for my eyes to see. Good thing Ryu was here. Gekiwolf gets up. He can still fight.

"I won't lose!" Gou said. "Watch me, I haven't been slacking off on my journey." Gou took on a summoning stance. "Geki Waza! Cho Rai Rai Jyu!"

Can it be? Yes it is. It is the result of Gou-san's training! "Gekigorilla, Gekigazelle, Gekipenguin!" Gou has learned to summon the super Gekibeasts! Oh what a fine day in Jyuken history. "Jyuken gattai!" Gekigorilla, Gekigazelle, and Gekiwolf combine. Gekipenguin drops off a helmet and stands by for support. "Gekifire wolf, Burning up!" What a powerful combination, don't you think Ryu?

"It is a great combination, and to think, I actually get to see it with my own eyes." Ryu answered.

I agree! You know, you're a better commentator than Mele. (Ryu smiles) Gekifire wolf charges at Sun Wu. "You think that's going to help!" Sun Wu charges quickly, but wait, Gekifire wolf is slow, ooh not the best way to fight a speedy opponent.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ryu said.

What? Sun Wu prepares for an attack. "Gengi! Monkey Monkey Dance!" Sun Wu jumps into the air and spins. His on fire! He heads for Gekifire wolf. Wait, Gekifire wolf stops moving for a second (Ryu smiles triumphantly) Gekifire wolf grabs Sun Wu in mid spin. Gekifire wolf throws Sun Wu in front of him! "Geki Waza! Ban Ban Chu!" Gou executes his famous elbow smash Geki waza through Gekifire wolf! The elbow is on fire, a purple aura surrounds it. Ooh, Sun Wu takes it to the face, that has got to hurt. Gekifire wolf prepares for his Hissatsu Waza! "Geki Waza! Dai Ro Ro Kick!" The blade goes to the foot, but what's this, Gekifire wolf runs and jumps.

"Makes sense, after all, Gekifire wolf is more powerful in terms of power, but speed, not so much. The jump will increase Gekifire wolf's velocity, resulting into an immense attack!" Ryu explained.

Makes a lot of sense! Gekifire wolf sends the blade to Sun Wu. Sun Wu gets slice to pieces. He can't counter attack, after all (with Ryu) he's finished. (Sun Wu explodes) Banzai, Banzai, Banzai! "Gekifire wolf, Win!"

(ECEnd Commentary) (This happens at the same time as the giant battle) Ken charges with his Saiblade cutter. He swings at Qwill Lin. Qwill Lin dodges and attempts to stab Ken with a spike that was on her hand. Ken blocks with his saiblade, then slashes with his sozyutou. "I haven't used this in battle for a while." Ken then uses his saiblade finger mode. He prepares for an attack. "Cho, Nen Nen Dan!" A large bullet shot out from the fingers. The blast hits Qwill Lin. Len loved Ken's attack, and the finisher of Gekifire wolf.

"Ho Ho Dan!" Jan shot Gekitiger at Qwill Lin as she was still alive.

"Shun Shun Dan!" Ran shot Gekicheetah. Gekicheetah struck Qwill Lin in a flash.

"Ten Ten Dan!" Retsu shot a spinning Gekijaguar at Qwill Lin. After the hit connected, Gekitiger finished it up by striking Qwill Lin and biting Qwill Lin. Sparks flew from Qwill Lin and an explosion occurred. She watch as a giant Sun Wu exploded.

"I will not suffer the same fate. Genshin Goten Hen!" Qwill Lin grew large.

Ken pointed his Sozyutou into the air. "Saidian!"

Jan, Ran, and Retsu, summoned their gekibeasts, "Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" They went into their respective Beasts.

Len watched in awe. "Cool."

"Jyuken Gattai!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted.

"Jyuken Henkei!" Ken shouted. Saidian transformed into its fighting form. Gekitohja was formed from Gekitiger, Gekicheetah, and Gekijaguar.

"Gekitohja, burning up!" The three shouted from Gekitohja.

"Saidaioh, Kenzan!" Ken shouted.

(BC) Two giant battles in one day, this is such a great day! Gekitohja, Saidaioh, and Gekifire wolf are in the battle. "I'm going to leave this to you guys now." Gekifire wolf stands back on the sidelines.

"Makes sense, he has done quite a bit already." Ryu said.

Gekitohja is the first to strike. Qwill Lin crosses her arms. "Gengi! Qwill Qwill Storm!" She starts spinning, her bronze needles are separating from her body into a massive storm of needles. Gekitohja can't take this punishment. Wait, Saidaioh is walking to Gekitohja. Saidaioh protects Gekitohja from the spikes! Gekitohja uses his Gekisetsukon! Gekitohja bashes Qwill Lin, one, two, three times! Saidaioh prepares for his hissatsu waza! "Geki Waza! Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh slashes, creating the kanji for big!

"Cool!" Len said as he saw the word made by Saidaioh.

Qwill Lin gets slashed. A big mark is on her! Gekitohja finishes it! "Geki Waza! Dai Gan Gan Ken!" Gekitohja's upper body spins. "Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki!" Qwill Lin gets punched multiple times.

"One Two Three! It's finished!" Ryu shouted into the air. Qwill Lin explodes.

The giant of what used to be GekiJyuken, Gekitohja, and Saidaioh, Jyuken's Kami, and Gekifire wolf, the new power giant, the greatest trio of Jyuken!

(EC) "None of them can match the colossal giant of Jyuken." Ryu said mysteriously.

"What?" Bae asked, confused by what Ryu said. What other giant was there? The only other ones were GekiRintohja and SaidaiGekiRintohja.

"Gekitohja, Saidaioh, Win!"

Len ran to a civilian Jan. Len embraced Jan. "Master Jan, I knew Jyuken was cool, but now I know it's extremely cool!"

"Wakiwaki Len!" Jan shouted. The two jumped around. Ryu walked off. Jan saw. "Where are you going Ryu?"

"Nowhere really." Ryu's wings emerged and he flew off.

"That guy, is so shady." Bae said.

Genjyuoh watched from a building. His armor was slowly regenerating. "Why those useless two."

"Who are you calling useless?" Ryu said when he flew behind Genjyuoh.

"You!" Genjyuoh shouted with surprise, ignoring Ryu's question, when he turned around.

"Don't make me destroy the rest of your armor." Ryu said. "Besides, don't underestimate the Jyuken users, especially the red one." Ryu was about to fly off again, but he stopped and smiled. "After all, I entrusted the future to him." Ryu flew off, but Genjyuoh shot a Raigo Dan at Ryu. Ryu shot a fire breath from his mouth back at Genjyuoh. "Idiot." Ryu said in Cantonese.

Ending. Academy file. "Yosh. Time to find out more about Ryu." Ken said next to a tv, with Gou standing on the other side of a tv. "We saw him fight today in his Dragon armor, time to find out what he does in his personal time!"

"How are you going to do that?" Gou asked. "Hey, where's Bae?"

Ken held out a remote control. "Osu, SCRTC Meisters camera unit! I attached a camera to Bae. Bae is now on the spot."

"It's just a regular camera isn't it, and you just added the SCRTC Meisters's emblem to the remote didn't you."

Ken didn't answer. "Now, Ryu Kenzan!" He turned on the tv.

Ryu looked around, to make sure no one was watching. He then reached inside his robe and took out a brown teddy bear that wore a similar robe as him. "Oh you're so cute, yes you are." Ryu said in a babyish voice, with his nose rubbing the teddy bear's face.

Ken turned off the tv. "Awkward." Gou said.

"Let's never talk about this again." Ken said. Academy files end. Ending plays!

How do you like? What did Ryu mean when he said that he entrusted the future to Jan? What is the meaning of the Colossal Giant of Jyuken? Find out next time. Please Review, and tell me if I should change anything. How did you guys like the Jan X Ran scene? Wakiwaki! I still need a Jannish Dictionary.


	4. Chapter 4

Does SP mean sixth person, and what is the sentai formula? I don't own Super Sentai. I wish I do.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Pre-chapter

Ryu sat down on the couch and started drawing. He eventually laid down on the floor to draw. The gekirangers woke up and saw Ryu drawing like a child. "I did it!" Ryu shouted and held his drawing in the air. It was a drawing of the gekirangers, in anime civilian form.

"Maitaze, how old are you again?" Gou asked knocking his forehead.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 4

The Gekirangers were in the park and demonstrating Jyuken. Gou and Ken sat down and watched with Len. Ryu was comforting a little girl who fell down. He stood on his hands and the girl started laughing. Retsu demonstrated Bat Ken with gekifan, Ran demonstrated Elephant Ken with gekihammer, and Jan demonstrated Shark Ken with gekisaber. Such weaponry mastery was a sight to see. Many pedestrians stopped and watched the demonstration. They started applauding and placed money in Jan's open pack.

"I guess that's how Jan makes a living." Ken said. Ryu bought an ice cream for the little girl, and the girl thanked him. The girl ran back to her parents, and Ryu walked to Jan, Ran, and Retsu.

"May I suggest you to show these wonderful people Bear, Hawk, and Jellyfish Ken." Ryu said.

"What?" Jan, Ran and Retsu asked at the same time.

"Limited to only what used to be GekiJyuken, I really think you don't want to teach what was once used by RinJyuken users." Ryu made a valid point. They haven't really used their Rinjyuken ever since they learned it.

"Why not?" Ran said with her hands around Jan and Retsu's shoulders. They set their weapons down and prepared their fist's stance.

Jan used Bear Ken, a fierce fist which used be dependent on rage. Now Jan used it, the powerful blows appeared to be powerful enough to break the earth. Ran used hawk Ken, a fist that used to be dependent on hatred. Her movements were angelic and the men enjoyed watching Hawk Ken. It was as though feathers were surrounding Ran. Retsu's Jellyfish Ken, a fist that used to be dependent on jealousy, was elegant and refined. His movements appeared to be able to move water. His movements were artistic, a fitting characteristic for him.

Ryu sat crossed leg, watching what used to be Rinjyuken. This was what gave them the power to seal Long. Ryu took the doukokugan out and flicked it. "These humans are a lot more interesting than what you say about them, Long." Ryu chuckled and placed it back inside his robe.

Eventually the three stopped and bow to the crowd. "Master Jan." Len said holding a leaf. "Will you please play that song again?"

"Okay." Jan sat down and started blowing on the leaf. It was the same song that Dan played.

"Maitaze." Gou said knocking his forehead. "Jan's learned how to play Dan-san's song."

Ran was amazed. Jan really learned a lot being in Hong Kong. The crowd was please by the song. "That song is so wonderful." A man said in Cantonese.

"It's extremely pleasant." A girl said. "Shi Fu Jan sure is talented."

"I just heard someone call Jan from that crowd." Ken said.

"Master Jan is quite famous around here." Len explained.

"Maitaze." Gou said.

Ryu watched Jan play the song with tears. _You've grown so much. _Thought Ryu. Ryu started remembering something.

_Young Jan was asleep in Ryu's lap. In an instant, Jan started having a nightmare. Ryu tried to find a way to calm him down. Ryu then grabbed a leaf and started playing Dan's song. Jan calmed down. Ryu wasn't perfect, but it was the best that he had. Ryu gently rubbed Jan's forehead. "I'm so sorry Jan." Ryu said. "Because of me, you're now an orphan. I couldn't save either of your parents."_

Despite all that, Jan was able to live a great life being raised in the wild. The flick to the forehead caused Jan to lose some of his memory. Ryu watched Jan over ever since he had saved Jan. Now Ryu stood in the presence of a grown Jan, and Ryu was quite happy. Ryu was crying tears of Joy. Gou noticed. "Maitaze."

In an instant, Jan stopped. "Zowazowa!" Jan turned. Ryu stopped crying. A green and yellow parrot was hovering towards the Gekirangers, Ryu, and Len. Mechanical beetle soldiers, Butoka and Wagataku, attacked the crowd. The crowd screamed. Gou jumped and kicked the parrot ken user.

The parrot screeched. Jan looked at the crowd. He wanted to protect the crowd, but the Zowazowa was in front of him. Ryu jumped over Jan's head and started taking out the Butoka and Wagatakus. "Jan, you focus on the Zowazowa." Ryu commanded. "I'll handle these grunts." Ryu placed his hand in front of his face. "Ryu, Gai Sou." Red armor flew onto Ryu. Ryu punched a Butoka that was about to attack a man. "You people better stand back." The crowd moved.

"The fire of courage burns throughout my body, the one who fights for that flame, Dragon Ken user Ryu." Ryu said his introduction in Cantonese. The beetle soldiers looked at Ryu with surprise. "Guess you bugs don't understand Cantonese." Ryu jumped and dropped kick a row of Butokas. Then Ryu slashed at the Wagatakus. Ryu grabbed a horn of a Wagataku and bashed it with a Butoka. He then got into a Ryu Ryu Dan stance. "Ryu Ryu Dan!" Ryu fired a red dragon at a group of Butoka and Wagatakus. In an instant, Ryu heard the scream of a little girl. He turned around and saw a Butoka grabbed the same little girl that Ryu interacted with. Apparently a Butoka had slipped by Ryu. Ryu disappeared in a flash and poked the Butoka on the back. Ryu transferred some Dragon Ki into the Butoka. The Butoka couldn't move, so Ryu took the time to take the girl away, back to her parents. Ryu then ran towards the same Butoka and dragged it to the crowd of Butoka and Wagataku. Ryu then placed his hand on the ground. "Ryu Ryu Baria!" Ryu shouted. A red force barrier surrounded the beetle soldiers. The Butoka attacked the barrier with their javelins and the Wagataku attacked with their spears. They couldn't get free. Ryu got up and tightened his fist. As his fist tightened, the barrier shrunk. The beetle soldiers were trapped. They started bashing the Ki barrier. No dice. Gold lightning appeared and struck the Butokas and Wagatakus. The barrier eventually squished them. Ryu turned to the Zowazowa battle.

(This happens at the same time as Ryu's battle) "Tagire, Kemono no Chikara! Hibiki, Kemono no Sakebi! Togisumase, Kemono no Yaiba! Beast On!" The gekirangers' suits materialized. "Super Beast On!" The three main Gekirangers shouted when they summoned their Geki Claw.

"Extreme Unbreakable body, Super Gekired!"

"Extreme Honest heart, Super Gekiyellow!"

"Extreme Fantastic technique, Super Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing ability. Gekichopper!"

"The blazing Geki is proof of Justice!" Jan said. "Jyuken Sentai!" This was said by everyone. "Gekiranger!" The force of their power gave out and explosion.

"Enough with this posing!" The parrot ken user, whose name is Par Pari. Par Pari took on a stance. "Gengi! Para Para Mira!" Par Pari glowed for a second.

"Geki Waza!" Ken shouted. "Ei Ei To!" Ken used the saiblade cutter and slashed Par Pari. "Chesto!" Par Pari took the attack head on.

Gou was next. "Geki Waza! Rin Rin Ken!" Gou fired a spinning purple blade at Par Pari. Again Par Pari took the attack.

"Geki Waza! Ten Ten Dan!" Retsu shouted and fired Gekijaguar at Par Pari.

"Geki Waza! Shun Shun Dan!" Ran shouted as she fired Gekicheetah.

"Geki Waza! Ho Ho Dan!" Jan shouted as he fired Gekitiger. Gekijaguar struck Par Pari with a spinning attack. Gekicheetah struck Par Pari. Gekitiger finished it by clawing Par Pari and finally biting him.

Par Pari, despite taking heavy punishment, was still standing. "Thank you."

"Why's that parrot saying 'thank you'?" Ken asked. "Geki Waza, Cho Nen Nen Dan!" Ken fired a giant bullet at Par Pari. Par Pari was still okay. Then Par Pari opened his mouth.

"Geki Waza!" He shouted.

"What the?!" Ken shouted.

"Cho Nen Nen Dan!" Par Pari fired a giant bullet at Ken. Then Par Pari's wing glowed gold. "Ei Ei To!" Ken took both attacks and fell down.

"What is going on?" Jan asked.

"Geki Waza! Ho Ho Shun Shun Ten Ten Dan!" Par Pari fired a gold tiger, cheetah, and jaguar from his green wings. The animals attacked their respective Gekirangers.

"He's using our own Geki Wazas against us!" Retsu shouted.

Par Pari smiled. "Geki Waza! Rin Rin Ken!" Par Pari fired a spinning gold blade at Gou. Gou jumped and used one of the Geki Wazas that Par Pari hasn't seen.

"Geki Waza! Cho Ban Ban Chu!" Gou was about to do an over head smash.

"Gengi! Para Para Mira!" Par Pari shouted and glowed for a second. Ryu, after he finished his fight, noticed this.

Gou's hit connected. When Gou landed, he used 'Ban Ban Chu', then he utilized an uppercut, "Sho Sho Ken!" Gou punched Par Pari's yellow beak. Par Pari didn't flinch and looked at Gou and smiled.

"Geki Waza! Ban Ban Chu!" Par Pari elbow smashed Gou with a wing. "Cho Ban Ban Chu!" Par Pari jumped and used another elbow smash. "Sho Sho Ken!" Par Pari used his wing and used an uppercut. Gou was sent flying. Gou landed on Ken. "Haha! You can't beat my parrot ken, the ability to copy all Geki Wazas!"

"How does your Parrot Ken work?" Ryu asked walking over.

"First, I use my own Gengi. Then I absorb Geki. Then I return it 10 times the power. Of course since that purple one uses Shigeki, it reduces to only 5 times, but it's still good." Par Pari explained. "When I use another Para Para Mira, the Geki Wazas that I copy are lost but I get to learn new ones!"

"And why tell me this, even though I did ask?" Ryu asked.

"Because, you Jyuken users can't beat me!" Par Pari laughed an annoying laughter.

"Mind if I fight you next?" Ryu asked.

"I don't mind." Par Pari said. "Gengi! Para Para Mira!" Ryu ran and used a burning punch on Par Pari after Par Pari was done. Par Pari flinched.

"Ryu Ryu punch!" Ryu foot was ablaze. "Ryu Ryu Kick!" Ryu kicked Par Pari on the gut. Par Pari spat. "Ryu Ryu Ken!" Ryu then used a barrage of punches and kicks on Par Pari. "Now the finisher! Ryu Ryu . . .!" Ryu paused. The Gekirangers, Len, Bae, and the crowd were awaiting a huge attack. "Slap." Ryu slapped Par Pari with a burning hand.

Everyone was in shock! "EHHHHH!" Everyone shouted, even the Cantonese speakers.

Par Pari was in pain, but he still got up. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked. "I'll start with the most ridiculous attack. Geki Waza! Ryu Ryu Slap!" Par Pari was about to use Ryu's attack, the burning slap, but all he did was simply tap Ryu. Par Pari was confused. "Ryu Ryu Slap!" He attempted to slap Ryu again. Again a tap. "What's going on?"

"You're really weak, aren't you?" Ryu asked. Par Pari didn't answer. "Your fist relies on copying others. If you don't copy, you don't have any natural strength, am I right?"

"Why can't I copy you?!" Par Pari shouted.

"Because." Ryu prepared his dragon stance, "I USE DRAGON KEN, NOT GEKI!" Ryu then proceeded to beat Par Pari ruthlessly, by slapping Par Pari silly. Ryu eventually stopped. "I'm a pacifist by heart so I'll let them finish you." Ryu said referring to the Gekirangers.

"He's a pacifist?" Retsu asked.

"Fine with me!" Par Pari shouted. "Gengi! Para Para Mira." Ryu then turned his head.

"Use Rinki!" Ryu shouted to Jan, Ran, and Retsu. Ryu flew away.

"Rinki!" Par Pari shouted in surprise. "Since when could they . . ." He was inturrupted by Jan palm punching with Rinki. Ran then used her Hawk Ken. Retsu jumped and used his Jellyfish Ken. Jan Palm Punched again. "This is Bear, Hawk, and Jellyfish Ken." Par Pari was beat up badly.

"You lack heart!" Ran shouted. Ran used elegant fists and kicks with her Hawk Ken.

Retsu jumped in the air and used Jellyfish Ken in conjunction with his Fantastic technique, resulting in some flashy, yet powerful, attacks. "I made it." He said in English. Jan finished it.

"Zowazowa will be Bokoboko!" Jan used a heavy shockwave attack from his claw, which came from the power of Bear Ken. Par Pari was pushed back by the wave, until he stopped and got slashed.

"Gekibazooka!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted. Gekibazooka materialized in front of them. Ran took the right, Retsu to the right, and Jan to the back.

Gou ran next to Ran and pressed a button on his Gongchanger, "Geki Jyu Wolf Ken!"

Ken ran next to Retsu and prepared his Saiblade.

"Gengi! Para Para Mira!" Par Pari glowed for a second. "It was your mistake to stop using Rinki."

Ryu went in between Ran and Gou. "Nah, it's your mistake." Ryu took on an attack stance (Think Hadouken). "Ryu Ho Dan!"

"Geki Waza, Gon Gon Ken!" Gou shouted.

"Nen Nen Dan!" Ken shouted.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted in unison. "Super Geki Geki Ho!" Jan pushed the lever in the back. An orange orb fired from the cat mouth, followed by a purple orb from Gou, and multiple bullets from Ken. Ryu fired a red fiery orb at Par Pari, and the orb spearheaded the attack. Ryu's orb struck first, and the Geki Wazas combined. Par Pari was struck in the gut, and an explosion occurred. He fell to the ground.

"I cannot lose yet!" Par Pari did a growing stance. "Genshin Goten Hen!" Par Pari grew, and prepared to step on the people and the Gekirangers. "Scream, Scream you humans, and DIE!"

Ryu flew and punched Par Pari before the foot even touched the ground. "How despicable." The Gekirangers prepared to summon their Gekibeasts, but Ryu, in midair, stopped them. "My turn. Ryu Rai Jyu!" A red serpentine like Dragon formed behind him (Think Ryuuseioh, only with large rocket boosters that becomes legs) and Ryu entered it.

"Suge!" Jan shouted as he saw the Dragon.

The dragon fired a fire breath at Par Pari. "Achi Achi Achi!" The dragon then spun, striking Par Pari.

"Ryu Henkei!" The dragon's boosters (NO PUN!) shifted to where the legs would be located. The claws and the legs of the dragon merged to create arms with silver hands. The dragon's head shifted down (Like Daizyujin) to reveal a red head (Similar to Ryuuseioh) with green eyes. "Ryuoh! Burning Up!"

"What is that?" Par Pari shouted.

"Your worst nightmare!" Ryuoh charged and kicked Par Pari. The foot stayed connected and fire emitted from the bottom. "Weak, no strength!" Ryu shouted as Ryuoh kicked Par Pari. "No Heart! No Technique! Poor Body! Poor Ability! Poor Will! And definitely Poor Looks!" Ryuoh used a blazing punch on Par Pari. "And most of all, no courage!" Ryuoh jumped and used a burning flying kick on Par Pari. "NOW!" Ryu shouted to the Gekirangers.

"Geki Waza!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Gou shouted. "Rai Rai Jyu!" Gekigorilla, Gekipenguin, Gekigazelle, and Gekiwolf appeared.

"Saidian!" Ken shouted as he pointed sozyutou to the sky. Saidian appeared.

"Geki Waza, Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou shouted as he summoned Gekitiger and Gekijaguar.

"Jyuken Gattai!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Gou shouted. Gekifire and Gekitohja Wolf formed.

"Jyuken Henkei!" Ken shouted. Saidian transformed into Saidaioh.

"Gekifire! Burning Up!"

"Gekitohja Wolf! Burning Up!"

"Saidaioh! Kenzan!"

(BC) Oh how cool! I was so in shock, I forgot to do the commentary on Ryuoh! Such a fine giant. Is this the colossal giant of Jyuken?

"Nope!" Ryu shouted.

Oh, how disappointing. And Ryu is so shady. Anyway, Gekitohja Wolf goes in for the attack with a kick. "Gengi! Para Para Mira!" Par Pari glows, wait Ryuoh holds him. "Dragon Ken infusion!" Par Pari is in pain as red lightning surrounds him. Par Pari can't use his Gengi. Gekifire punches Par Pari, one, two, three times! Saidaioh slashes once. Now the Hissatsu Wazas!

"Geki Waza! Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!"

"Geki Waza! Dai Ro Ro Kick"

"Geki Waza! Gan Gan Knuckle Otoshi!"

Saidaioh slashes, creating its famous Kanji slash mark. Gekiwolf's tail attaches to its mouth and Gekitohja Wolf fires it at Par Pari, slashing him numerous times. And Gekifire comes in for the finisher. "Gan Gan Gan Gan Gan Gan!" Gekifire's arm rotates and they are ablaze. Par Pari can't take this punishment. Ryuoh lets go. Ryuoh is also ablaze. "Dragon Ken! Ryu Otoshi Kick!" Ryuoh jumps and kicks Par Pari, adding to Gekifire's Hissatsu Waza! Par Pari finally explodes.

"Yata!" Jan shouted and runs to Ran. They hold hands and start jumping. "Yata, Ran!"

"Gekifire, Gekitohja Wolf, Saidaioh . . ." There's a pause, the trio giants look at Ryuoh.

(EC) "Isn't Nii-san going to say something?" Jan asks.

Ryu was in joy. "It makes me so happy that you actually call me Nii-san! Ryuoh and Ryu, Win!"

The crowd and Len applauded. They all witnessed a great Jyuken and Dragon Ken battle. Their protectors . . . have appeared again.

The six transformed back into civilian forms. The sun was setting, so the crowd headed for home. "Bye Bye mister (actually it is suppose to be Big Brother in Cantonese, but it sounded wrong here writing it in English)." The little girl that Ryu interacted with waved good bye. Ryu waved back and smiled.

Ken then pointed something out. "What is with that slap attack?" Ryu was surprised by Ken's question.

"Well, Ryn used to use it on me a lot of times when I did something . . . I . . . was . . . not . . . suppose to do." Ryu said, "I've said too much."

"Oh Ryn." Ken said. "Your imaginary girlfriend."

"She's not imaginary, she's real!" Ryu shouted.

"Prove it. I-mor-tal." Ken said.

Ryu was really angry, "Why don't I show you how hard the slap is!" Ryu shouted. Ryu then crossed his arms, as if he was thinking. "Ahem."

"Yeah right!" Ken said. "We're hungry, let's go back!" The Gekirangers, Bae, and Len started heading back.

"Rio-sama." Mele's voice said, in a lovey dovey way. The Gekirangers, Bae, and Len turned around to see Ryu in a Mele's lovey dovey pose. "No good, how about this." Ryu coughed again. "My name is Kurojishi Rio." Ryu said in Rio's voice. "Not good, how about this. Wakiwaki!" Ryu said in Jan's voice. Jan's eyes perked up. "No good. I'm running out of voices. I know!" Ryu coughed again. "Kanjou!" Ryu said in Ran's voice. Ran almost fainted. "I got it." Ryu said in Ran's voice. "Ryu Ryu Slap!" Ryu's hand was ablaze and slapped Ken silly. "KANJOU!"

Academy file. Ken stood next to a tv, rubbing his cheek. "We have a new giant in our team! Ryuoh!" Ken shouted. "Osu!"

"Maitaze, a new giant." Gou said on the other side of the tv. The tv turns on and Ryuoh is seen in action.

"For some reason, Ryuoh doesn't seem to be in full power." Ken pointed out.

"There are still some mysteries that we do not know." Gou said.

"And what about those voices that Ryu did." Ken said.

"I have voice talents, like Long has disguises." Ryu pops out from behind the tv and says in a Ken to Gou's voice. Ken shrieks when Ryu pops out. File ends. Ending Plays!

How do you like? Please Review. Any Mistakes?


	5. Chapter 5

Same questions as the other chapter. I don't own Super Sentai.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival.**

Pre-chapter

Ryu walked through a valley at night. A woman was there as well. "How's it going?"

The woman turned around to see Ryu. Her hands emitted a strange ki. "It's going fine, but I still need more time."

Ryu nodded his head. "We'll need them as soon as we can. Keep it up . . . Ryn." Ryu flew off.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 5

Ryu was inside Len's room, watching a sleeping Jan. Jan was sleeping peacefully, but he wasn't covered by a blanket. Ryu placed it over Jan. Ryu walked out the door, and for once, slept on the couch.

When morning came, Ryu quickly turned on a tv. It played an Cantonese dubbed anime. "All right, anime in Cantonese!" Ryu stared at the tv. "You have got to love the Japanese." Gou woke up to see Ryu watching the tv, like a child.

"Maitaze, are you always like this?" Gou asked.

"The most childish immortal you will ever meet, Ryu." Ryu said pointing at himself. Len walked out his door, rubbing his eyes. Ryu invited Len over to the couch, and the two watched.

In the afternoon, the gang all separated. The reason, because of the fact that they couldn't just live off the elderly man forever. Retsu was painting art in the park, and selling them. The civilians were astonished by Retsu's paintings. They all paid high prices, though Retsu didn't ask for such high prices, but, the people didn't understand. Gou and Ken stood by a sushi and ramen stand in the park. "Why are we doing this?" Ken asked.

"Because Ran, last night, suggested we try to earn money, instead of freeloading all the time." Gou answered. "And Ryu was the one who suggested this to us." Gou looked at his little brother. "I never knew being an artist would pay so much."

A boy came over and ordered some ramen. "Osu!" Ken shouted and started cooking. Ironically, the restaurant name is 'OSU-MAITAZE: RAMEN AND SUSHI'.

"Maitaze," Gou said, "I can't believe Ryu suggested this name."

Jan and Ran were teaching kids how to use Jyuken. Ryu again suggested this, as he also suggested Retsu to draw as well. Ryu went over to the parents and asked for donations. The parents placed money into a hat that Ryu was holding. Ryu watched Jan and Ran. Len was in the front of the row of kids. Ryu smiled a sly smile. "Just like I planned." Ryu continued to gather donations.

Eventually Jan and Ran stopped. Retsu also took a break and the three sat down on a bench, with Jan being in between Ran and Retsu. They all drank water from their bottles. Ryu gave a puppet show with puppet versions of the Gekirangers. He used his voice talents. "Zowazowa!" The Jan puppet said, pointing at a giant monster, "Is Dekadeka!" The kids gasped.

Ryu pulled out a Rio puppet. "Gekirangers, lets go. Mele." Ryu pulled out a Mele puppet. "Yes, Rio." Since Ryu was speaking Cantonese, he didn't know how to insert the honorific.

A Ran Puppet and a Retsu puppet was pulled out. "Tagire, Kemono no Chikara." Smoke appeared and the two puppets disappeared. "Beast On!" A Jan Puppet shouted.

"Rinki Gai Sou." The Rio puppet said. The puppets disappeared and Kurojishi Rio and Mele armored form puppets appeared. "Rinki, Shorai Ju!" For some strange reason, Ryu was able to do both Rio and Mele's voices at the same time. "Geki Waza, Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" Smoke appeared and Ryu held a Gekirintohja and a monster puppet. A bae figure was at the top of the set. "Gekirintohja, Burning up!" Ryu switched to Bae's voice.

(BC [fake) Gekirintohja, when Geki and Rinki become one. Gekirintohja goes in for a slash. He gets that one. A kick. That one too. And finally the killer move! "Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins and the monster is sliced. BOOM! The Gekirangers and the Rinjyuden win!

(EC [fake) "Gekirintohja Win!" The kids all clapped. Ryu folded the puppet stage, and placed it inside his robe (Boy he sure keeps a lot of things in there). Ryu bowed. "I sure love it when children laugh." Then he felt a powerful presence, Zowazowa, but Jan didn't feel anything. Ryu looked up. It was Genjyuoh, and he was fully healed. Ryu said bye to the little kids and quietly flew to the building that Genjyuoh was standing on.

"Guess you're fully healed." Ryu said, preparing a battle stance.

Genjyuoh laughed. "I know what you are planning." Ryu then had a worried look on his face. "It's not going to work, no matter what you do."

"You're wrong." Ryu shouted.

Genjyuoh chuckled. "It doesn't matter, you aren't the only one who can do 'that'." Genjyuoh snapped his fingers. An explosion came from the park. Ryu looked down. A toad like creature threw his warts like grenades.

"Gengi! Deigyokudan!" More explosions occurred.

Ryu then gritted his teeth. He then stared at Genjyuoh with contempt. "You Bastard!" Ryu placed his hand in front of his face. "Ryu Gai Sou!" Red armor flew onto Ryu and the battle ensued.

The yellow toad was followed by four more monsters. A blue snake, a red scorpion, a white centipede, and a green gecko. The people screamed. Ken and Gou packed up their sushi and ramen stand. Retsu, Ran, and Jan got up. "Screams, more screams!" The snake shouted.

"No way!" Retsu shouted looking at the five familiar creatures.

"It can't be." Ran said.

"We beat these Zowazowas before!" Jan shouted.

"You beat them, huh?" Gou said flipping his gongchanger. "This should be easy then."

Ken summoned his saiblade. "Osu, this will end quickly."

"The multi-handed king, Kademu." The centipede said.

"The Unconfrontable Delusion Disturber, Moriya." The gecko said.

"The dancer of terror, Sorisa." The scorpion said.

"The steel wall defender, Maga." The toad said.

"The one hit kill sniping master, Braco." The snake said.

"We are the newly revived Five Venom Fists!" The five of them said.

"So what, Hibiki, Kemono no Sakebi!" Gou shouted.

"Togisumase, Kemono no Yaiba!" Ken shouted.

The three main Gekirangers prepared their changers. "Tagire, Kemono no Chikara! Beast On!" The five of them transformed.

"Unbreakable body, Gekired!"

"Honest heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Fantastic technique, Gekiblue!"

"Iron will, Gekiviolet!"

"Amazing ability, Gekichopper!"

"The blazing Geki is proof of justice. Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!"

The Venom fists charged. Jan fought Maga, Ran fought Sorisa, Retsu fought Moriya, Gou fought Braco, and Ken fought Kademu. Jan used his Gekisaber. "Nami Nami Zan!"

"Taiyupao." Maga said. An oily substance surrounded Maga. The Nami Nami Zan barely made a scratch.

"Gengi! Sasori Buto!" Sorisa stood on her hands and did a spinning kick on Ran, and traveled to Jan. Ran and Jan also crashed into each other.

"Sorisa, my love." Maga said holding Sorisa's hand.

"Oh you." Sorisa said playfully and teasingly slapped Maga. The two shared a kiss.

"Zowazowa is really gross!" Jan shouted. Bringing his Geki Claw, but not getting a chance to use it as Sorisa and Maga kicked Jan hard. Jan fell down next to Ran.

"Jan!" Ran shouted shaking a fallen Jan. "Are you okay?"

"Bokoboko." Jan said, all confused like.

"Let's show these Jyuken Users our love love combo." Sorisa said.

"Anything for you!" Maga shouted. Maga used 'Deigyokudan'. Jan and Ran were pelted. Sorisa finished with her Hiso Shuben Kick. She jumped into the air and kicked Jan and Ran to the ground.

Retsu used his gekifan on Moriya. Moriya was fast. Moriya jumped and Retsu expected an attack. But Moriya looked at the civilians that were running. "Gengi! Midare Shuriken!" Moriya threw shurikens at the people. "Scream, scream!"

"Stop it!" Retsu shouted. He used the dual function of the gekifan. He threw one of them at Moriya. Moriya dodged and landed on the ground. "Your fight is with me!" The fan flew back into Retsu's hand and Retsu slashed at Moriya. But Moriya was fast.

"Midare Shuriken!" Moriya threw more shurikens at Retsu. Retsu was able to block some, but one struck him from behind. Moriya laughed.

Gou was blocking all of Braco's slashes. "Is that the best you can do?" Gou used a knee kick on Braco, hitting on the chin. Gou jumped. "Cho Ban Ban Chu!" Gou did an elbow smash on Braco. "Yata." Braco felt nothing.

"Yojazan!" Braco slashed Gou with his blades. When Gou landed, Braco charged Gengi. "Gengi! Daijaho!" Braco fired a blue orb at Gou. Gou quickly pressed the button on his gongchanger.

"Geki Waza! Gon Gon Ken!" Gou fired a purple orb. The orbs collided and went against each other. In the end, the Daijaho won and blasted Gou.

"Geki Waza, Ei Ei To!" Ken shouted. "Chesto!" Ken slashed Kademu. Kademu took some damage, but he was still standing. Ken switched to finger mode. "Geki Waza, Cho Nen Nen Dan!" A large bullet started appearing from the fingers. Kademu ran to Ken.

"Gengi! Hyakuzanshu!" Kademu punched Ken rapidly. Ken ended up dropping his saiblade. After Kademu stopped, he picked up the Saiblade.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ken said, extending his arm as if to stop Kademu.

Kademu would've smiled ,if he had a mouth. "Hyakuzanshu!" Kademu did his move again, only with the Saiblade slashing. Ken took painful damage.

Ryu ran towards Genjyuoh. He swept kicked. Genjyuoh jumped over Ryu's head. "Ryu Ho Dan!" Ryu fired a red orb at Genjyuoh.

"Raigo Dan!" Genjyuoh fired multiple orbs at Ryu. The orbs all exploded, but Genjyuoh didn't take much damage. Genjyuoh stepped on Ryu's head. "Now be a good boy and just lie here." Ryu flinched.

_Be a good boy and just lie here. _The words that Long said to him so many years ago still stung. Ryu, inside his helmet, gritted his teeth. "Never, never, NEVER!" His body was ablaze. Genjyuoh stepped off and Ryu used a Ryu Ryu punch on Genjyuoh's head. "It's my fault that I couldn't stop Long from attempting to revive you. It's my fault that you're here. I will rectify that. I may not have the ability to destroy you, but I can certainly weaken you!" Ryu used Ryu Ryu Ken, a barrage of fists and kicks. Genjyuoh grabbed Ryu's fist.

"Is that the best you can do?" Genjyuoh asked. Genjyuoh threw Ryu into the air. "Gengi. Ha-ten-ko!" Genjyuoh punched Ryu hard, causing Ryu to fly to the battleground on the ground. Ryu fell on Jan.

Len shouted. "Master Jan!" Maga and Sorisa noticed.

"So, that child knows you." Maga said to Jan. "We've found him."

"Leave Len out of this!" Jan shouted, readying his Geki Claw again, only to be slashed by Braco and Moriya's shuriken. Kademu grabbed Len's arm.

"You're coming with us kid." Ran ran to Kademu, using her lightning fast punches. Kademu let go of Len and used his own lightning fast fists. The fists collided, but Ran won. Braco ran towards Len. Braco slashed Ran, and grabbed Len. Len yelped.

"You're precious to your master, your screams will be delicious." Braco hissed.

"Ho Ho Dan!" Jan shouted.

"Ryu Ryu Dan!" Ryu shouted. Gekitiger and Ryuoh charged towards Braco. Braco fought with the beasts, but ended up flying.

"Grab the child!" Braco shouted. Maga and Sorisa charged. Jan and Ryu blocked the two. Ken fired a 'Nen Nen Dan', but Maga blocked. Gou tried a 'Ban Ban Chu' but Sorisa used a back kick on Gou's elbow. Retsu was able to slash both Maga and Sorisa with his dual gekifans.

Through out the battle, no one noticed Moriya on top of a tree above Len. Moriya grabbed Len. "Haha, Losers!" Len struggled to get free.

"Len!" Jan shouted. Sorisa used her 'Sasori Buto' to kick Retsu, Gou, and Ken away. Maga used his claws and swiped Jan and Ryu. Moriya threw shurikens at Ran and the other Gekirangers.

"Secret (hidden?) Gengi! Chojoben!" Kademu used his centipede shaped head as a whip to whip the five Gekirangers and Ryu. Ran ended up rolling to the other five.

"Gengi! Daijaho!" Braco fired a blue orb at the six warriors. The damage was intense and they all reverted back to civilian and human form.

Len struggled to get free. "Let me go, let me go!"

"Shut up boy!" Moriya shouted and grabbed Len's nerve point. Len yelped and fell unconscious.

"LEN!" Jan shouted. Genjyuoh flew down and stepped on the back of Jan and Ryu's head.

"You two disappoint me." Genjyuoh kicked Ryu hard on the gut. Ryu clutched his stomach. Genjyuoh picked Jan up and started mercilessly beating Jan up.

"Stop it!" Ran shouted.

Genjyuoh let go of Jan. "I will give you people a chance to live. But if you ever want to see that boy again, you better come to the valley and beat us. If you're too late, the boy will die, and we will have some great screams from a Jyuken student." Genjyuoh laughed maniacally.

"We don't get to kill the boy now, how boring." Moriya said. The six enemies walked away and disappeared.

Jan was in pain. "Len." Jan started crying. Ran tried to comfort Jan, but the weight of the loss was too heavy.

Ryu looked up. "Ryn, I hope you're about finish with that task." He said softly.

On top of a building, a woman and a man watched the defeated warriors. "They really are losers." The woman said.

The man, who had a serious face, looked at the crying Jan for a few seconds, then he smirked. "You really haven't changed much."

Academy file. "Osu!" A beaten Ken said next to a tv. "Today we were beaten, but we can still do an Academy file."

"Maitaze!" Gou shouted angrily. "We just suffered a loss and you're still thinking of doing a file."

Ken nodded. "More about Ryu. I have video that shows Ryu's other techniques, courtesy of our Bae Cam." Ken inserts a disk into the DVD player.

Ryu looks around, then closed his eyes. "Ryu Ryu Sing! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu held onto a high note. Ken can't stand it and falls down. Then Ryu starts singing in Jan's voice, singing 'Pursuing Future!'.

"Maitaze!" Gou shouts. File ends. Ending Plays!

What do you think? The mysterious people should be obvious. What was Ryu's plan? Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Super Sentai. Anyone wants me to do short skits in the beginning.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Pre-Chapter

Len's grandpa was frantic. "Jan, what are you doing to do!" He asked. The kidnaping of Len was hard for the old man.

Jan had a serious expression. "There's only one thing we can do, we have to win."

"Maitaze," Gou said, "We're going to need a strategy."

"By the way, are there any valleys in Hong Kong?" Ken asked. (Seriously, are there any?)

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 6

"Bai Bai bunshin hen!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu summoned Gekitiger, Gekicheetah, and Gekijaguar. "Jyuken Gattai!" The three gekibeasts combined to form Gekitohja. "Geki Waza! Rai Rai Jyu!" They summoned the purple Gekibat. "Jyuken Armament!" Gekibat combined to Gekitohja's back and a blue head became the head. "Gekibattohja, Burning Up!" Ken and Gou were inside the cockpit as well. They were about to fly to the valley, which was located on a small island near Hong Kong, where Jan, Ran, and Retsu were taken to fight in a tournament before. Ryu, with his red wings out, flew alongside Gekibattohja. They flew as fast as they could. "Len." Jan said. "Please be okay."

Len was starting to wake up. He didn't know what time it was, but he was quite hungry. Then he realized, that he was tied up, and in front of him was the green gecko monster, Moriya. "So you're awake!" Moriya squealed. "Time to die!"

"Wait." Genjyuoh said. "Let's give the Gekirangers and that dragon ken user some incentive first." Moriya groaned.

"You're really getting on my nerve." Moriya said to Len. Len sweated badly. He was scared, he wanted to scream, but he can't. _Zowazowa hurt people to collect screams, getting rid of people's Nikoniko_. That was Jan's words. If Len screamed, then he would only be doing what those monsters wanted. Len, as his duty as a Jyuken student, tried hard not to scream, even with Moriya playing with a shuriken in front of his face. "You're a tough little boy, and something about you seems familiar." Moriya remarked. Len put on a serious face, and Moriya thought it looked like someone he knew, but who.

In a distance, two mysterious figures were hiding from the five Venom Fists. Maga and Sorisa were guards, and they were quite flirty with each other. Braco sharpened his blades, and Kademu punched rocks with his rapid fists. Moriya had to guard Len, but now he tried figuring out why Len was quite familiar to him. Not like they ever met, but he felt that the Ki that Len emitted was quite familiar. Genjyuoh sat on a self made golden throne, with a red seat.

A large shadow passed by. It was Gekibattohja. "They're here." Genjyuoh said. The five venom fists got ready for battle. Moriya left Len alone for a while.

The civilian Gekirangers ran to the five venom fists and Genjyuoh, who was still sitting. "Zowazowa!" Jan shouted. Jan saw Len tied up. "Len!"

"What you did was a horrible crime." Ran said.

"Such criminal ways, cannot be forgiven!" Retsu shouted.

"We'll defeat you." Gou said.

"With our Jyuken!" Ken shouted.

Ryu placed his right hand in front of his face. "We will never give up. Lets GO!"

The three main Gekirangers prepared their gekichangers. (Special Henshin time!) "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" They pressed their Gekichangers.

Gou flipped his Gongchanger. "Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi!" Gou rung the bell on his gongchanger.

Ken summoned his saiblade. "Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!" Ken pressed the button on his Saiblade.

Ryu said softly, "Ryu Gai Sou."

Jan was in the middle. Ran was to the right of him, next to Gou. Ryu was to the left of Jan, next to Retsu, who in turn was next to Ken. The suits formed around the Gekirangers and Ryu. After the suits were on, all six shouted, "Beast On!" The helmets formed around the six of them.

"This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable Body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic Technique, Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron Will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!"

"The fire of courage burns throughout my body, the one who fights for that flame, Dragon Ken User, Ryu!"

"The blazing Geki is proof of justice. Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" The Gekirangers and Ryu emitted their Geki and Dragon Ki.

Genjyuoh chuckled. "Cute, but that's not going to get you anywhere." Genjyuoh got up from his seat, and emitted Gengi, destroying his throne and creating a crater on the ground.

The Gekirangers groaned. "He wasn't this powerful before." Retsu remarked.

_Darn it, he's gotten stronger._ Ryu thought. "Remember, don't confront Genjyuoh." Ryu commanded. The plan they had gone through earlier was to free Len, escape through Gekibattohja, and flee to fight another day. Genjyuoh was already too powerful for Ryu to beat again. That was the plan, but Ryu hoped to use his secret plan. If the secret plan couldn't come into fruition, then he needs to rely on the plan that he made with the Gekirangers. The Gekirangers, Ryu, and the five venom fists charged at each other. Ryu jumped over the five and headed for Len. Genjyuoh didn't move and Moriya jumped to where Len was.

"Midare Shuriken!" Moriya threw shurikens at Ryu. Ryu blocked with his hands and grabbed one. Ryu was about to use an overhead slash with the shuriken.

Genjyuoh grabbed hold of the shuriken and threw Ryu to the ground. Genjyuoh and used a drop kick. Ryu rolled away and got into a blocking stance. Genjyuoh used a punch. Ryu smacked the fist away. Genjyuoh swept kicked. Ryu jumped and did multiple back flips to get away.

"Raigo Dan!" Genjyuoh fired black orbs at Ryu. Ryu dodged them. "What's wrong, you're only dodging and blocking. You coward."

_Have to stall, I sure hope they get here soon._ Ryu thought. Ryu blocked a kick with his hand. Genjyuoh was about to use an uppercut, but Ryu blocked with his knee.

Retsu and Jan both fought Maga. "Super Beast On!" The two shouted, pressing their super geki claws. Their suits transformed and started fighting Maga. Even with the power boost, Maga was still a match for the two.

"Super Beast On!" Ran shouted pressing her super geki claw. Sorisa was equal with Ran.

"Sasori Buto!" Sorisa got on her hands and used a spin kick. Ran blocked the kicks, but she was pushed to where Jan and Retsu were fighting Maga.

"Taiyupao!" Maga shouted creating his oily body armor.

"Super Tiger Geki!" Jan shouted and rushed towards Maga.

"Super Jaguar Geki!" Retsu shouted and flew towards Maga, striking him at point blank range. Jan stabbed Maga's gut. The armor protected Maga. Ran was pushed to Maga's back. Maga was about to strike Ran from behind, but Jan grabbed the claw. Retsu noticed that Ryu was having trouble. "Jan, you save Len, I can take Maga." Retsu used his gekifans dual function. Jan let go of Maga's claw and jumped over Maga's head. Retsu slashed. Maga's armor protected him.

Ran jumped after Sorisa stopped. "Super Cheetah Geki!" Ran did a slashing motion on Sorisa. Sorisa was hit.

"Sorisa!" Maga shouted. "You!" Maga slashed Ran as she landed. Retsu slashed with his gekifans.

"Your fight is with me!" Retsu slashed fast. Maga grabbed Retsu's hand, and clawed Retsu.

"Die!" Maga shouted. Sorisa jumped. Maga threw Retsu on Ran. The two Gekirangers got up, but Sorisa was coming down.

"Hiso Shuben Kick!" Sorisa kicked Ran and Retsu's heads, bringing them down. Then she swept kicked the two into the air.

"Gengi! Deigyokudan!" Maga threw his warts at Ran and Retsu, and the warts exploded. Ran and Retsu were in the air, full of sparks as they came down. Maga ran to Sorisa. "Sorisa my love, our combo is strong as ever."

"Oh you." Sorisa said, teasingly slapping Maga. The two shared a kiss.

"Zowazowa is really gross!" Ran shouted.

"You're starting to speak like Jan." Retsu said to Ran.

"Yojazan!" Braco slashed Ken. Ken fell down. After Ken got up, Ken switched to saiblade cutter mode.

"Geki Waza!" Ken shouted. "Sen Sen Zan!" Ken spun and slashed Braco multiple times. Braco got slashed into the air. He fell down face first. Ken walked up to see if Braco was still alive.

"Daijaho!" Braco shouted and turned around to fire his blue orb at Ken. Ken fell down with a thud and Braco furiously slashed Ken.

"Ro Ro Shu!" Gou shouted as he kicked a rapid punching Kademu upside the head. After Gou landed, he used, "Ban Ban Chu!" Kademu was smashed on the head. Gou pressed the button on his gongchanger. "Geki Waza! Gon Gon Ken!" Gou fired a purple orb at Kademu, blasting Kademu into a slashing Braco. Braco and Kademu flew to the other side. Gou ran to Ken and extended a hand out. "Need help?"

Ken grabbed the hand. "Thank you." Ken got up.

Gou used another technique. "Go Go Geki!" Gou created a boxing ring battlefield around him, Ken, Kademu, and Braco. "Ikuze!"

Ken jumped and slashed Kademu. Gou knee kicked Braco. Braco and Kademu were knocked into the ropes of the ring. Ken and Gou spun, switching places. Ken used a Geki Waza, "Jugenryu Ei Ei To!" Ken slashed upward, bringing Braco into the air.

"Rin Rin Ken!" Gou used an uppercut on Kademu, and a purple blade followed, slashing Kademu into the air. Ken and Gou switched places again.

Ken switched to finger mode. Gou pressed the button on his gongchanger. "Cho Nen Nen Dan!" Ken fired a large bullet at Kademu.

"Gon Gon Ken!" Gou fired a purple orb at Braco. The two were hit. The battle ring disappeared. Braco and Kademu were still alive. "Damn, they're tough."

"Secret Gengi! Chojoben!" Kademu used his centipede shaped head to whip both Gou and Ken.

"Gengi! Daijaho!" Braco fired a blue orb at the two Gekirangers.

"Argh!" The two shouted as they were hit.

Jan jumped to where Len was, ready to untie Len. "Master Jan." Len's face then became worried. "Behind you!" Moriya jumped ready to throw a shuriken at Jan.

Jan brought out his GekiNunchaku and smacked the shuriken away. Jan then charged Kageki into his GekiNunchaku and used fiery smashes on Moriya. Moriya slashed Jan at point blank range after Jan hit him. Then Moriya threw Jan to where Ryu was.

Genjyuoh threw Ryu onto the ground and started bashing Ryu's guts. Then Genjyuoh used Ryu as a boost to jump to Jan and used Sorisa's Hiso Shuben Kick on Jan. Jan was knocked into the ground, then Genjyuoh kept stepping on Jan's back. Ryu used his swords to slash Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh then grabbed Ryu's neck and threw Ryu onto Jan. As Ryu and Jan got up, Genjyuoh fired a Raigo Dan, exploding on the two. The two flew into the air, with sparks flying around each of the two.

"Sasori Buto!" Sorisa hand stood and kicked Retsu and Ran on Gou and Ken.

"These jyuken users are weak." Maga said. "Come Sorisa, let's leave these jyuken users to Kademu."

"Yes lets." Sorisa said jumping into Maga's arms.

Braco started to walk away. "Kademu, finish them."

"With pleasure." Kademu said. "Hyakuzanshu!" Kademu rapid punched the four Gekirangers as they got up.

The Gekirangers were smashed back. Kademu walked forward. "Now, time to die." Kademu prepared for his Secret Gengi. "Chojoben!" Then something happened. Something struck Kademu on the head. Then more on his chest. "Can't, release Gengi."

"Secret Rinki." A woman's voice said from behind the Gekirangers. A silver bladed tongue revealed itself and started traveling back to its owner. They turned around to see an invisible robed woman reveal herself. "Muko Shoha." The Gekirangers were surprised by their savior.

"Maitaze." Gou said, knocking his forehead.

"Can it be?" Ken asked.

"Mele!" Ran and Retsu shouted. The robed woman took off her hood.

"You people really are losers." Mele said. She wore a modified green Qi Pao under the brown robe.

Ryu saw Mele. _Yes. _Ryu thought. "Rinki! Goyu Koha!" The black and gold Rinlion appeared and smashed Genjyuoh. Jan turned to see a man wearing a black mantle and black suit.

"Rio?" Jan said. Then Jan saw Mele. "Mele?"

Moriya saw Rio. "You, why are you fighting for those Gekijyuken users." Rio stared at Moriya with killing intent. Rinlion, after attacking Genjyuoh, ran over to Moriya and slashed Moriya.

Len saw Rio and Mele. "Mom, Dad?" Len saw two people that resembled his parents but they couldn't be, could they? Moriya then realized where he felt Len's ki before. Moriya quickly poisoned Len. Len yelped, but tried hard not to scream.

Jan watched in horror. Moriya laughed. "If you want save the boy, then you have to defeat us before time runs out." Moriya laughed.

Rio closed his eyes, then smirked. "Don't worry, this will be quick." Rio threw his mantle away. "Mele."

"Hai Rio-sama!" Mele threw her robe away, following Rio's throwing of the Mantle.. "Rinki Jyu Hen." Mele's green and purple chameleon armor appeared.

Rio placed his right hand over his face. "Rinki, Gai Sou." The black and gold victory armor flew onto Rio. Rio pointed at Genjyuoh. "You, who are you?"

Genjyuoh was not really surprised by Rio's appearance. "Stupid Butoka and Wagatakus, couldn't stop the revival process."

"Answer me." Rio said.

"Power as strong as a god. Power with no equal. I am the god of destruction. But you can call me the Genjyuoh." Genjyuoh introduced himself.

Rio wasn't phased. "You will still lose." Rio ran towards Genjyuoh and their fists collided.

Academy file. "Today I, Bae, will do the file." Bae said buzzing near a tv, at the valley. "The five venom fists gave the Gekirangers a beating last time, but right now the Gekirangers seem to be doing fine. And they start getting beat again! Good thing Rio and Mele have finally appeared when the Gekirangers are losing again, but how can they still be alive? Oh I don't care, Mele! I've missed you!" Bae shouts. File Ends. Ending plays!

What do you think? Please Read and Review, and please do so before you put it either in the alert or favorite lists.


	7. Chapter 7

Ganji Gatame: Rinchameleon's tongue wraps around enemy, transferring green energy to attack.

Douje: Cantonese, Thank You

I don't own Super Sentai. Wish I do.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Pre-chapter.

"RAH!" Rio shouted as his fist collided with Genjyuoh's fist. The force of the fists gave out a boom. Genjyuoh and Rio stared at each other, with their fists still in their original position.

"You can't defeat me." Genjyuoh said. "You are only a weakling."

"There is no way I will lose to you!" Rio responded.

Genjyuoh chuckled. "Can't you see? I am you!"

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 7

"Why can't I release Gengi?" Kademu shouted. Mele ran over and used her sais to slash Kademu while he was still in confusion. Kademu rolled on the ground. As Kademu got up, Mele opened her mouth.

"Rinki, Zekka Ryoran!" Mele shouted as her silver bladed tongue emerged and stabbed Kademu a number of times that match his Hyakuzanshu. Kademu was pushed back. Mele then jumped into the air. "Secret Ringi. Karen Toppa!" Mele spun in the air, and headed towards Kademu, drilling through him. Kademu ended up exploding.

Braco witnessed the scene. "You traitor!"

Mele just said "Hah, you're the traitor, using Gengi instead of Rinki." Mele ran and jumped, about to kick Braco. Braco ducked and drew his swords, ready to slash. Mele had her sais at ready. The two were in a blade battle.

Rio and Genjyuoh were at it with their fists. Rio swung and Genjyuoh ducked, ready to use an uppercut. Rio saw and blocked the uppercut with his left palm. Rio elbow smashed Genjyuoh's head. Genjyuoh recovered quickly. "Gengi!" Genjyuoh got into firing stance. "Goyu Kodan!"

Rio got into the same stance. "Rinki! Goyu Kodan!" Both Rio and Genjyuoh fired a black orb at each other. The orbs collided against each other. "Rinki! Goyu Koha!" Rio fired Rinlion at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh stood still. Rinlion jumped over the Goyu Kodans. Rinlion prepared to maul Genjyuoh.

"Gengi! Goyu Koha!" Genjyuoh fired a gold lion, which got into a fight with Rinlion. The Goyu Kodans exploded, and the force pushed both Genjyuoh and Rio back. The Gengi Lion and Rinlion stabbed each other and disappeared. Genjyuoh and Rio rolled on the ground. The two got up. "Not bad, weakling." Genjyuoh jumped into the air and escaped. "I will enjoy killing you."

Rio grunted. The battle ended in a draw. Rio turned to see Mele getting slashed. Rio ran and side kicked Braco. Rio helped Mele up.

"Len!" Jan shouted. He ran towards Moriya. Ryu jumped ready to do a burning flying side kick on Moriya. Moriya moved and Ryu missed. Jan used his Geki Nunchakus and tried to smash Moriya. Moriya dodged.

"You can't get me!" Moriya taunted.

"Zowazowa is really making me kichikichi!" Jan channeled Kageki into his nunchakus and started smashing Moriya's hands, only for the hands to fall off.

"Gengi!" The armless Moriya shouted. "Sokuseiwan!" His arms grew back. Ryu started untiing Len. "Be right back." Moriya said to Jan. Moriya jumped to where Ryu was and kicked him away. "Take that." Len was still tied. "Now where was I?"

The rope was infused with Gengi so Ryu couldn't just cut the rope. But Moriya was starting to get annoying.

"Gengi, Midare Shuriken!" Moriya shouted and threw shurikens at Jan and Ryu. The two were hit, and Len was untied behind Moriya's back. Moriya heard a thud. "What the?" Moriya turned around to see a pretty and young looking woman wearing a pink robe with a similar design as Ryu's robe, only the front part of the bottom half of the robe, instead of covering her whole legs, was the size of a miniskirt, and the back reached the ground. She had black hair which was tied in a ponytail. The rope was on the ground.

Len seemed faint. "It's going to be all right sweetie." The woman said in a gentle voice while hugging Len and patting him.

_You lucky bastard!_ Moriya thought. "Who are you?"

"The love for life flows within my body, the one who fights for that love. Phoenix Ken User, Ryn." Ryn introduced herself.

"Ryn?" Jan said all confused, then looked at Ryu. "Your girlfriend."

"Lover actually." Ryu responded.

"Lover?" Jan said with his index finger on the bottom of his helmet. "What's that?"

"Can you please give this little kid the antidote?" Ryn asked nicely and acted cute.

"I don't care if you're a girl, just scream! Midare shuri . . ." Moriya was inturrupted by Ryn's slap. It stung. "OW!"

"Behold, the origins of the Ryu Ryu slap!" Ryu announced.

Ryn swiped a bag that was hanging by Moriya's waist. "Thank you." Ryn took out a container with the antidote. She opened it and had Len chug it down. Len almost choked, but Ryn patted Len's back. "There, there, all better now."

"You!" Moriya shouted, holding a shuriken in his hands. Ryu ran and grabbed Moriya, dragging Moriya to where Jan was.

"Dragon Ken infusion!" Ryu shouted and used his index and middle finger to poke Moriya's back. Moriya froze.

Jan summoned Gekisaber. "Super Nami Nami Zan!"

Ryu's blades were ablaze. "Ryu Ryu Zan!" Jan and Ryu both slashed Moriya, from the back and the front with a white and red slash. Moriya screamed loudly and exploded.

"Ryu!" Ryn shouted lovingly and jumped and hugged Ryu. The force brought Ryu down on the ground. Ryu's armor shattered.

"Ryn! Not now." Ryu said. Though he didn't complain.

"Master Jan!" The cured, energetic Len shouted and hugged Jan.

"Len!" Jan swung Len around.

"Rinki, Goyu Shoda!" Rio emitted Rinki. Then he charged towards Braco and slugged Braco.

"Rinki, Zekka Ryoran!" Mele opened her mouth and her bladed tongue stabbed Braco.

"Rinki, Shishi Hokoha!" Rio fired Rinlion at Braco, and Braco received huge punishment from Rinlion. Braco held himself up with his right hand.

"Damn it. Time to flee." Braco jumped into the air and fled.

"Rio-sama!" Mele said in a lovey dovey voice about to hug Rio. Rio put up his hand to stop Mele. They weren't done.

"Special Geki Geki Ho!" Retsu, Gou, and Ken shouted. The Gekibazooka fired an orange orb.

"Geki Waza, Shun Shun Dan!" Ran fired Gekicheetah at Sorisa and Maga. Maga ran in front of Sorisa to protect her.

"Taiyupao!" Oily armor surrounded Maga. The Special Geki Geki Ho hit Maga first, followed by Gekicheetah slashing Maga. "Time for the love love combo." Sorisa jumped into the air.

"Gengi! Hiso Shuben Kick!" Sorisa was about to kick the four, until both Rio and Mele did a flying side kick on Sorisa. Maga caught Sorisa.

"You bastards!" Maga shouted.

"Heh, is that your weak love love combo?" Mele asked. "Let us show you two our Love Love Combo."

Rio flinched. "Do you really have to call it that?" Rio got into firing stance. "Rinki!" Rio charged Rinki into the palm of his hands. Mele started using her Sais to surround Rio's Rinki with her own.

"Rinki, Rakugekiken." The black Rinki in Rio's hands, started mixing with green Rinki.

"Rinki! Raku Goyu Kodan!" Rio fired the green and black orb at Maga.

"Taiyupao!" Maga surrounded himself with his armor. The Raku Goyu Kodan went against the armor, shattering it and striking Maga. Maga rolled next to Sorisa's feet. Sorisa kicked Maga.

"You useless toad!" Sorisa shouted and jumped into the air and fled.

"Sorisa, my dear!" Maga shouted and jumped as well. "Don't be mad!"

The Gekirangers, Mele, and Rio all returned to civilian form. Jan and Len came running, with Ryu and Ryn following behind. Ken and Gou stared at Ryn.

"Who is that?" Ken asked Ryu.

"Watashi Ryn." She answered for Ryu.

Ken stared with his mouth gaping. "She's real?" Gou patted Ken's back. "Why is your Japanese so fluent?" Ryu fell down in shame.

Len stared at Rio with a cold expression. Rio stared back. "You're not dad." Len said sadly. Rio for once smiled a warm smile and patted Len's head. Though Len knew that the man in front of him and the woman that was with him weren't his parent, but he still felt happy that Rio was patting him. Jan smiled at the scene.

"Wafuwafu." Jan said. The sun was setting.

The eleven of them returned to the city. Bae was so happy that Mele was alive, though Mele did swat at Bae. Retsu through out the whole way, had a cold, serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Retsu?" Ran asked, Jan wondering too.

"Nothing." Retsu answered. That nothing was not a 'nothing' nothing.

Along the way, Ryu and Ryn explained how Rio and Mele were revived. Ryu had to search hard for the two's Rinki souls. After that, Ryn used her Phoenix Ken's 'Houou Revive' to bring Rio and Mele back.

Ryu then walked next to Rio. "Sorry." Ryu was depressed.

"For what?" Rio asked coldly.

"Everything." Ryu answered.

(Ryu's memories) _Shafu came running after sensing an evil Ki. All he found was a young Rio in the rain._ _"Just what happened to you?" Shafu asked Rio._

_Rio stared at Shafu, killing intent evident in his eyes. "They were killed . . . I have to become stronger. Stronger!"_

_Long watched from afar. His plan was a success. "Long!" Ryu shouted and ran to face Long. The rain was pouring hard so Shafu and Rio didn't hear Ryu. Ryu noticed young Rio and saw five corpses. "What have you done?"_

"_I have found him again!" Long shouted. "The one who is born every thousand years!"_

"_You bastard, so you murdered that Kid's family." Ryu said, with his fist clenched._

_Long just smiled insanely. "I was inturrupted before, it won't happen again." Ryu fired a stream of flames from his mouth. Long disappeared in a golden mist, chuckling. Ryu, with his hood on, watched the scene._

_Shafu took Rio to safety. "I'm sorry." Ryu said. Ryu ran off._

(End memory) Len rung the doorbell. The elderly man opened the door. "Len!" The elderly man shouted. He embraced Len.

"Grandpa!" The two were real happy. Then the old man saw Rio and Mele.

The old man walked up to Rio, touching Rio's face. Rio had an angry look on his face. "My son." The old man said.

"What is this old man saying?" Rio asked, not understanding Cantonese. The old man heard Rio speak Japanese and knew who Rio wasn't.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." The old man sulked back into the room. Ryu translated for Rio.

"Anyways, let's celebrate, my treat!" Ryu shouted. It was night and it was time for dinner.

The twelve of them ate at a fancy Chinese restaurant. Jan, Len, and Ryu ate a lot. Rio barely ate, but Mele tried feeding Rio. "Rio-sama." Mele said lovingly. Rio didn't respond. Ryu walked up to Rio's back.

"No need to act all bad-ass." Ryu said.

"Act?" Rio said angrily.

"Act like lovers!" Ryu shouted and walked back to his seat, explaining to Ken about the immortal Ryn and how Phoenix Ken and Dragon Ken are united. Rio ended up eating what Mele fed him. "And that is why you see that Dragon and Phoenix in every Chinese restaurant you will ever see." Ryu said pointing at the wall which had a Dragon and Phoenix together.

Retsu wasn't eating, and Ran and Gou noticed, though Gou took advantage of the situation and ate from Retsu's plate. Ryu also noticed Retsu's fasting, and the stare that Retsu gave Rio.

Ran looked over to Mele feeding Rio. She started wondering if she could do the same with Jan. _Do it, do it, do it._ Ryu thought. Ran, in the end, couldn't do it.

A couple was eating near a window, then the two screamed. "Zowazowa!" Jan shouted. Ryu walked over to the window.

"It's that centipede guy again." Ryu said. Ryn walked over and Bae flew onto Ryn's shoulder. "Check please!"

"Come out you Jyuken users!" Kademu shouted and started terrorizing Hong Kong.

The civilians ran. "Gojira!" One guy shouted.

"I thought only Japan got giant monsters!" Another man shouted.

"Who cares, just run!" The people screamed.

"Yes, scream and fill me with power!" Then Gekitohja kicked Kademu.

"Gekitohja, Burning Up!"

"Geki Waza, Cho Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou summoned Gekigorilla, Gekipenguin, and Gekigazelle. "Jyuken Gattai!" Gekifire Wolf was formed. "Gekifire Wolf, Burning Up!"

"Saidian, Jyuken Henkei!" Saidian transformed to Saidaioh. "Saidaioh, Kenzan!"

Kademu wasn't intimidated. "This may be new, but you will all die! Chojoben!" Kademu whipped the three giants.

"It seems they need help." Rio said to Mele, who were both standing on the top of a building. "Mele, lets go."

"Hai, Rio-sama!" Mele and Rio took their battle form.

"Rinki! Shorai Jyu!" Rinlion and Rinchameleon were summoned and the two entered.

Rinlion struck Kademu with a tail attack and Rinchameleon used its tongue to attack. "What's going on?" Kademu said, confused as to what was hitting him.

"Ikuzo Gekirangers." Rio said to Jan, Ran, and Retsu.

"Oh!" Jan and Ran shouted.

"Nei Nei Hou Hou!" Jan shouts.

"Goetsu Doshu Jyuken Gattai!" Rinlion split into two and the legs attached to Gekitohja's shoulders. The head became a chest piece. Rinchameleon attached to Gekitohja's left arm, and Gekitohja grabbed the Gekirinken, which was the tail of Rinlion. "Gekirintohja, Burning Up!"

"Cool!" Len shouted as he watched from the top of the building with his Grandpa.

The civilians stopped running and screaming and looked up. "Look, it's that robot again!"

"We're saved!"

"It's Gekirintohja!" Bae shouted, "When Gekijyuken and Rinjyuken become . . ."

"United!" Ryu finished. Ryn shook her head. "Today I will be doing the commentary, with the lovely Ryn as a guest commentator and Bae, Len, and Len's grandpa!"

"Hey, that's my job." Bae said softly.

(RC) Gekirintohja, when the two schools of Jyuken are united. "What is that?!" Kademu is surprised, he has no idea what Gekirintohja is. "Doesn't matter, Hyakuzanshu!" Kademu strikes with his fists.

"I won't let you do that!" Ran shouts.

Gekirintohja counters with a rapid slashing. Then Gekirintohja slashes Kademu once, twice, three times. Kademu gets kicked by Gekifire Wolf.

"Don't think I will let you have all the fun!" Gou shouts.

Saidaioh comes in for a slash. "Osu!" Kademu gets surrounded. "Rinki, Ganji Gatame!" Rinchameleon opens its mouth and shoots a silver rope at Kademu, wrapping him. Kademu gets attacked by green energy. "Shishi Ko!" Gekirintohja fires three fiery orbs at Kademu. Gekirintohja uses the Gekirinken to slash Kademu while he is still wrapped. Kademu also gets kicked by Gekifire Wolf and slashed by Saidaioh. He cannot take this much punishment.

"Gengi! Chojoben!" Kademu uses his head to whip the three giants. Gekirintohja lets go and jumps to hold onto two buildings. Gekifire Wolf flips back and Saidaioh blocks.

"Gekirintohja, Ougi! Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja launches itself off the buildings and starts spinning.

"Geki Waza! Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf jumps and launches the wolf blade at Kademu.

"Geki Waza! Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh slashes creating his Kanji mark on Kademu. The wolf blade slashes Kademu. And Gekirintohja for the finisher! Kademu is slashed to pieces!

"Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Saidaioh, Win!"

(EC) "This is the great Gekirintohja! The giant of Jyuken!" Ryu shouts.

"Now I understand." Bae said.

Ryn laughs and jumps, along with Len and the happy Grandpa who is now staring at Ryn. Ryu stares angrily at the old man. Then a giant centipede starts attacking.

(BC) The battle is not done yet, Kademu's head survives. The centipede whips the three giants.

"Let's create that again." Ran says to Rio and Mele.

"Yosh!" Jan shouts.

"Jyuken Gattai!" The seven warriors shouts. Gekicheetah and Gekijaguar separate from Gekirintohja. Saidaioh transforms back into Saidian. Gekiwolf detaches from Gekifire Wolf. Gekirintohja's upper body connects to Saidian, the shield in front of Gekirintohja. Gekicheetah and Gekijaguar are on the sides of Saidian and Gekiwolf stands on top of Saidain's head.

"SaiDaiGekirintohja! Burning Up!"

SaiDaiGekirintohja! When Gekijyuken and Rinjyuken become one! I will cheer with all my power!

"This is the true colossal giant of Jyuken!" Ryn shouts. Ryu jumps like a little kid all happy.

"So Zetsu Dosshin!" Mele shouts.

"Shishi Ko!" Rio shouts. Rinchameleon attacks with its tongue multiple times and Rinlion shoots multi fireballs at the centipede.

This is Rinjyuden's double attack! Saidian brings the centipede into the air with its horn! Jaguar, Cheetah, and Wolf attacks! "Sai Dai Geki Rin Zan!" SaidaiGekirintohja spins and slashes the Centipede up with Sai . . . Dai . . .Geki . . .Rin . . .Zan! This is the end!

(EC) "SaidaiGekirintohja! Win!"

Ryu, Ryn, Len, Len's grandpa, and the people of Hong Kong applauded. Gekirintohja, the giant of Jyuken, has returned to Hong Kong, and the new SaidaiGekirintohja is here as well!

Late at night, the twelve of them returned back to the town house. Ryu patted the sofa. He spoke to Rio and Mele. "You two will have to sleep here tonight, I'll build you a place tommorow."

"I won't accept it!" Retsu, who was quiet all evening, shouted. Everyone, even Len's grandpa, stare at Retsu, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Retsu." Jan said now worried.

Academy File. Dark Pulse Unwavering Desire plays instead of Tao. "WOO HOO!" Ryu shouts as he stands near a tv, holding his teddy bear and a Gekirintohja figure. "Gekirintohja has finally arrived! The giant that so perfectly symbolize the unity of Gekijyuken and Rinjyuken. Its Gekirinken is so strong! I admire Gekirintohja! And Yes I do have an obsession for Gekirintohja! Jyuken Ougi! Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" File ends and a new ending plays.

(The sky is dark. The location is a forest. Rain is falling hard, and Rio, not wearing his mantle, is seen looking towards the ground. A puddle forms in front of Rio and he crouches to see his reflection, only to see Kurojishi becoming Genjyuoh instead. Rio angrily splashes the puddle, as if he can't accept the reflection. Rio stands up and Genjyuoh is standing behind Rio, with their backs facing each other. As the camera takes a skyward view, it is revealed that Genjyuoh is actually further from Rio than what is first seemed like. Rio turns and rushes towards Genjyuoh ready to punch, only to reveal that Genjyuoh was an illusion and darkness starts dragging Rio in. Rio is then seen falling into darkness, with his eyes close, with no hope. Then a green gloved hand reaches for Rio. Rio opens his eyes and grabs the hand. Then Rio is standing up again, the full darkness being only an illusion. Rio looks up and punches the darkness, shattering it. The sun starts shining and Rio looks up once more. Mele walks over and the two walk off.)

How do you like? How is the new special Rinjyuden ending? What is Retsu talking about? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Super Sentai.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Pre-chapter

Late at night, Ryn walked up to the top of the building to see Ryu sitting, Indian style. Ryu was meditating. Ryn walked up to Ryu and massaged his back. Ryu turned around to see Ryn, who had a worried look on her face. "Hey Ryn, what's wrong?"

Ryn got next to Ryu and sat down. She placed her head on his shoulders. "It's just that, we finally get to be together like this after a long time. But, just as we get this chance, you get into a fight." Ryn started to tear. "Promise me you won't get hurt."

Ryu wrapped an arm around Ryn. "Promise."

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 8

Earlier, Retsu shouted "I won't accept this!"

"Retsu." Jan said worried.

"What can't you accept?" Ryu asked.

"I can't accept letting Rio and Mele fight along with us." Retsu said pointing at the couple.

Ran grabbed Retsu's hand. "Why, they already sacrificed themselves to save us before." Referring to the fact that Mele sacrificed herself to save Jan, Ran, and Retsu, and that Rio sacrificed himself in vain to kill Long.

"I know." Retsu commented. "I've already forgiven Rio and Mele for that, but it's their fault that the people of Hong Kong are suffering. It's their fault that the Hakaishin is alive."

"Eh?" Ran and Jan said. Rio, with his eyes closed, and Mele flinched.

"It's not their fault." Ryu said. "They didn't know that spilling Gengi would revive him."

"It doesn't matter!" Retsu shouted flinging his arm, causing Ran to lose her grip. "Because the two chose the path of Genjyuken, the Hakaishin now exists. Because of them, our fight hasn't ended."

"Jan's just as at fault as Rio and Mele." Ryn said to Retsu. Jan flinched.

"My fault." Jan said softly. Ran had a worried look on her face as she looked at Jan.

Ryu closed his eyes. "When Jan killed Suugu, Dan's Geki soul was saved, but Suugu's gengi was spilt, thus giving the Hakaishin the ability to use every Rinjyuken fist. Suugu's gengi is also a part of the new Hakaishin."

Retsu gritted his teeth. "How am I supposed to just let those two fight alongside us, when its Rio's existence that allows the Genjyuoh to exist?"

Ryu, with his eyes still closed, chuckled. "If you really believe that a sin to Jyuken has been committed, then declare a Ken Dan." Jan, Ran, Gou, Ken, and Mele shot a look at Ryu. Rio grunted at the mention of a Ken Dan and opened his eyes in a flash and looked at Ryu.

"Master Jan," Len said, "what is a Ken Dan?"

Ryu answered. "A Ken Dan is a judgement of fists. It is said that the just ones will bring judgement to the sinners. Risking their lives."

"I won't let you do it!" Jan shouted.

"Fine, I'll declare a Ken Dan." Retsu said. Everybody shot a look at Retsu, even Len's grandpa, though he didn't know what was going on.

"What?" Ran shouted.

Rio smirked and was about to answer, but Ryu started talking. "Good, then when you're ready, walk up to the top of the building to fight me."

"You?" Retsu said in surprise. Ryu started walking out the door. Even Rio was surprised.

"After all, everything leading to Rio's deflection to the fight with the new Genjyuoh . . . it's all my fault." Ryu walked out.

"Len," Len's grandfather called, "what just happened?" Ryn told the whole story for Len.

Which brings us to the present moment. "I'm serious," Ryn said to Ryu. "If you get hurt, I won't forgive you."

"I'm immortal, I won't get hurt." Ryu said, jokingly. Ryn pouted. "If I'll make sure I won't get hurt, will you promise to leave the fighting to the Jyuken users and me?"

"And why can't I fight?" Ryn asked.

"Because, I can't stand to see you get hurt." Ryu said with worry.

Ryn laughed a soft, short, and cute laugh. "I'm immortal, I won't get hurt." Mimicking Ryu's phrase. "But I'll promise anyway." She set her head on Ryu's shoulder again. "Also make sure no one gets hurt."

"I will." Ryu said, resting his head on Ryn's head. Ryu took out Long's Doukokugan and did a victory sign with his hands in front of the ball. Ryn noticed.

"Is that Long?" She asked. Ryu nodded and Ryn took the ball and flicked it once, and stuck her tongue out at the ball. "Loser." She gave Ryu the ball back and the two got back into their original positions.

Next morning, Retsu walked up to the top of the building, with a rope and hook on his waist. He wore his Jyuken uniform. Everybody followed him. Rio and Mele just followed to see how the fight would go. Ryu stood ready, with Ryn on the sideline, with her hands together, as if she was praying. The wind was strong. Retsu stood on the opposite side of Ryu. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Gou asked his little brother. Retsu nodded. Jan was worried. Ryu said he, himself, was immortal, but what happens if he loses in a Ken Dan. After all, in a Ken Dan, both fighters risk their lives.

Bae stood by as a referee. Ryu and Retsu stood in front of each other, fists at the ready. "If both of you are ready, you two can start." Bae said.

"Now, Ken Dan!" Ryu and Retsu shouted. Ryu swung first. Retsu ducked and tried a sweep kick. Ryu flipped backwards. Ryu then prepared his stance. Ryu then crossed his arms in a similar style to Dan.

"Is that Dan-san's move?" Gou said. Ryu smashed Retsu back. Retsu rolled on the ground. Ryu stayed crouched, in a similar style to a beast.

"I'm a pacifist at heart, but if I must fight, I'll fight!" Ryu ran and used tiger style fists. Ryu swept kicked Retsu into the air. Gravity brought Retsu down. Retsu got up, only for Ryu to use his hand, in a stance of a tiger claw, to bring Retsu to the ground.

"How does he know Tiger Ken?" Gou asked. Rio observed the fight.

"Ryu has witnessed the fists of others throughout his whole life." Ryn explained. "He knows many fists, though he isn't perfect. The tiger ken comes from his battle he had with a tiger once."

Ryu brought Retsu up, and Ryu kicked Retsu into the air, then Ryu did multiple kicks in the air, a move called the 'no-shadow kick'. Retsu got knocked off the building.

"Pitiful." Rio said.

"Retsu!" Jan and Gou shouted. Ryu walked up to the edge to see if Retsu was okay, only for a hook to hook onto the edge of the building, and a second rope wrapped around Ryu's hand, which pulled Ryu down. The group walked over to the edge to see what was going on. Retsu held onto to the hooked rope while Ryu was falling down. Ryu's wings emerged and he burned the rope off his wrist. Ryu flew to Retsu, hoping to get a punch. Retsu flipped and dodged. Then Retsu did a flip kick on Ryu. Ryu ended up getting knocked back.

The people that were inside the room which had the window that Retsu was standing on, witnessed the fight. "Holy Cow!"

People started seeing the fight. They all watched attentively. "Are they making a movie?"

Ryu flew back and Retsu climbed up. Ryu ended up crashing into the window, breaking it. He flew back out. Most of the people in the room fainted. Ryu flew up towards Retsu. Retsu moved, and kicked Ryu. Then Retsu climbed back up to the top. Then Jan, Ran, Gou, Ken, Ryn, Rio, Mele, Bae, Len and Len's grandfather moved back into the sidelines. Ryu flew back up to the top, wiping imaginary blood from his mouth.

Ryu then placed a hand in front of his face and starting laughing insanely. "You're pretty tough. Play time's over." Ryu said. Ryu crossed his arms in a beastly fashion. He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, they were replaced with golden serpentine-like eyes with red pupils. His hands were then at his sides in a menacing position. He looked towards the sky, and assumed a beastly stance. He bared his teeth out. He roared a loud Dragon's roar into the sky.

Retsu used his Gekichangers to transform into Gekiblue. Ryu still roared. Retsu ran towards Ryu. Ryu then stopped roaring and shouted. "RYU GAI SOU!" Ryu's red armor flew onto him. Ryu ran towards Retsu. Retsu punched. Ryu blocked the fist. Ryu then grappled Retsu, doing a backwards flip, throwing Retsu onto the rooftop head first. Retsu fell flat, and Ryu brought Retsu back up, and starting knee kicking Retsu. Ryu then use a hard elbow smash on Retsu's back. Ryu stepped on Retsu's back. Ryu seemed to take on a more beastly persona. "Jyuken is merely an imitation of animals." Ryu said with a hiss. "Do you really think you can beat the ultimate beast like me?"

Retsu roared a battle cry. Ryu threw Retsu into the air. Retsu brought out his Geki Claw. "Super Beast On!" Retsu's suit transformed. Retsu flew towards Ryu. "Super Jaguar Geki!"

Ryu flew towards Retsu. "Super Ryu Ken!" Ryu's fist was ablaze. The two went against each other, and an explosion occurred. Ryu and Retsu fell down with a thud. Ryu got up and the mouth plate on his helmet split into three and opened up. A fire breath fired straight towards Retsu. Retsu dodged. Ryu then started fanning his mouth. "Argh, I hate that taste."

Retsu took this chance to punish Ryu. Retsu swept kick Ryu. Then Retsu slashed Ryu into the ground. Then Retsu kicked Ryu to the other side. But Ryu was still standing. He regained his stance. _No choice, have to use that._ "Secret Geki Waza! Gekiretsu Dansho!" Retsu released Kageki. This was his secret Gekiwaza, the move that he was going to use on Rio. Retsu charged towards Ryu. If Retsu failed, then it's all over. Ryu stood still, and stayed put. "What?" Retsu jammed the Geki Claw into Ryu. Ryu flinched, then his armor shattered. Retsu's suit dematerialized.

Ryu had a trickle blood dripping from his mouth. He seemed faint. "Good Job." Ryu said. Jan watched in horror. Ryu fell down knee first. Then Ryu dropped to the floor with a thud. Retsu froze. He won, but Ryu let him. Why?

Everybody gasped, except Ryn. Ran look towards Ryn. "What is with you? I thought you loved him? Why don't you have any reaction?" Ran shouted at Ryn. Ryn just shrugged.

Jan was in pain. "Ryu." Even though the two had just met a few days ago, Jan felt that he had known Ryu for a long time already. With Ryu dead, Jan started crying.

Retsu fell down on his knee. Why? Why did Ryu let him win?

"AI YA!" Ryu shouted getting back up holding his head. Everybody shot a look at Ryu.

"What the!?" Gou shouted. Ryu was fine. Ryu rubbed his head.

"I bumped my head hard." Ryu said, while in pain.

Retsu was in shock. "You're still alive?"

"Heh, you really are a loser." Mele said to Retsu.

"MELE!" Rio's voice shot out. "I don't want you calling the Gekijyuken Users Losers."

Mele looked down. "Hai. Rio-sama." She said with a sad tone.

"I didn't say anything." Rio said. The voice that shouted at Mele came from Ryu.

Ryu then looked at Retsu giving a look that said 'you're an idiot'. "Of course I'm still alive. I'm I-mor-tal." Ryu said. "Ai ya."

Ran looked at Ryn with realization. The reason Ryn didn't react was because she knew Ryu was still alive.

Jan sighed a sign of relief. Ryn walked up to Ryu and slapped Ryu once. The sound that the slap made was quite loud. "AI YA!" Ryu shouted.

Ryn then grabbed Ryu by his hood and started shaking him violently. "You promised you wouldn't get hurt!"

"It was just a bump!" Ryu shouted.

Jan watched the scene, then started laughing. Retsu stood up. "Why, why did you let me win?" Retsu asked. Ryn set Ryu down, but she quickly planted a quick kiss on Ryu's forehead, where he bumped his head.

"For one, if you die, there wouldn't be anyone to forgive Rio. Since you defeated me, all is forgiven. Now shake hands." Retsu looked at Rio, then the two shook hands, reluctantly. Ryu's logic was a little whacked. "Two, you still have Cherry to worry about. If you died, I don't want to be the one to tell her I killed her squeeze toy."

Retsu blushed. "She's just a friend!" He shouted.

Ryu waved his hand. "Yeah, Yeah I've heard it all. That's why I'm immortal." Ryu got up, rubbing his face now. "Seeing as how you talk like that, Gou! Have you given Retsu here, the 'talk'.

Gou shook his head, for two reasons. One to answer Ryu, the other, shaking in disbelief that Ryu could so easily change the subject.

"Okay then, Gou, now is the perfect time to have that 'talk'. You drag Retsu. Jan, you need to hear this." Ryu grabbed Jan by the collar. Len wanted to follow. "Sorry Len. When you're older, you can ask Jan." Ryu walked up to Rio, who had a cold look on his face. "I don't think you had that 'talk'."

"What 'talk'?" Rio asked coldly. Ryu then grabbed Rio by the mantle. Rio struggled to get free, but Ryu was real strong. Same with Retsu, being overpowered by his older brother.

"Ryu sure is unique." Ran said.

"You get used to it after living with him for thousands of years." Ryn said.

"By the way, how did you two meet?" Ran asked.

Ryn blushed. "He saved me." That was her answer. That didn't really tell Ran much.

All of a sudden, a maniacal cackle, and slow clapping, was heard. Ryu turned his head. A green gecko monster was walking up the building. "Midare Shuriken!" Shurikens were thrown. Everybody dodged. Jan protected Len and Len's grandpa. Gou held onto Retsu. Moriya stood there. "That fight was fun."

"You're still alive?" Ryu said in shock.

"Do you really think a fighter for the Hakaishin would die so easily?" Ryu threw the shuriken that he kept from the other day at Moriya. Sparks flew off of Moriya and he almost fell. "Why You! Genshin Goten Hen!" Moriya took a growing stance. Ryu charged and dragged a still normal sized Moriya off the building.

"Ryu Rai Jyu!" Ryu shouted and Ryuoh materialized. Moriya grew as he fell. Ryu was inside Ryuoh, without his armor. Moriya fell on the ground with a earth shattering thud. "Zowazowa will be Bokoboko!" Ryu said in Jan's voice. "Ryu Henkei!"

Ryuoh changed to his fighting form. "Ryuoh, Burning Up!" The two giants walked around in circles, observing each other.

"Go get him honey!" Ryn shouted waving her hands at Ryuoh.

Moriya threw shurikens. Ryuoh dodged and swept kicked Moriya. Moriya got up and Ryuoh grabbed Moriya's hands, only to pull them out and Moriya regrowing them. Ryuoh started bashing Moriya with Moriya's dismembered arms. "You guys can jump in any time now." Ryu said to the Gekirangers, Rio and Mele.

Jan, Ran prepared their Gekichangers and Retsu got out of Gou's grip and prepared his changer as he ran to Jan and Ran. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara! Beast On!"

Gou flipped his Gongchanger. "Hibike, (I don't know if I should write Hibiki or Hibike, I personally like Hibiki) Kemono No Sakebi! Beast On!"

Ken brought out his Saiblade. "Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba! Beast On!"

Rio threw away his mantle and placed his right hand over his face. "Rinki, Gai Sou." Rio's armor flew onto him and Mele transformed as well.

"Geki Waza! Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted.

"Geki Waza! Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou shouted.

"Saidian!" Ken shouted, pointing sozyutou at the sky.

"Rinki! Shorai Jyu!" Rio and Mele shouted.

"Jyuken Gattai!"The beasts combined into SaidaiGekirintohja.

(BC) A giant battle, so early in the morning! And today with me is guest Commentator, the lovely Ryn. "I would suggest you wouldn't call me that. Ryu is the jealous type." Kami-sama save me. Ryuoh throws away Moriya's dismembered arms and grabs Moriya by the head, then throws Moriya on the ground. SaidaiGekirintohja makes his way towards the battle. "Shishi Ko! So Zetsu Dosshin!" SaidaiGekirintohja starts of with Rinjyuden's double attack!

"How cool is that?" Ryn shouts.

Moriya is stabbed and burned as he gets up. Ryuoh kicks Moriya at SaidaiGekirintohja, giving Saidian the chance to slash and bring Moriya into the sky! Jaguar, Cheetah, and Wolf strike. "Ryu Otoshi Kick!" Ryuoh jumps into the air. His foot is ablaze. Ryuoh kicks Moriya straight to the Gekirinken. "Sai Dai Geki Rin Zan!" Moriya starts getting slashed! Moriya is getting beat, and there is nothing he can do. "Ack Ah ahh, ahhh!" Moriya flies to the side. "How can I lose? AHHHHHH!" Moriya explodes and Ryuoh lands next to SaidaiGekirintohja!

(EC) "SaidaiGekirintohja! Win!"

"Ryuoh! Sing Goong (best Cantonese pronunciation I could write)!" Ryu shouted. SaidaiGekirintohja stared at Ryuoh. "What, that's how you say success in Cantonese."

The women did the cooking, with Ran and Ryn teaching Mele. "How typical." Ran said.

Ryu and Gou stood next to a chart (for comical reasons). "And that's everything you three need to know about the birds and the bees." Gou said.

Retsu was horrified. "I hope you don't bring this up again."

Gou answered. "Of course not, you're supposed to listen the first time."

Jan scratched his head. "I don't really understand."

Rio had his eyes closed. "Nothing I don't know." Then Jan and Rio stared at each other, with determination.

"You promised me a rematch." Jan said with a smile.

Rio smirked. "I know." The two's Geki and Rinki were visible for a brief second. Retsu looked at Rio with a cold look. Maybe he should forgive Rio, but it still didn't feel right.

Ryu then frantically went between the two fighters. "Hey, hey, no fighting inside. With the power you two display, you'll probably bring the building down before you two actually start the battle." Jan and Rio's ki disappeared, but their determination didn't. Ryu then spoke with Len's grandfather. "Do you have a hammer?" The elderly man nodded and gave Ryu a hammer. "Douje." Ryu opened the window and flew off.

"What's Ryu doing?" Ran asked.

"A surprise." Ryn answered.

Genjyuoh, standing on top of a building clenched his fist. "Those Damn Jyuken users, and that useless Gecko." He looked at the three remaining Venom fists and pointed at them. "You three better not be thinking about going on your own." The three Venom fists shook their heads fearfully. Genjyuoh then turned around and started laughing insanely. "I need more screams to fill my body. I need them, I need them!"

A pudgy man walked up to the top of the building, noticing the four monsters. "What's going on?" He said in Cantonese.

Genjyuoh turned to look at the pudgy man. If Genjyuoh had a face, it would be smiling an insane smile. "You'll do fine." He said in Japanese. He disappeared in a flash and grabbed the Man by the throat. "Scream! Scream for me!"

"What are you saying?" The man asked in Cantonese. "Argh!" The man's scream could be heard from afar.

Ryu, in a place filled with trees (does such a place exist in Hong Kong), had a huge stack of wood on his shoulder, with some nails in his mouth. Then he heard a scream and he turned around and looked up at the sky. "Poor guy." He said, with a muffled voice.

Academy file. "Osu!" Ken shouted standing next to a tv with Bae standing on the top. "While everyone is busy, I'll do the file with Bae. Today we got to see Ryuoh again!"

"And as we can see." Bae says, with the tv turning on, to the point where Ryu was inside Ryuoh without his armor. "Ryu can be inside Ryuoh without wearing his armor."

"How weird is that?" Ken says.

"Wait, now that I think about it, you seven could probably be inside each beast without wearing your suits."

"That may be true." Ken points Sozyutou in the air. "Saidian!" A small earthquake occurs. Ken walks up to a window and sees Saidian. He opens the window and jumps into Saidian and jumps back out. "Osu! It works! Also, since Ryn can use Phoenix Ken, then wouldn't she have her own phoenix beast like Ryu has his own dragon beast?"

"We still haven't seen her fight." Bae said. "Maybe the Phoenix beast can combine with Ryuoh."

"We just have to find out." Ryu said popping up from behind the tv. Smiling a strange smile.

"Kami-sama, save us!" Ken and Bae screamed, with Ryu losing his smile, surprised to their reactions. File ends. Rinjyuden ending plays!

How do you like? Please tell me what you think of the Rinjyuden ending. Can someone answer the questions in the fic? Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Super Sentai. And I will have an early Go-on vs Gekiranger, only after the other two engines gattai with Engine Oh. And it's an early Go-on vs so it will be random.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Pre-chapter

Rio and Jan decided to postpone their rematch. Everybody, save for Ryu and the elderly grandfather, was at the park. Gou and Ken opened shop. "Osu! Maitaze! Ramen and Sushi! Burning Up!" Gou and Ken shouted and posed (Think Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo respective to Gou and Ken). Gou sweat dropped.

"Explain to me why we have to do this." Gou said to Ken. Ryn watched the two make fools of themselves.

"Because Ryu suggested everything." Ken answered.

"I am so going to kill Ryu. If only he wasn't immortal." Gou said.

Ryn giggled. "Ryu never changes."

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ken asked. The park was empty, except for an extremely small amount of pedestrians. Compared to the crowd they had last time, this was minuscule.

Retsu just drew for the heck of it, drawing Cherry from memory. Good thing Ryu wasn't there.

Mele sat next to Rio, who was meditating, or at least acted like it. He had one eye opened, to watch Jan teach Len. Ran sat on a bench, watching Jan teach Len. Len used fierce punches as Jan used them. When Len was out of balance, Jan stopped and helped Len. Rio got up. "Rio-sama." Mele said. Rio walked up to Jan and Len.

Jan and Len stopped. Rio rubbed Len's hair. "Today, I will teach you Rinjyu Lion ken." Rio said in a cold tone.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins! _(Opening same, except at the end, the seven warriors appear, Jan in the middle, Ran to the right of him, Retsu to the left, Gou between Ran and Rio, Ken between Retsu and Mele. Gekirintohja is in the back at the middle, Gekifire Wolf is to the right of Gekirintohja, Saidaioh to the left.)

Chapter 9

Len was afraid. This man that looked like his father wanted to teach him Rinjyuken, or at least that was what it used to be called. Jan smiled and nodded. Len looked at Jan. "Master Jan!"

Ran got up and ran to Len. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "It will be all right. If you have a just heart, then Rinki will become an asset." Len was confused. Wasn't Rinjyuken the cause of terror?

Rio threw away his mantle. Apparently, Rio has high hopes for Len. Jan convinced Len. "You will be Gorogoro!" Jan and Ran sat down on the same bench. Len watched Rio's fierce movement. Len tried to mimic, but Len wasn't perfect. His stance was messed up. He was stuck in tiger stance. Rio helped Len adjust.

Mele was in awe. The way how Rio gently handled Len. The way how fatherly Rio looked. It was enough to make her blush.

On a side note, inside the forest that Ryu was working in, Ryu was finishing up the interior of Rio and Mele's home. It was an exact replica of the Rinjyuden main hall, except for some minor things, like no Butoka and Wagataku statues, and no hole in the wall. Ryu was happy with his work, until he sensed Gengi. Ryu walked out the entrance and was greeted by Rinshis and a Butoka and Wagataku. "How nice, Genjyuoh decided to bring back the Rinshis, or should I call you guys Gen Shis?" Ryu pondered on his thought. "Nah. That's too cool for you guys." Ryu prepared his stance. "Come."

Ryn was one of the costumers of Ken and Gou's shop. There were others, but not quite as many as the other day. She ate quite a lot! And yet, she kept her figure. "Maitaze, are all immortals like this?" Gou said, referring to the fact that Ryu also ate a lot, but Ryn was more elegant than Ryu.

Rio used fierce fists, infused with Rinki. Len tried infusing with Rinki, but got only Geki. Len was . . . pure. But that doesn't mean that Len couldn't master Rinki. Rio knelt and placed a hand on Len's shoulder. "Len, I want you to think about something sad. Something that keeps gnawing on you. It will be a little easier for you to master Rinki."

Len was a little confused. "What do you mean? What's yours?"

Rio flinched a little. "My whole family . . . was killed by a monster." Len regretted asking, but now he had some idea of what to think.

Len thought hard. Everything in his life was great. He had a great master, a caring Grandfather. But he remembered a time that he was depressed, a time before he met Jan. A death. Two deaths. His parents. They were the kindest parents in the world. They died in an accident. Len started crying. Len couldn't bear the pain. Len started emitting something from his hand. It was a dark purple, not the light purple that Gou emits. This power was Rinki. Len shouted and punched Rio hard. Rio wasn't expecting a punch. Rio got punched and rolled on the ground. Len was shock, and so was everyone else who was watching the lesson.

"Rio-sama!" Mele shouted. She ran to Rio. Jan, Ran, and Len ran up to Rio.

Rio sat down and wiped blood off his mouth. Len bowed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Rio checked his hands. Then smiled. "Good job." Rio then prepared his stance. "Now on with Lion Ken."

Mele, Jan, and Ran sighed. Len was extremely surprise. Rio was actually proud of Len's 'accomplishment'. Mele, Jan, and Ran got out of the way, and lesson commenced. Len was a natural. Len already learned fierce movements from Jan. There are some differences between the two fists, but nothing Len couldn't handle. Then Rio wanted Len to do a Goyu Kodan. Len and Jan dropped their mouths.

"Rio!" Jan shouted. "What are you doing?"

Rio ignored Jan. Goyu Kodan was extremely advanced, and Len knew it. Using it might kill Len. Len was afraid. Jan ran to Rio and held Rio by the top of Rio's top. "Answer me!"

Rio just smirked. "You are really underestimating this student of yours." Rio pointed at the sky. "I want you to fire a Goyu Kodan at the sky." Jan was worried, but if Len showed sign that he was struggling, then Jan would stop Len.

Ran was amazed. Jan was more responsible than when he left Japan. Even Mele was surprised. "That guy." She said.

Len was afraid, but he decided to follow through. He charged Rinki into his hands. "Rinki. Goyu Kodan! Geki Waza! Goyu Ho Dan!" That was a little different. Len fired a black orb and a red Liger out. The black orb shattered when the liger slashed through. The orb created miniature black fireworks. Len was okay. He didn't even break a sweat.

"What?" Retsu said.

"Maitaze!" Gou shouted.

"Woah." Ken said.

Jan was extremely surprised, as was Ran and Mele. Len had a lot of potential, and he fired a Liger instead of a Tiger. Even Rio was a little surprised, but he didn't show it as he smirked. Len was a genius.

"Not what I wanted, but I guess that's enough of your abilities, Liger Ken User, Len." Rio said. Rio placed his mantle back on.

Len turned to Jan. "What's a Liger?" Even Jan didn't know. Ran explained.

"A Liger is a cross between a Male Lion and a Female Tiger." Ran said.

Len turned to Jan. "Female Tiger?"

"I don't think that really has any thing to do with your fist though." Ran said.

At Ryu's end, Ryu was beating up the Rinshis with a hammer. A Rinshi prepared to attack from behind. Ryu threw the hammer and it shattered the Rinshi, and struck the wall behind him, creating a hole. Ryu jumped to the platform and palm thrust the Butoka and Wagataku with Dragon Ki. The two beetles froze. Ryu then slashed the remaining Rinshis. Ryu was about to finish off the petrified beetles, until he noticed something. "That's a nice decoration." Ryu saw the hole in the wall. "Man! I need to fix that! I'm going to get supplies." Ryu walked out, only to meet face to face with an army of Rinshis. "Can't you guys give me a break?" Ryu roared a battle cry and ran and fought.

Len trained his newly found Liger Ken more, but he still wanted to master Tiger ken and Lion Ken. Jan trained Len more. Maybe if Len mastered both fists, then he would be a master of his own new fist.

In an instant a scream was heard. Pedestrians ran. A toad and scorpion walked over. "Please, Sorisa, please accept my love again!"

Sorisa flicked Maga. "Over your dead body." Sorisa then took her stance. "Anyone ready to die." Maga prepared his stance.

Gou and Ken packed their shop, and Ken summoned his Saiblade. Ryn took Len to safety. Retsu placed his brush down. The seven prepared for battle. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu placed their hands on their gekichangers. "Beast On!" They punched the air.

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi! Beast On!" Gou shouted, ringing his gongchanger.

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba! Beast On!" Ken shouted, pressing his Saiblade.

Rio placed his hand in front of his face. "Rinki, Gai Sou." Rio's black armor flew on while Mele transformed as well. Ryn then placed a fist into her hand.

"So that's where he got it." Ryn said, with realization to something. Len just stared at Ryn, with a look that said, 'what'.

"This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable Body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic Technique, Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron Will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!"

"Pure ferociousness like a lion. Pure power also like a lion. The one who will obliterate the evil God. My name is Kurojishi, Rio."

"I live for Rio-sama's love. A love warrior who fights for Rio-sama's love. Rinjyu Chameleon ken mistress, Mele!"

"Our blazing Geki is proof of Justice! Jyuken Sentai! Gekiranger!" Their Kageki, Dorinki, Shigeki, and Kensan Geki, were emitted.

Sorisa jumped. "Hiso Shuben Kick!"

The seven dodged. Rio and Mel ran towards Maga, with Gou jumping over the two and used "Ro Ro Shu!" Gou kicked Maga hard, but Maga had his oily armor on. Gou flipped backwards and landed. Rio and Mele prepared for their combo attack.

"Rinki!" Rio shouted. Mele surrounded the orb with her Rinki. "Rinki, Rakugekiken!" Rio had a black and green orb on his hand. "Raku Goyu Kodan!" Rio fired the orb at Maga, but Maga deflected it.

"I have gathered the screams of many! I am a lot stronger than before! Sorisa must forgive me now!" Then Gou, Rio, and Mele attacked Maga hard. Maga couldn't counterattack.

Eventually the armor shattered. The three executed uppercuts, with Gou using "Sho Sho Ken!" Maga was knocked into the air, screaming.

"Go ahead and scream!" Rio shouted. "It will only make us stronger!" Rio fired Goyu Kodan and Gou fired Gon Gon Ken. The two orbs combined and exploded on Maga. Maga fell down with a thud.

Ken slashed Sorisa. Jan jumped and kicked Sorisa, into Ran. "Geki Waza! Da Da Dan!" Ran punched Sorisa rapidly, into Retsu.

"Geki Waza! Ten Ten Dan!" Retsu fired a spinning Gekijaguar at Sorisa, then brought out his Gekifans. "Geki Waza!" Retsu used the dual function. "Chu Chu Zan!" Retsu slashed Sorisa.

Ran and Jan brought out Gekihammer and Gekisaber respectively. "Geki Waza! Ryusei Dan!" Ran threw the meteor hammer at Sorisa, striking her hard with Geki to Jan.

"Geki Waza!" Jan shouted. "Nami Nami Zan!" Jan slashed Sorisa multiple times. Sorisa flew back into Ken. Ken switched to finger mode, and Sorisa flew into the fingers. Sorisa was extremely close to the saiblade.

"Geki Waza! Cho Nen Nen Dan!" Ken fired a giant bullet at extreme point blank range. Sorisa was struck. She flew, but into a Rinshi's arm.

"Rinshis!" Retsu shouted. Rio and Mele were surprised to see them. Sorisa rubbed the Rinshi that saved her on the head. Maga got jealous.

"You three will never beat the dancer of terror." The rinshis and Sorisa started dancing.

Ryn turned around and saw a gold figure in a distance. "Len stay here." She ran to the gold figure. "So, you decided to show."

"Where's the dragon ken user?" Genjyuoh asked. Ryn got into her stance. Genjyuoh chuckled. "Cute. Scream for me!"

Ryn shook her head. "The love for life flows within my body, the one who fights for that love, Ryn."

Genjyuoh chuckled and fired a Raigo Dan at Ryn. Ryn shifted her head and inch. The orb missed. "What!"

Ryn chuckled cutely. "I should tell you, unlike Ryu, I don't like to hold back." Ryn closed her eyes. When she opened them, her dark eyes were replaced with red eyes with golden pupils. Pink armor flew onto Ryn. The armor closely resembled a phoenix. Her head had a black visor and a silver mouth plate. Her skirt had a phoenix's tail shape behind her. Her pink wings emerged. "I know I promised Ryu I wouldn't fight, but he's not here right now." Ryn ran and punched Genjyuoh on the gut. Genjyuoh flew to the side. Then flames surrounded Genjyuoh. Then Ryn jumped into the flames. "Houou Dan!" She fired a pink phoenix at Genjyuoh. The phoenix blasted Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh fell down with a thud. He fired Goyu Kodan, but Ryn grabbed the orb and transferred her Ki into it. "Phoenix Ki transfer." She threw the orb back at Genjyuoh. She was much stronger than Ryu! Or has Ryu been holding back this whole time. Ryn chuckled, as if she was mocking Genjyuoh.

"You Wench! You dare mock me!" Ryn slapped Genjyuoh hard. Genjyuoh didn't flinch. Then Ryn used an uppercut on Genjyuoh, and a tornado followed suit from the fist. Genjyuoh got blown into the air, then he decided to flee. Ryn's armor shattered.

"That's it for me now." Ryn said with a smile.

The three main Gekirangers started dancing. "Listen to the song in your heart." They said. Ken was a little confused about what they were doing. (Just Feel It starts playing) The three started dancing and beating the Rinshis, but Sorisa was a little hard, until the three all simultaneously attacked Sorisa. Sorisa got knocked on top of Maga.

"Get off of me!" Sorisa shouted.

Gekibazooka was brought out. Gou pressed the button on his Gongchanger. Ken prepared. Rio and Mele prepared for their combo. Rio and Mele stood next the three main Gekirangers and Ken.

"Geki Geki Ho!"

"Gon Gon Ken!"

"Nen Nen Dan!"

"Raku Goyu Kodan!" An orange orb fired from Gekibazooka, orange bullets fired from the saiblade, a purple orb fired from Gou, and a Black and Green orb fired from Rio. The attacks combined and destroyed Sorisa. Maga was left standing.

"You bastards! Genshin Goten Hen!" Maga grew.

"Geki Waza! Rai Rai Jyu, Cho Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou shouted. Gekiwolf, gorilla, gazelle, and penguin were summoned.

"Saidian!" Ken shouted pointing to the sky.

"Geki Waza! Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" The three main gekirangers shouted.

"Rinki, Shorai Jyu!" The rinjyuden warriors shouted.

"Goetsu Doshu! Jyuken Gattai!" Gekirintohja was created. "Gekirintohja, burning up!"

"Jyuken Gattai!" Gekifire Wolf was combined. "Gekifire Wolf, burning up!"

"Jyuken Henkei!" Saidian transformed. "Saidaioh, Kenzan!"

(BC) Yahoo! A giant battle! And with me today are guest commentators, Ryn and Len. Hey wait, why isn't Ryu here. He loves Gekirintohja. Oh well, his loss. Gekifire Wolf charges towards Maga and kicks, only to be pushed back by the Taiyupao. Gekifire Wolf flies in the air. Saidaioh catches Gekifire Wolf. "Gengi! Deigyokudan!" Maga attacks with his warts! He then claws Gekirintohja! Maga's onslaught continues, wait! Saidaioh and Gekifire Wolf blocks for Gekirintohja.

"Now!" Gou shouts at Gekirintohja.

Gekirintohja jumps over the two power giants. "Gekirintohja Ougi! Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins and heads for Maga. The Gekirinken slashes Maga's Taiyupao away. "NO!" The slashes get to Maga! Maga is cut. Gekirintohja lands! "Sorisa! Please forgive me!" Maga is cut and explodes! What great teamwork! Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!

(EC) "Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Saidaioh. Win!"

The ten of them walked into the woods. Ryn found Ryu lying on the ground, all dirtied and tired. "Ryu." She said worryingly. She ran up and placed Ryu's head on her lap. "I can't believe you dirtied yourself building that." Ryu just babbled. That fight with the army of Rinshis was tiring. He slashed and slashed and kicked some of the Rinshis down under. In the end, Ryu was too tired to even talk. Ryn kissed Ryu on the forehead. In an instant Ryu lit up.

"Ho La! (Okay in Canto)" Ryu led Rio and Mele into the building. Ryn, Jan, Ran, Retsu and Len followed. Gou and Ken stared at the building.

"Maitaze!" The two said, Ken mimicking Gou. The two walked in.

Rio was surprised by the replica of the Rinjyuden hall. Mele walked up the platform. "This feels so much like home!" She said lovingly. She looked at the wall. "Look, Rio-sama, he even got the hole in the wall that I made!"

"You like that?" Ryu said. Mele didn't answer. Ryu shrugged. Rio sat down. Ryu showed some extra edition that he added, one of which was a kitchen. "Now you can practice being a house wife!" He said to Mele, causing her to blush in a good way.

Len started bouncing around. "Mister Ryu (Supposed to be Big Brother Ryu in Cantonese, but it sounds weird writing it), is there a bathroom?" Ryu led Len.

Genjyuoh stared into the night sky. "That wench, and that bastard. Has he been holding back on me?" Braco appeared. "You, hand over your Madoku."

"No way!" Braco shouted. "You already wasted two of mine. I'm not letting you waste my last four!" Genjyuoh walked up to Braco.

Genjyuoh then did the unbelievable. He used Mantis fist. He swung his arm up, creating an upward slashing motion. He sliced off the fingers, save for the thumb, of the hand that had the Madoku. Braco screamed in terror. "Go ahead and scream, it'll only make me stronger." Genjyuoh walked over to two piles of ash. Braco gripped his fingerless, bleeding hand. Genjyuoh revived the four other venom fists.

"We're back again!" Moriya shouted.

Sorisa still didn't talk to Maga. Kademu was silent. Then Genjyuoh attacked them. "I have no use for all of you!"

"Then why revive us?" Kademu asked. Genjyuoh then slashed Kademu. Genjyuoh dragged Braco towards the other four and slashed everyone who didn't get slashed.

Genjyuoh then infused Gengi into his hands. "Gengi infusion!" Genjyuoh threw a golden orb at the five, shrinking around them. The five of them screamed. "Scream! Scream! Scream all you want! It will only make me stronger!" The orb exploded, and a silhouette of a new creature could be seen from the dust.

Ryu and Ryn stood on top of a building. Ryu then remembered something. "Ryn, can you do me one more favor." He handed her a white orb.

"This is a soul." Ryn said. "A pretty weak one. You sure it's okay?" Ryu nodded. Since the soul was so weak, reviving it was easy. "Phoenix Ken. Houou revive." A pudgy man appeared.

"Where am I?" He shouted frantically in Cantonese as he looked around.

"It's going to be okay." Ryu said flicking the man on the forehead. A red glow appeared from the finger and a 'ting' could be heard. The man fell unconscious and Ryu took the revived man home.

Academy file! "Osu!" Ken shouted standing next to a tv, with Gou on the other side and Bae on top of the tv. "Thanks to the Bae Cam, we got footage of Ryn in battle!"

"Let's watch." Gou said, pressing the button on the remote. Ryn armored form is seen fighting.

"Her fighting is fierce, more fierce than Ryu." Bae said. Ryn uses Houou Dan.

"Look at that!" Ken said pointing at the phoenix. "That's her beast! Can it combine with Ryuoh?"

"That's something we'll just have to find out." Ryn said popping out from behind the tv. Ken, Bae, and Gou jump.

"Are all immortals like this?" Gou asked. File ends! Normal Ending plays!

How do you like? I still need feedback on the Rinjyuden ending. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Super Sentai. I do however own the characters Ryu and Ryn, though the concept of their characters are inspired by Gekiranger and some Kamen Rider concepts.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Pre-chapter

Len was sleeping peacefully, until something in his dream made him realize something. Len got out of bed, lightly so Jan didn't hear, and opened the window, surprising Ryu. "What are you doing up?"

"I just thought of asking you something." Len answered. _This kid, how did he know I was here. _Ryu thought. _I thought I hid my ki well._

"Fire away." Ryu said.

"I just realized that there's something different about Master's gekisaber and the gekihammer and gekifan. Why are they different?"

Ryu answered in a flash. "Because saber uses shark ken, hammer uses elephant ken, and fan uses bat ken."

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 10

A humanoid shark arrived at Hong Kong. "Sharkie Chan is here!" Sharkie posed. All the pedestrians stared at Sharkie.

"Mommy!" A child shouted upon seeing Sharkie. "Shark!" All the people started running.

"Hong Kong sure is lively." Sharkie said. He carried a huge bundle of items behind him. He walked around Hong Kong. "I heard Jan is here. Wonder where he is." He then spotted a park and saw a kid practice Jyuken. He seemed to use Tiger Ken. "This must be Jan's student." Then the kid started emitting Geki and Rinki. "That's weird, maybe Jan teaches kids how to use Rinki." Sharkie walked up to the kid. "Hello, have you seen a man with brown hair, wears red, and wears these special gloves. He seems like a kid."

Len stared at Sharkie. Then he screamed. Sharkie was shocked by the kid's reaction. Len ran to Ran. "Ran! Save me! Monster, monster!" Len hid behind Ran's skirt.

"Ran!" Sharkie shouted.

"Master Sharkie." Ran said.

"Master?" Len said with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Ran asked.

"Well that's a long story that I hope to tell Jan. Where is the guy?" Sharkie asked.

"Super Tiger Geki!" Jan's shout could be heard.

"Goyu Shoda!" Another shout could be heard. It sounded like Rio, but it couldn't be, could it?

A small explosion occurred. Jan and Rio, losing their battle suits in the process, fell to the ground. Then the two got up. "The rematch is a draw." Bae said.

Both Jan and Rio got up dusting themselves. "OI! Jan!" Sharkie shouted. Jan turned around.

"Same!" Jan ran up to Sharkie and the two started jumping around.

"Uh, Ran. Who is Master Sharkie?" Len asked.

"Master Sharkie is Jan's master, and Jan is Master Sharkie's first pupil." Ran explained.

"First pupil." Len said. "Just like I am to Master Jan."

"Sharkin!" Sharkie said posing his famous pose.

"Sharkin kin!" Jan shouted doing the same pose.

Genjyuoh looked at Hong Kong from the top of a building. It was peaceful. Too peaceful. He will bring terror to Hong Kong.

Sharkie was surprised to Rio and Mele. But he didn't question, yet. He saw Gou and Ken monitoring a food stand. "Osu! Maitaze! Ramen and Sushi! Burning up!" The two posed.

"And I thought I was the only one who did poses like that." Sharkie said. "How come there's no one in the park."

"Probably afraid or something." Ran said.

"What are doing here, Same? To visit." Jan said.

"Well, I heard that my pupil was going to be in Hong Kong." Sharkie said.

"And did something happen to your island home again." Retsu said, drawing Cherry at the same time.

Sharkie froze. "Yeah." He looked down at the ground. "A big tsunami struck my island home. Now it's barely livable and the whole place is flooded. Plus many of my furniture was washed away." Sharkie started crying. Jan patted Sharkie.

"Ran, why is Master Sharkie like the way he is?" Len asked. "Like, why does he look like a shark?"

"You know kid, you don't have to ask Ran everything." Sharkie said. Len hid behind Ran's skirt. "You know, you two are pretty close, are you Ran's child?"

Ran blushed. "How old do I look to you?" Sharkie apologized then noticed Len looked like Rio, but again, didn't comment. "Anyway Len, Master Sharkie looks the way he does because he used the forbidden Geki Waza."

"What's that?" Len asked.

"The Jyu Jyu Zenshin Hen." Gou answered. "The Geki Waza that changes the body of the Jyuken user to the beast that they represent." Gou handed a bowl of Ramen to a costumer. Len placed a finger to his lips.

That day, Sharkie decided to help get customers for Gou and Ken's shop. Sharkie juggled his two broad swords. But he ended up dropping them, almost skewering him. The kids loved the act and more people appeared. Gou and Ken had their hands full.

Then Jan felt a powerful presence. "Zowazowa!" Jan ran. Ran and Retsu followed. Rio meditated and decided to help when his help was needed. Mele stayed with Rio. Gou and Ken had to either help fight the Zowazowa, or get a riot from the crowd for leaving the stand. They decided to stay. Too many people.

"Get on!" Sharkie shouted to Len and grabbed Len and carried Len after Sharkie set his stuff down. Sharkie followed Jan, Ran, and Retsu.

Len screamed. "I can run you know!"

Genjyuoh watched from a building of the power of the magenta octopus ken user. "Yes, bring me the screams of those people. Give it to me, give it to me!"

Ryu and Ryn walked out. "Is that your plan?" Ryu asked.

"You, Dragon Ken User. And that wench." Genjyuoh said.

"Don't you call Ryn a wench, though why do you even have a reason?" Ryu said. Ryu got into a stance. "You killed a pudgy man yesterday, mind fighting me so I can avenge him."

Genjyuoh chuckled. "My pleasure."

Ryu placed his hand in front of his face. "Ryu Gai Sou." The red dragon armor flew onto Ryu.

"You copied Rio didn't you?" Ryn asked.

Ryu almost dropped. "Well . . . the guys a genius. I mean, come on, the hand in front of the face, it just shouts 'I am your worst nightmare'."

"So, are you going to say 'Ryu Gai Sou' all the time to transform then?" Ryn asked. Ryu nodded.

Genjyuoh charged and Ryu blocked the fist. "You seem stronger." Genjyuoh said.

"Well, one second to an immortal is an eternity. That's plenty of time to train." Ryu grabbed Genjyuoh's head and flipped behind Genjyuoh and threw Genjyuoh to the ground.

Genjyuoh laughed. "Too bad it won't do any good!" Genjyuoh disappeared in a flash.

"What!" Ryu shouted as Genjyuoh dropped from above ready to slam Ryu into the roof of the building. Ryu dodged and Genjyuoh struck the roof. Ryu then back kicked Genjyuoh. "Ryu Ryu Dan!" Ryu fired Ryuoh at Genjyuoh. Ryuoh burned Genjyuoh.

"Ryu, behind you!" Ryn shouted. Ryu was struck from behind by a sword. Then clawed and whipped.

"Who?" Ryu shouted then turned around to see a monster with multiple parts from the venom kens. Braco's head and torso. Sorisa's legs, but more bulkier, Maga's shoulders and claw on the Moriya's hand, which was the left hand, and the right was Kademu's hand but with a centipede whip instead of Maga's claw. "What?"

"How do you like my creation?" Genjyuoh said laughing insanely.

"You're insane!" Ryu said. Combining five fists into one monster. The Genjyuoh is completely sadistic!

"Kill him!" Genjyuoh shouted as he prepared for a Gengi Goyu Koha.

"Yes." The combined Venom fist monster, going by the name Kenom, said with the combined voices of the five venom fists. Ryn quickly transformed and grabbed the right hand, which was holding Braco's sword.

"RYN!" Ryu shouted. "I told you not to fight!"

"I don't care! You need help right now." Ryn shouted. Ryn fought Kenom while Ryu fended off the Gengi Lion.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu ran to the scene of the disturbance. There, standing was a magenta Octopus Ken user, by the name Octoko. He fired purple sludge from his mouth. "Zowazowa!" Jan shouted. Octoko turned around. 

"So you're here! Die!" His tentacles extended. The three fended off the tentacles then prepared their changers.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara! Beast On!" The three transformed.

"This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic Technique, Gekiblue!"

"Our blazing Geki is the proof of Justice, Jyuken Sentai! Gekiranger!" An explosion occurred behind the three. Sharkie and Len arrived on the scene.

"Zowazowa will be Bokoboko!" Jan shouted thrusting his fist in the air. "Gekisaber!" Jan summoned Gekisaber. Ran summoned Gekitonfa long baton and Retsu summoned Gekitonfa. The three jumped and attacked Octoko. Octoko blocked with his tentacles and swung them, striking the three backwards.

"Gengi! Octo Octo Whip!" Octoko's tentacles started bashing the ground and the three Gekirangers. The three shouted in pain.

"Look out!" Sharkie covered Len from the debris. Jan, Ran, and Retsu were on the ground, then the three got up.

"You three are tough. Gengi! Octo Octo Flash!" Octoko fired a long stream of sludge at the three. "Gengi! Octo Octo Beat!" Octoko was a blur as he ran, then started bashing the three with his tentacles and fists. The three fell down with a thud.

On Ryu and Ryn's end, the two were having trouble with Genjyuoh and Kenom. Ryu rolled on the ground after being slugged. Genjyuoh walked over and grabbed Ryu by the back of the neck. Genjyuoh started punching Ryu hard. "Show me your full power!" Genjyuoh shouted, basically asking Ryu to stop holding back.

Ryu then looked into Genjyuoh's face. "Fine then." Ryu glowed red, then his armor shattered. "You asked for it." Ryu closed his eyes, then opened them revealing his serpentine like eyes. He roared into the sky. Then Ryu's body started changing. He gained scales. His legs disappeared and were replaced with a serpentine like tail. His finger nails became black claws.

"Chojoben!" Kenom shouted with its medley of voices. He whipped his whip. Ryn rolled away. Then Kenom was about to whip Ryu, until he saw Ryu transform into something else. Ryu's face changed into a Dragon's. He then grew large. This was his true form. He flew into the sky and fired fire balls at Genjyuoh. Some fire balls landed on Kenom and Kenom disappeared. Genjyuoh deflected them and jumped up and brought Ryu down. Ryu was squirming to get free.

"I told you to not hold back." Genjyuoh said stepping on Ryu's head. "Forget it! Die!" Genjyuoh prepared his hands, ready to twist Ryu's neck. Ryu used his giant tail to wrap Genjyuoh's hand.

"I'm immortal!" Ryu shouted. Ryu fired a fire breath at Genjyuoh, but Genjyuoh didn't flinch. Genjyuoh used an elbow smash at Ryu's dragon head and then did knee kicked. Ryu spat blood.

He laughed insanely. "When I destroy this world, I will torture you for as long as you live. There is nothing you can do. You're too weak!" Genjyuoh disappeared.

Ryu turned back into his human form. He fell down. "The Genjyuoh is getting more screams faster than I can get stronger." Ryn shattered her armor and walked up to Ryu to comfort him. Then Kenom appeared again all grown. "Darn it." Ryu prepared to summon Ryuoh.

"Ryu, I'm summoning Houou Jyu." Ryn said.

"Ryn, you can't." Ryu said.

"I don't care, you're hurt and Ryuoh is not going to be able to win." Ryn took on a summoning stance. "Besides, I'm already this far in, might as well continue with it."

Ryu gritted his teeth, but decided he needed Ryn's help. "Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai Jyu!" Ryuoh and Houou Jyu flew out. Ryu jumped onto Ryuoh's head and Ryn did the same with Houou Jyu.

"Ryu Ryn Gattai!" Ryuoh transformed. Houou detached a helmet and it's tail, which was in a shape of a sword with tail feathers for a handle. Gauntlets dropped from the wings onto Ryuoh's wrists. Houou Jyu attached to Ryuou's back creating wings, and the helmet flew on, creating feathery horns. Ryuoh grabbed the sword. "RyuRynoh, Burning up!"

"Daijaho!" Kenom shouted and fired a blue orb at RyuRynoh. RyuRynoh simply walk towards Kenom ignoring the Daijaho. "Chojoben!" Kenom whipped RyuRynoh. RyuRynoh grabbed the centipede head and pulled Kenom over.

The sword was ablaze. "Ougi! Ryu Ryn Zan!" After Kenom got closed, RyuRynoh slashed three times in an X style, with the final slash going between the X from above. Kenom, instead of exploding, seemed to disintegrate. Ryu and Ryn didn't know the meaning of the disintegration.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu were having trouble with Octoko. None of their hits connected due to the tentacles.

Len noticed something, however. Whenever the tentacles were struck, they would easily flung back, almost missing Octoko's head. The tentacles were defensive, but they were flimsy. "Master Jan! Give Ran your Gekinunchakus!" Len shouted.

"EH!" Jan and Ran shouted.

"Huh?" Sharkie said.

"Okay." Jan brought out Gekinunchakus and threw them to Ran.

"Now! Hit the tentacles with your speed!" Len commanded.

Ran used rapid movements with the nunchakus bashing the tentacle defense. "What!" One tentacle struck Octoko on the head. "Itai!"

Ran panted. "Ran! I didn't know you can use Nunchakus!" Jan shouted cheerfully.

Sharkie looked at Len. To be able to think up such a tactic at such a young age, Len was a genius! And his ki matched that of Rio's.

"You bastards!" Octoko shouted. The gekirangers brought out Gekibazooka. "Uh oh."

"Geki Waza!" The three shouted as they transferred Geki into the Gekibazooka. "Geki Geki Hou!" The bazooka fired an orange orb at Octoko. Octoko got blasted.

"You! Genshin Goten Hen!" Octoko shouted and grew.

"Geki Waza! Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" Gekitiger, cheetah, jaguar were summoned. "Jyuken Gattai!" Gekitohja combined.

(BC) Gekitohja, is formed! Today with me are guest commentators, Len, and Master Sharkie!

"Where did you come from?" Len asked.

Wherever there is a giant battle I will be there. (Yeah right, he missed RyuRynoh). Gekitohja begins with a swing. Octoko jumps, but wait, he's jumping into the sea! Gekitohja follows. But he's at a disadvantage!

(Short intermission) Gou and Ken noticed the giant battle from their shop. "Maitaze." Gou said handing a plate of sushi to a customer.

"Should we help?" Ken asked as he handed a bowl of Ramen to a little kid. "Or stay here to avoid a riot?" The people watched the giant battle without fear as the battle was at quite a distance.

Rio saw Gekitohja losing to Octoko. Octoko wrapped one tentacle around Gekitohja and started bashing with the other seven tentacles. "Mele, we're going." Rio was about to take his mantle off, until Gekitohja got free.

"Jan! Use Gekishark!" Sharkie shouted to Gekitohja.

"Gekishark?" Len said with shock.

"Oh! Ikuzo!" Jan shouted.

"Geki Waza! Rai Rai Jyu! Gekishark!" The three shouted. Gekishark appeared above Gekitohja.

(End Intermission) Gekishark! One of the legendary Gekibeasts! Gekishark is the result of the training of Shark Ken! "Jyuken Armament!" Gekishark combines with Gekitohja, creating Gekisharktohja! "Gekisharktohja, Burning up!"

"Gengi! Octo Octo Storm!" Octoko starts spinning his tentacles like a tornado. The water is starting to travel to the center of the tentacles. He fires a large watery tornado at Gekisharktohja! Wait. Gekisharktohja jumps into the tornado. "Geki Waza! Dai Gan Gan Zan!" Gekisharktohja starts spinning. "NO!" Octoko is drilled and slashed to ribbons. Gekisharktohja lands, and Octoko explodes! "Gekisharktohja, Win!"

(EC) Ryn set Ryu down. Ryu was exhausted from his battle with Genjyuoh. "Why Ryu?" Ryn asked.

"Why what?" Ryu asked.

"Why don't you use your full power? Why do you keep holding back?" Ryn asked crying. "Today, if you just used your full power, you might not be as hurt as you are."

"Because, I entrusted the future to Jan." Ryu answered. "The only thing I can do is get stronger so I can use more power to fend the Hakaishin off. Besides, it's not time to use my full power and even if I did use my full power, I still won't be able to destroy the Hakaishin. Jan and Rio will have to destroy him." Ryu then fell asleep.

Ryn took some time to think of Genjyuoh's strength. "The Hakaishin today was a lot stronger than when I fought him." Ryn said. Ryu woke up in a flash.

"When did you fight the Hakaishin?" Ryu asked.

"I didn't fight him." Ryn said innocently. "Now please go back to sleep, you need to heal." Ryu went back to sleep, and Ryn let Ryu use her as a lap pillow.

At the end of the day, Gou and Ken closed shop. "What a busy day." Ken said wiping his forehead.

"So, Same. Where are you going to stay?" Jan asked.

"Maybe build my own house somewhere." Sharkie said. "Well, see ya Jan." Sharkie took his stuff and ran off.

The Gekirangers and Rio and Mele separated as Rio and Mele walked back to their home. At night, Sharkie built his house near the sea, but there wasn't any furniture. "This is just as bad as my Island Home. Oh well, at least it's not flooded."

Ryu and Ryn walked by Sharkie's newly built house. "Weird." Ryu said, then caught a glimpse of Sharkie. "So Sharkie Chan is here." The two walked off.

Sharkie felt a powerful presence. "Weird, that felt like Long."

Kenom was still alive. He and Genjyuoh stood on top of a building. "Screams, I will gather them!" Genjyuoh shouted and released Gengi. Kenom stood still.

Back in Japan, Master Shafu felt something powerful. "This power, Gengi." He turned to Miki. "I fear for those four in Hong Kong."

"Should we go to check on them?" Miki asked. "I'm kind of worried about them."

"We're going to Hong Kong?" Natsume asked.

Academy file. "Sharkin!" Sharkie Chan poses.

Len starts talking. The two are standing on opposite sides of the TV. "Gekinunchakus. These items allow a person to charge Geki into them and use them in devastating smashes. And a person with a different style will be able to use them in different ways."

"And Ran today used them instead of Jan!" Sharkie said cheerfully. "Wait, why do you know so much?" Len shrugged. "This kid is a genius." Sharkie said softly.

File Ends, New dance ending plays! With Rio and Mele taking Gou and Ken's place, and yes, Rio has no idea why he is dancing.

How do you like? Please Review, it's good for my health. Seriously, your reviews give me the strength to continue this fic and my other fics as well.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Super Sentai. Len, well, technically I don't own him, Super Sentai does since he appeared in the final episode of Gekiranger. I did name him and give him his personality, so I guess you can say his a semi-OC. Anyone agree?

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC (Pre-chapter from now on)

Sharkie went into the sea to fish. "Yahoo! Sharkin! I got some fish!" He made a fire and started cooking. Then he noticed six animal like humanoids with two humans. He recognized the eight of the them. "Oi!"

Shafu turned around. "Sharkie Chan?" Sharkie ran to the Kenseis.

"My fellow Kenseis! What are you doing here? And Miki and Natsume are here as well." Sharkie asked.

Sharkie was cheerful, but Shafu was serious. "We came here because we felt an evil Ki."

Sharkie quickly lost his cheerfulness. "Evil Ki?"

Bat Li spoke. "Gengi, has returned."

Sharkie mentioned the Ki he felt last night. "Well, I did feel Long's Ki last night."

"LONG!" Everybody save for Sharkie shouted.

Ryu and Ryn walked by. "Hey, all Seven Kenseis are here." Ryu said. When he spoke, the seven Kenseis turned.

"It can't be!" Bion Biao shouted. The seven Kenseis pushed Ryn aside and surrounded Ryu.

Ryu sweat dropped and closed his eyes and mouth opened in a manner that said 'what's going on'. "Sei Sei Baku!" The seven Kenseis each extended a long piece of cloth compose of Geki, each different colors. Elehung yellow, Bat Li brown, Sharkie grey, Gorie red, Bion blue, Michelle Peng white, and Shafu orange.

"What's going on?" Ryu said with his eyes still closed in the same manner as before.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, (All five gekirangers doing their henshin pose) Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, (Rinjyuden doing their henshin pose) Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, (Shows Jan's wrist with the three Kenma bracelets) a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins! (New opening! Same as before, but Ryu and Ryn appear at the same time showing off their fists. After that Rio and Mele appear together, their armor appearing in a short time like Rio in the real opening. Rio throws his mantle. Genjyuoh appears from the darkness that the mantle creates. Genjyuoh chops the screen in half. The Gekirangers and the Rinjyuden warriors are seen fighting numerous Rinshis and Butoka and Wagatakus. Miki and Natsume appear along with the Kenseis as well as Len and his grandfather. In the end, just like the previous opening, with the seven warriors and giants behind.)_

Chapter 11

"There is training while having fun. The worldly-loving Elephant Ken, Elehung Kinpo!"

"There is training while in a trance. The performance mastering Bat Ken, Bat Li!"

"There is Sharkin while training. The doing your best Shark Ken, Sharkie Chan!"

"The Wild Wise man. Raging Heart, Gorie Yen!"

"The Splendid Fighting Goddess. Supreme Technique, Michelle Peng!"

"The Savanna Shortstop. Undying Body, Bion Biao!"

"There is training in one's livelihood. Gekijyuken well achieved on a daily basis. Felis Ken, Shafu!"

"We are the seven Kenseis!" The seven shouted.

"Are we doing introductions?" Ryu asked cheerfully. "The fire of courage burns throughout my body, the one who fights for that flame, Dragon Ken User, Ryu!"

"Long, how are you out of your Doukokugan?" Gorie Yen asked.

"Long?" Ryu asked. "I told you my name is Ryu."

"That's bull!" Bion shouted.

"We know Long can pull disguises." Shafu said.

"Though your technique has really gone rusty." Michelle said.

"After all," Bat Li said, "you've only changed your face and hair."

Ryn tapped Elehung. "Um, I'm sorry, but can you please let Ryu go." She asked.

Elehung was struck by Ryn's beauty. "Oh you don't want that evil man! Come here let me hug you!" Elehung let go of his part of the Sei Sei Baku and ran for Ryn. Ryn shrieked. Ryu maddened and slipped through the Sei Sei Baku. He ran in a flash and placed a finger to Elehung's forehead.

"Pervert." Ryu said. He pushed Elehung. "Now be a good boy and hold your part." He had Elehung hold the yellow cloth. "Thank you." Ryu walked back to the center and tied himself again. "Continue on."

The seven were in shock. 'Long' just slipped through their Geki Waza, and he tied himself up again. Ryn walked up to Miki and Natsume. "I'm sorry, but can you please tell them to let Ryu go?"

"Ryu?" Miki and Natsume said.

"If you want proof that I'm not Long, then I'll show you." Ryu said. "Ryn! Reach inside my robe and pull out the Doukokugan." Ryn walked over and started searching Ryu's robe for an opening. "WHOA RYN! Watch you hands please!" Ryn apologized and Elehung got jealous. She pulled Long's Doukokugan out. The seven Kenseis were surprised.

Miki checked Ryu's Ki again. "Wait, that's not Gengi." She said.

The seven Kenseis checked again. "You're right." They said.

"But why do you have the Doukokugan?" Shafu asked.

"What have you done to my Pupil?" Sharkie shouted.

"Nothing, you know that!" Ryu shouted. "You met Jan yesterday."

"Oh right." Sharkie said, now as red as Gorie's vest.

At the park, Mele tried to sneak attack Rio. She transformed and thrust her bladed tongue at Rio. Rio caught the attack and pulled Mele over and gave her a bear hug. Mele reverted back to human form. Rio and Mele smiled. Gou saw from the shop. "Maitaze." Ran witnessed the scene as well. If only Jan would hug her like that. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such things.

The seven Kenseis, with Ryu still tied, entered the park with Ryn, Miki, and Natsume as well. They saw Jan and Len practicing Tiger Ken, and Rio and Mele hugging. "Okay that's kind of new." Elehung said, being the only one to notice the revived couple.

"Now do you believe me." Ryu said. The Kenseis untied Ryu. "Douje." Ryu pulled out a puppet stage from his robes and walked to the kids.

"Yay, it's uncle Ryu!" They shouted.

"Master Jan, Master Ran, Master Retsu!" Natsume shouted.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu turned around. "Natsume?" They said. Then they noticed the seven Kenseis.

Elehung then saw Ran. "Ran-chan!" He ran towards Ran.

Ran shrieked. She then prepared her fists as Elehung was probably about to do something perverted. Then her legs started moving. She couldn't control them and ran behind Jan. _What am I doing? _She thought. Jan was surprised by Ran's actions.

Gou and Ken watched the scene. "Maitaze!" Gou said. Retsu fell down from his chair and got right back up.

"Huh!" Retsu and Ken shouted.

Rio and Mele let go of each other and stared at the scene.

Ryu, doing a puppet show for children, had a Jan and Ran string puppet. He made the Ran puppet run behind Jan. He turned his head and smiled a sly smile. "Just like I planned." He said softly.

Len was a little surprised by Ran's action. To run behind Jan like that, and to hide behind him. Ran was a strong woman, she had no excuse to hide behind Jan. Now he really wondered what her relationship with his Master was.

Ryu giggled. "I love these voodoo puppets! Being manipulative is fun. I can see why Long loves it." Ryu sweat dropped. "Forget I said that." He then did a V victory pose with his fingers. "Jan and Ran, Love Love Level! Level up!" He shouted. The kids applauded. "Upgrade from Hand Puppets to String Puppets. Ryu, Level up!" The kids laughed.

Elehung gaped at Ran behind Jan. "Um, are you two, an item?"

Ran blushed. "Of course not!" She shouted. Not that she wanted to. Again, mental slap.

Ryu shook his head as he pulled out the actual puppets of Jan, Ran, Retsu, Mele, and Rio. He also pulled out a giant Kademu puppet and Gekirintohja. He emulated the Kademu fight from before, without Saidaioh and Gekifire Wolf. "I need to find puppets for those guys." He said since he only had the puppets that he had.

The newcomers to Hong Kong noticed Len who was in a tiger stance as the kid stared at Ran behind Jan. Natsume walked up to Len. "Hi." Len stared at the older girl and got out of his stance.

"Nei Ho." He said.

Natsume smiled. "What's your name?"

"Len." Len said. Then he started speaking Cantonese. "Pretty cute."

"Eh?" Natsume said as she had no idea what Len said.

Ken answered with a smile. "He says he wants to be your knight in shining armor."

Len blushed badly. "What!" He started shaking his arms up and down. He didn't say that! Was it wrong for a guy his age to say an older girl is cute?

Natsume smiled and rubbed Len's head. "I think you're pretty cute." Len blushed more. Was it okay for a boy his age to blush like that?

Shafu felt Rio's Ki (And for some reason he doesn't see Rio and Mele). He looked towards Len. "That child." Then he saw Rio and Mele. "Rio!"

Rio and Mele walked over. Everyone new to Hong Kong were surprised. Miki walked over to Rio. "How are you alive?"

Ryn answered. "Oh, I revived them with my Phoenix Ken."

"Genjyu Phoenix Ken?" The seven Kenseis asked.

Ryn shook her head. "You mistaken Ryu's Ki for Gengi, and mine as well, mind checking again." They checked again.

"Geki?" They said.

"Check again." Ryu said still doing his puppet show. The children were cheering.

They did. "What kind of Ki is that?" They asked.

"Just call it Legendary Ki." Ryn said.

"But we felt Gengi." Shafu said softly.

Jan tried getting back to practice with Len, but Ran was still behind him. "Uh, Ran, what are you doing?"

Ran shivered, because she couldn't really move. "Sorry, I'm not doing this." Jan was confused.

"Oops." Ryu said. He took out the voodoo Jan and Ran puppets. "Better separate them, for now." After the Ran puppet separated, so did Ran herself. _Thank goodness,_ she thought.

"Now, on with Jyuken!" Jan shouted. "Wakiwaki!" He posed. Len did the same. Sharkie cried tears of Joy.

"Jan finally has a pose with his first pupil! I'm so happy!" He said. Bion patted Sharkie hard. Sharkie fell down on the floor.

"By the way, are you guys going to stay in Hong Kong?" Ran asked.

"We might." Michelle said. "After all Gorie here wrote another successful book."

"Yes, and they gave me two dogs as well." Gorie said. "Already named them, Best and Seller."

"Wait, don't you already have two dogs by those names." Retsu asked painting portraits of his customers for them.

Gorie sweat dropped. "Yeah, it gets confusing."

Ryu finished his puppet show. "Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Smoke appeared and Kademu puppet disappeared. "Gekirintohja, Win!" Ryu then felt faint for a second. He placed a hand to his forehead and got back up. "Weird. That fight probably took more from me than I thought."

"Uncle Ryu," One little boy asked, "are you okay?"

Ryu smiled, "Of course I am! You think Uncle Ryu would get sick and not play with you guys."

"Or course not!" All the kids shouted cheerfully.

Ryn watched Ryu and had a worried look on her face. Ryu was great with kids, probably because he's childish himself. One of Ryu's desires is to see the smile of children. But Ryu has a philosophy that he would never use his full power, at most half only. Even Ryn didn't know why. Ryu wants to children to smile, so why doesn't he use his full power to fight. How are the kids that are so attach to him suppose to smile when he gets hurt like the day before?

In an instant, both Shafu and Jan turned their heads. "Zowazowa." Jan said.

"This Ki." Shafu said. Then a car exploded, and Rinshis started attacking people in the streets. Ryu covered the kids with his robe. Jan, Ran, and Retsu broke into a run and started beating the Rinshis. Ken and Gou packed shop and ran out, throwing their white uniforms away, replacing with Gou's black suit with violet under, and Ken's white jacket and white and orange pants. Rio threw away his mantle and ran. Mele followed Rio.

Jan swung his arm, smashing a Rinshi on the head. "Hah!" He palm pressed a row of Rinshis.

Ran dodged a javelin, then punched that same Rinshi. She turned around and started rapid punching the Rinshi in front of her. "Hah!"

Retsu was attacked by multiple javelins. He simply swung his arms as if dancing and grabbed all javelins together. He disarmed all the Rinshis that he was fighting and swept kicked them. Gou elbow smashed a Rinshi on the head. Then he knee kicked a Rinshi on the gut. Ken karate chop three Rinshis surrounding him with Geki Kensan. Rio smashed his way through the Rinshis, and Mele used her sais and slashed any Rinshi that got in her way.

More Rinshis appeared near the park. They hopped near the Kenseis and civilians. The people started screaming and running. Miki and Natsume fended them off while Len tried to run away. Len noticed the Kenseis were simply blocking and dodging. "Why don't they fight?" Len ducked as Natsume threw a Rinshi at Len's direction.

"Sorry." Natsume apologized for throwing the Rinshi at Len. "The Kenseis took a vow to not fight." She dodged a Javelin in a similar fashion to Retsu.

"That's kind of Dumb." Len said in Cantonese.

The kids that were with Ryu whimpered. "Shh." Ryu said. "Don't scream, okay. Uncle Ryu will make things okay." The kids calmed down. "Ryn, watch the kids." Ryn stayed near the kids. Ryu broke into a run and summoned his dual blades and slashed through.

Len started fighting the Rinshis that were near the Kenseis, only to be smacked down to the floor. He was too small. He gritted his teeth. "Geki Waza! Goyu Ho Dan!" He fired Gekiliger at the Rinshis and Gekiliger mauled each Rinshi, gliding through the Kenseis. "Rinki! Goyu Kodan!" He fired at a group of Rinshis. Len destroyed numerous Rinshis. And he didn't even break a sweat.

The Kenseis were surprised by Len's fist. "Child," Shafu said, "How did you create such power?"

Len Shrugged. "I don't know. Rio taught me Lion Ken and I somehow made this fist."

"This child, is a genius." Shafu said.

Ryu watched with amazement. Of all the years that he lived on the Earth, he has never seen the fist that Len executed.

"Geki Waza! Kan Kan Sho!" Natsume shouted palm pressing Rinshis with her Geki. She did learn one move from her mother. All the Rinshis that were in the park were gone. Natsume jumped in joy. Len noticed something looming behind Natsume.

"Natsume nee-chan!" Len shouted. Gekiliger, which was still out, lunged at the beast behind Natsume. The beast wore a red suit and had a hippo motif. Its name was Hippa. Natsume turned around to see Hippa being pushed back.

"You brat!" Hippa shouted at Len with a gruff voice.

"Geki Jyu Leopard Ken! Kan Kan Sho!" Miki shouted and palm pressed Hippa. Hippa flew to the Gekirangers and Rinjyuden warriors side. "Natsume are you okay?" Miki asked Natsume. Natsume nodded.

Ran floored a Rinshi then turned around to fend off the Rinshis that were there. The Rinshi that was just floored got up and waved his arms like most Jiang Xi. This resulted in the Rinshi skinning Ran's rear. "Eep!" She yelped. "Ecchi!" She shouted and punched the Rinshi on the face, flooring it again.

Len wondered what Ecchi meant. Jan never used that word. Elehung was angry. "Why that no good Rinshi! I will get him for defiling my cute student!"

"Calm down!" Bion said holding Elehung down. "We took a vow to not fight!"

"Oh yeah." Elehung calmed down.

Bat Li used his fan to smack Elehung once on the head. "Besides, you're no better than that Rinshi."

"Touce." Elehung said, mispronouncing.

"It's touche." Gorie said slapping Elehung once on the head. "If you're going to learn a different language, learn it right."

"What is this, beat Elehung silly day?" Elehung said as two kenseis just beat him. Sharkie walked over.

"Oh it's beat Elehung day." Sharkie said and started beating Elehung up with fists.

"Help me!" Elehung shouted. Bion, who was standing to the side, just stood still.

Genjyuoh and Kenom appeared in the scene. "Barely anyone is screaming." Genjyuoh said. "I will change that." He noticed Ryn and the children. "DIE WENCH!" Genjyuoh charged a Raigo Dan and fired it. Ryu ran in front of Ryn and the children and took the hit. Dust flew. After the dust cleared, Ryu was in his armored form.

"How underhanded." Ryu said. He ran towards Genjyuoh, only for Genjyuoh to stop his fist.

"Kenom, help Hippa kill those jyuken users." Genjyuoh ordered.

"Yes." Kenom said with his/her medley of voices.

Hippa got up and stared at the Jyuken users as they got into a group. "Zowazowa is making me Kichikichi!" Jan shouted. Everyone prepared their Henshin.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!"

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi!"

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!"

"Rinki Gai Sou."

"Rinki Jyu Hen."

"Beast On!"

Everyone's battle suit appeared. "Super Beast On!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu brought out their Geki Claws and pressed the button on the top. Their suits transformed.

"Extreme Unbreakable Body, Super Gekired!"

"Extreme Honest Heart, Super Gekiyellow!"

"Extreme Fantastic Technique, Super Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron Will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!"

"Pure ferociousness like a lion. Pure power also like a lion. The one who will obliterate the evil God. My name is Kurojishi, Rio."

"I live for Rio-sama's love. A love warrior who fights for Rio-sama's love. Rinjyu Chameleon Ken Mistress, Mele!"

"Our blazing Geki is proof of Justice! Jyuken Sentai! Gekiranger!" The seven emitted their Ki. Kenom walked up next to Hippa.

"What in the world?" Retsu shouted. Kenom composed of several parts from the five venom kens.

Ryn was astonished to see Kenom. "How is he still alive?" She asked herself. From now on Kenom is a 'he'.

Ryu was having trouble with Genjyuoh. "You'll never win!" Genjyuoh shouted. Genjyuoh grabbed Ryu by the head with both hands, held Ryu high in the air, then smashed Ryu to the floor head first. Genjyuoh then kicked Ryu to the other side. The children started crying. Ryu was on the ground. Genjyuoh laughed insanely. "Do you hear that? The children are crying! It will be replaced with screams of terror shortly."

Ryu, flat on his back, slowly got up. "Don't you dare, lay a hand on those children." He stood up. Then he fired a fire stream from his hand, missing Genjyuoh.

"Pitiful, you can't even aim." Genjyuoh said.

"You're lucky I don't like the taste when I fire it from my mouth." Ryu said. Genjyuoh prepared a Goyu Kodan.

"Since I know you're weak, why don't I just extract the screams from those children right now." Genjyuoh said. "Then the Jyuken users are next." He look towards the children. They whimpered and hid close to Ryn. "DIE ALL OF YOU!" Ryu then glowed red and ran and twisted Genjyuoh's hand. He shouted in pain. The gengi disappeared.

"I told you to not lay a hand on those children!" Ryu shouted. Ryu's ki strengthened. This was his true power.

"So you finally show your true powers." Genjyuoh said while in pain. Ryu let go of Genjyuoh's hand and used a roundhouse kick. Genjyuoh ducked, but Ryu wasn't finished. Ryu's leg came back and smashed Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh flew some distance. Ryu's wing emerged and he flew towards Genjyuoh.

"That power," Shafu said, "is even greater than Long's." Shafu said indicating Ryu's full power.

"WARGH!" Ryu shouted and used a blazing punch on a floored Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh shouted in pain and blood actually came out from his head where the mouth was suppose to be. Ryu swept kicked Genjyuoh into the air. "Ryu Ryu Ken!" Ryu started using a barrage of fists of Genjyuoh, giving Genjyuoh repeated punishment. Genjyuoh flew to the streets. The kids stopped whimpering and watch Ryu beat Genjyuoh. They started cheering. "Do you hear that? That is my power. That is my desire. To see children smile like that. I will never let the likes of you get rid of those children's smiles!" Ryu's mouth plate split open and Ryu fired a fire breath at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh was burned and sparks flew off of him. His left horn broke. Ryu didn't take time to fan his mouth of the bad taste.

"What is this power, why have you never use this power on me before?" Genjyuoh shouted with fear. Ryu was fierce, even more fierce than the day that he fought Retsu, even more fierce than when Ryn fought Genjyuoh!

Ryu walked towards Genjyuoh. Then red lightning surrounded Ryu's body sapping him. The kids got worried. Ryu fell to the ground, with only his fist to support him. Ryn looked worried. This was the first time Ryu ever used his full power. Ryu seemed to be drained already.

Genjyuoh looked at Ryu with surprise. Then Genjyuoh chuckled. "So this is why you don't use your full power. Weak! You get so weak so easily." Genjyuoh charged Rinki in his hands. "Scream for me! Dragon Ken User Brat!"

"Jan, Rio!" Ran shouted. "You help Ryu." Jan and Rio nodded their heads in agreement. They ran to Genjyuoh. "Gou, Ken, you take the five venom fist fusion." Gou and Ken nodded. "Retsu, Mele, you two and I will take that Hippopotamus Ken user." The three ran for Hippa while Gou and Ken ran for Kenom.

Genjyuoh was about to fire a Gengi, Goyu Koha, but was stopped by Jan and Rio side kicking him. Genjyuoh's Gengi disappeared. Jan and Rio were in their different stances. Ryu slowly got up. The civilians in the park stopped and watched the fight. Jan brought out his Gekinunchakus and Rio used his fist. Rio swung, Genjyuoh ducked. Jan smashed a ducked Genjyuoh with the Gekinunchakus. Genjyuoh was hit. Rio then elbowed Genjyuoh. Jan then kicked. Genjyuoh got knocked back. "What is this power?"

"This is the power," Jan and Rio said, "Of Jyuken!" (Song that plays when Jan and Rio beat up Long, and Ran, Mele, Retsu, Gou, and Ken beat up Sanyo from episode 47 plays) Jan and Rio stayed in their stance. Ryu joined the two.

"How are you still able to fight?" Genjyuoh said to Ryu.

"Like I told you before, one second is like an eternity to an immortal. That's plenty of time to recover!" Ryu shouted. The three charged towards Genjyuoh.

"Ro Ro Shu!" Gou shouted kicking Kenom upside the head.

"Ouja To!" Kenom shouted ready to slash Gou after getting kicked. Gou moved his body back and the sword was parried by the Saiblade. Gou rolled out of the deadlock.

Ken swung his blade up, knocking Kenom and his deadlock away. "Geki Waza! Jugenryu Ei Ei To!" Ken shouted slashing Kenom high into the sky. "CHESTO!"

"Geki Waza!" Gou shouted readying his fist for Brusa Ee's attack. "Tenchi Tenben Da!" Gou's fist was pointing to the sky, then he started spinning. He headed straight for Kenom. Kenom was drilled through and Kenom flew to the side and started disintegrating. Ryn knew that was not the last of Kenom. Gou and Ken grabbed each other's hand up high in victory.

Retsu and Ran were in the air. "Super double Geki!" The two shouted slashing Hippa. Hippa shrieked.

"Gengi!" Hippa shouted. "Hipa Hipa Charge!" He charged towards Retsu and Ran. The two stepped to the side and smacked with the back of their hands.

"Too slow!" The two shouted. Mele then extended her bladed tongue.

"Zekka Ryoran!" She shouted as she stabbed Hippa rapidly. Ran jumped behind Hippa.

"Da Da Dan!" Ran started punching rapidly along with Mele's rapid stabs. Ran then kicked Hippa to the side.

Hippa did not give up. "Gengi! Hip Hipa Dan!" He fired a grey orb. Mele crossed her sais together and the orb collided. She started surrounding the orb with her Rinki.

"Rinki! Rakugekiken!" Her green Rinki fused with the grey orb, turning the orb into green instead.

"Geki Waza! Shun Shun Dan!" Ran shouted.

"Geki Waza! Ten Ten Dan!" Retsu shouted. Ran and Retsu fired their respective beasts at Hippa while Mele fired the Rakugekiken orb at Hippa. Hippa was struck consecutively. Hippa screamed.

"Go ahead and scream, it will only make Rio-sama and me stronger." Mele said.

Jan, Rio, and Ryu gave a rapid barrage of fists, nunchaku, and swords. Rio was to the right, Jan middle, and Ryu left. Rio punched with Rinki, Jan smashed with fiery Kageki, and Ryu slashed with his Dragon Ki. _What is this power? _Genjyuoh thought. _What is this power? How can I be overpowered by these brats?_ Genjyuoh was knocked back eventually.

"Geki Waza! Ho Ho Dan!" Jan fired Gekitiger.

"Rinki! Goyu Koha!" Rio fired Rinlion.

"Ryu Ryu Dan!" Ryu fired Ryuoh at Genjyuoh. The three beasts ran and flew towards Genjyuoh. Gekitiger slashed, Rinlion mauled, and Ryuoh whipped Genjyuoh into the air.

"Wargh!" Genjyuoh shouted. _I can't lose! I'm the Hakaishin! I CAN"T LOSE! _Genjyuoh thought frantically.

Rio and Ryu got into firing stance. Jan brought out Gekibazooka. "Geki Waza! Super Geki Geki Ho!" Jan shouted.

Rio charged Rinki into his hands. "Rinki! Goyu Kodan!"

Ryu charged Dragon Ki into his hands. "Dragon Ken! Ryu Ho Dan!" Ryu fired a red orb at Genjyuoh. Rio fired a black orb and Jan fired a red orange orb from Gekibazooka. The orbs combined and exploded on Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh fell to the floor.

The civilians all started cheering. "Jyuken is the best! Jyuken is the best! Jyuken will not lose! Jyuken will not die! Jyuken! Jyuken! Jyuken!"

"What are they saying?" Rio asked.

Jan answered. "They're saying, Jyuken is the best! We will not lose!"

"How! How can me the Hakaishin lose to a bunch of brats?" Genjyuoh shouted.

"This is the power of Jyuken!" Rio shouted.

"Jyuken will never lose to the likes of you!" Jan shouted. Ryu then took notice of Gekibazooka.

"Do you mind if I tinker with that?" Ryu asked. Jan handed Gekibazooka to Ryu. Ryu then started messing with it, then gave it back to Jan. Ryu grabbed the left side. "Rio, you take the right."

"What?" Rio obeyed.

"Huh?" Jan said in surprise. Rio used Rinki, there was no way he could use the Gekibazooka.

"I tinkered with it so it would accept my ki and Rinki, but it's just this one time." Ryu and Rio transferred their ki into the Gekibazooka, while Jan prepared his Geki as well as the switch.

"Ougi! Super Special Geki Rinki Ho!" Jan, Rio, and Ryu shouted and Jan pushed the switch.

"What!" Genjyuoh shouted as a scarlet orb fired from the Gekibazooka. This orb was bigger than most finishing orbs. Genjyuoh was struck and his armor started getting chipped away. "How can this be!" The people cheered louder! (Gekiranger opening, starting slowly building up plays or starry heavens heroic for a different effect)

"Shi Fu Jan, Shi Fu Jan! Kurojishi! Kurojishi!" The people apparently caught Rio's title.

"Uncle Ryu, Uncle Ryu, Uncle Ryu!" The kids shouted.

"Master Jan!" Len and Natsume shouted.

"Rio!" Miki and the Kenseis shouted. "Jan!"

"Ryu!" Ryn shouted.

The orb enlarged. "It can't be! I'm the Hakaishin!"

"You get your powers from preying on the weak." Rio said, which was ironic since that's what Rinki was suppose to be.

"We get our powers from beasts!" Jan shouted. "We will never let you make people Shikushiku or Mesomeso!"

"And that is what justice is!" Ryu shouted.

"This is our power!" The three shouted. The orb finally exploded and Genjyuoh lost most of his armor, even more than Ryu chipped off. Genjyuoh lost both horns, except the right horn which was broken in half, his gryphon chest was broken, and he lost the cloth hanging from his back. Black blood poured from Genjyuoh.

"I don't want to fall into eternal darkness again!" Genjyuoh shouted in fear. Genjyuoh jumped and fled.

The civilians cheered. "Jyuken, Jyuken, Jyuken!" But the fight was not done. Hippa grew large.

"Scream in terror you people!" Hippa shouted. The civilians were quiet. "Why won't you people scream?"

"Because they have us to protect them!" Gou shouted.

Ryu dropped to the ground and his armor shattered. The children and Ryn ran up to Ryu.

"Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted.

"Rinki! Shorai Jyu!" Rio and Mele shouted. Gekitiger, Gekicheetah, Gekijaguar, Rinlion, and Rinchameleon ran alongside each other.

"Goetsu Doshu! Jyuken Gattai!" The five beasts combined into Gekirintohja.

"Geki Waza! Rai Rai Jyu, Cho Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou shouted and summoned Gekiwolf, gorilla, gazelle, and penguin. "Jyuken Gattai!" Gekiwolf, Gorilla, and Gazelle combined and Penguin dropped off the helmet.

"Saidian!" Ken pointed the sozyutou into the sky and shouted. Saidian appeared. "Jyuken Henkei!" Ken shouted after jumping into Saidian. Saidian transformed into Saidaioh.

"Gekirintohja! Gekifire Wolf! Saidaioh! Burning up!"

(BC) After such a dramatic fight, we get treated to a Giant battle! Today with me are guest commentators the seven Kenseis, except for Sharkie Chan and Elehung whom Sharkie is beating badly.

"Help me!" Elehung shouts.

"This is fun!" Sharkie shouts.

Anyway, Miki and her Child, the cute Natsume! And Liger Ken user Len! Wait where's Ryu. He's on the ground! Must manage commentary of Gekirintohja battle without Ryu. I'm so happy! Saidaioh slashes! Hippa blocks! "Gengi! Hipa Beat!" Hippa starts punching and kicking Saidaioh. Despite Hippa's size, his really fast. Saidaioh is knocked back. "Geki Waza! Ban Ban Chu!" Gekifire Wolf executes a fiery version of Gou's Ban Ban Chu. Hippa takes the hit, then smashes back. Gekifire Wolf is floored. "Gengi! Hipa Hipa Charge!" Hippa charges toward Gekirintohja! Gekifire Wolf gets stepped on, on a bad place as well.

"AI!" Gou shouts.

Gekirintohja prepares its Gekirinken. Gekirintohja slashes at Hippa. But Hippa tackles through. Gekirintohja drops its Gekirinken! Hippa picks it up. "Let's see how you Jyuken users like this." Hippa slashes at Saidaioh. Saidaioh actually falls to the floor! Then Hippa stabs Gekifire Wolf while its still on the ground. How underhanded! Hippa walks toward Gekirintohja! The crowd gasps. "Scream for me! Gekirintohja!" Hippa is then smashed, by what? Hippa is knocked back, while Gekirintohja gets up, holding the Gekisetsukon! I almost forgot about that weapon! The weapon of Gekitohja, has been passed down to Gekirintohja!

"Do you see this?" Jan shouts. "We will not lose to you Zowazowa!"

Gekirintohja swings the Gekisetsukon around! Hippa is smashed and smashed! Gekifire Wolf finally gets up! "This is for stepping on me!" Gekifire Wolf kicks Hippa. "Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf's leg is connected to Hippa and the blade attaches to Gekiwolf's mouth. "Take this!" Gekifire Wolf does a new variation of Dai Ro Ro Kick and kick slashes Hippa with rapid movements. Wow, I never knew Gekifire Wolf could be this fast. Saidaioh transforms into Saidian and rams Hippa, and transforms back into Saidaioh. "Geki Waza! Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh slashes creating his famous Kanji Mark slash.

Gekirintohja is in the air still holding its Gekisetsukon! "Geki Waza! Dai Gan Gan Kick!" Gekirintohja's legs spin in the air. Gekirintohja corkscrew kicks Hippa. Hippa drops the Gekirinken and the Gekirinken is thrust into the ground. "Gekirintohja Ougi! Dai Gan Gan Geki Rin Ken!" Gekirintohja spins, with the Gekisetsukon in hand. The Gekisetsukon replaces the Gekirinken in the hissatsu. Hippa is struck, he can't bear it. He screams and explodes!

(EC) "Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Saidaioh, Win!"

The group ran down to see if Ryu was okay, but Ryu and Ryn already left.

"So," Ran said to Miki, "Where are you guys going to stay?"

"Oh we bought a home when we were last here." Miki said. "Natsume, Master Shafu, and me are staying there."

"There is training in staying in a Hong Kong house." Shafu said tapping his triangle. The three parted.

"Bye Len!" Natsume shouted and waved back. Len waved back and blushed. Ken giggled.

"Len has his first crush!" Ken said.

"I do not!" Len shouted emitting Rinki and Geki in his hands, Rinki on the left, Geki on the right. Ken stopped.

"How about you six?" Retsu asked the rest of the Kenseis.

"Gorie here will check us into a hotel!" Michelle said referring to the master triangle.

"I'm not paying for everything though." Gorie said. Bion followed the two.

"We will stay in my new home!" Sharkie said, referring to Bat Li and Elehung as well.

"No!" Elehung shouted. "I want to stay with Ran-chan!" Bat Li and Sharkie dragged Elehung.

"We're leaving." Rio said and Mele followed Rio back to their home. The sun was setting and the park was empty.

"Might as well go back." Gou said. They started walking.

"Um Jan," Ran said, "I don't know what got over me today, would you mind not talking about it?" She said referring to her hiding behind Jan.

Jan nodded and smiled. The two followed the rest of the group.

Back in Sharkie's cottage, Elehung noticed that there were no furniture. "No!" Elehung shouted into the sky, while Bat Li simply danced in a trance.

"Oh no! My fish are burnt!" Sharkie said, forgetting to take the fish that he was cooking out of the fire.

Gorie checked into a luxurious hotel. "To the hot tub!" Bion shouted.

"Wait for me!" Michelle shouted. Gorie shook his head then turned.

"Wait for me you guys!" He ran after the two.

Miki and Natsume unpacked. "This place is really nice." Miki exclaimed. The place was nice, especially for a Hong Kong Retreat. Shafu scratched at a scratching post.

On a more serious note, Ryu fainted. After fighting after being drained, drained Ryu more of his energy. Ryn had Ryu use her as a lap pillow and their foreheads touched. "I'm so sorry Ryu, I'll never ask you to use your full power again." Ryn cried. Ryu wiped away a tear.

"You know I hate it when I see you get hurt." Ryu said.

Academy file! Ryu is near a tv. "Gekirintohja and Gekitohja. Gekirintohja is the upgrade of Gekitohja, so it's only normal for Gekirintohja to have the weapons of Gekitohja, like the Gekisetsukon. Today Gekirintohja exhibited a new Ougi, the Dai Gan Gan Geki Rin Ken. And SaidaiGekirintohja had the Sai Dai Geki Rin Zan. With these weaponry and attacks, Gekirintohja is the ultimate! And that's my inner fan boy speaking."

Jan, Rio on his back, Ran and Retsu on the ground respective to Gekitohja's leg positions, and Mele on top of Retsu are seen. "Gekirintohja!" Jan holds his Gekinunchakus in his right hand and Gekisaber on the left. "Win!" Rio has a face that says, 'why am I doing this'.

Gou comes out and laughs at Rio. Ken is seen on the other side of the room. "Rio, you look like a fool!" Rio gets angry. Ryu pops up.

"Next let's do a Gekitohja Wolf." Ryu says.

"Eh?" Gou says looking at Ryu.

File ends! Normal Ending X plays (One with Rio and Mele)!

Tell me what you think. Is this chapter too 'fluffy' (First time using this word in this sense)? Was it intense? Please review and tell me what you think! One more question, how are my depictions of the characters, especially of Ryu and Ryn? Is my JanXRan going good, or not too good?


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Super Sentai, and that's a fact! I do own Ryu and Ryn though.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

The Kenseis were in a straight line facing Ryu and Ryu walked in front of them. "Yesterday you seven mistaken me for Long. There must be consequences!" Jan, Ran, and Len entered the park, with Gou and Ken opening shop and Retsu drawing as usual. Retsu was happy, this gave him an excuse to draw, but enough of Retsu. "Wait right here." Ryu said to the Kenseis. Elehung sweated.

"What's he going to do to us?" Elehung said. Bat Li smacked Elehung on the head with a fan.

"Be calm." Bat Li said.

Ryu walked up to Jan and Ran, then separated Len from the two. Ryu had a sly smile on his face. He then pushed Jan into Ran with his rear. Ran and Jan yelped as they fell. Ryu still smiled. "Why don't you two take a break? Maybe spend some time alone. After all, Genjyuoh is badly wounded and I bet you two would love to relax a little. Maybe go out." Ryu said the last sentence softly.

"Eh?" Jan and Ran said getting up. Ryu handed Jan some money and a list. Jan took a look at the list.

"Here's some things you can do, and some money to do these things." Ryu said. Jan put the money in his pocket. Then Ryu pushed Jan and Ran out of the park. "There, wait something's missing." Ryu grabbed Jan's right hand and Ran's left hand and had them hold each other. Ran blushed. "PERFECT!"

"Uh, Ryu, what are you doing?" Jan asked, turning. Ryu grabbed Jan's head and turned Jan facing the other way. "Ah!"

"Now get on you two!" Ryu flicked Jan and Ran's neck and the two were off. Rio and Mele passed the two.

"Osu! Maitaze! Ramen and Sushi! Burning . . ." Gou and Ken stopped when they saw Jan and Ran walk off hand in hand. "Huh?"

"Rio-sama, are they an item?" Mele asked.

Rio had a cold look. "No idea."

Ryu laughed. "Just like I planned!"

Ryn walked over. "You're pretty evil."

Ryu still smiled. "Depends on how you look at it, and believe me, I'm not evil, just trying to help spark the fire." Ryu started heading for the Kenseis. Then he took out his teddy bear and gave it to Ryn. "Ryn, can you supervise those two?" Ryn took the teddy bear and flew off. Then Ryu started speaking in Shafu's voice. "There is training in helping love bloom." Ryu placed his left index finger and thumb into an angle shape and his right finger touched the shape.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 12

"SHAFU!" Ryu shouted. Shafu whimpered and placed his hands on his head as if to protect. "Get over here." Shafu obediently walked over. Ryu took one glance at Shafu. Then Ryu started scratching Shafu. Shafu enjoyed it.

"You have a nice technique!" Shafu said. Miki and Natsume watched in disbelief.

Len walked up to Rio, who was meditating. Len shook Rio once, and Rio opened his eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you," Len said, "But since master Jan isn't here, do you mind helping me practice Lion Ken." Rio simply closed his eyes. Len had a sad look and walked off, until he heard Rio get up and throw away the mantle. The mantle landed on Mele.

"That's fine with me." Rio said smiling. "Koe." The two practiced Lion Ken.

Throughout the rest of the day, Ryu had some strange tasks for the Kensei to do. One was Michelle teaching him to skate board. Ryu got up on the ramp with a red skateboard, but without a helmet.

"Uh uh uh, you need a helmet." Michelle said holding a red helmet.

"I'm immortal, if I crack my head nothing's going to happen." Ryu said.

"But there are children around and you don't want to set a bad example for them, do you?" Michelle got Ryu there. Ryu learned how to skate board that day.

Then Ryu had a capture the cloth game with Bion Biao. Ryu won. Then stack the coins with Gorie. Again Ryu won. Then Ryu learned a little Shark Ken from Sharkie.

After that, Ryu danced in a trance (Dance in a trance plays) with Bat Li, while Ryu held a red fan. Ryu danced just as good as Bat Li.

When Ryu walked up to Elehung, Ryu gave an impossible request, at least for Elehung. "Teach me, some Elephant Ken."

"No way, no way!" Elehung said. Then he stuck his tongue out. There was no way he would teach a man.

Ryu then did an alternative plan. He put on Ran's voice. "Master Elehung, won't you please teach me?" Ran's voice was a little seductive.

Elehung was freaked. "Okay, okay I'll teach you, just don't do that voice again. Even though I like it . . . just not from you!"

On Jan and Ran's end, the two walked the streets of Hong Kong. Ryu basically told those two to spend some time alone. What was up with that? Ran and Jan walked hand in hand. "Uh, Ran, what are we suppose to do?" Jan asked.

"I don't really know, anything I guess." Ran answered. Ryu set them off with the two holding hands. Did that mean something? Jan and Ran still held hands.

Ryn watched from above, holding Ryu's teddy bear. "I wonder if Ryu is helping those two spark a fire at all." Then Ryu's teddy bear came to life. If Ryn hadn't seen that before then she would've been surprise.

"Oh believe me, there's something between the two." Ryu's teddy bear said with Ryu's voice. "Time to work some magic." Ryu teddy flew off. Ryn shook her head.

"I've always wondered why Ryu made that teddy. It's so cute." Ryn said. She flew after teddy.

Ryu teddy hovered just low enough to see how Jan and Ran were doing. They still hadn't let each other's hand go. "Ho ho!" Now if only Jan would make some moves. Then again, Jan had the mind of a child, so what can Jan do? That was a flaw in the plan.

Then a van filled with crooks were fleeing from the police. Ran was about to step on the road when the van was about to turn at, until Jan grabbed Ran by the waist and helped her back into the sidewalk as the van just passed by along with some police cars. Ryu Teddy whistled. Jan then ran after the van.

"You zowazowa bastards!" Jan shouted. Ran was a little confused as to why Jan used Zowazowa, but then remembered he used it for all bad guys. Ran ran after Jan.

Jan was able to catch up with the white van, but he ran in front of the van. Then Jan roared a tiger's roar. "YAH!" The wheels of the van all popped and the van stopped. The crooks inside came out.

"Who do you think you are!?" The shouted in Cantonese, until they recognized Jan. "No way."

Jan brought out his Gekinunchakus. "You people almost ran over Ran!" Jan shouted in Cantonese. Jan started attacking the crooks, one by one, until all five of them were on the floor. One tried to fight back, but Jan grabbed the crook by the shoulder and flipped the man onto the floor. The police came up and rounded up the crooks. Jan placed his Gekinunchakus on his shoulders and smiled.

"Shi Fu Jan is the greatest!" One man said from the sidewalk.

Jan walked back to Ran. Since Ran heard her name when Jan spoke, she asked, "Did you really fight for me?"

Jan nodded. "Those people were bad, if they weren't stopped, then more people would get hurt, and you almost got hurt as well."

Teddy stood on a pole. "Ho ho, good job Jan. Now if only Jan was aggressive. That'll never happen." Teddy spied, with Ryn spying on Teddy. And Jan and Ran.

Jan and Ran continued their walk, still not knowing what to do. The man that said that Jan was the greatest came up to Jan. "Shi Fu Jan, you're so cool!" He shouted. Ran didn't understand.

"Douje!" Jan said.

"I want to learn Jyuken, can you teach me?" The man asked. Jan nodded.

"All you need to do is come to the park." Jan said.

"I'll be there!" Then the man noticed Ran. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Jan said scratching his head trying to figure out the meaning of the word. "Nope, just a comrade."

Teddy dropped. He was right, Jan would never be aggressive in this situation.

The man left the two and Jan and Ran walked some more, still no idea of what to do. Then the two passed by a gift shop. Ran took notice of a yellow bear like plush. It had big brown eyes and a giant tail. "Ah, it's Ku Kun!" She looked at the plush from outside the window.

"Do you, like that doll?" Jan asked. Ran nodded. She absolutely adored Ku Kun.

"Ku Kun is just so cute." Ran asked. "It was so popular back home, but I never got a chance to buy one myself."

Teddy tapped his forehead in a similar fashion to Gou. "Maitaze, are all girls like this?" Referring to the fact that Ryn was following him because he was cute, and Ran down there adored the cute Ku kun. Then Teddy saw Jan go inside the gift shop.

"Jan?" Ran said. Teddy smiled (yes, it's a living teddy bear with facial expressions, at least for now).

Jan bought the Ku Kun plush and gave it to Ran. Jan smiled. "Here you go Ran!"

Ran held the Ku Kun plush. She hugged it and held Jan's hand.

"Yoshi!" Teddy shouted, mispronouncing.

The rest of the day proceeded like a date for the two, Jan and Ran sat down at a restaurant and ate. Someone actually said, "How cute, a couple," in Cantonese. Jan somewhat understood the phrase, though not the couple part. Then after that, the two bought ice cream and ate.

"Ha ha!" Teddy shouted.

Back at Ryu's end, Elehung just finished teaching Ryu. Now Ryu sat down at Gou and Ken's shop and started eating an immense amount. "I wonder how Jan and Ran are doing." Ryu said with his mouth full.

"Maitaze, why did you give the two time alone?" Gou asked. Ryu didn't answer.

Rio struck with Rinki, and Len followed. Len was mastering Lion Ken and Tiger Ken everyday, and his Liger Ken is maturing. Once Len fully masters both fists, Liger Ken will be at its best. Then Kenom attacked Rio. Rio dodged and back fisted Kenom.

Mele saw the scene. "Rio-sama!" She ran and quickly transformed. She used her sais and slashed at Kenom. Kenom parried and tried to claw Mele. Rio grabbed the arm.

"Rinki, Gai Sou." Rio said and transformed. Rio punched Kenom.

Gou saw the fight. He threw away his cook uniform. "Beast On!" Gou transformed and ran towards the fight. "Ban Ban Chu!"

Retsu and Ken stopped what they were doing. "Beast On!" The two shouted and ran towards Kenom. The five fought Kenom, only to be knocked back. Ryu still ate. Kenom then walked towards Ryu, who seemed oblivious to everything. Ryu simply fisted Kenom.

"Don't interrupt me." Ryu said. Ryu finished his ramen and spun his seat, facing Kenom. "Genjyuoh decided for you to come, how nice. Come! Ryu Gai Sou!" Ryu said placing a hand in front of his face. Ryu kicked Kenom back. Then Ryu summoned his swords and slashed at Kenom.

"Genshin Goten Hen." Kenom said and grew.

"Decided to use that already." Ryu said. "I guess today you just want us dead."

"Geki Waza! Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou shouted. Gekiwolf was summoned.

"Rinki! Shorai Jyu!" Rio and Mele shouted. Rinlion and Rinchameleon were summoned.

"Guess we'll have to combine again." Gou said. "Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou summoned Gekitiger and Gekijaguar.

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" Gekirintohja Wolf combined.

"Gekirintohja Wolf! Burning Up!"

(BC) Giant battle already! How nice! Today with me are guest commentators Retsu, Ken, and Ryu. Wait Ken is summoning Saidian, never mind about him.

"Saidian! Jyuken Henkei! Saidaioh Kenzan!" Ken shouted.

Anyway, Ryu here today is loving this Gekirintohja Wolf battle, aren't you? Ryu doesn't answer me. Hello.

"Oh, yeah, Gekirintohja Wolf, Yay." Ryu was unenthusiastic.

Ryu, do you hate Gekirintohja Wolf?

"Only formation that I kind of dislike." Ryu confessed. Ryu's armor shattered. "I'm too depressed to even fight."

Oh well, Gekirintohja Wolf slashes at Kenom. Kenom parries. Kenom then claws Gekirintohja Wolf. Gekirintohja knee kicks with the right foot. Kenom gets cut by the tail blade. Kenom prepares his gengi. "Daijaho!" Kenom fires. "Shishi Ko!" Rinlion fires orbs back. "Ouja To! Chojoben!" Kenom whips Gekirintohja Wolf and slashes. Gekirintohja Wolf can't take it. Wait Saidaioh slashes at Kenom. "Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh uses his hissatsu! "Geki Rin Ro Ro Zan!" Gekirintohja Wolf kicks the tail blade at Kenom and slashes, this is his finisher!

"Yay." Ryu says unenthusiastically. Ryu why are you like this? "Because Gekirintohja is just so much cooler." Okay. Wait Kenom is still alive!

"Gengi! Midare Shuriken! Hiso Shuben Kick!" Shurikens are thrown and Kenom kicks both giants. They're down and they disappear!

(EC) Rio, Mele, Gou, and Ken fell to the floor without their battle forms. "NII-SAN!" Retsu shouted and ran to Gou.

Kenom walked towards the group. The Kenseis stood still, knowing that everything was going to be fine. "Die!" Kenom shouted. He prepared a Daijaho. He got ready to fire.

"NO!" Gou shouted. Then Gekishark and Gekielephant appeared and rammed Kenom. Kenom's gengi disappeared. Gekitiger and Gekicheetah followed.

"Oi!" Jan said from Gekitiger.

"Jan! Ran!" Ryu said. "That's right, Jan can sense evil Ki." Ryu said.

"Retsu! Ikuzo!" Jan shouted.

Retsu nodded. "Geki Waza! Bai Bai Bunshin Hen, Rai Rai Jyu!" Gekijaguar and Gekibat were summoned. The six Gekibeasts attacked Kenom.

"Whoa!" Len said staring at Gekibat and Gekielephant.

"What do you think Len, do you like it?" Natsume asked.

"It's so cool." Len said. These were the other legendary gekibeasts.

"Jyuken Gattai!" Gekitohja was formed. "Gekitohja, Burning up!"

(RC) Gekirintohja was not formed today, but I will do my best to commentate on Gekitohja! Gekitohja swings at Kenom, clawing him. Kenom tries to claw back, but to no avail. Gekitohja back flips, kicking Kenom in the process.

"Jyuken Buso!" Gekielephant combined, creating Gekielephanttohja.

Gekielephanttohja swings its meteor hammer at Kenom. Kenom is bashed!

"Jyuken Buso!" Gekibat combined, creating Gekibattohja. Len thought it looked somewhat familiar. Where did he see it? A shadow maybe?

Gekibat flies at Kenom and slashes! Woo!

"Ready!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted. "Jyuken Buso Triangle Kogeki!" Gekielephant combines and spins with the Meteor hammer as well. Kenom is struck! Then Gekibat combines. Gekibattohja brings Kenom into the sky, then the death blow! Wait, not the death blow yet? We still have Gekishark! Gekishark combines and drills right through Kenom! Kenom loses! And he ex . . .no!

(EC) Kenom was disintegrating. By now everyone figured out that they did not see the last of Kenom.

The sun was setting when the battle was done. Rio and Mele already left. Ran held the Ku Kun plush. Ken looked at the plush. "What have you two been doing all day?"

"Nothing." Ran answered.

Ryu laughed. "I knew my list was helpful." Then teddy flew to Ryu and whispered something to Ryu. "What, he didn't use the list." Teddy nodded and reverted back to plush form. Ryu hid teddy. "Jan's a natural romantic!"

The Kenseis were tired. They headed back to rest. Miki and Natsume escorted Shafu.

"Ryu." Ran said. "Why did you ask Jan and me to take the day off?"

Ryu looked at Ran. "Because, I didn't want anybody interrupting the Kenseis' punishments." Ryu called what he did today punishments. "I've got to ask, do you have feelings for Jan?"

Ran blushed. "Maybe." She said.

"Oi! Ran!" Jan shouted for Ran. "We're going!" Jan and Len waved at Ran. Ran ran to Jan and Len.

Ryu jumped in victory. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Then he did a victory pose. "Jan and Ran, Love Love Level, Level up!"

Ryn walked to Ryu shaking her head. "How is that he's like that, yet he also has a certain charm to himself that no one else has?" She asked herself.

Academy file! Bae is seen on top of a tv. "The Legendary Gekibeasts! All of them come from the training from three of the Kenseis. Each of them gives Gekitohja or Gekifire a different weapon and skills."

Len looked at the positions of the legendary Gekibeasts. "Hey Bae, wouldn't the positions of the pieces allow each Legendary Gekibeast to combine with Gekitohja all at once?"

"Maybe." Bae said. "I've never seen that though. And why is Ran so attached to that Ku Kun plush?"

"I don't know." Len said.

"Because Jan bought it for her!" Ryu said popping out from behind to Tv.

"EEP!" Len and Bae shriek.

File Ends! Normal Ending plays!

Please review! Was this chapter okay? Any fluffiness? How is JanXRan going? Please tell me what you think. This chapter was a little hard. Is Ku Kun's name okay, does it sound cute at least? How are my depictions of the characters?


	13. Chapter 13

You know the drill, I don't own Super Sentai but I own Ryu, Ryn and Len's Grandpa. And certain monsters in this fic.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

Len and Jan were sitting on the couch watching a Hong Kong Slap Stick comedy movie starring Stephen Chow. Len's grandfather came out. It was late at night and the lights were off. Only the TV was on. "Len, you need to go to sleep." The elderly man said to Len.

Len hugged a giant panda plush. "But grandpa, I want to see the rest of this movie with Master Jan."

Len's Grandfather took some time to think. "Why not! I mean tomorrow's a free day so whatever. Just make sure you turn off the TV before you head to bed." Len nodded.

"Wakiwaki!" Jan and Len shouted. The two watched the movie and laughed at the funny scene that was showing.

Eventually the two fell asleep on the couch, forgetting to turn off the TV. The two laid their heads on each. Ran came out holding a blanket. She turned the TV off. Ran wore yellow pajamas. "You two will catch a cold sleeping like that." She wanted to carry Len back to bed and give Jan the blanket, but Jan and Len seemed somewhat cute sleeping together like that. She couldn't find the heart to separate them. Ran was sleepy so she just decided to sleep next to Len, with Len between the two adults, and laid her head on Len and used the blanket to cover the three of them.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 13

Len woke up on his bed. He remembered that he fell asleep while watching a movie with Jan. "Oh no, I forgot to turn off the tv last night!" He then wondered why he was in bed instead of the couch. Guess someone carried him to bed. He ran out the door, he heard the wok cooking. His grandpa was outside cooking Len's breakfast. Len ran out to say sorry to his grandfather, until he saw that the person cooking breakfast was a ponytail wearing girl.

Ran was cooking breakfast. Len was surprised to see Ran at the stove. Ran turned around. "Oh good morning Len." Ran had a big smile.

"Good morning." Len said. Then Len ran to his grandfather's room. It was empty. Guess his grandfather left for work early. Poor man. A man his age still not retired. Must be tough. Len just had to admire his Grandfather's strength. Len then walked out of the room, to see Ran give Jan a kiss on the lips. "WHAT IN THE!?" Len shouted. Jan turned around to see Len.

"Morning Len." Jan said cheerfully.

"Morning." Len said, with disbelief. Len then ran into the room that the guests were staying in. He found Jan and Ran's futons only. "What!" Then Len ran back into his room. Only a bed. "Where is everybody!? AND WHAT'S GOING ON!"

After breakfast, Len, Jan, and Ran walked to the park together. Well at least Len followed the two while Ran was holding Jan's arm walking. Now Len had to wonder what Ran's relationship with his master was. "Len is there something wrong?" Jan asked.

"No." Len said. "But I think something is wrong with you guys." Len said that softly.

The three entered the park, and Len saw that Ken and Gou had an extremely enormous amount of customers, mostly women. They were all screaming like fan girls. "Huh." Len said. Then he saw Retsu. Retsu had an artist hat on and an artist outfit as well. He had black sunglasses on.

"Yes, done. I made it." Retsu handed the finished painting to the customer. Retsu seemed, silly.

"Arigato." The customer said.

"WHAT!" Len shouted as the customer, who was a Hong Kong resident, just spoke Japanese. "Wait Len, no need to freak out like that. Some people in Hong Kong know Japanese." Then more people spoke Japanese. Everyone spoke Japanese! "WHAT!" Len was a screaming child. 

He tried to find Ryu and Ryn, or Rio and Mele. He found Rio meditating. Len shook Rio once. Rio didn't open his eyes. Len shook again, then Rio stared at Len with killing intent. Len ran away. He saw Jan and Ran sitting on a bench together, with Ran holding Jan's arm. The two were smiling. "Everything is off today!" Len shouted. Then he found Ryu.

"Ryu, something is wrong. Everything is messed up." Len said.

Ryu stared at Len with disbelief. "What could be wrong Len?"

Len was in shock. "What do you mean what could be wrong, everything is wrong." Len had his arms directed at the people. "Everyone is speaking Japanese, Gou and Ken have Fan girls, Retsu is painting strangely and he's scaring me. Rio just stared at me like he was about to kill me. And Master Jan and Ran were hugging and kissing! And . . . you just spoke perfect Japanese to me." Len said with surprise.

"Why not, after all Japanese is my native Language." Ryu said.

Len couldn't believe his ears. "No, no, no!" Len ran from the park scared. "What is wrong with everybody!? What is wrong!? Grandpa! Grandpa!" Len ran and ran.

"LEN!" Jan shouted. Ran let go and Jan ran after Len. Len ran away as fast as he could. Len was running on the middle of the street when a truck headed for Len. Len braced for impact. "LEN!" Jan and Ran shouted.

Then all of a sudden a black liger with gold mane and red stripes appeared from Len and struck the truck. The truck flipped to the side and the driver jumped out. The black liger looked at Len. Len stared at the liger with fear. "Boy." The phantom liger said to Len.

"Me?" Len pointed at himself. The black liger nodded.

"Boy, nothing here is as it seems, but you must live in this environment." The Liger said and walked slowly to Len. "Or else." The liger entered Len in Golden flames.

"Scary." Len said. Then he walked back to Jan and Ran.

Ran embraced Len. "Len, don't ever run off like that again." Ran cried.

"Sorry." Len said. Jan sighed. This was strange. What did that liger mean when he said that nothing was as it seemed.

Jan and Ran were busy being together, and Rio was all evil like. All Len could do was practice Liger Ken on his own.

Len took a break and watched Retsu draw. Retsu was not a serious drawer like he was suppose to be. He seemed like a clown.

Gou and Ken weren't themselves either. Except for maybe Ken because Ken seems like that type of person. Gou loved the fan girls. Len couldn't stand it. Everything was messed up. At least Mele seemed normal, except she stared at Len the same way Rio did.

Ryu had to be the most 'normal' one there. Len stayed near Ryu, who was putting on a puppet show for little kids. Len then decided to sit down.

"What am I suppose to do. Everything is messed up." Len said. Then Len decided to fire Gekiliger out where no one was watching. "Goyu Ho Dan!" Gekiliger appeared and stood in front of Len. But Gekiliger was Red with black stripes. "Why do you look different?" Len asked.

"Different?" Gekiliger said with a voice of a young man. The black liger spoke with a deep voice. "You mean Rinliger." 

"Rinliger?" Len asked.

Gekiliger nodded. "I know you feel weird having to live in this strange environment, but bear with it please." Gekiliger disappeared back into Len in a Red Light. "Oh and please don't summon me or Rinliger again. Rinliger will rip you to shreds if you do and I will only tire you out."

Len had no idea what Gekiliger was talking about. But he decided to bear with things as they were.

Jan and Ran were together no matter where they went. Len followed Ryu, who was spying on the two. "What are you doing?" Len asked.

"Just making sure Jan actually keeps Ran." Ryu said. "I mean the guy's so childish he could lose her in seconds. Just trying to keep the flame going."

Len noticed something. "Where's Ryn?"

"Somewhere. Just not in this world right now." Ryu said.

"Huh?" Len said. Just not in this world. What does that mean?

"And Jan is going to say Zowazowa right about . . .now!" Ryu said.

"ZOWAZOWA!" Jan shouted.

Len was a little relieved. At least they were still Gekirangers. Jan, Ran, and Retsu confronted the monster, which had a bee theme to it. Its name was Bee So. The three prepared their Gekichangers. "Let's do this baby." Retsu said. Len dropped down in shame. Retsu should never say stuff like that.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara! Beast On!" The three transformed.

Len looked at Gou, Ken, Rio, and Mele. Why didn't they do anything!?

"This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable Body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic Technique, Gekiblue!"

"The blazing Geki is proof of justice, Jyuken Sentai! Gekiranger!"

Bee So ran towards the three. He buzzed. He had a yellow stinger sword on his right hand. He slashed. Jan parried with his Gekisaber. Ran brought out Gekihammer and smashed Bee So. Retsu jumped into the air and used his Gekitonfa. Bee So received big punishment.

"Gengi! Buzz Buzz sting!" Stingers flew from Bee So at Ran and Jan. Retsu got in front of the two and blocked all of the stingers with Gekifan, then Jan and Ran used Retsu's shoulders as a boost to jump. Jan slashed Bee So while Ran smashed Bee So. Bee So was floored.

Then Bee So got up. "Gengi! Stinging Fever!" Bee So prepared his sword, then rapid stab Retsu, Ran, and Jan. Retsu got up.

"Let's get this show on the road." Retsu said, jokingly. Len flinched. Retsu would never say something like that. "Ten Ten Dan!" Retsu fired Gekijaguar at Bee So. Bee So was struck. Jan and Ran charged.

"Double Geki Ryusei Nami Dan Zan!" Jan and Ran both slashed and smashed Bee So, until Bee So couldn't take anymore punishment. An explosion occurred on Bee So.

"That's it! Genshin Goten Hen!" Bee So grew.

"Zowazowa is Dekadeka!" Jan said. Then the three Gekirangers prepared their Geki Waza.

"Bai Bai Bunshin Hen! Rai Rai Jyu!" Gekitiger, Gekicheetah, Gekijaguar, Gekishark, Gekielephant, and Gekibat were summoned. "Jyuken Gattai! Buso Gattai!" All the gekibeasts combined. Gekitohja was formed, but Gekishark dropped off its blade, Gekielephant became the shoulder pads and the hammer, and Gekibat combined to the back of Gekitohja. Gekitohja was left with his normal head.

(RC) A new combination that has never been seen before is now created. What should we call this Len? "Um, how about Ultimate Gekitohja?" Ultimate Gekitohja it is, although in actuality it should be called Gekielephantbatsharktohja, but that name is way too long.

"Ultimate Gekitohja, burning up!"

Bee So buzzes towards Ultimate Gekitohja. Ultimate Gekitohja slashes Bee So. Then hammers him. Bee So flies. Wait, Ultimate Gekitohja can fly too! Ultimate Gekitohja combines the skills of all the legendary Gekibeasts! Ultimate Gekitohja slashes Bee So and kicks Bee So into the water. And insects can't do anything in the water, at least most of them. Ultimate Gekitohja dives into the water and smashes with the hammer back into land. Ultimate Gekitohja is the best no matter where he is, whether it's Land, Water, or even Sky, Ultimate Gekitohja cannot be beat! "Geki Waza! Ultimate Kogeki Triangle!" Ultimate Gekitohja spins, bringing Bee So into the sky. Ultimate Gekitohja then bashes with the hammer, then for the finisher. Ultimate Gekitohja spins and slashes Bee So numerous times! Such great power, but it still can't compare to the Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan of Gekirintohja!

(EC) Len sighed, Ryu was still the same. "Ultimate Gekitohja Win!"

"I guess I will have to get used to living with these strange personalities." Len said.

"What are you talking about? You're done." Rinliger said. "Time to wake up!"

"What?" Len said, then he really woke up on the couch. "It was all a dream." Then he heard two Liger's roars. "Or was it really a dream?" He turned his head towards the kitchen. A pony tail wearing girl was cooking. "Eep!" Len said.

Then Ryn turned around. "Oh, good morning Len."

Len blinked his eyes, then fell on the couch, relieved. "Thank goodness." Ryn placed Len's breakfast on a plate and walked up to him.

"You okay Len?" Ryn said, and placed a hand to Len's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"No Ryn, just happy." Len said. "By the way, where is everybody?"

"Your Grandfather left for work and everybody else left, and I saw how you three slept earlier." Ryn said.

"Three?" Len said. He counted his fingers. "Master Jan, me, and who?"

"I couldn't find the heart to separate you three, but they left you alone for some . . . business." Ryn said. Ryn looked towards the window.

"And Gekirintohja slashes Bee So!" Bae said watching from an open window.

"Gekirintohja?" Len said and walked up to the window.

"And my guest commentator has finally awaken." Bae said.

"SHISHI KO! GOETSU DOSSHIN!" Rio and Mele shouted. Gekirintohja fired black spheres and rapid stabbed Bee So.

"Ganji Gatame!" Mele shouted and Rinchameleon's tongue wrapped around Bee So. Bee So grunted as green energy zapped him.

Gekirintohja slashed at Bee So. (BC) Gekifire Wolf knee kicks Bee So. Saidaioh slashes at a wrapped Bee So as well. Gekirintohja lets go.

"Gengi! Bee Bee Storm!" Something happens. An army of giant bees appear from Bee So's body and heads for the three giants. They are all struck.

"AHH!" All the fighters shout.

One bee heads for Gekirintohja! "Ryu Ryu Kick!" Ryuoh appears and kicks that bee out of the way! "Ryu Ryu Burn!" The dragon head on Ryuoh sprout flames destroying all the bees!

"My beautiful bees!" Bee So says frantically. "You'll pay!"

Ryuoh helps Gekirintohja up. 

"Let's get them!" Ryu armored form says. Gekifire Wolf flips and gets up.

"What, you don't help us?" Gou says. Gekifire Wolf helps Saidaioh up.

"Gengi! Stinging Fever!" Bee So stabs rapidly! Saidaioh blocks! Gekifire Wolf uses Saidaioh as a boost to jump.

"Geki Waza! Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf launches the wolf tail blade at Bee So, slashing Bee So! Ryuoh jumps, his foot is ablaze!

"Gekirintohja Ougi! Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins!

"Ryu Otoshi Kick!" Ryuoh heads for Bee So. Bee So is kicked and for the finish! SLASHES! Gekirintohja slashes numerous times with the Gekirinken! Bee so is on fire and slashed! Bee So explodes.

(EC) "Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Saidaioh, Win!" The Gekirangers and Rinjyuden warriors shout.

"Ryuoh, Sing Goong!" Ryu shouts.

Rio and Mele headed home, even though it was early in the morning. Jan, Ran, Retsu, Gou, and Ken wore their sleeping clothes. Jan, Ran, and Retsu pajamas that matched their colors. Gou a black undershirt with black pants, and Ken white pajama with orange spots. They all yawned. Len walked up to Retsu.

"Please tell me you're serious about everything." Len said.

"What?" Retsu said with a serious face.

"Good enough for me!" Len shouted then ran to Gou and Ken. "Do you guys have fan girls?"

"Maitaze, why would you ask something like that?" Gou said.

"We have fan girls?" Ken asked.

"Yes!" Len shouted, though not answering Ken. Then Len ran in front of Jan and Ran. "Please tell me you two aren't, you know, a couple."

Ran blushed. "Why would you ask something like that?" Ran said. "I mean, we did have a date yesterday but why would you ask that anyway."

Len blinked. "Date? You two went on a date?" Len said.

"Oh! You two were on a date yesterday!" Ken said pushing an irritated Gou to the side to see Ran. Retsu's eyes popped opened.

Ryu came walking in. _Ha ha, Ran called it a date! Victory! _Ryu thought.

Ran blushed. "Forget I said that." Ran said. Jan scratched his head. Then Len ran to Ryu.

"Ryu say something in Japanese." Len said. Ryu started speaking random Japanese words.

"Yoshi," was one of the words Ryu said, mispronouncing.

"THANK YOU!" Len shouted to the ceiling.

"What is with you today?" Retsu asked.

Then Len told the whole story about how in his dream everything was messed up. Retsu was scary, Gou liked the fan girls, Ken was the same, Rio and Mele were evil and seemed to want to kill Len, and Jan and Ran were an extremely lovey dovey couple. Ran blushed at that matter. Len also mentioned that Ryn was not in the world.

"And in your dream world I speak perfect Japanese." Ryu said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Len said.

"Your face showed it." Ryu said.

"PERFECT!" Ryn shouted as she just finished printing a picture.

"What is it Ryn?" Ryu asked.

"I finally have that picture of Jan and Ran sleeping together." Ryn said.

"EH!" Everyone said, except for Jan who didn't really have any idea what was so shocking about the phrase.

Ryu looked at Jan and Ran. Ran was red. Ryu turned around. "So those two are at that stage already." Ryu said softly.

"Yeah, and with Len in the middle, they look so much like Mother, Father, and child. Why did everyone react the way they did when I told them that?" Ryu sigh a sign of relief. Ryn showed the picture to everyone.

"OH!" Ken shouted. "Ran is so close to those two!"

"Maitaze!" Gou said.

Retsu just stared at the picture.

Ran blushed badly. Len took a look at the picture. They did look like mother, father, and child. Ryu snatched the picture from Ryn. Ryu looked at it.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Ryu said. Then he stashed it into his robe (Seriously how many things are in there). Then he smiled a sly smile directed at Ran.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ryu said. Then Ryu headed for the door, but before he exited, he put on a victory pose. He spoke Cantonese. "Jan and Ran, Love Love Level, Level Up!" Of course Jan, Len, and Ryn understood.

"Love Love Level?" Jan and Len asked.

"ACK! I forgot there were Cantonese speakers here!" Ryu shouted in Cantonese.

Rio smirked. Something was going on and he sensed it. Rio got up and turned around. Then Mele pounced him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Rio gave in and kissed back.

Len thought he forgot to mention something. Ryu appeared from the window behind. "Ultimate Gekitohja?" Ryu asked.

"What?" Len asked, Ryu seemed to know everything.

"Oh and congratulations on awaking Rinliger." Ryu said. "Must have been weird living in that dream because of Rinliger." Ryu flew off. Len blinked with surprise. Rinliger was the cause of his dream?

Academy file! Ryu is seen speaking near a tv. "Ultimate Gekitohja, the ultimate beast! At least in terms of terrain battles. Ultimate Gekitohja has all the abilities of the legendary Gekibeasts! Gekibat, Gekielephant, and Gekishark. A new spinning slash! But it still can't compare to the Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan! Or the Sai Dai Geki Rin Zan of Gekirintohja and SaidaiGekirintohja!"

Len comes running. "How do you know all that!? That was only my dream!"

"I know it all!" Ryu shouted.

File ends! Normal ending X plays!

How do you like? Was this chapter weird? Can someone give your thoughts on why Ryu knew everything about Len's dream? Please review, it's good for my health.


	14. Chapter 14

Let's get off the tracks of the seriousness of the Genjyuoh battle, and turn our engines into the randomness that this Chapter is going to take. I don't own super sentai.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

"Bring Chaos!" Usually it would be a Gen monster saying this, but today, it's a Gaiark, the enemies of the Go-ongers. Today's gaiark is, Flood Banki, a dark blue faucet type monster. "I Flood Banki will dirty the waters! U-guts!" Mechanical grunts appeared. "Dirty it all!"

"You think we'll let you do that!" A man shouted. Flood Banki turned around, and caught sight of five people running towards Flood Banki. The colors that they wore were, green, blue, red, yellow, and black.

"Who are you people?" Flood Banki asked.

"Flood Banki." Renn said, writing the name in a notebook. "Got it."

The man in red took out a blue chip and a cell phone, as did the yellow and blue. Black and green only took out a green chip, ready to insert into their changer brace. "We are partners of justice!" The man in red said. His name was Sousuke, blue is Renn, yellow is Saki, green is Hanto, and black is Gunpei. "Ikuze!"

"Okay!" The other four said simultaneously.

"Go-ongers, so you're in Hong Kong as well." Flood Banki said.

"Change Soul!" They all shouted. "Set!" They all inserted the chip into their respective henshin devices. "Let's Go . . . !" They were about to activate their changers, when seven people ran in front of them. Jiang Xi like creatures started hopping around.

"Who are you people?" Flood Banki asked the newcomers.

"Zowazowa is making me Kichikichi!" The just arrived man in red shouted, or should I say . . . Jan! "Ikuzo!" Everyone there prepared their henshin.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!"

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi!"

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!"

"Rinki, Gai Sou." Rio and Mele transformed.

"Beast On!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, Gou, and Ken transformed.

"Our blazing Geki is proof of Justice, Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" The seven of them then ran towards the Gaiark and Rinshis.

"Who are you people!?" Flood Banki asked frantically.

Sousuke tilted his head. "Who are they?"

_The power of the five colored warriors . . . The power to protect the World . . . Super Sentai. Every year a new team of Super Sentai is formed to combat evil. One the proof of Justice, Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger! The other, pressing forward on the road of Justice, Engine Sentai Go-onger. The two now together, they meet and unite! _

Jyuken Sentai! Gekiranger! Vs. Go-onger!

"Hey wait a minute!" Sousuke shouts. Chibi versions of the go-ongers are seen pointing at the title. (If you saw Kamen Rider Den O you might know what I mean) "Why is it Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger Vs. Go-onger? We're the new team."

"But Sousuke," Renn says. "We're not even suppose to be in this fic."

"We're not?" Sousuke says. "Then why are we here?"

"Because the author has a serious case of writers block, so he decided to bring us in for one chapter." Renn replies.

"Guys," Saki says, "you're breaking the fourth wall."

Chibi Sousuke checks his surroundings, "What fourth wall?"

"Never mind." Saki says. "Smile, smile."

(Special opening! Just like Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger opening. Jan does his childish smile and tiger pose with Super Gekired doing it as well. Ran smiles and does her V finger pose and tilts her head as Super Gekiyellow follows. Retsu does his stance with a serious face with Super Gekiblue doing it as well. Gou knocks his forehead then smirks, Gekiviolet does the same. Ken rubs his goatee as Gekichopper points at himself. Rio looks behind him as Kurojishi also does. Mele pouts and has her hand next to her, as Chameleon mistress has her finger to her lips. Sousuke, to the right, points at himself the same way he does in role call, Go-on red looks behind to see Sousuke, but Sousuke puts on a serious face and looks around as though he is saying 'where am I! ' Renn, to the left, smiles and does a thumbs up, as Go-on blue does also. Saki, to the right, blows a kiss, as Go-on yellow does as well. Hanto, to the left, smiles and does his doki doki delight pose, as Go-on green does also. Gunpei, to the right, does the end of his Dash Dynamic pose, as Go-on black does the Go-on Black role call pose.)

Chapter 14! Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger Vs. Go-onger (Sousuke: THIS ISN'T RIGHT!)

Sousuke and his team watches as the Gekirangers, plus the Rinjyuden warriors, beat up the U-guts and Rinshis. "Ho Ho Dan!" Jan shouts and fires out Gekitiger, striking Flood Banki.

"Shun Shun Dan!" Ran fires Gekicheetah and strikes the U-guts and Rinshis.

"Ten Ten Dan!" Retsu fires a spinning Gekijaguar at Rinshis and U-guts.

"Ro Ro Shu!" Gou kicks a U-gut. "Ban Ban Chu!"

"Saiblade Cutter, Chesto!" Ken slashes a row of U-guts.

"Goyu Koha!" Rio fires Rinlion and Rinlion mauls Flood Banki.

"Zekka Ryoran!" Mele rapid stabs U-guts with her bladed tongue.

At the Gaiark base, the three pollution ministers watch the battle. "Who are they!? Ojaru." Water pollution minister Kegalesia said.

"New Go-ongers!? Zoyo!" Air pollution minister Kitaneidas shouted.

"They look nothing like Go-ongers. Nari." Earth pollution minister Yogostein said.

"Then what are they doing there? Ojaru." Kegalesia asked.

"They're the heroes of this fic, they have to be there. Nari." Yogostein said.

"Then why are we here? Zoyo!" Kitaneidas shouted. "We shouldn't even be in this fic! Our show hasn't even gotten that far yet!"

"Because the author has serious writers block!" Yogostein said. "He needs us for this chapter."

"If he has writers block, why did he write this then, Ojaru?" Kegalesia asked drinking. Steam came from her head.

"You're steaming, Kegalesia." Yogostein said turning the handle on her head.

"I want to get out! Zoyo." Kitaneidas said. "Let's break the fourth wall until we're out of here!"

"That'll never work." Yogostein said.

Sousuke watches in disbelief. "I'm not going to let them have all the fun! Let's go on!" The five of them shouted the last sentence. Sousuke, Renn, and Saki pressed the button on the Go-phone and thrust the phone in front of them. Hanto and Gunpei pushed the lever on the Shift Changers. The suits formed around them.

"Met On!" The five shouted and placed a materialized helmet on their heads. "Mantan Gun!" The five took the red sidearm gun, that looked a bit like a gas pump, and inserted a chip, respective to their colors, into the gun.

"Let's do this Aibou! Doru Doru!" Sousuke's gun said.

"Yosh!" Sousuke said. "Rod Mode!" Sousuke changed his gun to rod mode. "Ikuze!" The five ran towards the battle. "Go-on thrust! Go On!" Sousuke's rod extended in a red glow and skewered a row of Rinshis and U-guts, almost hitting Jan.

"AHH!" Jan rolled away from the thrust. Flood Banki was hit by the tip of the thrust. Flood Banki was on the ground. "You almost hit me, you Gutaguta Herehere!" Jan brought out Gekinunchakus and started bashing the U-guts.

"What did you say!?" Sousuke shouted, thinking that he had just been insulted (which he was) and charged at Jan. Sousuke swung at Jan's back. Jan duck. Sousuke fell on his back.

"Go-on spin! Gan Gan Gan Gan Gan!" Saki, using Mantan Gun rod mode, spun and struck multiple U-guts.

"AH!" Ran yelped, as Saki was heading for Ran. Ran jumped over Saki. "Who are they?"

"Sniper Shoot!" Renn said, shooting the U-guts and Rinshi, and almost hitting Retsu.

"OI!" Retsu shouted as he elegantly dodged.

"Cowl Laser!" Gunpei shouted and fired at U-guts near Rio and Mele. Apparently, he and Hanto decided to use their respective weapons instead.

"Bridge Axe!" Hanto chopped a Rinshi.

"Rio-sama, who are they?" Mele asked.

Rio took a look at Gunpei and Hanto. "Humph." Rio said, as Gunpei and Hanto's Ki were weak.

"Maitaze, are they even supposed to be in this fic?" Gou asked.

"You just broke the fourth wall." Ken said.

"You too." Gou said.

On top of a building, a wrecked Genjyuoh was facing off against armored Ryu. Genjyuoh threw a punch and Ryu caught the punch. "So you decided to show even though you're badly wounded." Ryu said.

"Screams were coming slowly, I rather gather them myself." Genjyuoh said. Ryu kicked Genjyuoh back.

"That's not going to happen." Ryu said. Ryu's mouth plate split open and Ryu fire a fire breath at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh took the hit. "AH! Bad taste, bad taste!" Ryu said hopping around and fanning his mouth.

_Now! _Genjyuoh thought as Ryu seemly let his guard down. "Raigo Dan!" Genjyuoh fired multiple orbs at Ryu.

Ryu stopped fanning his mouth and swung his arms to bat the orbs away. The orbs were pretty small. Ryu kicked one back at Genjyuoh. "Ha, ha. Has being wounded weaken you?" Ryu taunted.

"You brat!" Genjyuoh said, charging Gengi into his hands.

"You know, I respect you, you're the only one I let call me 'brat'." Ryu said.

"Goyu Kodan!" Genjyuoh fired a black orb at Ryu. It was smaller than usual. Ryu flipped in the air, then kicked the orb away.

For some strange reason, the orb started falling straight. It hit the fallen Flood Banki. "Oh, oh, oh, ah, oh, uh, eh, ah, AI!" Gold lightning zapped Flood Banki. Flood Banki fell down on the floor.

All the grunts were destroyed. Sousuke and Jan were arguing and fighting with each other, even though the two were strangers. "You gutaguta herehere!" Jan shouted. Sousuke and Jan were grabbing each other's helmets, not letting the other move. The others walked over.

"Are you insulting me!?" Sousuke shouted.

"Hey, hey, stop fighting." Saki said. "Smile, Smile."

"Jan, please stop it." Ran said nicely.

Flood Banki then got up, rejuvenated. "Hiya! My Bikkurium power has been delayed, but because of that, I have been given new power. I have the power!" Flood Banki thrust his hand into the air. "I am now, Mystical Flood Banki!" Flood Banki then looked towards the group of warriors. "Salute!" He salutes for no reason. "MYSTICAL FLOOD!" The faucets on Flood Banki's shoulders and head sprouted water out in large amounts.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted when a large flood headed for them. They all yelped.

"Ho Ho, nothing can beat me ... AI!" Flood Banki said as gold lightning zapped him. "My body has not adjust to this new power yet. Salute! Flee!" Flood Banki jumped in the air and fled.

Genjyuoh was knocked by a flying Ryu Ryu kick, and he fled. Ryu's armor shattered and he flew down. When he touched the ground, it was all wet. "What happened here?" Then he saw twelve people lying face first on the ground. Five of them he didn't recognize. He walked up to Jan. Ryu shook Jan. "Hey Jan, wake up."

Jan woke up. "What happened?" That wasn't Jan's voice. Ryu checked the man's Ki.

"You're not Jan." Ryu said.

"Who are you calling Jan, my name's Sousuke." Sousuke, in Jan's body, spoke with his eyes closed. Sousuke's body woke up.

"Ah, what hit me?" Jan voice came from Sousuke's body.

"What?" Ryu said. He checked the Ki, it was Jan's. "Uh, Jan."

"What?" Sousuke's head turned. This one answered to Jan.

"Thought so." Ryu said. "Jan, I think you need to look at your reflection."

Jan in Sousuke's body looked down on a puddle. "AHH!" Jan checked his hands, his feet, his clothes. "UJAUJA! I have a gutaguta herehere body!" Jan said holding his head with his hands and hopping around.

"What are you talking about!?" Sousuke in Jan's body said opening his eyes to see his actual body hopping around. Sousuke looked down at a puddle. He saw Jan's reflection. "WHAT!"

Ran's body woke up. Then she picked up a mirror, which was on the ground due to the flood. She opened the mirror. "EH!" Saki's voice sounded.

Saki woke up and saw Ran's body saying 'eh'. "EH!" Ran's voice shot out of Saki's body.

"I'm old!" Saki in Ran's body shouted.

"OLD!" Ran in Saki's body shouted at Saki in Ran's body.

"No offense I mean," Saki said. "You're real pretty, it's just, I shouldn't be this old yet! Oh well, smile, smile." (I'm assuming Saki is about 19-20 and Ran is 22 or 23, and yes I saw episode 6). Ran didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, or insult.

Renn's body woke up, with a serious face and Retsu's woke up with a confused face. The two saw each other. "NANI!" Retsu's voice shot out from Renn's mouth, and Renn's from Retsu's.

Mele's body got up. "Why do I feel a breeze between my legs?" The voice was a man's, and that man was Hanto. Hanto's body got up, so it naturally had Mele's mind. Mele looked at Hanto with disbelief, then checked her body.

"AH! I'm a man, how is Rio-sama suppose to love me now!?" Mele shouted. Hanto looked at Mele, then Mele's body. Hanto first bended down to check his skirt.

"Weird." Hanto said. Then his hands started reaching for Mele's body's chest. Mele, in Hanto's body planted a foot on Hanto's face.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Mele shouted.

Rio woke up in Gunpei's body, and Gunpei vice-versa. Rio took one look at Gunpei's body and humph. Gunpei looked at Rio's body and said, "What's going on?"

Ken and Gou got up. "Maitaze!" Ken said with Gou's voice knocking his forehead.

"AH!" Gou said with Ken's voice. "Who are you!?"

"I'm Gou, and we just switch bodies." Gou said.

"NANI!" Ken shouted. "The author seriously is running out of ideas! He's already starting to use cheesy plot lines to advance the story!"

Gou knocked Ken on the forehead. "Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"You too." Ken said.

Saki took notice of Ryu. "So handsome."

Ryu looked at Saki, "Um, miss. I'm old enough to be your great ancestor, plus I'm already taken." Ryu looked around. Jan and Sousuke started fighting each other. Ryu shouted. "OKAY! Break it up!" Jan and Sousuke separated. Then Ryu pushed Jan, Ran, Retsu, Mele, and Rio's body together in a straight line and the other seven in a line as well. "Okay, first off, who are you people?" Ryu asked the Go-onger in Jyuken user's bodies.

"My name is Sousuke Esumi!" Sousuke said.

"Renn Kosaka." Renn said.

"Saki Royama." Saki said.

Hanto was checking his newly found woman's body with curiosity. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Mele shouted.

"Sorry." Hanto said. "Hanto Jo."

"Gunpei Ishihara." Gunpei said.

The Gekirangers introduced themselves as well. Ryu had his hand on his chin and nodded. "I have no clue what is going on." Ryu said.

"Well, we were hit by a flood then we all switched bodies I think." Renn said. Mele was busy keeping Hanto from seeing the rest of her actual body.

"Might have been a Gengi infused flood." Ryu said. "Wait right here." Ryu's wings emerged and he flew off. The Go-ongers watched with surprise.

"Whoa! Suge!" Hanto said, with Mele violently trying to cover Hanto's eyes. Mele started beating Hanto, without regard that it was her own body that she was hitting.

Ryu flew back with Ryn. "Okay, what was it you wanted me to see." Ryn asked, then saw Hanto's body beating up Mele. "Um, isn't that called assault."

"You Ecchi!" Mele shouted from Hanto's body.

"Please stop!" Hanto shouted from Mele's body. "It hurts!"

"EH!" Ryn shouted. "Did they all switch bodies?" Ryn asked Ryu.

Hanto took one look at Ryn. "Suge, what a beautiful woman." Hanto said looking at Ryn, which seemed weird since Hanto had Mele's body.

Ryn smiled. "How cute, but the proper term you're suppose to call me is Obaa-san." Ryn said.

"Eh?" Hanto said confused.

Ryu placed his hands on Ryn's shoulder. "Do you mind, bringing the minds back into the right bodies, if you can?" Ryu said.

Ryn turned to face Ryu. "Eh?" She turned back to face the warriors. "I can try." Ryn then placed her hands in front of her. "Phoenix Ken." She said. The Go-ongers all tilted their heads in astonishment. "Houou, restore." She said and the Phoenix Ki that she emitted spread throughout the Gekirangers, Rinjyuden, and Go-ongers. A miniature explosion occurred.

"AHH!" They all shouted. Dust flew. When the dust clear, Mele and Rio are seen.

"YAY!" Mele shouted. She was back in her body. "I'm back! Itai." Mele held her head in pain, as she just beated Hanto when he was in her body. Rio simply smirked.

Everyone became visible. Gunpei's body looked at his jacket. "Maitaze!" Gou's voice came.

"OH!" Ken shouted from Hanto's body. Hanto switched with Ken, and Gunpei switched with Gou. Jan, Sousuke, Ran, Saki, Retsu, and Renn didn't switch at all.

Hanto stroked Ken's goatee. "SUGE!"

"Aiya." Ryn said. "It's a failure." She said in perfect Cantonese. "I guess since I revived Rio and Mele, I was able to switch them back more easily."

"Don't worry Ryn." Ryu said in perfect Cantonese. "You tried your best." Ryu gave Ryn one quick peck on the cheek.

"AH! I still have a gutaguta herehere body!" Jan shouted hopping around.

"OI!" Sousuke shouted. "You keep saying that, what do you mean?"

"Isn't that the word that he used for me when I first met you guys?" Ken asked. "I think he used it because I was labeled as inferior or something."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sousuke shouted. He grabbed Jan by the collar. Ryu intervened.

"Now is not the best time to fight!" Ryu shouted. Then Len came running.

"Master Jan, Master Jan!" Len ran up to Sousuke in Jan's body. "What happened here, it's all wet?"

"Hi kid, what's your name?" Sousuke asked nicely.

Len screamed. "You're not Master Jan!" Then Len ran to Sousuke's body. "Master Jan, what happened to you!?"

Jan shrugged. Ran started asking Ryu. "Ryu, what should we do?"

"Ran?" Len asked Saki's body. Ran nodded. By then, Len figured out everyone switched bodies, though he could tell Rio and Mele didn't.

Ryu shrugged. "This is beyond my knowledge." Then the red engine soul started speaking.

"Hey, you're not Aibou." Speedor said to Jan. Jan picked up Speedor's engine soul and stared at it. Sousuke swiped the chip and the Go-phone and inserted the chip. A red cartoon condor like sports car, Speedor, appeared.

The other Go-ongers did the same with their respective engine souls and cartoon versions of the Engines appeared. "On on on!" Buson, the blue lion bus, said.

"V V V!" Bear RV, the yellow bear RV, shouted.

"Amigo, what happened to you? Bir Birca!" Birca, the green orca motorcycle, said.

"Gun Gun Gun!" Gunpherd, the black German shepherd police car, shouted.

"What in the heck are those?" Ryu asked.

"He has bad Japanese!" Birca said. "Let me speak to him in Chinese!" Birca started saying random Mandarin words.

Ryu blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I speak Cantonese."

"What's that?" Birca asked. After a while, the Engines explained their story to Ryu. Ryu nodded.

"I have no idea why I'm nodding." Ryu said. "I never knew another world comprised of Engines even existed. I need to do more research."

In the end, Ryu decided the Gekirangers and Go-ongers needed to see a Kensei, namely Shafu for help. Rio and Mele headed home. The Go-ongers took the Gekirangers to their RV. "Maitaze, how did a RV from Japan get here?" Gou asked.

"Plot holes!" Ken replied.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall." Gou said, irritated.

"We really need to stop these fourth wall jokes." Ken said.

A pink and white robot, by the name of Bomper, greeted them. "Bom Bom, who are the new people?" Everyone introduced themselves, and Bomper got freaked out when he found out everyone switched bodies.

Sousuke got to the wheel. "Uh, uh, uh." Ryu said. "Jan doesn't have a driver's license."

"You can't be serious." Sousuke said.

Jan tilted his head. "What's that?"

"Anyway, why shouldn't I drive?" Sousuke asked Ryu.

"Because, if you get caught without a license, it will go in Jan's records," Ryu said, "and if Jan drives and mess up, it will go into your record."

"That doesn't help me at all!" Sousuke shouted. Ryu's logic was whacked. It only favored Jan!

Ryu suggested Jan to drive and didn't ride inside the RV. Jan drove the RV, badly. "This is kind of fun! Wakiwaki!"

Everyone was holding tight to something. Len, who decided to stick around, was feeling the urge to barf. Good thing Ran decided to comfort Len. "This guy's a psycho!" Sousuke shouted. "I knew today was going to be a bad day." Sousuke flipped a Go-onger coin.

"That's funny." Saki said. "Just today you said it was going to be your lucky day." Sousuke stared at Saki, irritated.

Jan came close to running people over. Sousuke ran up and pressed the breaks. Sousuke pushed Jan out of the driver's seat. "I'm driving." Sousuke said. Then they were stopped by a motorcycle riding cop.

"Do you know what you just did?" The cop asked in Cantonese. "You just ran over three red lights, almost ran over ten's of people, and . . . " The cop stopped and recognized Jan's face. "Shi Fu Jan, I didn't know you wanted to learn to drive." Everyone in the back was shutting the real Jan up.

Sousuke was confused. "Uh." Then Sousuke did the unbelievable. He kicked the cop out of the RV. "GO ON!" Sousuke then closed the door and drove off.

"HEY!" The cop shouted. Ryu snuck behind. The cop turned around.

"Sorry." Ryu said, then flicked the cop on the head. A red glow appeared and the cop fell unconscious.

Sousuke was irritated when he drove. Jan was eating Renn's omelets. "DELICIOUS!" Jan shouted. Sousuke stopped at a Red light, then turned to look at Jan.

"That guy is so childish." Sousuke said. They eventually reached Miki's Hong Kong retreat. Natsume answered the door.

"Oh hi Master Jan, Master Ran, and Master Retsu." Natsume said.

"Who are you calling Jan?" Sousuke asked. Natsume became confused. That wasn't Jan's voice. Everyone came in and Len explained to Natsume about everything.

"That's so sad." Natsume said. Then she walked up to a pot to check if it was boiling.

"What are you making?" Len asked.

"Pork Cube Stew." Natsume answered. Len knew what Natsume was talking about. Jan talked a lot about Natsume's pork cube stew. The pork cube stew finished cooking. "Want one?" Natsume asked Len as she used a pair of chopsticks to pick one up. She quickly placed it inside Len's mouth, before he even answered.

Len took some time to take in the taste. It was delicious. Len's eyes popped open. "That was delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it." Natsume said giggling.

Shafu heard the whole story. "My guess is that if you find the one responsible for the switches, you might be able to restore yourselves back to normal." Shafu said. Then he took out a silver triangle. "There is training in using a different person's body." Shafu then tapped the triangle.

"That didn't help at all!" Sousuke shouted when the eleven of the were outside. Sousuke drove back to the park. Ryu was waiting there. Ryu was reading a book. Ken and Gou tended to their shop, though everyone was confused as to who was working there, after all, Ken and Gou switched bodies with Hanto and Gunpei. Retsu sat down and drew, and everyone was surprised that Renn, in Retsu's body, was letting Retsu, in Renn's body, draw for him. Everyone else sat down. "What are we suppose to do!?" Sousuke flipped his coin. He got heads and he shouted in victory.

Ryu closed his book. "HO LA! I got all the information about the engines!" Ryu shouted.

"From that book." Renn asked.

"Of course not!" Ryu said. "I tied up that pink robot and interrogated him behind your backs."

"YOU DID WHAT TO BOMPER!?" Everyone sitting there, but Jan and Ran, shouted.

"Anyway, I got all the information I needed." Ryu said. "Since all of you are stuck in each other's body, all ten of you are going to need to learn how to transform." Ryu walked a few feet away. "First the Gekiranger's pose and command." Ryu had his hands in front of him, pointing up with his index fingers. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" Ryu said in a medley of voices, Jan, Ran, and Retsu. The go-ongers tilted their heads. Ryu placed his right hand in his left palm then pressed it. Then he punched the air. "BEAST ON!"

"Next, Gekiviolet." Ryu pretended to flip the Gongchanger, "Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi." Ryu said in Gou's voice and did the Gekiviolet henshin pose. "BEAST ON!" Ryu pretended to press the Gongchanger. Gunpei checked his Gongchanger to check if Ryu's poses were possible. Ryu then walked up to Hanto. "You're going to need to summon something." Ryu then grabbed Hanto's Gekichanger, and the Saiblade appeared.

"SUGE!" Hanto shouted when he saw the giant red blade changer.

Ryu decided to use the saiblade for demonstration. "Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba." Ryu said in Ken's voice. "BEAST ON!" Ryu pressed the button on saiblade. He then gave the blade back to Hanto.

"Next Go-onger pose." Ryu grabbed Jan's phone and the blue chip. "Change Soul, Set!" Ryu said in another medley of voices, this time Sousuke, Renn, and Sake. Ryu did the pose. "LET"S GO ON!"

"How does he know all that!?" Sousuke shouted.

"So perfect." Saki said in awe.

"Didn't that guy already say he was old enough to be our great ancestor?" Renn asked.

"That's really not believable." Sousuke said, crossing his arms.

"All right, last two go-ongers." Ryu gave the phone back to Jan. "Change Soul, Set." Ryu pretended to insert the green chip. Ken and Gou tried to follow. They weren't getting much customers anyway. Ryu did the pose. "LET"S GO ON!"

"Now that you people now know how to henshin, come at me." Ryu then look towards Ken, Gou, and Retsu. Not many customers were coming to them, probably because they were new guys. "You guys can close shop if you guys want." Ken and Gou quickly threw away their cook uniform. The three ran over. Everyone surrounded Ryu. "Now, come at me." Ryu had a hand in front of his face.

"Is this guy serious?" Sousuke asked. He and his team prepared their changers. Jan and his team prepared. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara." Sousuke, Renn, and Saki pressed the Gekichanger. "Beast On!" They punched the air, and nothing happened. Just like Jan's first attempt. Hanto and Gunpei weren't as successful as well.

"Maybe I should have mentioned they needed to learn how to channel Geki and Shigeki first." Ryu said. Then Ryu went into an explanation about Ki channeling.

The Gekirangers tried their Go-onger Henshin. "Change Soul Set." They were a little unenthusiastic. "Let's go on." Their suits formed, and materialized helmets fell on their heads. "ITAI!"

Ryu used the hand that he had in front of his face smack him. "This is going to take a while." Ryu had the ten warriors practice. Ryu decided to entertain the little kids with a puppet show. Gekirintohja VS Dairenoh. Ryu turned back at the warriors. He pointed at their stumbling attempts at Henshins and the children laughed.

The go-ongers were having trouble channeling Ki, and the Gekirangers had to practice catching the materialized Helmet. Ken even started running away from the helmet. Ryu decided enough was enough. Ryu snatched the changer from Ken. He did the pose. "Let's go on!" Ryu transformed and caught the helmet. "Met On!" Ryu then did Hanto's role call in Hanto's voice. "Doki Doki Delight, Go-on Green!" A green explosion occurred behind Ryu. Ryu then returned to human form and gave the changer back to Ken.

The Go-ongers and Ken tilted their heads in confusion. "How does that guy know everything about us?" Renn asked. The Go-ongers shrugged. _I'm never doing those poses,_ Ken thought. Then Ryu taught the Go-ongers how to channel Ki.

"Okay, is that enough?" Ryu asked. Then the kids yelped. Flood Banki grabbed them. The adults started running. Ryu turned. Ryu's wings emerged and Ryu smashed Flood Banki on the faucet head. Ryu held his hand in pain. "AIYA!" Flood Banki turned to Ryu, still holding the kids. Ryu had his hands together. "I'm sorry, but can you please let the kids go?" Ryu asked nicely with a smile. Flood Banki didn't take heed. Ryu then used rapid punches and kicks, and Ryu shouted ridiculous battle cries.

Ryu held his hand and feet in pain, in a humorous style. The kids laughed. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Flood Banki shouted. Ryu then used a fiery fist on Flood Banki's face. Flood Banki let go of the kids and flew to the ten warriors.

"Zowazowa is really making me feel Kichikichi!" Jan shouted then opened the Go-phone up.

"You Gaiark are really getting on my nerves!" Sousuke shouted preparing his gekichanger. Everyone prepared their changers.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!"

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi!"

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!"

"Change Soul Set! Let's Go On!" Everyone Henshin. "Met On!"

"Mach Full Force! Go-on Red!" Sousuke shouted. Red explosion. Ryu watched in horror, they were doing their regular role-call, in the wrong suits!

"Just Correct! Go-on Blue!" Renn shouted. Blue explosion.

"Smile Blooming! Go-on Yellow!" Saki shouted. Yellow explosion.

"Doki Doki Delight!" Hanto said, throwing the Saiblade to Ken before Role Call. White explosion. "Go-on White!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Purple!" Gunpei shouted, using purple instead of violet. Purple explosion. Ryu smacked his face with his hand.

"Persevering on the road of justice! Engine Sentai Go-onger!"

"This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic technique, Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron will, Gekiblack!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing ability, Gekichopper!"

"Wait chopper?" Hanto said. "I thought I was green?" Ryu smacked his face again and shook his head.

"Our Blazing Geki is the proof of Justice! Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!"

"This is our . . ." Sousuke shouted.

"Proof of Persevering Justice!" Jan finished. "Super Sentai!" Everyone shouted. Colorful explosions came behind the ten.

"I wonder where all these explosions come from?" Ryu asked, staying near the kids.

"You people are annoying!" Flood Banki shouted. "I Flood Banki have been training my newfound power. Time to finish this. Salute!" Flood Banki salutes and gets punched by Sousuke.

"Gekisaber!" Sousuke shouted. He summoned the Gekisaber.

Jan pressed his belt buckle. The emblem on his chest emitted a light. A red handled sword materialized. "Road Saber!"

"So they can summon weapons fine, but they can't henshin without guidance." Ryu said looking at Sousuke and sitting on the ground. "Good Job Jan!" Ryu shouted to Jan. "I wonder how they know the names of the weapons?"

"Plot holes?" One girl said. Ryu patted the girl on the head.

"Yes that may be true. Good job." Ryu said smiling.

Everyone summoned their respective weapons, except for Ken who already had his saiblade. Hanto realized that he had no weapon. U-guts were summoned and Hanto started punching them. Ken slashed at the U-guts. Hanto bowed to Ken. "I'm sorry, but can you please give me a weapon, preferably the bridge axe." Ken pressed the belt buckle and summoned the bridge axe similar to the way Jan summoned the Road Saber. Ken gave the green axe to Hanto. Gekichopper used the Bridge Axe while Go-on Green used the Saiblade. Hanto chopped and Ken slashed.

"Geki Waza! Nen Nen Dan!" Ken fired bullets at the U-guts.

"Bridge Axe!" Hanto chopped at surrounding U-guts.

Gou shot lasers from his cowl laser. Eventually throwing it away, with Gunpei catching it. Gou started using violent melee combat. "Ban Ban Chu!" Gou elbow smashed a U-gut, even though he didn't emit Shigeki.

"Cowl Laser!" Gunpei fired lasers at U-guts, ignoring the fact that Gekiviolet is a melee fighter, and the fact that he didn't know that the Gongchanger was a weapon as well.

"Bullet crash!" Ran shouted and launched the yellow Racing Bullet from her arm. The bullet crashed into a row of U-guts.

"Ryusei Dan!" Saki smashed U-guts with the gekihammer.

"Launcher Starter!" Retsu shouted and fired from the giant blue Garage Launcher. U-guts exploded. "I made it."

"Chu Chu Zan!" Renn used the dual function of the Gekifan and slashed U-guts.

"Nami Nami Zan!" Sousuke shouted and slashed with white slashes at Flood Banki.

"Saber Straight!" Jan shouted and seemingly traveled through a colorful racetrack slashing Flood Banki.

Ryu cheered, for Jan at least. "I wonder how they know the name of the attacks." Ryu said. "Plot holes again?"

Flood Banki got angry. "Salute! Flood Flood Wave!" Flood Banki sprouted a flood out, washing the U-guts, but missing the warriors, as they jumped to the top of a building.

"You're not bad." Sousuke said to Jan.

"Your gutaguta herehere body is not bad as well." Jan said. Jan and Sousuke slapped their hands together in acceptance up high.

"Let's finish this." Sousuke said. "Ikuze!" Jan and Sousuke shouted.

"Double Straight Nami Road Zan!" Jan and Sousuke slashed Flood Banki with their swords.

"Ryusei Crash!" Ran and Saki followed by launching the Racing Bullet and smashing it with the Gekihammer to increase velocity. The bullet glowed green and yellow and struck Flood Banki.

"Starter Chu Zan!" Renn threw the Gekifans and Retsu fired a large blast from the Garage Launcher. The blast surrounded the Gekifans and the fans slashed Flood Banki along with the surrounding blasts.

"Bridge Axe Ei To!" Ken and Hanto chopped and sliced Flood Banki.

"Cowl Ro Ro Shu!" Gunpei fired a Shigeki infused laser, engulfing Gou and Gou kicked Flood Banki hard with his knee, infused with Shigeki.

Flood Banki screamed in pain. Ryu chuckled. "Uncle Ryu." A boy asked. "Why aren't you fighting?"

Ryu turned. "Because Uncle Ryu just hurt himself trying to make you guys laugh." The kids apologized. "No, no, it's not a problem."

Flood Banki got up. "This is not a problem. Salute!" As he saluted, Jan and Ran punched Flood Banki as he saluted. "THAT IS IT!" Flood Banki prepared for an attack. "Great Explosive Flood!" A giant flood appeared and seemingly destroyed Jan and Ran with explosions.

"NO!" Sousuke and Saki shouted as it was their bodies that Jan and Ran used.

Renn patted the two. "Don't worry, those two are the main characters of this fic." He said. "The author would not kill off those two, yet." Sousuke and Saki nodded.

Flood Banki laughed hysterically. "This is the power of my newly found Mystical Banki power!"

Ryu shook his head in disgust. "Flood Banki." Flood Banki turned to Ryu. "The power you have is Gengi, not whatever you called it. And you just killed Jan and Ran! I had plans for those two!" Ryu shouted. Everyone looked at Ryu.

"What did he say?" Retsu asked.

"He has plans for those two?" Ken asked.

"Maitaze." Gou said.

"OSU!" Ken shouted. "I'm sorry, I just felt like saying it."

Ryu then looked up. Then at Flood Banki. Ryu pointed up with a blank stare. Ryu is now hiding his embarrassment. Flood Banki looked up. Jan and Ran were up there. They apparently jumped up at the last minute.

"Let's go, temporary Aibou! Doru Doru!" Speedor shouted from the mantan gun.

"V V V V! Let's do this!" Bear RV shouted from the mantan gun.

"Go-On Thrust!" Jan shouted and extended the rod with a red glow.

"Go-On Spin!" Ran spun. Jan struck Flood Banki and Ran struck multiple times. Jan and Ran landed near the warriors. Sousuke, Saki and Ryu were relieved.

Flood Banki fell to Ryu's feet. Ryu gave the Gaiark one kick, launching Flood Banki back to the warriors. "That is it!" Flood Banki shouted. "SALUTE! MYSTICAL FLOOD!" Flood Banki glowed gold for a second and launched a giant gengi infused flood at the warriors.

"AHH!" They all shouted as the flood washed them away. Ryu covered the kids with his robe and wings. The kids stayed dry. The grown ups ran away from the flood, climbing up poles and such. Len, mad that he didn't make much of an appearance for a long time, was hiding on top of a tree. The Warriors were on the floor. They woke up. Jan looked at his body, actually it was Sousuke! Jan woke up in his actual body.

"WAKIWAKI!" Jan shouted. "I have unbreakable body again!"

"Wakiwaki?" Sousuke said in confusion. He then realized that Wakiwaki meant excited. "Wakiwaki. WAKIWAKI!" Sousuke imitated Jan. Everyone woke up in their right bodies.

"YES!" They all shouted. Jan took the Saiblade from Hanto.

"Hey." Hanto said. Jan brought out his Geki Claw, as well as Ran and Retsu.

"Super Beast On!" They shouted and transformed their suits.

"Whoa." Sousuke, Renn and Saki looked at the three with surprise. "Nice power up." Sousuke said.

Flood Banki was confused. "How can you still fight!?"

"Idiot." Ryu said in Cantonese. "Your flood only switched their bodies."

"It can't be, I have the ultimate power!" Flood Banki shouted.

"No you don't." Ryu said then threw a rock at Flood Banki. "A simple rock hurts you."

"You!" Flood Banki shouted and the Kids and Ryu started throwing rocks at Flood Banki. "Have a taste of my flood!"

"Kageki Kensan!" Jan shouted as he connected his Geki Claw and the Saiblade.

"Ryu Gai Sou!" Ryu shouted and jumped. "Burning Blaze!" Ryu spun in the air, and unleashed a corkscrew kick on Flood Banki.

Jan and Sousuke slashed Flood Banki as Flood Banki flew at the two. "Let's finish this! Aibou!" Sousuke said to Jan.

"Hey." Speedor said.

Jan and Sousuke charged at Flood Banki. Sousuke's wheels on his suit started spinning and Sousuke glided through the floor. Jan flew at Flood Banki.

"Geki Waza! Cho Ei Ei Kageki Zan!" Jan shouted as the Saiblade glowed red.

"Saber Straight!" Sousuke shouted. "Go-on Geki Waza! Double Straight Ei Kageki Zan!" Jan and Sousuke shouted and slashed Flood Banki. "Go-on Geki!"

Ran flew and pushed Saki along. "Go-on Geki Waza! Kageki Go-on Bullet Crash!" Ran infused Kageki into Saki, and Saki gave one punch to Flood Banki, then launched the Racing bullet in Flood Banki's face.

"Go-on Geki Waza! Kageki Jaguar Launcher starter!" Renn and Retsu shouted. Renn pointed the Garage Launcher into the air as Retsu stood on top of the giant cannon, then fired the garage launcher. Retsu pushed off, infused with the power of the blast, then used a new version of Super Jaguar Geki on Flood Banki.

"Mantan Gun!" Gunpei shouted.

"Gun Gun Gun!" Gunpherd shouted. Gunpei fired a bullet at Flood Banki.

Gou pressed the button on his Gongchanger. "Gon Gon Ken!" Gou fired a purple Shigeki orb at the bullet. The orb gave speed to the bullet and it hit Flood Banki with full force.

Ken, still holding the Bridge Axe, jumped. "Geki Waza! Ei Ei To! Bridge Axe version!" Ken chopped Flood Banki with Geki Kensan infused into the axe. Hanto then used the Mantan gun rod mode to smash Flood Banki from behind. Ken then threw the axe back to Hanto and brought out Sozyutou. "Geki Waza! Jugenryu Ei Ei To! Sozyutou version! Chesto!" Ken infused Geki Kensan into the sozyutou and slashed Flood Banki.

"Go-on Geki Waza, Bridge Axe finish Kensan!" Hanto shouted and chopped Flood Banki, spreading the Geki Kensan. "Chesto!" Hanto mimicked Ken.

Flood Banki fell to the floor, still not finished. Flood Banki got up. "Highway Buster! Junction Rifle!" Sousuke, Renn, and Saki combined their respective weapons and Hanto and Gunpei combined theirs.

"Gekibazooka!" Jan gave Ken the Saiblade back and summoned the Gekibazooka. Ran and Retsu took their sides. Everyone prepared for the finishing blow.

"Speedor Soul, Birca Soul!" Sousuke inserted the red Speedor Soul into the Highway buster and Hanto inserted the Birca Soul into the Junction Rifle. "Doru Doru! Bir Bir Birca!"

"Geki Waza! Super Geki Geki Ho!"

"Gon Gon Ken!"

"Nen Nen Dan!"

Everyone fired. The attacks combine and smashed into Flood Banki. Flood Banki fell to the floor.

"YATA!" Everyone shouted.

"Wakiwaki!" Sousuke and Jan shouted. They clasped their hands together in victory. But they weren't done. The bikkurium power infused with Gengi made Flood Banki grow.

"Industrial revolution! ARGH!" Flood Banki shouted. "You'll pay!"

Sousuke brought his phone. "Bomper, engine casts!" No answer.

"Oops." Ryu said then ran into the Go-onger RV and took out a red case that held the Engine Casts. "Forgot to untie the little robot." Sousuke smacked his head, then opened the case. Everyone took out their toy like engine casts. Ryu looked at the engine casts with surprise. "Toys?"

"Speedor, Buson, Bear RV, Birca, Gunpherd! Ready, Engine Soul Set!" The five Go-ongers inserted the engine soul into the Engine Casts. The toy like Engine casts grew into giant engines.

"When the engine souls are set in the Engine casts, we're able to act in just ten minutes!" Buson said.

"Who are you talking to?" Bear RV asked.

"I don't know. On On ON!" Buson shouted.

"Engine Gattai!" The five Go-ongers shouted. Speedor, Buson, and Bear RV combine. Speedor creating the head, hands, and chest. Bear RV created a shield with her bottom half and the stomach. Buson created the legs.

"When the 3 engines and the 3 hearts become one, the giant king of Engines appear!" Buson shouted. "Seriously, who am I talking to?"

"Engine Oh! Tune Up!"

The Gekirangers unleashed Jyuken gattai and Jyuken henkei. Rinlion and Rinchameleon came running and the Gekiranger used Goetsu Doshu to combine. "Gekirintohja, Burning Up!"

Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Saidaioh, and Engine Oh stood side by side, with Gekirintohja and Engine Oh in the middle. Flood Banki stared at the four giants.

(BC) THIS IS SO COOL! Today with me is guest commentator Len, who is hiding in a tree. Ouch! Len hits me. Gekirintohja uses the Gekirinken to slash, but wait. Flood Banki has a aquatic barrier on. The Gekirinken bounces off. Gekifire Wolf and Saidaioh are also not successful as well! Engine Oh brings out his Go-on sword! It came from his leg? Oh well. Engine Oh slashes. It doesn't work! Flood Banki floods the area!

"Double Engine Buso!" Hanto and Gunpei shout. Birca and Gunpherd combines with Engine Oh. Engine Oh's arms retract and let them combine. "Gunpherd Gun Fire!" Engine Oh Gunpherd fires multiple bullets! It doesn't work! "Bircutter Slash!" Birca spins and Engine Oh Birca slashes at Flood Banki. It breaks the barrier, but Flood Banki shoots water out pushing Engine Oh! "Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins and makes it through, but Flood Banki grabs the Gekirinken and throws Gekirintohja away! "You'll never win!" Flood Banki is so confident!

(Eight minutes later) "Argh nothing is working!" Jan shouts.

"Master Jan!" Len shouts.

"Our ten minutes are almost up!" Buson shouts.

"There is only one thing we can do." Rio says. "Ikuzo, Go-ongers!"

"EH?" The Go-ongers are confused. Gunpherd and Birca separate and Engine Oh brings his arms out again.

"Goetsu Doshu! Engine Gattai!" Rinlion and Rinchameleon separate and combine with Engine Oh!"

"Jyu Engine Buso!" Birca and Gunpherd combine with Gekitohja! Gekitohja now has two new weapons!

"Rinengine Oh! Burning Up!" The three Go-ongers and Rio and Mele are taken to a cockpit similar to the Gekirangers'. "HUH!" The go-ongers look around. Rio and Mele lead the control!

"Gekienginetohja! Burning Up!" Wait, is this even possible? "Well, it's a special chapter." Len says. Rinengine Oh runs and slash Flood Banki. The ten minutes are up, but the Geki and Rinki of the Gekirangers and Rinjyuden warriors keep the engines from their limit.

"This can't be!" Flood Banki shouts. Gekienginetohja fires bullets at Flood Banki then a slash! Sparks fly!

"Jyuken Gattai!" Gekifire Wolf and Saidian combine into SaidaiGekifire! "Burning Up!" SaidaiGekifire goes in for the finisher! "Fire Sai Dai Totsugeki!" SaidaiGekifire charges! Gekigazelle, penguin, and wolf rams and slashes Flood Banki! He grunts in pain! Saidian brings Flood Banki into the air with his horn! Gekifire finishes with his fiery punches! Flood Banki flies to Rinengine Oh! "Rinki! Ganji Gatame!" Rinengine Oh uses Rinchameleon and wraps Flood Banki. "Last Corner! Rinengine Ougi, Rin Go-on Grand Prix!" Rinengine Oh charges toward Flood Banki and slashes three times with the Gekirinken, along with Rinki from Rinchameleon!

"OUGI! Geki Gunpherd Birca Gun Fire Slash!" Gekienginetohja spins and his left slicer spins as well! Gunpherd fires bullets as Gekienginetohja spins! Flood Banki is close, and gets slashed and blasted at point blank range! Flood Banki can't take it!

"How can I lose! Salute! ARGH!" FLOOD BANKI EXPLODES! As he salutes? Two combined giants! They Win! "Rinengine Oh, Checker Flag!"

"Gekienginetohja! SaidaiGekifire! Win!" Banzai, Banzai!

(EC) The Gekirangers and Go-onger all clasped their hand in victory. "It was nice working with you, Jan." Sousuke said.

"Hee Hee." Jan laughs rubs his nose. "You may have a Gutaguta Herehere body, but you sure have an unbreakable power."

Ryu untied Bomper. Bomper spoke with static. "Sorry about that, want me to fix you!" Ryu said and brought two screwdrivers.

"Bom Bom, krz, are you any good with machines?!" Bomper asked.

"Nope!" Ryu said and started dismantling Bomper.

"Bom Bom! Bom Bom!" Bomper shouted frantically.

Saki turned. "Does that guy even know what he's doing?"

"I really don't think so." Ran answered.

Then blue lightning came from Bomper and zapped everybody, even Len and Bae. Ryu was burnt. Everyone but Ryu fell unconscious. "Maybe I should've asked Ryn to help." Ryu said.

Len woke up the next day feeling sore. "What happened?" Len asked rubbing his head. He walked out the door and everyone was eating breakfast. They were all sore. Len sat down and Ryu and Ryn were inside as well.

"What happened yesterday?" Retsu asked.

"It feels like a blur." Gou answered. Everyone forgot what happened the day before.

"Hey Ryu!" Ken shouted. "What happened yesterday, you remember?"

Ryu didn't look at Ken and stared at the TV. "Nothing much, Jan trained Len. Genjyuoh attacked, a monster fought with you guys. Jan made friends with someone new. Jan drove a RV." Ryu said the last sentence softly.

"EH!" Everyone shouted.

"Jan drove a RV?" Ran said pointing at Jan. Jan scratched his head.

Ryu didn't turn. "NO, what makes you think that?" Ryu blushed. He erased everyone's memory of the day before.

In Japan, the Go-ongers were facing off against U-guts. "I have no idea what happened yesterday, but that will not stop me! Ikuze!" Everyone but Sousuke prepared their changers. "Tagire Kemono No Chikara! Beast On!" Sousuke cracks his knuckle as he did the Gekiranger Henshin pose. Sousuke smiles and shake his hands in pain.

"What are you doing?" Saki asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Sousuke answered, gritting his teeth.

Academy file! "Rinengine Oh and Gekienginetohja! Combinations of Jyuken and Engines!" Ryu says next to a TV with Ryn next to him. "Such nice combinations! They still can't match up with Gekirintohja!" Ken and Gou come walking in and sees the TV on showing the two giants.

"When did this happen?" They ask.

"It never did." Ryu said innocently. Ryn jumped on Ryu at the last minute for no reason.

File ends and ending plays! Select yours!

(1. Jan, Ran, Retsu, Rio and Mele dance to the Go-onger ending. Replace Engine number one with beast number one. Win the race Speedor with Unbreakable body tiger! Doru with Waki, and Condor soul with Tiger beast. Engine with beast and Engine Sentai Go-onger with Jyuken sentai Gekiranger! In the end part, Mele sees an orange and throws it to Rio with a face that says what's going on and throws it to Retsu, who throws it to Ran, who then throws it to Jan. Jan is about to eat the orange until he sees the Geki and Rinbeasts and throws the orange at the beasts, creating a new screen. The five dance, and Rio is irritated.)

(2. Same as the other, except instead of Rio and Mele, it's Gou and Ken. Ken happily throws the orange and Gou catches it and throws it to Retsu.)

(3. Tao plays. Sousuke, Saki and Renn take Jan, Ran and Retsu's place. Bomper Shafu's. After Bomper is found, the five Go-ongers dance, Gunpei does Miki's pose, Hanto Shafu's, Renn Retsu's, Saki Ran's, and Sousuke Jan's. Replace Gekiranger with Go-onger.)

How do you like? Which ending do you like? Was this chapter okay? Was it too Long? Are the Go-ongers okay? Please don't hate the fourth wall jokes in this chapter. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Super Sentai, but I do own Ryu and he is inspired by Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Concepts, which I don't own either. Tell the truth, this chapter was not what I planned, but next time it will be.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

"Yosh! Shopping!" Jan shouted. Everybody was taking a day off and helping Gou and Ken shop for their shop.

"Why do I get the feeling we're the only ones making money?" Gou asked himself.

They were all done shopping. Everybody carried at least one bag, except for Bae. Rio and Mele were there as well. Ryu flew up to Gou and Ken. "Where were you?" Gou asked. "You said you would help us shop."

"I did." Ryu said. "I kept look out outside." Gou looked like he wanted to wring Ryu's neck. "Try it, it will never work, I'm immortal." Gou placed on a straight face.

Jan and Len walked happily, until Jan noticed a woman wearing a red top, white pants, and a black jacket. "Lao Fang!" He shouted. He ran up to the woman.

"Jan." Lao Fang said as Jan ran up to her.

Ryu watched in surprise. "Who is that woman?"

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 15

Jan seemed happy to see Lao Fang, but not Ryu, who had no idea who she was. Ryu walked up to Jan. "Um, Jan. Who is she?" Ryu asked.

"This is Lao Fang." Jan introduced. Ryu stared at Lao Fang quizzically. "She's part, of, I think, Interpol."

"Uh, Jan, who are the new people." Lao Fang asked. She recognized five of them. Jan, of course, Ran, Retsu, Rio, who seems a little out of place in the group, and Mele, again out of place. Jan introduced Gou, Ken, Len, and Ryu. Ryu stared at Lao Fang with confusion. Ryu turned around.

"She seems so close to Jan." Ryu said in Cantonese.

"What do you mean by that?" Lao Fang asked Ryu.

"You understand Cantonese!" Ryu blurted. Lao Fang nodded. Of course she did, she's in Hong Kong Interpol. _NO! _Ryu thought. _She seems so close to Jan. I sense something, I don't know what. THAT WILL CERTAINLY RUIN MY PLANS! _Ryu looked at Ran.

_Jan's mood really brighten up when he saw Lao Fang._ Ran thought. _Even more when he first saw me the first day in Hong Kong._

_NO! _Ryu thought. _Only one thing I can do! DRIVE LAO FANG CRAZY! _Ryu smiled. "So Lao Fang. You're a Hong Kong Interpol officer." Lao Fang nodded.

"By the way, Ryu, why are you dressed like that?" Lao Fang asked.

"It's because I'm immortal." Ryu replied.

Lao Fang froze for a second. "Immortal?" Ryu nodded, then swiped a gun that was hanging by Lao Fang's side.

"Why don't I prove it to you?" Ryu said and gave the gun to Lao Fang, then walked a few steps back. Ryu pointed at his forehead. "Shoot me in the head."

"Huh!" Lao Fang said with a surprised face.

"Shoot me in the head." Ryu said. Lao Fang shook her head. "Shoot me in the head." Lao Fang still shook her head. Ryu disappeared in a blur and brought Lao Fang's gun up and ran back to his spot. "SHOOT ME IN THE HEAD!" Ryu shouted. Lao Fang shrieked and fired a bullet, hitting Ryu on the head. Ryu fell on his back. Lao Fang knelt.

Lao Fan panted. She then looked at the eight people, not counting Bae, and saw how calm they were. "Why are you people so calm?" She didn't get an answer. Then she looked at Ryu's 'corpse'. "I just killed a mental person." She whimpered.

"Who are you calling mental?" Ryu said getting up. He was fine. Lao Fang shrieked. She then stared at the eight behind her.

"Yeah, we're pretty much used to Ryu by now." Retsu answered. Ryu rubbed his head.

Then a can fell to Ryu's feet, as did more cans. They spouted out gas that knocked out everyone, but Ryu, though Ryu did pretend to be knocked out. He saw a few black suit men take Lao Fang and the Gekirangers plus the Rinjyuden warriors. They left Len and Ryu alone. The black suit men drove off in limos. Ryu got up and watched as the limos drove away. "Wonder where they're taking them."

Jan woke up in a valley. He looked around to see where he was. "AH!" Jan shouted. He recognized the place. It was the same valley where they had a tournament the first time they were in Hong Kong and where they fought to save Len from Genjyuoh. Everyone lying there woke up.

"EH!" They all shouted, except for Ken and Gou, who didn't know what was so surprising about the place. The two recognized the place, except now the Valley had some flags hanging about.

A woman wearing a white Qi Pao, and a man, wearing a black suit and holding a microphone, walked out.

"HO LA!" The man shouted. The woman was silent. "The second tournament that is taking place here will begin!"

"Second tournament?" Everyone, but Rio, Gou, and Ken said.

"YES!" The announcer shouted, really enthusiastic. "The first tournament that was held here was inturrupted. We, here are trying to continue that tournament's spirit, with a new tournament! Everyone out!" Eight more fighters walked out, all from different nations. "Only one person will get to the honor of the greatest martial artist! Let the second Kenkonitteki tournament begin!" The eight new arrivals cheered. "There is only one rule, no lethal weapons. Basically no weapons that kill. Other then that, go all out!"

"Maitaze." Gou said. "We actually have to fight."

Ryu flew to the valley, with Len on his back. Ryu set Len down and the two walked over. "Hey!" The announcer said. "No kids allowed."

"But this kid misses his mommy and daddy." Ryu said, putting Len between Rio and Mele. "Won't you please let this kid stay with them?" Mele and Len blushed upon hearing they were to act like a parents and child. Rio didn't react.

The announcer took some time to think. "Okay, I don't see any harm." The announcer then took out a chart. "First battle, start!" The announcer shouted, then realized that Ryu was a stranger. "Who are you anyways?"

"No one." Ryu said then disappeared in a blur. The announcer shrugged.

"Do we really have to fight?" Ken asked.

"You do if you want to get out of here." The announcer answered with pep.

The first match was Jan VS some red rod wielding Chinese man. The man fought in a similar style to Sun Wu, just like an earlier Gen monster. The man swung his rod furiously. Jan dodged and jumped. He used a flying side kick on the man, then ducked from a swing from the rod. Jan finished the battle by palm pressing the man.

Ran fought an American fist fighter, who wore a green military outfit and fingerless gloves. Ran finished the battle quickly by rapid punching the man to oblivion. The army man couldn't even stand a chance, let alone even getting one move in. Ran finished with a punch to the face.

Retsu's match was against a Japanese fighter, wearing a white Gi and red head band, and no shoes. The man used his two palms to try to palm press Retsu (Anyone get the reference?). Retsu moved and grabbed the man's hand. Retsu twisted the arm around the man's head, thus allowing Retsu to knock the man out.

Gou's fought with an African Kick boxer. Gou used an elbow smash on the Kick Boxer's head, then a knee kicked the gut of the kick boxer. The kick boxer didn't stand a chance.

Ken fought against a Bruce Lee impersonator who wore black pants, and no shirt, so he'll be called Bruce. Bruce shouted ridiculous battle cries. "Hai! Ahh, AHH!" Bruce punched at Ken. Ken blocked. Then Bruce kicked. Ken moved out of the way. "AHH, COO!" Bruce sneezed, then Ken did a Karate chop on Bruce, knocking Bruce out.

"AH!" Ken shouted a Bruce Lee battle cry.

"WINNER! KEN HISATSU!" The announcer shouted.

"OSU!" Ken shouted.

Mele fought against an Indian fighter. Mele blocked a blow from the fighter, then threw the fighter, thus causing the fighter to fly.

"Go mommy!" Len shouted, blushing to the fact that he just called Mele mommy. Mele waved back at Len, then blushed.

"Yoshi!" Ryu shouted, mispronouncing (Just in case anyone doesn't know, Ryu is actually trying to say Yosh). "Len is going by my plan!" Ryu was in the air, standing on a tall pole, though no one noticed.

Rio fought against a French Karate expert. Rio blocked a blow from the expert. Then Rio palm punched the expert, making the Frenchman fly.

"Way to go daddy!" Len cheered, again a blush. Rio blushed, but hid his blush well.

Ryu giggled (think Long). "Len is such a good boy, actually listening to Uncle Ryu."

Lao Fang was in the last fight. She fought against a Chinese Iron Cloth specialist. Lao Fang used her Black Nunchakus to bash the specialist. No avail. The Iron Cloth technique allows a person to harden one's body, making it virtually indestructible. The specialist grabbed Lao Fang and threw her. Lao Fang flipped and landed on top of a short pole.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu watched with amazement. "She sure has improved." Ran said. Retsu nodded. Jan smiled and cheered. Ran flinched upon hearing Jan be like the way he was around Lao Fang.

"Damn." Ryu said seeing the scene. "Must continue with operation drive Lao Fang crazy." Ryu reached inside his robe, then saw Lao Fang lose her balance from the pole, she dropped her Nunchakus. She fell to the floor and the Nunchakus hit her once on the head. She clutched her head in pain.

"Maybe she hasn't actually changed much." Retsu said. Ran agreed, but Jan was saddened. The Iron Cloth Specialist walked forward to a grounded Lao Fang to finish her.

Ryu gritted his teeth. "Guess Lao Fang needs more help than someone to drive her crazy." Ryu grabbed his teddy bear from his robe and threw the teddy bear out. "RYU TEDDY!" Ryu shouted dramatically. Ryu Teddy came to life.

"Yoshi!" Ryu Teddy said, mispronouncing. "What do you want me to do Ryu-sama?"

"First, just call me Ryu." Ryu said. "Next, I want you to help that bumbling Interpol officer out."

"Gi Do La! (I got it! Do is not pronounced like do, but like dough, Gi is pronounced G)" Ryu Teddy flew towards the specialist. "Ryu Teddy Ikuze!" Ryu Teddy was a blur and started hitting the specialist.

"What the!?" The specialist shouted as he had no idea what was hitting him. Ryu Teddy picked up Lao Fang's nunchakus and started beating the specialist. The specialist ran away, and Ryu Teddy led the specialist into the woods. Ryu Teddy threw the Nunchakus back to Lao Fang.

"WINNER, Lao Fang?" The announcer shouted, and questioned. "By forfeit?" Everyone blinked in confusion, then Jan started cheering.

The specialist was led into the woods. The specialist stopped and panted since he was tired. Ryu Teddy was standing there. The Specialist looked at Teddy. "How Cute, someone left a teddy bear here." The specialist said without regard to the fact that Teddy was standing on his own.

"Watch your mouth." Ryu Teddy said, crossing his arms. The specialist shrieked. Then an army of Teddy Bears appeared behind Ryu Teddy. They all had on imperial armor of various colors, and holding various Chinese weapons, swords, javelins, axes, spears. "Face my army. Teddy Teddy Army!" (Flight of the Valkyries start playing) The army of Teddy Bears flew towards the specialist, brandishing their weapons, and roared battle shouts, while Ryu Teddy led the army.

"MOMMY!" The specialist shouted. The Teddy Bears beated the specialist up, but left him alive.

Ryu sweat dropped. "This is why I don't usually let Ryu Teddy fly solo to fight." Ryu said. "Ryu Teddy always overdoes things."

"You eight are our finalists!" The announcer shouted. "We wait till tomorrow to fight in the semifinals!"

At night, the eight of them were led into the dining room. Four tables were set out. Waiters and Waitresses stood by to serve. A number of female dancers were dancing on the stage to Chinese music. Ken looked around. "Wow!" Ken said, observing the dancers.

The eight fighters, plus Len, of them were placed in separate tables by waiters, but Ryu intervened. "I will do it!" Ryu shouted, then pushed Jan and Ran to the table in the east. "You two sit here."

"Uh, Ryu, what are you doing here?" Ran asked.

"I'm the cook!" Ryu said, pulling two cleavers out in front of him, in a dangerous way, but the blades were pointing toward his face.

"Ryu, that's dangerous." Jan said. Ryu walked off. Then he placed Lao Fang and Retsu to the table in the west, Gou and Ken to the table to the north, and Rio and Mele to the table to the south. Ryu brought an extra seat and placed it between Rio and Mele so Len could sit between the two.

"There, now you three look like a family!" Ryu shouted and ran off.

"That guy is so random." Mele said. Then Ryu served everyone their food. "Open up Len." Mele said handing Len a grape. Len just stared at Mele for a second then opened his mouth letting Mele dropped the grape into his mouth.

Ryu giggled. "Just like a mother to a child, I think." Ryu walked off. Ran wasn't eating. Ryu came up behind her. "Please eat!" Ryu said. "It's not like it's poisonous." Ryu placed Jan and Ran's hands together. Ran blushed. "Be like a couple!" Ryu shouted and ran off. Jan looked at Ran's red face.

"Is Ran burning up?" Jan asked.

"No," Ran answered. "What makes you think that?" The two let their hands go, then Ran started eating.

Ryu wanted to drive Lao Fang crazy, but he knew something was not right in the environment. The announcer came out. "How is everyone enjoying their dinner!?" No answer. "Tough crowd. Anyway, you eight will fight each other tomorrow for the title of Greatest Martial Artist!" The announcer held a green trophy.

Rio smirked. "Is that really the truth?" Rio asked. The announcer looked at Rio.

"Whatever could you mean?" The announcer asked.

"For one, you're hiding your beast power well, why don't you come out?" Rio said. An old man wearing a blue Chinese suit came out. The calm Chinese music that was playing became twisted. Everyone, but Rio, Gou, Ken, and Len looked at the old man with surprise.

"Yang!" Lao Fang shouted. Everyone got up from their seats.

"Why did we get up?" Ken asked.

"Don't ask." Gou said.

"How can you still be alive?" Retsu asked.

"You were killed last time!" Ran shouted.

"How is old man Yang still alive!?" Jan shouted.

Yang laughed manically. "Yes, last time you five destroyed Mekannon and killed me. I was but an old man crawling against the eternal darkness. There was no hope for me, until he came along. His golden presence brought light to the darkness. He reached his hand out and pulled me out of the darkness. From that moment, I knew who he was. He is Kami-sama, and he will destroy the corrupted world." Yang laughed. "And everyone here ate the food, which had poison in them!" Everyone was in shock.

"Oh no! I can see my life flashing before my eyes!" Ken said, and fell down.

"Get up, you're fine." Gou said. Ken got up.

The dancers danced to the twisted music, until Ryu turned off the music. "Who did that!?" Yang shouted, and saw Ryu near a music player. "Who are you?"

Ryu pointed at himself. "The fire of courage burns throughout my body, the one who fights for that flame, Ryu." Ryu said his introduction in Cantonese."

"Who exactly are you?" Yang asked.

"I'm the cook!" Ryu said, brandishing his cleavers. "Oh, and by the way, the Kami-sama you're referring to is named Genjyuoh, also, no one here ate poison."

"What are you talking about, I ordered you to put poison in the food!" Yang shouted.

"Well the poison is right here." Ryu said holding a vial of poison.

"You idiot! I told you to put poison in the food!" Yang shouted.

"No you didn't, you ordered the real cook to do it. I just knocked out all the waiters, waitresses, and cooks so I could infiltrate the place." Ryu said. "Besides I can't have these people eating poison, though I don't know about one person." Ryu said referring to Lao Fang.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yang shouted.

"I CAN'T POISON THEM! I HAVE PLANS FOR THE TIGER KEN USER AND THE CHEETAH KEN USER!" Ryu shouted, mimicking Yang shouting pose. Everyone in the room froze. They all stared at Ryu.

"What did he say?" Ken asked.

"Maitaze!" Gou said knocking his forehead.

"He has plans for Jan and Ran?" Retsu said.

"Huh?" Lao Fang said in confusion.

"Master Jan, and Ran?" Len asked.

"What is Ryu trying to say?" Mele said.

"Such a random man." Rio said.

Ryu sweat dropped. "And the jaguar, wolf, rhino, lion, chameleon, and liger ken users. Not so sure about that normal human though."

"Hey." Lao Fang said as though as she was insulted.

"Actually I do have plans." Ryu said. _To drive her crazy at least, he he he._

Yang then snapped his fingers. "Fine then, my warriors will kill them then." All the dancers unmasked themselves, revealing themselves as robots. "I'll go drain the Ki in the world for Kami-sama. He will get ultimate power!" Ryu then threw one of his cleavers, missing Yang, but hitting the wall. "Too Bad."

All the warriors started beating the robots. The announcer fought with Gou. The announcer was tough. He then revealed his true form, which was a silver sawfish like machine monster. His right hand had a silver blade on it. "Mech Kung Fu Sawfish Ken." He slashed at Gou. Gou flipped.

The woman in the white Qi Pao took on her true form as well. It was a Gold Sea Anemone machine monster. "Mech Kung Fu Sea Anemone Ken." She fired missiles. Gou and Ken transformed.

"Beast On!" Ken fired bullets at the missiles. "Go after that old man." Gou shouted and started bashing the enemies.

Mele swung her arm and broke a Robot's face. She was protecting Len. "Len, stay safe okay." Len nodded, then Mele gave one kiss to Len's forehead. Mele and Rio ran off along with Jan, Ran, and Retsu.

Len rubbed his forehead. "I wonder if Mele actually thinks I'm her son?"

Ryu slashed at the robots and actually protected Lao Fang. "I need to go, hope you stay safe." Ryu said and ran off. Gou and Ken fought the grunts and the two Mech Kung Fu users.

"Ban Ban Chu!" Gou shouted and executed an elbow smash on Announcer.

"Mech Kung Fu! Saw Saw Zan!" Announcer slashed at Gou. Gou was slashed. Gou got up though.

"Rin Rin Ken!" Gou launched a spinning purple blade at Announcer, slashing Announcer.

"Nen Nen Dan!" Ken fired bullets at Qi Pao woman.

"Mech Kung Fu! Kaben Missile!" Qi Pao Woman fired missiles at Ken. Ken was hit, but so was Qi Pao woman.

"Saiblade cutter!" Ken shouted and switched Saiblade to cutter mode. "Sen Sen Zan!" Ken sliced Qi Pao Woman multiple times.

Len fired Gekiliger to protect himself, and Lao Fang.

Outside, the night sky turned bright and Yang took on his true form, which was an antlion monster. Throughout the world, people's ki were started to be drained. The five warriors ran out.

"You Zowazowa bastard!" Jan shouted. Yang at the same time emitted Gengi. "We'll show you, we're not easily beaten. Ikuzo!" Everyone prepared their henshin.

"Rinki, Gai Sou." Rio said and he and Mele started transforming.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara! Beast On!" The five transformed.

"The body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic technique, Gekiblue!"

"Pure ferociousness like a lion. Pure power also like a lion. The one who will obliterate the evil God. My name is Kurojishi, Rio."

"I live for Rio-sama's love. A love warrior who fights for Rio-sama's love. Rinjyu Chameleon Ken mistress, Mele!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron Will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!"

"Our blazing Geki is proof of Justice." Jan and Gou shouted. "Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" Everyone emitted their Ki.

"Ikuzo!" Jan shouted and jumped towards Yang. Everyone followed. Jan threw a punch. Yang was struck. Then Ran did a flying kick on Yang. Retsu used Ran's back as a boost to jump then flash kicked. Mele jumped over and slashed Yang with her sais. Rio was in the air and smashed Yang to the ground.

"You think it'll be easy to beat me." Yang said. "Gengi Mech Kung Fu! Death Burial!" Sand started swirling around the five and they were slowly being buried. "This is the power, that Kami-sama has granted me!"

On Gou's end, Gou was beating Announcer badly. "Gon Gon Ken!" Gou fired a purple orb at Announcer. Announcer exploded.

"Ei Ei To!" Ken sliced Qi Pao Woman in half. "Chesto!"

The two machines were destroyed, but Gou and Ken still had a number of Robot grunts to deal with. "Maitaze."

Yang was laughing manically to the warriors feeble attempts. Until the five got out of the sand by emitting Kageki and Dorinki. Jan, Ran, and Retsu transformed their suits. "What!"

"Zowazowa will now be bokoboko!" Jan shouted. The five charged at Yang, simultaneously attacking Yang. Yang rolled back. "For the finish!" That was until the five were hit by a daijaho. Kenom was there.

"You're taking too long. Genjyuoh wants you to finish faster." Kenom said to Yang. Ryu was outside and used a flying Ryu Ryu kick on Kenom.

"Ryu Gai Sou!" Ryu shouted and transformed. "Your fight is with me."

"My pleasure." Kenom said. "Genshin Goten Hen!" Kenom grew.

"Ryu Rai Jyu!" Ryu summoned Ryuoh. "I'll handle Kenom, you handle that machine." Ryu shouted to Jan, Ran, Retsu, Mele, and Rio. Ryu jumped on Ryuoh's head.

The five of them prepared for their finishers. "Gekibazooka!" Gekibazooka was summoned.

"Rinki!" Rio shouted and Mele surrounded the rinki in Rio's hands with her Rakugekiken. "Raku Goyu Kodan!"

"Super Geki Geki Ho!" An orange orb fired from Gekibazooka while a green and black orb fired from Rio's hands.

"Gengi Mech Kung Fu! Sandy Shield!" Yang created a shield in front of him.

On Ryu's end, Ryuoh was firing fire breaths at Kenom. Kenom jumped into the water and created a water shield, using his claw to swipe the water up with force, thus washing the fire out. "Shoot." Ryu shouted. Kenom jumped and slashed Ryuoh with a sword, barely missing Ryu. Kenom then glowed gold.

"Secret Gengi, Five Venom Hissatsu!" Kenom's body became surrounded by Maga's oily armor, then charged at Ryuoh. Kenom bashed Ryuoh, the armor shattered, then Kenom kicked Ryuoh into the air with Sorisa's flip kick, then used Kademu's rapid punches on Ryuoh, to end it, Braco's Daijaho and Moriya's Midare Shuriken. Ryuoh fell into the water.

"Ryuoh!" Ryu said checking to see if Ryuoh was okay. "Guess there's no holding back." Ryu placed his hands in front of his face, then he spread his hands to his side and the mouth plate on his helmet split open. He roared a dragon's roar into the sky. Ryuoh did the same and Ryuoh was rejuvenated. Ryuoh flew up to face Kenom. (Destiny's Play from Kamen Rider Kiva plays, you'll understand why if you watch Kamen Rider Kiva) The sky became dark again.

"So you can still fight." Kenom said. "No matter!" Kenom glowed gold again.

Ryu chuckled. "Ryuoh!" Ryu flung his arms. "UNLOAD ALL AMMO!" Ryuoh's boosters, which usually become legs rotated so the bottom part which usually becomes the feet became projectile like weapons. "Dragon Ken! Eternal Dragon Firestorm!" Ryuoh roared. Then fired missiles and bullets at Kenom. Ryuoh also fired fiery orbs from his mouth. Kenom created a water wall again, only for the projectiles to go through and strike Kenom. Kenom stopped glowing.

Ryu ran up to Ryuoh's head, then jumped off. Ryuoh fired one last orb, which Ryu used as a boost to his flying side kick. "Eternal Blaze!" Ryu was engulfed by the flames of the orb and headed for Kenom. Ryu kicked right through Kenom's chest. Kenom screamed and disintegrated. Ryu landed in the city. "Sing Goong." Ryu said snapping.

Ryn from a distance saw the attack. "Ryu watches too much TV." She said.

The Geki Geki Ho and the Raku Goyu Kodan broke Yang's sand wall. Yang seemingly exploded. "Yata!" Jan shouted and held Ran's hands. Jan jumped in victory. The night sky returned. (This happens at the point where Ryuoh gets back up)

But of course, big bosses never die so easily. Yang came back in an upgraded Mekannon. It looked just like the original. "Come and fight!" Yang piloted Mekannon.

"Here we go again." Retsu said. Everyone prepared a summoning stance.

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" The Geki and Rinbeasts flew into the sky and combined. Gekirintohja gave Mekannon one flying kick. "Gekirintohja, Burning Up!"

Mekannon charged at Gekirintohja and slashed. Gekirintohja parried. But Mekannon fired missiles from its back. "Hey! He didn't do that before." Jan remarked.

"This is an upgraded Mekannon!" Yang shouted. "Mekan Giri!" Yang slashed Gekirintohja with all six arms. Gekirintohja fell to the floor. "This is the End! Gengi Mech Kung Fu! Mekannon! Hissatsu Giri!" Mekannon started glowing gold.

"No!" Everyone shouted, until Saidian shook the ground. Mekannon paused.

"Geki Waza! Ro Ro Dan!" Gou shouted and Gekiwolf used a spinning slash on Mekannon. Gekigorilla followed and smashed Mekannon, Gekigazelle kicked Mekannon and Gekipenguin rammed Mekannon. Mekannon fell. Gekiwolf dropped Lao Fang and Len off on the ground. Ryn and Bae flew to the two.

"Who are you?" Lao Fang asked.

"I'm Ryn." Ryn said pointing at herself. "I'm an immortal." Lao Fang just stared at Ryn.

"I think I'm going crazy." Lao Fang said.

Ryu, from a distance, shattered his armor. "Ryu, double sing goong!"

"Let's go!" Gou shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. Gekirintohja split apart.

"Rai Rai Jyu!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted and summoned the legendary Gekibeasts. All thirteen beasts ran alongside each other.

"So Many beasts!" Yang shouted. "Mekannon Missile!" Mekannon fired its missiles at the Geki and Rinbeasts. The beasts ignored the missiles hitting the ground and continued running.

"Ougi!" Everyone shouted. "Geki Rinki Zen Beast Ho!" (BC) How cool! All the beasts ran alongside each other and now they are all shooting beams corresponding to their colors! The beams shoot at Mekannon! He explodes! Wait, he's still alive! How can this be, and now there are three of them, and the middle one looks like Yang fused with Mekannon! (EC)

The middle Mekannon looked like Yang beast form, with six arms behind him. "I shall not lose with Kami-sama's power!" Yang shouted and ran towards the beasts. The other two started terrorizing Hong Kong.

"Looks like we need to split up." Gou said. Gekiwolf, Gekigorilla, Gekigazelle, and Gekipenguin ran to the one in the east. Saidian, Gekielephant, Gekibat, and Gekishark ran towards the one towards the west. Yang ran towards the five remaining Jyuken beasts.

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" Gekirintohja was formed and parried a slash from Yang.

"Jyuken Gattai! Gekifire Wolf, Burning Up!" Gekifire Wolf used a Ban Ban Chu on east Mekannon.

"Jyuken Henkei! Saidaioh Kenzan!" Saidaioh slashed at west Mekannon as the three Legendary Gekibeasts strike.

Ryu lands next to Bae. (BC) And the giant battle continues! "And Gekirintohja slashes at Yang!" Ryu shouts. Hey I'm doing the commentary! "I want to do the commentary!" NO! It's my job! "Well I want to commentate!"

Lao Fang stared at Ryu, he was so childish.

"Gekirintohja Chops Yang!" Yang strikes back! "I'm not letting Bae talk! Yang Climbs to the top of a building! Gekirintohja follows by climbing the two buildings!" Stop Commentating!

(RC) Gekifire Wolf kicks Mekannon! NO AVAIL! Mekannon grabs Gekifire Wolf Leg! He uses Mekan Otoshi! Oh No! Gekifire Wolf gets dropped! "I thought you only do Gekirintohja commentaries!" Bae shouts. Nope! I did one for Ultimate Gekitohja.

"But that was in my dream." Len said.

Whatever. Saidaioh goes into defense mode! (Saidaioh's head closes) Blocking Mekannon's attempts at a missile attack. Saidaioh transforms back into Saidian! The Legendary Gekibeasts follow Saidian. Gekielephant to the right, Gekishark to the left, and Gekibat on the top. This looks like a Sai Dai Geki type gattai, but it's more like a variation so there's really no point in naming it. Gekielephant launches it's ball! It hits west Mekannon and Gekielephant rams the ball, hitting Mekannon more! Gekibat spins and drills Mekannon, Gekishark rams Mekannon! Saidian brings Mekannon into the air with its horn! Saidian quickly transforms back to Saidaioh! "Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Ken shouts and slashes its Kanji mark slash at Mekannon! Mekannon is in pieces and explodes! "Saidaioh, Win!"

East Mekannon checks to see if Gekifire Wolf is still Okay. He is! Gekifire Wolf kicks East Mekannon with Gekiwolf leg! Gekifire Wolf Kicks more. "Cho Ban Ban Chu!' Gekifire Wolf uses an ariel version of Gou's elbow smash on Mekannon's head. Gekifire Wolf jumps! "Geki Waza! Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf launches the tail blade and cuts Mekannon to pieces! "Gekifire Wolf, Win!"

(BC) Gekirintohja and Yang have their blade battle on top of the building! "YO! I wanted to do the commentary for Gekirintohja!" Ryu says. I did my commentary on Gekirintohja before, and I'll continue it. Gekirintohja kicks Yang off the building. Yang lands on the ground and jumps up. He is above Gekirintohja! "Gengi Mech Kung Fu! Mekan Zan!" Yang starts spinning! "GEKIRINTOHJA ALSO HAS A SPINNING SLASH AS WELL!" Ryu shouts. Gekirintohja jumps as well! "Gekirintohja, Ougi. Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins and the two giants go against each other! Slash! Gekirintohja and Yang are behind each other. "UGH!" Yang groans and is slashed! He explodes! Gekirintohja falls to the ground and lands! "Gekirintohja, Win!" Banzai, Banzai!

(RC) The battle may be done, but I will still do commentary. Gekirintohja wins! "That's pretty redundant." Ryn says. I know, I just wanted to get the last word. (EC FINALLY)

Everyone walked on the streets of Hong Kong shouting in victory. "That was amazing." Lao Fang said running up to Jan. Ryu, behind Lao Fang, brought out a claymore from his robe (Seriously, how many things are in there?). Ryu shouts and runs towards Lao Fang, only for Ryn to stop Ryu. Lao Fang turns and shrieks.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lao Fang asked. Everyone, but Rio, looked at Ryu with surprise.

"No!" Ryu said in Cantonese. "You're too close to Jan! I'll do anything to keep anyone with feelings for him away from him!"

"Feelings?" Lao Fang asked. "We're just friends. I don't exactly know him that well anyways."

"You don't." Ryu said. Ryu brought his Claymore down. He blushed. "That's embarrassing."

"Why are you so worked up anyways?" Lao Fang asked. "You have feelings for Jan."

"WHAT!" Ryu shouts. "I'm a man! There is no way that I would have feelings for Jan!" Ryu was going crazy.

"Ha! Got you to go crazy!" Lao Fang said. Ryu's plan just backfired back into him. Lao Fang walked off. "Well I'll probably see you guys around."

"Bye Bye Lao Fang!" Jan shouts. Lao Fang trips on a rock. Everyone sweats dropped.

"She's pretty clumsy." Ryu said.

Yang, in human form, was still alive and crawling on the ground. A wrecked Genjyuoh walked up to Yang. "Please, Kami-sama." Yang wheezed. "Help me."

Genjyuoh turned his head. "DIE, useless wretch!" Genjyuoh used a slashing motion on Yang. Yang screamed and his body was destroyed. "Go Ahead and scream! It will only help me in my recovery!"

Kenom walked out. Kenom knew he needed to improve his Secret Gengi, and Yang's screams will help him.

Academy file! "Yosh!" Ryn shouts. "I may not have appeared much, but now I'm here! Discuss today's major events! Mele sure loves to act like a mother, I mean look at her. She treats Len so much like a son. I wonder if she actually thinks she's his mother? Three Way giant battle! So cool, I have to admit. Ryu Teddy beats up a man. Weird, I never knew Ryu Teddy could be so devastating."

Ryu pops out from behind the tv. "That's Ryu Teddy. But only a weak minded person would be afraid of Teddy."

"RUN AWAY!" Ken shouts and he and Gou run away from Ryu Teddy's army, who are humming a charge fanfare.

"Maitaze!" Gou says. Ryu and Ryn sweat dropped.

"Cute." Ryn said.

"Maybe I should use Teddy on Genjyuoh." Ryu said.

"Also, where did you get your claymore?" Ryn asked.

Ryu paused for a moment. "I know a guy."

"And you watch too much Kamen Rider!" Ryn shouts.

File ends! Normal Ending X Plays!

How do you like? I based this chapter a lot on the movie, so don't comment on that. How are some of the new attacks, namely Saidaioh's combo with the Legendary Gekibeasts, and Ryu's Kiva like kick. Please Review. Here's a preview to the next two chapters.

_Rio sensed a new power, a tiger, no a lion. Rio got up._

_Elder Len looked at the newspaper. The year was 2008. "It can't be!" Elder Len turned and looked to see his younger self. Elder Len fainted._

"_This body swells with the ferociousness of a Lion, and the power of a Tiger, Indestructible body! Mirai Gekired!_"

Note: These were the chapters I wanted to be Chapter 15 and 16, but I wanted to write this chapter as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own super sentai, just the plot of this story, and certain characters.

Note: Big brother, just in case no one knows, in Cantonese is used in the same way as Nii-chan in Japan. It can be used to call someone older than oneself. Uncle, like the way the kids call Ryu, Uncle Ryu, has the same meaning as Mister, just in case someone wants to know. (If someone knows how to write Big Brother pronunciation in Cantonese, it would be helpful)

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

Three people are seen running. The man in the middle had a red shirt with red shoes and black pants. His shirt was unbuttoned so it looked like a jacket. He had brown hair and his left Gekichanger had a wrist device mounted on it plus the glove function. The woman on the right had a pink shirt with a black skirt and pink shoes. Her Gekichangers looked like an upgrade of the old changers. She had long black hair and her chest was . . . let's just say wow! The man on the left wore a green shirt and black pants and green shoes. His Gekichangers were like the woman's. He had short spiky black hair.

The three stopped. "Geez, we've been running for a long time." The red one said. He sat down on the floor.

The woman knelt and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Come on, don't tire out on me, Unbreakable body, Len." The man in red was an elder Len. "After this is done we can all go out to eat."

Len smiled. "Arigato Natsume-sempai." The woman was Natsume.

_That lucky bastard! _The man in green thought. His name is Roy. Then he put on a fake smile. "Natsume-sempai, would you mind accompanying me to lunch later?"

Natsume looked towards Roy. She smiled. "Sure Roy."

Len maddened. "Hey, hey, Natsume Sempai." Then Len took out two concert tickets. "I got two tickets for that concert you really wanted to go, mind going out with me."

Natsume checked the tickets. "I can't believe you got these, they're sold out. I love you Len!" Natsume hugged Len. Len smiled and did a V victory pose. Not like Natsume actually meant Love as in actual love, but Roy was still mad. Roy was steaming. _How cute, two boys fighting over me._ Natsume thought.

Then they were attacked by a male jellyfish ken user. His name was Raka. "Gekirangers, so you've come." He was white and had a white rod.

"Zowazowa." Len said as Natsume let go. Len took on a tiger stance for henshin, while Natsume and Roy took on a regular henshin stance.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" Len pushed a button on his wrist device, storing Rinki and Geki into the brace. Len then pressed the right glove. "Beast On!" The three punched the air.

"The body swells with the ferociousness of a Lion, and the Power of a Tiger. Unbreakable Body, Gekired!"

"Techniques of the soul bloom this grand flower. Blooming Technique, Gekipink!"

"Daily training allows the refinement of the flaming heart. Fiery Heart, Gekigreen!"

"Our blazing Ki is the proof of Justice. Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" Their Geki and Rinki were emitted.

"Ikuzo!" Len shouted. Len brought out Gekijian, a red Chinese sword. Natsume brought out Gekitonfa Long Baton, a pink staff that is actually the new version of the Gekitonfa Long Baton, and Roy brought out Gekitonfa, newly made Gekitonfas that were green. Natsume thrust toward Raka. Raka blocked and Natsume brought her Bo out of the deadlock and spun it on her back. She crouched and held the Bo behind her. Roy and Len then jumped on the Bo and struck.

"Kan Kan Da! Tonfa Style!" Roy shouted and his tonfa's were energized. Roy spread his legs in the air and smashed Raka.

"Geki Waza! Ho Ho Zan!" Len shouted and his blade was energized by red Geki. Len slashed Raka. Raka tried to block, but Len sliced the rod in half.

"Geki Waza! Mai Mai Da! Long Baton Style!" Natsume shouted and smashed Raka's head. Raka grunted.

"Rinki! Goyu Zan!" Len channeled Rinki into his body, then he charged towards Raka, slashing Raka with Rinki. Len wasn't done, then he slashed again, heading back to his original spot.

"Gekibazooka!" The three Gekirangers shouted and a Red, Pink, and Green Bazooka appeared. Len channeled Rinki and Geki, while the other two channeled only Geki. "Geki Bazooka, Geki Rinki Ho!" Len pushed the switch and a scarlet orb fired from the bazooka, striking Raka.

Raka growled. "This is not the end. Secret Gen Rinki! Jireppa!" Raka aimed with his hands. Len kicked Roy out of the way.

"OI!" Roy shouted. It seemed Len kicked Roy for the sake of hurting.

"Natsume-sempai, watch out!" Len pushed Natsume out of the way, and was struck by Raka's attack.

"This is Rageku-sama's secret rinki combined with my Gen Rinki!. There is no way out." Raka said, but something went wrong. "What!" Raka was being pulled in too. Raka was an imperfect jellyfish ken user. "NO!"

Len and Raka both disappeared in a flash of light. "LEN!" Natsume shouted.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 15

Len and Raka fell through a vortex. Eventually the two were split apart and Len fell to the ground. "Argh, what hit me?" Len looked around. The city wasn't the same. Where was he? He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The city seemed familiar. Then he saw the sea. He saw that sea before. "This is Hong Kong!" Len said. "That means, that I was transported here by that attack. Man, I wish I have enough money to buy a plane ticket." Len used his Gekichangers to call Natsume and Roy, mainly Natsume. "Natsume-sempai, Natsume-sempai!" Only static. "Damn." Len walked around the streets. "Hong Kong sure hasn't changed much." Len said. It seriously didn't. "What am I going to do? If I don't get back in time, Natsume won't be able to go to her concert." Len's stomach growled. "Forgot to eat breakfast today." Len walked on and on. Maybe he should visit his grandfather.

Jan was at the park helping young Len with his Tiger Ken. Len was improving every day. Natsume, Miki, and Shafu were watching Len and Jan. Natsume cheered for Len.

Gou and Ken had slow business. "You know, I'm starting to think we're actually the only ones that are actually earning the money." Gou said.

"Hear, Hear." Ken said.

Then Rinshis attacked. They were hopping up and down, up and down. "Zowazowa!" Jan shouted. The five warriors ran to the Rinshis. They prepared their changers.

"You Zowazowa are really getting on my nerves!" A voice that sounded a bit like Rio, yet lighter, was heard. Everybody turned to the source of the voice. Elder Len stood there. Elder Len took on his henshin pose. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara, Beast On!" Len pressed the brace then his glove and punched the air.

"The body swells with the ferociousness of a Lion, and the Power of a Tiger. Unbreakable Body, Gekired!"

"Gekired?" Jan said. Len was confused. Two Gekireds, but the one standing there had a different design to it, almost like a liger.

Elder Len ran towards the Rinshi and started beating them. Len kicked a Rinshi, then smashed a Rinshi with his elbow. Then Len palm pressed a row of Rinshis.

"Maitaze, who is this guy?" Gou said.

Elder Len then took on a firing stance. "Geki Waza! Goyu Ho Dan!"

Younger Len was surprised. "Goyu Ho Dan!?"

Elder Len fired Gekiliger and Gekiliger slashed the Rinshis.

Rio, who was meditating in his home, opened his eyes. "Such power, a tiger, no a lion." Rio then got up, swinging his mantle. "Mele we're going."

"Hai Rio-sama." Mele said. Mele followed Rio out. "Got to lock up first." Mele locked the door, even though it was unlikely anyone would enter inside other then Mele and Rio.

Elder Len finished the rest of the Rinshis. Elder Len's suit dematerialized. He took notice of Jan and Ran. "Master Jan, Ran. So nice to see you two. I swear, every time I see you two, you guys never age."

"Master Jan?" Jan said. Who was this man that was about the same age as he calling master?

Then Elder Len took notice of Retsu. "Retsu, how are you doing?"

"Fine." Retsu said, confused as to why the man knew who he was.

"You, just like Master Jan and Ran don't age either. Cherry's not with you right." Elder Len said. Retsu nodded. How did the stranger know who Cherry was? "And how's Ichigo, is she taking any interests in your paintings?"

"Who's Ichigo?" Retsu asked.

"Your daughter." Len said. "How could you forget?"

"DAUGHTER!" Everyone shouted. Gou came running.

"Retsu, did you do something before you were even married?" Gou asked.

"I swear, I did nothing!" Retsu shouted.

Elder Len blinked in surprise at the sight of Gou. "Gou-san, why do you look younger and what are you doing in Hong Kong?"

"What was that!?" Gou said, hearing the comment about why he looked younger. Did Gou ever look old?

Then Elder Len saw Ken. "Ken, what are you doing in Hong Kong and what happened to your beard."

"What, my beard?" Ken said.

"Why did you shave it, I thought you liked it long?" Elder Len.

Ken whispered to an irritated Gou. "Is this guy not right in the head?" Ken asked, spinning his finger in front of his temple.

Then Elder Len saw Natsume. "Natsume-sempai!" Len shouted, running up to Natsume. Rio and Mele entered the park by this time. "Natsume-sempai, why are you so short? And your hair, it's not long. And your chest, it's."

"What are you looking at?" Natsume said, glaring at Elder Len.

"What?" Len asked, then Ran, Mele, and Miki surrounded Len.

"ECCHI!" The four females shouted and punched elder Len in different places on his head. Ran to the right cheek, Mele to the left cheek, Miki to the top of Len's head, and Natsume to the face. Elder Len stumbled.

Len then found a newspaper. Len checked the date. The year was 2008. "It can't be!" Len said. Then he turned his head to find his younger self in front of him. Elder Len fainted.

"Who is this?" Young Len asked. Ryu came flying in. Ryu checked Elder Len's Ki.

"Len, do you have an older brother?" Ryu asked. Len shook his head. "An older cousin?" Len shook again. "How about an uncle?"

"I have one, but he's in America and he's kinda old." Len replied.

Ryu checked again. "Len, I want you to know, you're going to grow up into a fine young man."

"Okay." Len said. Then Len realized why Ryu said the things that he did. "WHAT!"

Elder Len started waking up. He saw a blurry woman's shape, or at least that's what it seemed like to Len. "Natsume-sempai, I had a bad dream. You were short and younger."

"That's good to know." Ryu said. Elder Len popped right up. He just called Ryu Natsume-sempai!

"Where am I!?" Len looked around. This was his Grandfather's home. Len looked around. He recognized everything. Len shook his head in confusion and in pain. Younger Len stared at Elder Len.

"Are you really me?" Young Len asked.

Elder Len looked at Young Len. Was everything he saw an illusion, or is this real? Now that he thought about it, he did remember meeting someone that looked like him, but older when he was a kid. Or was he thinking of Rio? Elder Len nodded. Then Elder Len's stomach growled. He clutched it. "Didn't eat breakfast today." Young Len stared at elder Len. He looked exactly like his dad, only with hair that was like Jan's. And his voice was like between Jan and Rio's. Elder Len was admirable. So this was what he was going to grow up to be, the New Gekired. Elder Len fell down on the couch. "So hungry." Elder Len said weakly.

"Want some?" Young Len offered some of Natsume's pork cube stew from a lunch container to elder Len. Elder Len scarfed it down, but not without leaving some for young Len.

"That was great!" Elder Len shouted throwing his arms into the air. Everybody in the room looked at Elder Len with surprise.

"Are you really my grandson in the future?" Len's grandfather asked. Elder Len nodded. "Why is your hair the same color as Shi Fu Jan's?"

"I dyed it." Elder Len replied.

"YOU WHAT!?" The old man said clutching his heart. "Oh no! My grandson is going to grow up to be a punk!" Elder Len quickly gave the old man a stick and bowed.

"Beat me quickly." Elder Len said.

The elderly man looked at Len, then the stick. Then he threw away the stick. "I could never beat such a good grandson." The elderly man left Elder Len alone.

"Funny." Elder Len said as he got up. "Last time he saw my hair like this, he said that if he was younger, he would've beated me." Len shrugged. Elder Len walked up to Natsume and bowed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier!" Elder Len said. "Please Forgive Me!" Natsume looked at Elder Len with a little contempt, but Elder Len was a polite man. It was a little hard not to forgive him.

Jan stared at Elder Len. Len looked like Rio, yet there was certain likeness to himself. Jan found it awesome. "Wakiwaki Len, you're going to grow up to be a really cool person!" Jan smiled and placed a hand around Elder Len's shoulder.

"Wakiwaki Master Jan! Douje!" Elder Len did the same and the two were smiling big smiles.

Rio had his eyes closed. Elder Len apologized to everyone else he may had offended before, namely Gou and Retsu, plus the other females. When Elder Len walked up to Rio, Rio quickly opened his eyes and threw a punch at Elder Len. Elder Len reacted and caught the fist. A large force of wind emitted, and blew the skirts of Ran and Mele up. The two struggled to keep the skirt from blowing up. Rio stared at Len with an intense face, as Len also did. The two were in a deadlock. "Boy, fight me." Rio said.

"Gladly." Elder Len replied.

"BREAK IT UP!" Ryu shouted. "You two are going to level the place before you even start! Wow, never thought I would have to say that again." Then Ryu directed his hands to the door. "Go to the park, then have your fight." Rio and Elder Len got out of the deadlock.

At the park, Rio and elder Len stood at opposite sides of each other. Rio only treated Jan like this before. Is Elder Len really that powerful? Ryu stood by as referee, so he could see how elder Len fought. Sure Len uses Liger Ken, but how well is Liger Ken when it's used by a experienced fighter? Rio threw away his mantle, then dashed at Len and threw a punch. Len ducked and palm pressed, just like tiger ken. Rio was pushed back. Then Len jumped punched Rio with a Rinki infused fist. Rio flew on the ground. Len then emitted Geki. Just like Ryu suspected, elder Len used a combination of Geki and Rinki, which might explain the appearance of his changer. Len then fired Gekiliger out. Rio fired Rinlion and the two beasts fought with each other. Len then did another firing stance. Rio's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Rinki, Ho Koha!" Len shouted and fired a black liger with red stripes and gold mane. The black liger heads for Rio. Everyone watches in surprise at Rinliger. Rinlion quickly slashes Gekiliger with its tail blade and makes its way towards Rinliger. It was a battle of the Rinbeasts, and the two looked like twins, except for the red stripes on Rinliger. Rinlion smashed Rinliger back. Then both Gekiliger and Rinliger ran towards Rio and Rinlion as Len also ran towards Rio. Rio charged as well. The two were at it with their fists. Elder Len's mastered Liger Fist used Tiger Ken and Lion Ken simultaneously. Rinlion fought with Rinliger and Gekiliger. Eventually the twin ligers smashed Rinlion away and Len had a hand to Rio's neck. Len smiles a big smile and chuckles, but Rio smirks. Rio then punches Len once on the stomach, ending with a roundhouse kick. Len was on the floor. Rio got his mantle and placed it back on.

"You're strong, but you're still not powerful enough to match Jan or me." Rio said to Len.

Len rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Guess I messed up in front of Master Rio." Rio flinched after Len said Master Rio. Rio blushed for a second. To actually be called master by his student. Sure it was a future version, but still.

Mele saw Rio's face. She placed her hand on Rio's forehead. "Rio-sama, you don't have a fever, do you?" Rio looked at Mele with shock, then shook his head.

Elder Len sat down on a bench. Young Len came walking. "Big Brother Len." Young Len said to Elder Len, which seemed weird since he just called himself big brother. "Can you help me master Liger Ken?"

Elder Len smiled. "Nope." He said. Young Len stared at Elder Len like 'what?' Elder Len then rubbed young Len's head. "I like how you're so eager to master Liger Ken, but learning from a pure Liger Master won't do you any good. I can probably help you master Lion and Tiger Ken, but it's best that you continue to learn from Master Jan and Master Rio." Elder Len laid back on the bench. "Besides, it's really not good to learn from someone from the future." Young Len understood, at least he thought he did.

"By the way, when can I fire Rinliger?" Young Len asked.

"It will take a while." Elder Len said. "Heck, Rinliger gave me so many weird dreams before he even allowed me to fire him. I think you probably know what I'm talking about." Young Len did. Young Len ran back to Jan.

Ryu came and sat down on the bench and spoke Cantonese. "So, do you mind answering some of my questions." Len didn't mind. "Can you please tell me about Jan and Ran's future."

"Oh that's easy to answer. They . . ." Len stopped. "Hey, I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"I'm immortal, I'll find out eventually." Ryu said, bringing red string out. Len looked at the string with surprise, but not regarding it much. "So, tell me about you and Natsume."

"What!" Len said. He never said anything about him and Natsume, unless Ryu heard what he said to Young Natsume earlier.

Ryu had an insanely sly smile. "Will you please answer my questions?" Len shook his head. "Who is Ichigo Fukami's mother?" Len pretended to zip his mouth. "Just at least tell me Jan and Ran's future." Len was silent. Then Ryu flicked Len on the forehead.

"NO!" Len said covering his forehead, then he realized that Ryu didn't use a memory erasing flick, just a painful one.

"Since you won't tell me anything, I'll just take matters in my own hands." Ryu said. "Don't worry, there is nothing you can hide from me."

Len now took heed of the string. "What's the string for?"

"Ever heard of a red string bonding two people for life." Ryu said. Len had heard of it. Len realized something.

"You intend to use that string!" Len shouted. Ryu ran. Len pounced on Ryu and brought Ryu to the ground. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Len shouted.

"Just let me bond you and Natsume, I'm sure you'll love that!" Ryu shouted.

"I want to win Natsume fair and square!" Len shouted. Then Len started beating Ryu up. Ryn entered the scene holding a bag of chips that was for Ryu. She saw the awkward position that Ryu and Len were in.

"Forbidden love." Ryn said softly. "I can't believe Ryu would do this to me!" Ryn shouted.

"Ack! Ryn!" Ryu shouted. Ryu tried to squirm free. He and Len got into a fist fight, that ended up tying the two with the string.

"NO!" Len shouted to the sky.

"Relax, it's a fake." Ryu said untying him and Len. "This is the real one!" Ryu took out another red string. "Run away!" Ryu ran.

"HEY!" Len chased Ryu around the park.

Raka wondered the streets of Hong Kong, panting. "What am I suppose to do now?"

A wounded Genjyuoh appeared. "You, imperfect Jellyfish Ken user." Raka looked at Genjyuoh, sensing the Godly power. "If you want to get out of this time, then you need to get some training in."

"Please, whoever you are, train me." Raka said. Genjyuoh then blasted Raka with a Goyu Kodan. "What are you doing!?" Genjyuoh snapped his fingers. Kenom appeared and Genjyuoh got out of Kenom's way.

"You're perfect victim." Kenom said. "Secret Gengi, Five Poison Hissatsu!" Kenom placed Maga's oily body armor, then charged at Raka with speed, ramming Raka. Raka flew into the air as Kenom used Kademu's rapid punches, shattering the oily armor, attacking Raka. Then Kenom hand stood and used Sorisa's spinning kick, kicking Raka into the air. Then Kenom axe kick Raka. Raka flew towards the ground. As Raka flew, Kenom threw Moriya's shurikens and Maga's orange explosive warts at Raka. Kenom finished with a slash from Braco's sword and Maga's claw.

Raka was okay, but Raka felt different. Raka, throughout the onslaught, actually mastered Jellyfish Ken and all the moves went right through him. "Do you feel power?" Genjyuoh asked. Raka nodded. "Then help me destroy the Jyuken Users."

"I am at your command." Raka said, and Genjyuoh gave Raka a new rod.

Elder Len chased Ryu, who was swinging the red string around, around the park. Elder Len pounced. "ARGH!" Elder Len brought Ryu down, and the string flew onto Gou and Ken's fingers, tying them. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Gou and Ken looked at the string. "What is this?" Gou asked.

"I don't know." Ken said shrugging.

Ryu patted Len on the shoulder. "Don't worry, that's a fake, I think. This is truly the real one, I think." Ryu brought out another red string.

"How many red strings do you have?" Len asked.

"A lot." Ryu replied. "Fly away!" Ryu flew away.

"Oh no you don't!" Elder Len shouted. "Geki Waza! Goyu Ho Dan! Rinki! Ho Koha!" Len fired both Gekiliger and Rinliger at Ryu. Ryu yelped and ran up a tall pole. The beasts struck at Ryu, but not fiercely.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Ryu said.

"What is Ryu doing?" Jan asked. "And why is Big Len trying to make Ryu bokoboko?"

"Maybe they're just playing around?" Ran answered, shrugging.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Ryu shouted into the sky.

At evening, Ryu treated everyone to dinner. Elder Len sat next to Ryu, making sure Ryu didn't do anything funny. Ryu felt uncomfortable eating near Len's glare, which is surprisingly like Rio's. Ryn watched the scene with sadness. "Forbidden love." She said.

"You know it's nothing like that." Ryu said to Ryn.

"I know, I just want to say it." Ryn said smiling.

Young Len was eating slowly so he could stare at his older self, but his older self ate like the same manner as master Jan. So he was going to grow up to be like his master. But why was he unbreakable body? Shouldn't he be something else?

Elder Len was eating and glaring at Ryu, until he felt Raka's presence. For some reason, no one else felt it. Elder Len got up and ran out the restaurant.

"How rude." Ryu said, taking out red string. "Red string time, AIYA!" Young Len, who is now behind Ryu, used Mele's green fan (Does anyone know when in the series she used it, or if she even used it at all) to hit Ryu on the head. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." Len said bowing. "But big brother Len told me to hit you when you have red string out and make sure you don't get up from your seat."

"Maitaze." Ryu said, hitting his forehead.

"OH!" Ken said pointing at Ryu. "He copied Gou again!"

Elder Len ran through on the streets of Hong Kong. He met Raka, who was leaning on a pole. "You." Len growled. "So you followed me here." Len prepared his henshin. "Beast ON!" Len transformed and brought out Gekijian. "I demand you to bring me back!" Len slashed at Raka, but the sword just went right through Raka. Len was confused.

Raka chuckled. "Never." Raka punched Len back with Gen Rinki. Raka wasn't this strong before! Raka brought out his new rod and smashed Len's gut with Gen Rinki. "Gen Rinki! Rabu Shoaku!" Len grunted in pain. "I have mastered Jellyfish Ken, there is no way you can beat me." Raka laughed and walked off. Len's suit dematerialized.

"Damn it." Len said, rolling. Len was feeling really sick.

Academy file! Ryu is seen near a tv. "The Shin Gekichangers, as Elder Len calls them, are new devices made by SCRTC. They have a wrist device on the left glove so they can store Rinki and Geki to allow the transformation. After pressing the brace device, the rest is just like the regular henshin."

"How do you know all that?" Elder Len shouted.

"Your face showed it." Ryu replied taking out red string. "Now to bring the destined people together using your information." Elder and young Len pounced.

"I said nothing!" Elder Len shouted.

"I don't know what's going on." Young Len said as the two Lens beated Ryu up.

Ryn looked at the beating. "Maitaze." Ryn said, imitating Gou's forehead knock.

"OH!" Ken shouted. "She copied Gou too. Maitaze." Ken said knocking his forehead.

"Maitaze." Retsu, Jan, and Ran, standing in that order, did the same thing.

"Maitaze." Gou said. "We were just talking about the Shin Gekichanger, so how did it become a discussion of Maitaze?" Retsu, Jan, and Ran pointed at Ken. Ken pointed at Ryn. Ryn pointed at the two Lens beating Ryu up.

"HELP ME!" Ryu shouted.

File Ends! Special Len Ending plays! (Dark pulse, unwavering desire plays. Young Len is seen sitting, holding his knees together, near two graves, darkness surrounding him. Tears are falling on Len's face, until Rio places a hand on Len's shoulder. Len turns and Rio emits Dorinki. Len is then seen training Lion Ken, gradually growing up into Elder Len. Instead of destroying the darkness that surrounds him, Elder Len embraces the darkness. The sun is shining and Elder Len has Dorinki in hand.)

How do you like? How is the new ending? Anyone like Elder Len? Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Super Sentai! But I do own the plot of this story, Ryu, Ryn, Len's grandfather, and Elder Len, I think. Plus Liger Ken.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

"Ho La!" Ryu shouted to the sky as everyone exited the restaurant. "That was delicious!" Ryn walked next to him, while everyone else walked behind him.

"You know, for someone who doesn't eat on a regular basis, you and Ryn sure eat a lot." Gou said.

"Well, since we don't eat a lot, our stomachs tend to get empty really quick." Ryu answered. He turned around to see the mortals all stare at him with confusion. "What, immortals can have empty stomachs. We just don't starve to death."

Ken nodded his head as he had his hand to his goatee. "I don't get it." He said.

"Right." Ryu said.

Jan looked around. "Huh, are we missing someone?"

Ran did the same thing. "I really feel like we missed someone." She said.

"Wait." Ryu said and started counting. "One, two, three . . ." Ryu stopped eventually. "We're missing two people!"

"Where's big Len?" Jan asked. Everyone realized Elder Len was no where to be seen.

"And who's the second person missing?" Retsu asked.

"Oh don't worry." Ryn said. "Ryu just forgot to count himself."

"Oh yeah." Ryu said, now embarrassed. Then everyone heard a growl of pain. They turned around to see a man wearing an unbutton red top leaning on a pole trying hard to move.

"Len!" Mele shouted and ran towards Elder Len. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Elder Len said then got off the pole. He then fell on the ground back first panting. There were black markings on his face.

"LEN!" Mele shouted worried.

Ryu looked at the scene then whispered to Ryn in Cantonese. "Does she think she's Len's mother?"

"Maybe." Ryn answered shrugging.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Ryu quickly carried Elder Len on his back and flew back to Len's home. Everyone else ran. "Maitaze." Gou said. It took a while.

Ryu set Elder Len on the sofa. Elder Len was panting badly. The black markings were getting bigger. Everyone barged in. "Len." Mele shouted. "Were you hit by any jellyfish ken users, namely by a tentacle?"

Elder Len looked Mele, grunting in pain. "I was hit by a jellyfish Ken user, but not by a tentacle."

"What?" Mele asked.

Ryu looked into Elder Len's eyes. "You were hit by a Jellyfish Ken user named Raka. His rod somehow used Rabu Shoaku."

"Raka?" Mele asked. "Rageku was the only Jellyfish Ken user there should be."

"Not exactly." Elder Len said. "In the future, there are more Jyuken users filled with a special Gengi. These Jyuken users are more like monsters filled with that special Gengi, as well as either Geki or Rinki."

"Gengi, still exists in you time?" Ryu asked.

"Well," Elder Len started to say, but groaned. "Damn it." Len said in pain. "It really hurts."

Rio stared at Elder Len coldly. "Figures a boy like you can't make something stronger than Rinki." Rio said.

Elder Len looked at Rio with surprise. "Stronger than Rinki." Len asked.

Ryu explained. "Rabu Shoaku is a move that turns the Rinki inside a person into poison. Rio was once affected, but he broke free by making his Rinki stronger."

"How does he know that?" Rio whispered to Mele.

"Stalker maybe." Mele answered shrugging.

"I heard that." Ryu said to Rio and Mele.

Elder Len looked at the ground. Then a big smile came to his face. He started laughing, almost maniacally. Everybody looked at Elder Len with surprise. "Big Len, almost sounds like a Zowazowa." Jan said. Then he felt a powerful presence, "Zowazowa!" Jan shouted.

"Eh, right now." Ran asked. Then Jan looked at Elder Len. Everybody looked at Elder Len.

"Wait, or is it Kenakena?" Jan asked. The presence that he felt was Elder Len.

Elder Len continued laughing maniacally. "Is that it, just surpass the Rinki I have?" Elder Len placed a hand covering his eyes. "Then that's it. Fine then, let me show you the strength, of a Liger Ken master!" Elder Len looked toward the ceiling and roared. A great force of power came from Elder Len. Everyone grunted to the power that Elder Len emitted.

Len's grandfather came out. "What's all the noise?" He saw Elder Len roaring. "That's not normal! Len!" The old man ran to Young Len and covered Young Len.

"What is this power!?" Ken asked, grunting to the pressure that he felt.

"Is he emitting Shigeki!?" Gou asked. Elder Len had an Orange and Black Ki surrounding him. "It can't be Shigeki!" The Ki wasn't even purple!

"I can't handle this!" Retsu shouted. Some of the dishes and glass that were in the kitchen cracked. The TV also broke.

"ACK!" Len's grandfather shouted. "That TV costed a lot!"

"Such power!" Ran shouted as she struggled against the force that Elder Len created.

"Big Len is, Jirijiri!" Jan shouted.

"Rio-sama!" Mele shrieked. She couldn't handle the pressure that Elder Len was exerting.

Rio looked in horror. "This man, he wasn't this strong before." He said.

Ryn struggled to get to Ryu. "Ryu, this can't continue!" She shouted.

"Damn idiot!" Ryu shouted. "He's going to destroy this building if this continues!" Ryu brought out red string. "Dragon Ken! Aka Sei Baku!" Ryu wrapped Elder Len with the string and ordered Ryn to open the window. Ryn struggled to the window and opened it. "Dragon Ken! Rush Tornado!" Ryu quickly dashed toward the wrapped Elder Len and used a tornado kick on Elder Len, kicking him out the window. "RYU RAI JYU!" Ryu fired a red orb out the window and Ryuoh appeared. Elder Len, still roaring, flew into Ryuoh's mouth. Ryuoh closed his mouth, and a small explosion occurred in Ryuoh's mouth. Ryuoh opened its mouth and smoke came out. "Oh man, Ryuoh." Ryu said. Elder Len was okay inside Ryuoh's mouth. The black markings disappeared. He jumped back into the room.

"There is no way I will lose to some Rabu Shoaku." Elder Len said. Everybody stared at Elder Len. Ryu on the other hand ran over to Ryuoh and comforted Ryuoh for taking the mini explosion. Elder Len looked around. That was some damage. "Oops." Elder Len said.

Ryu quickly fixed everything up, except the TV. "Where does he get those supplies?" Mele asked Rio. Rio shrugged.

Ryu looked at the TV. "DISMANTLING TIME!" Ryu brought out two screwdrivers and started dismantling the TV, until the TV bursted in flames. "ACK!" Ryu stepped on the flaming parts.

"Okay, got the new TV for you guys." Ryn said, bringing a TV that looked like the one Ryu just set ablaze. She apparently walked out and bought a new TV.

"Okay." Ryu said sweat dropping. Ryu dumped the old burnt TV. Elder Len was sitting down on the sofa. Now he was fine, except, he just showed off so much of his power! Everyone was curious, but Ryu had questions. "How does Gengi still exist in your time?"

"Well," Elder Len was hesitant.

"Why are you unbreakable body?" Young Len asked Elder Len, popping out from behind Ryu.

"To honor Master Jan." Elder Len replied.

"Wait!" Ryu shouted. "Honor? Jan isn't dead in your time, is he?" Everyone looked at Ryu, with Jan being a little scared.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Elder Len said. Everyone looked back at Elder Len. "Master Jan is fine. He's happily living in Hong Kong with his wife . . ." Elder Len covered his mouth.

"EH!" Everyone shouted.

"YES!" Ryu shouted, throwing his arms into the sky. Jan being married in the future, would actually meant that Ryu's plan was a success!

"Forget I said that." Elder Len said. Jan stared at Elder Len.

"Suge! Who's my wife, who's my wife!?" Jan got up to Elder Len and started jumping.

Ryu stared at Jan and sweat dropped. "Jan doesn't know what a girlfriend or lover is, yet he perfectly knows what wife is." Ryu shrugged the matter off. Elder Len was stubborn and stayed silent. Jan, pouting, sat back down. "So, how does Gengi still exist in the future?"

"One can say, it's my fault." Elder Len said. "I kinda let Long's DouKokuGan get stolen."

Everyone just stared at Elder Len. "You . . . let . . . someone . . . steal . . . the . . . DouKokuGan?" Ryu said gritting his teeth.

"Well, I thought since I was Master Jan's pupil, it would be my duty to protect the DouKokuGan, so I took it and failed at that." Elder Len said rubbing the back of his head. "Some rogue student stole the DouKokuGan and somehow created Monsters with the Gengi that the ball emitted."

Ryu looked down on the ground. "Clock up." Ryu said and disappeared in a blur.

"Ryu watches too much Kamen Rider." Ryn commented.

Elder Len all of a sudden found himself on Ryu's knee, in a spanking position. Ryu had his left hand up. "Ryu, what are you doing?" Ryu's hand was ablaze.

"You, my boy, deserve a beating." Ryu focused energy into his hands. "RYU RYU SLAP!" Ryu started spanking Elder Len.

"AIYA!" Elder Len shouted as the spanks continue. Everyone just stared at the scene. Mele and Ran each covered one of Young Len's eyes. Mele to the right, Ran to the left. Ryn sweat dropped.

Ryu continued spanking. "I will spank you until your bottom falls off!" Ryu shouted.

"NO!" Elder Len shouted. Young Len was able to get a peek even though his eyes were covered.

Elder Len was on the floor, rubbing his behind. "I can't believe you did that." Elder Len said. Ryu grabbed a hammer and started bashing the DouKokuGan.

"Since you're going to get stolen in the future, I'll make you suffer!" Ryu kept bashing the DouKokuGan. (Let's take a look inside the DouKokuGan. "What is this!?" Long shouted as the inside started shaking. "Who's beating the DouKokuGan up!?")

Ryu stopped. Ryn looked at Ryu. "I can't believe he wouldn't hesitate to spank a man's behind." Ryn got up. "At least he wasn't bare."

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside Ryn's mind." Ken said. Ryn seemed a little, perverted.

Ryu placed the DouKokuGan back inside his robe. "So, Gengi returns. Gengi fuses with either Geki or Rinki, and some Gen Rin Jellyfish user brought you to this time, and he's here with you now." Ryu said. Elder Len nodded. Young Len saw Elder Len on the floor, and started rubbing his own behind. "So time machines aren't invented yet?" Elder Len shook his head.

Elder Len got up. "Look, I'm sorry about eventually losing the DouKokuGan, but I'm part of a new group of Gekirangers that are working to defeat these new enemies."

"That's good to know." Ryu said. "It's getting late, Rio, Mele. Do you two need a ride home?"

"No, we're good." Mele said, and the two left in Rinlion and Rinchameleon through the window.

"Time to call it a day." Ryu said. "Ryn, let's go." He and Ryn walked out the door. Everybody got ready for bed.

Young Len and Jan went inside their room. Young Len got into bed, then Elder Len came in and got in with Young Len. "Ai!" Young Len said in surprise.

"What, are you really that disturbed to sleep with yourself?" Elder Len asked. Young Len shook his head.

"No, I just didn't expect you here." The two covered themselves with the blanket. Elder Len was warm. Young Len felt the same way when he used to sleep with his parents. Young Len got closer to Elder Len.

"Are you really suppose to be unbreakable body?" Young Len asked.

"Actually, I think I'm Indestructible body." Elder Len answered. Then wrapped his arm around Young Len. "But with Master Jan being married to, uh . . . to someone and living in Hong Kong, I just feel I should continue on the legacy of Unbreakable body."

"But are your teammates also doing it?" Young Len asked. "I mean honoring the past titles."

"Not really." Elder Len replied. "Just me."

Jan sat up and saw how close Elder and Young Len were. "Wafuwafu." Jan said happily. "I want to join you guys!" Jan got up on bed. Young Len felt that it was a little awkward. Ryu walked in.

"Whoa." Ryu said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Elder Len shouted.

The next day, both Elder Len and Jan woke up in a flash. "Zowazowa!" They both shouted. They ran out and quickly got dressed, as did the other Gekirangers. Young Len woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Why is this morning so lively?" He asked.

The six of them walked through the streets of Hong Kong. It was peaceful, but Jan and Len felt the Zowazowa. "Maybe it was a false alarm." Ken said.

"There is no way." Elder Len said. "Master Jan and I should never be wrong about feeling Zowazowa."

"When do I get that power?" Young Len asked.

"Eventually." Elder Len said.

Ryu came flying in. "What's all the commotion?" Ryu asked. "I just saw everyone scrambling to eat breakfast and get dressed before."

"Stalker." Elder Len blurted.

"I am so not a stalker!" Ryu shouted, hands ablaze.

"Don't spank me again, okay." Elder Len said. Then a small explosion occurred on the street. "There it is." Raka and a red and white Baboon Ken user jumped out. The Baboon Ken user was Hihi, one of the Gekirangers' old enemies.

"Gekirangers!" Hihi shouted. "We meet again!" The civilians started running. Young Len ran to Ryu, who took Len to safety. Hihi laughed his weird laugh.

Raka just looked at Hihi's goofiness. "Shut up." Raka said. Hihi didn't.

"Since you're here, let's do this." Elder Len said. "Ikuze!"

Everyone prepared their henshin. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Elder Len said. Len pushed the button on his wrist device.

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi!"

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!"

"Beast On!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Elder Len punched the air. Their suits formed around.

"The body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic technique, Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing ability, Gekichopper!"

"This body swells with the ferociousness of a Lion, and the power of a Tiger. Indestructible body, Mirai Gekired!"

"Our blazing Ki is the proof of Justice!" Len shouted, he stood next to Jan, with the two being in the middle. "Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!"

"Oh is that it!" Hihi laughed his annoying laughter. Raka groaned. "Come on!"

Gou, Ken, and Retsu took on Hihi, while Len, Jan, and Ran took on Raka. Jan and Len brought out their Gekinunchakus. "Suge, you have Gekinunchakus too!" Jan said. Ran brought out Gekitonfa Long Baton.

Len's Gekinunchakus were almost identical to Jan's, except that there were more black stripes on it. Len and Jan swung their Nunchakus at Raka. "Gen Rinjyu Jellyfish Ken." Raka said. Jan and Len's attacks went right through. "Is that it?" Raka emitted a golden glow and blasted Jan and Len back. Ran dashed in and tried an overhead smash with her Bo. Raka used his rod to parry. It was a battle of rods. Every move Ran made, Raka blocked. Ran tried to sweep swing. Raka quickly placed his rod on the ground, blocking Ran. Ran spun and tried a thrust. It just went right through Raka. Raka chuckled. He roundhouse kicked Ran into Jan. Len brought out Gekijian and slashed tried slashing at Raka. Even with the knowledge that all attacks would just go through Raka, Len still sliced at Raka. Raka grabbed Len's helmet, then turned him around. Raka used his rod to smack Len's rear. Len flipped in the air, and landed on his butt.

"Aiya!" Len shouted, rubbing his butt. "That really hurts!" Ryu's spanking still stung, so getting hit on the butt again really stung. "At least now I'm able to form a strategy at least."

"Ban Ban Chu!" Gou used his elbow smash on Hihi. Hihi was hit and Hihi fell.

Hihi got up, "Dorinki!" Hihi was enveloped by a black ki. "Genjyuoh-sama has given me the ability to use Dorinki! You will never win, Shigeki user!" Hihi fired multiple black fire orbs from his chest at Gou. Gou dodged them the best he could. Ken used Gou's shoulders as a boost to jump.

"Then how about Geki Kensan!" Ken shouted. "Sen Sen Zan!" Ken spun and slashed multiple times. When Ken got close to Hihi, Hihi grabbed the Saiblade cutter.

"You seem new." Hihi said. "Do you mind telling me who you are?"

"My name is Ken Hisatsu." Ken said pointing at himself. "Ei Ei To!" Ken sliced upward, bringing Hihi into the air. "Saiblade Finger!" Ken switched to finger mode and pointed at Hihi. "Cho Nen Nen Dan!"

Retsu jumped into the air and spun. "Mai Mai Da!" Retsu's Gekitonfa's were energized. Ken and Retsu struck Hihi at the same time. Hihi was on the ground, but he got up.

"Gengi!" Hihi shouted. He was enveloped by a gold Ki. "Genjyuoh-sama has also given me the power of his Gengi!" He started firing golden orbs from his mouth. Gou batted them away, Ken fired bullets at the orbs, and Retsu used Gekifan to defend. Hihi jumped and dropped kicked Retsu and Ken. Then got into a fist fight with Gou. Gou blocked a swing with his left hand. Gou chuckled.

Gou pressed the button on his Gongchanger. "Geki waza." Gou said calmly. "Gon Gon Ken!" Gou's left hand emitted a purple glow, and Gou smashed Hihi with the hand. Hihi went flying. "Knock Out." Gou said, and flipped his Gongchanger. Many sparks flew from Hihi.

But Hihi was okay. "You think these cheap tricks will work! Baboon Ken!" Hihi fired a barrage of large black and golden orbs. These were too much to block, so the three ended up getting hit. "This is my new power!" Then he was hit by a black explosive orb.

"Raigo Dan!" Rio, in armor, shouted. Rio fired multiple black orbs.

Mele, armored, jumped and captured one of Hihi's black orb with her sais. "Rinjyu Chameleon Ken, Rinki. Rakugekiken!" Mele channeled her ki into the black orb. Mele threw the orb back at Hihi. Hihi was struck.

Mele landed next to Rio. "You two!" Hihi shouted. "You traitors!"

"Heh!" Mele said. "You're the traitor, leaving Rinki for that Gengi."

"You think I have abandoned my Rinki!?" Hihi shouted. "Dorinki!" Hihi emitted his Dorinki.

"Cute trick." Mele said.

"Ikuzo, Mele!" Rio said.

"Hai!" Mele said lovingly. The two shouted and emitted their Dorinki.

"It can't be!" Hihi shouted. "How can you two weaklings obtain Dorinki!"

"Get the memo!" Rio shouted. "We've done this a long time ago!" Rio prepared his firing stance. Mele surrounded the Ki that was in Rio's hand with her Rakugekiken. "Dorinki! Raku Goyu Kodan!" Rio fired the black and green orb at Hihi. Hihi was struck. "Goyu Koha!" Rinlion appeared and mauled Hihi into a wall.

"Zekka Ryoran!" Mele shouted and started rapid tongue stabbing Hihi's back. Hihi screamed. "Go ahead and scream, it will only make me and Rio-sama stronger!" Then Kenom jumped toward Mele, ready with a sword.

"Mele!" Rio shouted, worryingly. Rio pushed Mele down, thus Kenom missing.

Jan and Ran brought out Gekisaber and Gekihammer respectively. "Nami Nami Zan!" Jan shouted and slashed Raka with a giant slash.

"Dan Dan Gan!" Ran shouted and extended Gekihammer's chain, thus striking Raka with the meteor hammer. Of course both attacks went right through.

"Nothing will ever hit me!" Raka shouted.

"I found it! You're opened!" Len shouted and used Jan and Ran's shoulders as a boost to jumped. "Rinki! Goyu Kodan!" Len fired the Goyu Kodan at Raka, striking Raka. "Geki Waza! Tiger Zokin Gake!" Len used a fallen Raka like a dust cloth. "I always wanted to use this move."

Then Raka turned into liquid, and reappeared solid, holding Len. "That's not good enough." Then Jan and Ran both struck Raka from behind. Jan used Gekisaber twin sword mode to slash at Raka. Ran used Gekitonfa Long Baton to smash Raka. Raka forgot about the two behind him. Raka threw Len over Jan and Ran's heads. Then Raka swung his arms, creating water whips. He whipped the two behind him, then smacked them into Kenom. Retsu used Mai Mai Da on Kenom. Kenom fell to the floor in front of Jan and Ran. The three brought out their Geki claws.

"Super Beast On!" The three transformed. Jan and Ran slashed at Kenom, while he was getting up.

Ryu jumped in. "Ryu Ryu Tornado!" Ryu used a flaming tornado kick on Kenom. "Ryu Gai Sou!" Ryu transformed. Ryu ran towards Raka and threw punches. Then brought his two swords and slashed at Raka. Ken jumped in and started slashing Raka. Len also joined in. The three slashed at Raka from three directions.

"Finish him!" Ryu shouted. "Dragon Ken! Ryu Ryu Zan!"

"Geki Waza! Ei Ei To!" Ken shouted.

"Ho Ho Zan!" Len shouted. The three slashed, and the strikes went through Raka.

Raka chuckled. "That won't work." Then he was knee kicked by Ryu, who was in front of him.

"You're opened!" The three shouted. The three slashed Raka into the ground. Raka turned into liquid and floated a few feet from the three. Raka panted.

Hihi emitted Gengi and landed on the ground. He laughed. "That won't beat me easily!" He fired his golden spheres at Rio, Mele, and Gou. The three rolled away and jumped. The three flew sided kicked Hihi.

Raka was checking the battles. Kenom was equal with the Super Gekirangers, and Hihi was on the ground, due to a three way flying kick. "Time to get rid of some numbers." Raka prepared his rod. "Secret Gen Rinki. Jireppa!" Raka fired into the sky. "Wonder forever, in the darkness I am about to send you in."

Ryu and Len were pulled in. "Oh no!" Ken shouted, stabbing the Saiblade cutter into the ground, making sure he didn't get pulled in. "Not this again!"

"Damn it!" Len shouted. "Can't break free!"

Ryu's wings emerged, but the Jireppa was pulling Ryu in. "My wings are useless here."

Ken blocked his eyes as the light was to bright. Then Ryn literally kicked Ken's butt. The Saiblade got out of the ground and Ken flew into the vortex, just like Ryu and Len was. "No!" Ken shouted.

"Sorry!" Ryn shouted. "But they need someone to bring them back!"

The other warriors took heed of the Jireppa. "Ken!" Ran shouted.

"Len!" Mele shouted.

"Ryu!" Jan shouted. The three disappeared into the vortex.

The three's suits dematerialized or shattered inside the vortex. The three fell through. They screamed. The three fell onto the floor with a thud.

They got up. "OH!" Ken shouted. "This is Japan!" Ryu checked around. It was surely Japan. Len looked around. He didn't recognize anything. Probably because there were a lot of trees and this was probably Japan somewhere in the past.

Ken rubbed his butt. "That hurts." Ryn did kick him hard. "What time period is this?"

"Mama isn't Howahowa?" Jan's voice could be heard.

"Jan?" Ryu said. The three jumped into a tree and pushed away some leaves to check the scene. Jan, Retsu, Gou, and Ken stood there spying on Ran and her mother.

"OH!" Ken shouted softly. "This was the day when Ran's mother got her to have a wedding interview."

"Okay." Len said. "When did this happen?"

Ryu shook his head. "Not good, not good at all." Then the three felt a fourth presence in the tree. They turned. It was Ryu? No, it was a past Ryu. Past Ryu turned. "Yo." Ryu said to his past self.

"Hey." Past Ryu said to Ryu. Ken and Len just stared at the two Ryus. The four continued their spying.

"Stalker." Ken said.

"I am not a stalker." Both Ryus said.

Academy file! "Oh no!" Bae shouts, next to a TV. Ryn is standing on the other side. "Ken, Elder Len, and Ryu have been pulled into a Jireppa!"

"Oh no!" Ryn shouts.

"We will have to endure!" Bae shouts. "The newly made Gekinunchakus." Bae said. "These are apparently the same as Jan's, I think."

"I think they can accept Rinki." Ryn said.

"Really!" Bae said. "Young Len, use it."

Young Len stands and starts using the future Gekinunchakus with Rinki. It worked. Then Len hit himself on the head. "Ow." Len said.

"There, there, it will be alright." Ryn said kissing Len once on the forehead.

"Also in Elder Len's arsenal, the Gekijian!" Bae shouts. "I wonder why he has those."

"Cool!" Len said watching a movie where the fighters were using Chinese swords. "I want one of those."

Bae sweats drop. "That answers my question." Ryn waves her hand.

File Ends! Special Len ending plays! (Pursuing future plays, quite fitting actually. Young Len is seen depressed, holding his knees together. Then Jan puts a hand to Len's shoulders. Len turns. Jan smiles and emits Kageki. The darkness becomes light. Then Jan and Len are both seen practicing Tiger Ken. Jan fades away and Len grows up slowly. Then a scene is shown where Natsume, Roy, and Len are seen sitting, eating lunch. Both Roy and Len want to serve to Natsume, and Natsume giggles at their attempts. Roy and Len stare at each other, intensely, lightning between their eyes. Len knocks Roy out and looks up at the sky. Len starts to emit Kageki and smiles.)

How do you like? Am I getting back on the seriousness track? How are the new ending and the ending in the other chapter? Please review! It's good for my health. Is Ryu perfect now, or not?


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Super Sentai, but I own Ryu and Elder Len. And other characters. Suggestions for monsters of the chapters are recommended, so if you have an idea for a new monster, please tell me, if you can, and if you want.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

The three felt a fourth presence in the tree. Ryu, Len, and Ken turned to their right. A past Ryu was standing next to Ryu. "Yo." Ryu said to past Ryu nonchalantly.

"Hey." Past Ryu said to Ryu, with the same tone. The four turned their heads to continue to spy on Past Jan, Retsu, Gou, and Ken. Then Len and present Ken turned their heads back to the two Ryus.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN ALLOWED TO MEET!?" Len and Ken said.

"We're immortal." Ryu said.

"I'm eventually going to experience the things that my future self is going to experience." Past Ryu finished.

Len and Ken just stared at the two Ryus. "Time travel is so confusing." Len said, shaking his head. Ken nodded with a hand to his goatee.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 18

Past Ryu spied at four Gekirangers on the ground in the tree alongside the other three 'time travelers'. Ken was a little uneasy spying on his past self, and even more uneasy that the two Ryus, who seem so much stalkers, was spying with them. Ken rubbed the back of his neck. "I really feel uneasy with having those stalkers there." Ken said pointing at the two Ryus.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We're not stalkers." Ryu said. Past Ryu nodded.

"Then how do you explain, him." Len said, emphasizing the word, him, and referring to past Ryu.

Past Ryu turned. "Do you say the same thing to a father that's making sure his son is okay?"

"No." Len and Ken said.

"There you go." Past and present Ryu said.

"That doesn't really explain anything." Ken said.

"It explains everything." Past Ryu said. Then Past Ryu started telling a tale of how he and Jan first met.

(Ryu's memories) It was raining hard. Jan's mother had just pushed Jan on a log down the river. Jan shouted for his mom. "You just led your own son to his death." Long in his armored form said sarcastically. "I will avenge him now." Then Long struck. Jan's mother screamed.

Ryu was running to the scene. He saw Jan's mother's corpse on the ground. Long stood there. "What did you do?" Ryu asked Long.

"I had to get rid of everything that had to do with Dan." Long told Ryu. "Can't have someone avenge him now, can we?"

"You bastard!" Ryu shouted. "First you murdered that one child's family, now you got rid of Dan, his family, and his village! That's unforgivable!" Ryu flung his arm.

Long laughed. "Who cares what you say?" Long said, mockingly. "All I care about is the revival of the Hakaishin, and having Dan and his family around will hinder that. With them gone, nothing will stop me from reviving the Hakaishin!" Long chuckled.

Ryu gritted his teeth. He just failed to protect innocent people again. Ryu was a failure. Them he heard something. "Mom, mom, mom!" It was a child. Dan's child. He was in the water. Ryu looked towards the river. Long checked to see what Ryu was looking at.

"Do you actually intend to save that child?" Long asked.

Ryu had a determined look on his face. "Of course." Ryu dashed towards Long. Ryu's red dragon armor flew onto Ryu. Ryu threw a punch at the golden armored Long. Long grabbed the fist. Ryu then grabbed Long by the neck, only for Long to disappear in a golden mist. Long reappeared behind Ryu. Ryu turned to face Long. Ryu fired a stream of flames from his hand. It missed Long.

"You're just as weak as ever." Long said. Then Ryu slugged Long in the gut.

"That was only for distraction!" Ryu shouted then fired a fire breath from his opened mouth plate. Ryu didn't take the time to fan his mouth of the bad taste and his armor shattered as he jumped into the water.

Long got back up. The fire breath didn't do much to him. He looked at Ryu swimming towards Jan. "Ryu, that weak fool." Long said. He chuckled. "That child is as good as dead right now. No point stopping Ryu." Long's armored form disappeared. Long chuckled maniacally and flew off in a golden mist.

A large wave struck Jan, splashing him off the log. Jan started sinking down the river. "HOLD ON!" Ryu shouted and grabbed Jan by the hand. Ryu brought Jan back to surface and Ryu swam to land. Jan was gasping for air, and passed out.

Ryu that night, made a teddy bear (though he did not tell Len or Ken). The teddy bear wore the same robe as him. He infused it with his Ki, thus allowing it to come alive from time to time, and gave it to a sleeping Jan. Ryu was cooking a piece of Meat on an open fire. The rain had stopped for a while. Ryu sat next to Jan and stroke Jan's forehead. Ryu started crying. "I'm so sorry." Ryu sobbed. "If only I had stopped Long, your family and village people would still be alive." Ryu then decided he needed to protect Jan like as best he could. Be like a surrogate father, who watches from the shadows.

(End memory) Ken was sobbing throughout the whole story and Len was just plain confused. "So," Len said in Cantonese. "You're not here to get Jan with you know?" Len said pointing at the building. Past Ryu had no idea what Len was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Past Ryu said. Ryu said nothing to his past self and stayed silent.

Len was just confused. "So, what are you going to do, once the Gekirangers' battle end?" Len asked.

"I don't know." Past Ryu said. "I would continue to watch humanity and Jan from the shadows."

"Now I know he's not a stalker." Ken said, sobbing, not really regarding the conversation Len was having with Past Ryu.

"Maybe, get Jan to grow up a little, help him find a wife maybe, if he can't do it alone." Past Ryu said.

"So who do you have in mind for a wife for Master Jan?" Len asked.

"Master?" Past Ryu asked. "Wait a minute, you three are from the future. That makes sense, but I don't know who. Maybe when I see someone who at least has some interest in Jan."

Len was really confused! This Ryu did not act like the Ryu of present time! "Are you sure you're Ryu?" Len asked past Ryu.

"Why are you asking these weird questions?" Past Ryu asked. Then Ryu, who was snickering to Len's ignorance, couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you really want to know why this kid keeps asking you these questions?" Ryu asked. Past Ryu nodded. Ryu started whispering in Past Ryu's ear.

"I'm not a kid!" Elder Len shouted. "Well, I am in this time, but, argh! I don't know! Time travel is so confusing!" Len said the last sentence in Japanese. It was surprising that all that shouting didn't create any attention to the four Gekirangers on the ground. The four on the ground are now talking to Ran about embarrassing herself to avoid marriage.

Present Ken nodded. "Amen to that, kid." Ken said.

"I am not a kid!" Len shouted in Japanese.

Ryu finished whispering to Past Ryu. Past Ryu had his mouth open in surprise. "Ran?" Past Ryu asked. "She did that?" The two were speaking in Cantonese. Ryu nodded.

"Ran did what?" Len asked in Cantonese. Past Jan, Retsu, Gou, and Ken were starting to realize that just Ran embarrassing herself wasn't going to work. So the four put on disguises.

Past Ryu had a sly smile, one that was just like the present Ryu. "Oh, it's go time." Past Ryu said. "Red string time!" Past Ryu pulled out red string.

Len started to pounce at past Ryu, until present Ryu stopped Len. "By the way." Ken said. "Where's Ryn?"

"She wanted to go shopping today." Past Ryu said.

Ken sweat dropped. "Do immortals even need to shop? No. A better question is how do immortals get all that money?" Both Ryus didn't answer.

Present Ryu was smiling. The four Gekirangers of the past then walked inside the building. Then present Ryu realized something. "I didn't have this knowledge until a few months from now." Ryu said softly. Then Ryu turned to past Ryu. Ryu flicked past Ryu on the forehead. A red glow emitted from the finger. Len calmed down and just saw Ryu knock his past self out. Ken looked at Ryu. Past Ryu fell unconscious.

"OH!" Ken and Len shouted. "Why did you do that!?"

"Why did you use a memory erasing flick on yourself!?" Len asked. "I mean him, I don't know!"

"I didn't have any of the knowledge of what I just told myself of the present at this time." Ryu explained. "I do however remember falling unconscious and Ryn woke me up. If I remember correctly, this was the spot. Wait. How do you know about my memory erasing flicks?" Ryu asked Len.

"Ryu has memory erasing flicks?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Len said. "I remember someone telling me when I was a kid."

Ryu stared at Len. "It was you." Ryu said.

"Eh?" Len said in confusion.

"You told yourself. I mean your older self told your younger self." Ryu answered.

"EH!" Len shouted. "You mean, I'm destined to fall into that Jireppa! I was destined to be here!" Len shook his head. "Time travel . . . IS JUST SO CONFUSING!"

Ryu chuckled. Then Ryu saw a man, carrying a bouquet of flowers walk on the ground. Ryu was worried. "DAMN IT!" Ryu shouted. Then he pulled out a claymore from his robe and gave it to Len. Ryu pointed at the man. "That man will marry Ran unless we do something!" Ryu shouted.

"NO!" Ken shouted. "We have to stop him!"

"You mean we three were actually destined to go back in time to this moment?" Len asked. "It is my duty to stop these men, for Master J . . . !" Len stopped himself before he said the last word. Ryu snickered. Len was giving him all the clues of the future, without actually saying anything. Then Len noticed the claymore that was in his hands. "HOW THE HECK DOES THIS FIT IN YOUR ROBE!"

Ryu took out another claymore from his robe. Ken and Len just stared at Ryu pulling the claymore out. Ryu opened his robe up to Ken. "Pick your weapon!" Ken noticed a whole arsenal of weapons. Ryu was loaded! Well not in guns, but blades and maces. How does he keep it all? Then Ken noticed a teddy bear.

"Weird." Ken said. Ken picked a long katana. "OSU!"

"Wait." Ryu said. Then Ryu closed his robe and pulled out red and green imperial armor and placed them on Len and Ken, respective to Red and Green.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Len asked.

"Because, you resemble Rio." Ryu answered to Len. "And you have a past version over there." Ryu pointed to the building referring to Ken. "We may be destined to be here, but that does not mean we shouldn't hide ourselves."

"Okay, that makes sense. At least more sense then everything we've heard so far." Ken said. "Why aren't you wearing armor?"

"Because no one will recognize me anyway." Ryu said. That made sense, at least Len and Ken thought it did.

Then the three jumped down from the tree. The three faced the man. "Who are you people?" The man asked.

"We are, the three who shall protect Ran-chan's status of being single!" Ryu, Len, who just felt weird for saying Ran-chan, and Ken shouted. They emitted their Dragon Ki, Geki plus Rinki, and Geki Kensan, thus giving the illusion of the blades of the claymores and katana enlarging. The man stared in horror at the three giant swords. "CHARGE!" The three warriors charged at the man.

"AI!" The man turned and ran away. Ryu then turned his head. Another man came walking by.

"That guy too!" Ryu shouted. The three then ran towards the new man. The new man screamed and ran off.

"I just wanted to go to a marriage interview!" He shouted.

"We won't let you!" Ryu, Len, and Ken shouted. "OSU!"

Then more men walked over. "How many men want to marry Ran-chan?" Ken asked.

"A lot!" Ryu shouted.

"Gekirangers! And Ryu. Attack!" Len said, snapping his fingers. Ken and Ryu just stared at Len.

"Hey Len." Ken said. "Do you ever meet Satoru Akashi?"

Len whacked himself for doing such a stupid thing, snapping like Satoru. "I can't tell you." Len said. Ryu decided to stay quiet. Len did, when he was a kid, at least.

Satoru Akashi, AKA Boukenred, from afar sneezed. "Is someone talking about me?" He asked himself, rubbing his nose.

Ryu, Len, and Ken spent the time to chase away every man that would appear. Even an innocent delivery boy was chased. "I just want to deliver this pizza!" Ryu thought the boy looked like Hanto, AKA the future Go-on green. Meh, Ryu didn't care.

Back in present time, the super Gekirangers were facing off against Kenom, and Gou and the Rinjyuden warriors continued their battle with Hihi. Hihi dashed and struck the three warriors in a blur. Gou, Rio, and Mele fell to the ground.

"Gengi! Guren Shuben Kick!" Kenom got on his hands and stared spinning. He kicked the three Super Gekirangers back. The three got up, with Ran in the middle.

"Let's go!" She shouted. The three's Kageki was emitted in a shape of Jets. The three dashed towards Kenom. "Super Triple Geki!" The three shouted and struck Kenom. Kenom flew to the side. Then the three were struck by Raka's rod infused with Gen Rinki.

"Don't forget about me." Raka said, as tentacles emerged from his back. They attacked the Super Gekirangers.

"This is not good." Ryn said. The Jyuken warriors weren't doing really well now with Ryu, Len, and Ken somewhere in the past. Then Genjyuoh was about to tornado kick Ryn. Ryn ducked. Genjyuoh was still in his weakened form. Genjyuoh swung. Ryn blocked and transformed into her phoenix armor. "Decided to attack me behind my back, how underhanded."

"You have no chance of winning." Genjyuoh said. Ryn punched Genjyuoh back.

"Phoenix Ken, Houou Strike!" A pink tornado came from Ryn's hands and blew Genjyuoh into the air. "Houou Dan!" She fired Houou Jyu at Genjyuoh, striking him. Genjyuoh then flew towards Ryn.

"Ha-Ten-Ko!" Genjyuoh punched Ryn. Ryn defended. "No matter what you do, that brat and those two Jyuken Users in the past will never return!"

"Don't tell me!" Ryn said worried. "You sent someone into the Jireppa to kill them! Well you can't kill Ryu, but still."

Genjyuoh chuckled. "The three will never return home!"

Back in the past, a man, by the name of Keisuke Kurenai (can be seen as a Kiva reference), was walking by. Ryu, wearing a black robe, with the hood on, holding a scythe, stood there standing. Keisuke Kurenai stopped. A small fog seemed to surround him. "Who are you?"

Ryu, without showing his face to Keisuke Kurenai, pulled out a list. "Keisuke Kurenai." Ryu said. Keisuke Kurenai was scared that Ryu knew his name. The list only had Keisuke Kurenai on it. "You're next." Ryu then revealed his face, with his serpentine like eyes showing.

"GRIM REAPER!" Keisuke Kurenai shouted and ran, while Ryu flew at Keisuke Kurenai, brandishing the scythe. Of course, Ryu didn't kill the guy, as they didn't do anything like that the whole day.

No more men appeared, but Ryu started chasing Ken, by swinging the Claymore around. "What are you doing!?" Ken shouted. Len leaned on a short wall.

"Ryu, seems to be overdoing it." Len said. Ryu Teddy sat in a spot next to Len, nodding.

"Ryu does like to overdo things." Ryu Teddy said. Len turned to face Teddy and smiled. Then Len realized something. Len looked at Ryu Teddy. Teddy spoke in Ryu's voice. Then Len looked at Ryu. Then Teddy again. The two emitted the same Ki. Then Ryu, then Teddy, Ryu again, Teddy again.

"Huh, huh, HUH!" Len said, pointing cross arms at Ryu Teddy and at Ryu, who is chasing Ken.

Ryu Teddy realized something. "Oh shoot! No one is supposed to see me like this!" Ryu Teddy then emitted Dragon Ki. "Teddy Teddy . . . Punch!" Teddy punched Len on the face with a fingerless teddy bear hand. The fist sunk into Len's face. Len went flying and was sliding all over the floor. Ryu Teddy flew off.

Len got up. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Len shouted. Len rubbed his face. There was a small mark on it. "Okay, let's just get our stories straight, I tripped and a rock hit me." Gekiliger and Rinliger materialized for a brief moment and the two beasts nodded. Being beaten by a teddy bear was embarrassing.

Ryu and Ken stopped running. Ken was panting. Ryu looked at Len. "What happened to you?" Ryu asked.

"I tripped and a rock hit me." Len answered.

"Right." Ryu said sarcastically. "Let's just go with that to avoid embarrassment."

_DOH!_ Len thought. Ryu somehow knows everything. "Ryu, can you tell me something?" Len asked. Ryu nodded. "When I first fought Raka, he didn't seem strong, or even used Jellyfish Ken like the way he did before. Why is that?"

"I think since Genjyuoh is weakened by this time, his attacks can strengthen anyone evil that it hits. It worked on Flood Banki." Ryu said.

"Makes sense and all . . . hey, who's Flood Banki?" Len asked.

"No one." Ryu said.

"And another thing that's bothering me, are you good with machines?" Len asked.

"Not really." Ryu said.

"But SCRTC in the future based a lot of their items on the fact that you made the Gekibazooka usable with Geki and Rinki." Len said.

"Oh that, I just know how to tinker with things." Ryu answered. "If it goes beyond tinkering, you might as well say farewell to the machine."

Len and Ken nodded. "Remind me never to ask you to fix my computer." Len said.

"Deal." Ryu said.

Then Len felt something. "Zowazowa!" Len shouted.

"Ah don't worry." Ryu said. "The Gekirangers of this time will fight them." Ryu said.

"No, that's not it. This Zowazowa isn't a Zowazowa of this time." Then small explosions occurred in front of the three warriors. It was an orange giraffe Ken user, named Girai. His neck was a little short.

"Die, Jyuken and Dragon Ken users." Girai said. Then he drew his large lance. The blade was huge and silver. Girai charged at Ryu, Len, and Ken. The three jumped over Girai.

"I'm immortal! Dragon Ken," Ryu said, "Ki Mist!" Nothing happened, or not physically. "If there is to be battle here, then it's best we hide all our Ki so no one will sense us." Ryu looked toward Girai. "So Genjyuoh decided to give us a farewell present." Girai growled.

"IKUZE!" Len shouted. Ken summoned his Saiblade. Len pushed the button on the brace on his Gekichanger. Ryu placed a hand in front of his face. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!"

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!"

"Ryu Gai Sou!"

Len, in his henshin sequence, scratched the air twice, once with Geki and another time with Rinki. The scratches formed the Mirai Gekired suit. "Beast On!"

The suits formed around the three of them. "This body swells with the ferociousness of a Lion, and the power of a Tiger. Indestructible Body, Mirai Gekired!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!"

"The fire of courage burns throughout my body, the one who fights for that flame, Dragon Ken User, Ryu."

Len led the role call in place of Jan, just like he did before. "Our blazing Ki is the proof of Justice. Jyuken Sentai, GEKIRANGER!" Len did Jan's pose, Ken, his own, and Ryu, Gou's. Their Ki was emitted.

"Annoying pests!" Girai shouted and charged at the three warriors. He slashed at the three. Len brought out Gekijian and Ryu brought out his twin swords. The three warriors blocked with their weapons. "Giraffe Ken Gengi! Gira Giri!" Girai's spear glowed gold and split into two. Girai slashed Ryu and Ken. Then Girai combined his spears back into two. "Gira Thrust!" Girai stabbed Len. Len fell on his back. "Gengi! Gira Gira Break!" Girai spun, creating a miniature tornado. Len was pulled in and slashed at. Len flew into a tree. Girai continued spinning and slashed Ryu and Ken.

"This guy's tough." Ken said.

"Of course." Ryu said. "Genjyuoh must've sent this guy to make sure we don't return." Ryu said, getting up. "We have to win. Ryu Ryu Zan!" Ryu slashed a blazing slash at Girai. Girai stopped spinning and parried the slash.

"Geki Waza!" Ken shouted. "Nen Nen Dan!" Ken fired multiple orange bullets at Girai.

"Nani!" Girai was struck below his chest. Girai fell to the ground.

"Geki Waza! Goyu Ho Dan! Rinki Ho Koha!" Len fired Gekiliger and Rinliger at Girai. Gekiliger and Rinliger clawed at Girai. Gekiliger brought Girai into the air. Rinliger mauled Girai in the air, then Gekiliger struck Girai with a claw. Rinliger came in with a somersault slash with the tail blade, and Gekiliger finished it with a downward smack. Girai fell to the floor.

"Gengi." Girai said gritting his teeth. "Gira Gira Flash!" Girai's whip extended in a golden glow. The golden extension was wavy, like a whip. Girai slashed Gekiliger and Rinliger, then Len. Then Girai slashed Ryu. Ken parried with Saiblade Cutter.

"Saiblade Cutter! Chesto!" Ken slashed Girai. Girai flinched. Ken continued slashing at Girai. Girai eventually blocked a blow.

"Gira Giri!" Girai's spears split into two and slashed at Ken. Ken was knocked back.

"Gekinunchaku!" Len brought out his version of the Gekinunchaku. He then bashed Girai's dual spears with his nunchakus. It didn't work. "Geki in one side, Rinki in the other." Len channeled Geki and Rinki into his Nunchakus. Len started bashing Girai with the Geki and Rinki infused Nunchakus. Girai couldn't block all the blows, and ended up getting hit by the fiery hits. Girai flew into Ryu.

"You're the one going to lose now!" Ryu shouted. "Ryu Ryu Dan!" Ryu fired Ryuoh at Girai. Ryuoh bit Girai and threw him into the air. Ryu, Len, and Ken jumped. "Ryu Ryu Kick!" Ryu's foot was ablaze and kicked Girai with a hard Ryu Ryu Kick, while the other two only used a regular flying kick. Girai was planted to the ground when the four landed. Ryu had his foot on Girai's back. The three warriors back flipped away.

Len got into a firing pose. "Ougi! Goyu Kon Sho!" Len charged a black and orange orb in his hands.

Ryu got into firing pose too. "Ryu Ho Dan!"

Ken switched his Saiblade to finger mode. "Saiblade Finger! Cho Nen Nen Dan!" A giant orange bullet started charging.

"Fire!" Len shouted. The three launched their attacks. The three attacks combined with each other. Girai, as he got up, saw the onslaught that was coming.

"Shoot! Genshin Goten Hen!" Girai shouted and was struck. Girai went flying and grew as he flew. He landed on his back. It was surprising that the shockwave that he created was not felt by any of the past Gekirangers at that time.

"Guess he's Dekadeka now." Len said. Len prepared a summoning pose. "Geki Waza, Bai Bai . . ." Ryu stopped Len by grabbing Len's body, subduing him. "What are you doing!? Rinki! Shorai . . ." Ryu tried covering Len's mouth, which was blocked by a helmet.

"You can't summon Gekiliger or Rinliger out now!" Ryu shouted. "And I can't bring Ryuoh out either! No one in this time has ever seen any of those beasts before!"

"Then what do we do against that big guy right there!" Len shouted pointing at Girai. Girai was about to step on the three warriors. The three rolled away.

"Did you forget?" Ken asked, pointing the Sozyutou at the sky. "You have me right here! Saidian!" Saidian, which was a past version, and also a good thing that the past Ken was not using Saidian yet, shook the ground and walked out. Ken jumped onto Saidian's head. Then held the Sozyutou over the red gem that was on Saidian's head. "Jyuken Henkei!" Saidian transformed into Saidaioh. "Saidaioh, Kenzan!"

Ryu's armor shattered. (RC) Since Bae is probably in Mele's stomach right now, I will do the commentary. "Was it necessary to shatter your armor?" Len asks. Yes, yes it was. Got to keep up with the spirit of commentating. (Ryu takes out a pair of glasses from his robe and puts them on, kinda like Bae's miniature glasses) "Okay, is that really necessary?" Len asks. I don't know. And today with me is guest commentator, Elder Len! "Even at this age, I'm still a guest commentator." Len says, shaking his head. Girai charges at Saidaioh. Saidaioh parries a slash from Girai and slashes back! Saidaioh continues to cut Girai. "Gengi! Gira Gira Storm!" Girai disappears in a flash and slice dices Saidaioh! This is not good! Saidaioh is a slow mecha, there is no way he can keep up with Girai's speed! Of course, just speed won't get you anywhere. Saidaioh blocks a blow with his shield!

"Nani!" Girai shouts. Saidaioh slices Girai once! Then Saidaioh slashes at Girai's spear! Saidaioh knocks the spear off of Girai's hands! Girai is weaponless! "Todomeda! Saidaioh Geki Waza! Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh uses his finisher, but he stops! He's struck! But by what! Wait, Girai's neck is longer now, and he has a silver spear like helmet on!

"Secret Gengi, Gira Giraffe Spear!" Girai says. "This is my secret technique, the ability to extend my neck and use my head as a spear!" Girai continues to spear Saidaioh! This is not good! "At least this explains why Girai had a short neck before." Len says. True, that's good to know. Girai slashes with his head! Saidaioh can't counterattack! "This is the end!" Girai glows! "Secret Gengi! Gira Giri Zan!" Girai's head glows! He slashes Saidaioh once, knocking him into the air! Then one, two, three times! Girai thrusts his head! He knocks Saidaioh back! Dust flies as Saidaioh lands! "You're finished!" Girai is so confident! Wait the dust clears. Saidaioh is okay. "What!"

Saidaioh is in defense mode! "Don't think that will beat me." Ken says. Saidaioh transforms back into Saidian. "Saidian, charge!" Saidian runs towards Girai. Girai uses his Secret Gengi and tries to stab Saidian! Saidian fights back with his horn! Saidian gets close to Girai. Saidian brings Girai into the air, throwing Girai into the water! "Jyuken Henkei!" Saidian transforms back into Saidaioh!

Girai is all wet! "What could Ken be planning?" Len asks. Saidaioh prepares his sword! "Geki Waza! Dai Hyokai Zan!" Saidaioh spins his sword really fast! A icy storm is created! It's surprising no one in this current time period notices this. The icy storm freezes Girai, as he is in water, it doubles in effect. "This is the true Todomeda! Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh gets his Kanji Mark slash in! The ice breaks! Girai is slashed! Girai groans and falls into the water. Had he not been in water, a big explosion would've occurred. "Saidaioh, Win!" (EC)

Len, Ken, and Ryu were all in their civilian forms. "How are we going to get back?" Len asked.

"Easy, this guy, right here." Ryu said directing attention to Ken.

"OSU!" Ken pointed the Sozyutou into the sky. "Sozyutou!" The Sozyutou emits a red light. A calm time portal was created. "Yosh." Ken and Ryu walk into the time vortex.

Len, stupefied, stares at the time portal, blinking his eyes. "Why didn't we do this earlier?"

Ryu's head popped out from the time portal to look at Len. "Because, did you really want Ran to marry one of those guys?" Ryu asked.

"No, it would ruin Master Jan's future, oh shoot. DOH!" Len just slipped again.

"You're really bad at hiding the future." Ryu said snickering, and went back into the portal.

Len followed, but not before looking at the past one more time. "Time travel is just so confusing." The three would return to the moment the warriors in the present would be losing to the Gen monsters.

Academy file! "Okay!" Ryu, inside the time portal, stands and talks. "What if series! If we weren't here in this time, what would've happened?" Ryu, Ken, and Len imagine the future of the 'What if' series. Ran would be wearing a wedding dress and married to someone. Jan, Retsu, Gou, and Ken would be an all guys team.

"So dirty." Ken said, shivering.

Len imagined a future where Jan would be married to some mean woman. "NO! Ran, don't do it!"

"What is Len thinking about?" Ken asked. Len calmed down.

"Also, it seems Len is good at infusing things with both Geki and Rinki at the same time." Ryu said.

"One of my talents." Len said.

"And he can used special Ougis with a fusion of Geki and Rinki." Ryu said.

"That is so true!" Len said punching the air.

"Guys, should we even be doing the file in here." Ken asked.

"I don't think so." Ryu said. "RUN! Run before the time paradoxes appear!" The three breaks into a run.

File ends. Special Mirai Gekiranger ending plays! (Same as regular ending of show, only Jan, Ran, and Retsu are replaced by Len, Natsume, and Roy respectively. An elder Gou replaces Miki and Jan replaces Shafu.)

How do you like? Was this chapter good? As I had mentioned in the beginning, if you have suggestions for a new monster, please tell me, I would love to hear them. Please review! It's good for Ryu, Ryn, and Elder Len's health, as well as mine and the other characters in my fic.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Super Sentai but I do own the plot of this story. Ryu is my OC, but he is inspired by Kamen Rider and Super Sentai concepts, and just in case no one has noticed, his Ryu Ryu Kick is a total ripoff of a Rider Kick. Here's the stats of the Mirai Gekirangers, just in case anyone wants to know:

Len: Indestructible Body, Mirai Gekired. Jan's first student. He came to Japan to further his training of Jyuken. He also brought along Long's Doukokugan, of course, it ended up getting stolen by a rogue Jyuken Student, who was able to learn Gengi, and also used the Gengi of the Doukokugan to create Jyuken like monsters. He uses a special type of Gekichangers called the Shin Gekichangers to transform, as he uses both Geki and Rinki. His beasts are Gekiliger and Rinliger, twin ligers, though Gekiliger resembles Gekitiger with a mane more. Really bad at hiding secrets of the future, or is he?

Natsume: Blooming Technique, Gekipink. She became Gekipink because her technique was good enough to be scouted for a new triangle. Len is infatuated with her, even though Natsume is a few years older than Len. Her beasts are Shin Gekijaguar, a pink Gekijaguar, without the visor like eyes, and a yellow Gekileopard, which functions as an arm claw weapon, which gattai similar to Rinchameleon.

Roy: Fiery Heart, Gekigreen. He was once Ran's student, and his heart was good enough to be scouted for the new triangle. He is infatuated with Natsume, even though he too is younger than Natsume, but Len is in the way as Len is also infatuated with Natsume. Some could view the two as Rivals of love, or just rivals. Roy is just a beginner compared to Len, who should have master status, but is just too childish for that role. Roy's beasts are Shin Gekicheetah, a green Gekicheetah with a blue visor like eye.

Gou: Gou has aged by the time and taken Miki's place in the company. He can still fight just as good as the others. He can still even match Len. He has a niece named Ichigo Fukami. Len's is secretive about who Ichigo's parents are, namely her mother. Ichigo is interested in Gou's Fukami Ryu, more than her father's paintings. Gou is now more stressed as ever. MAITAZE!

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

Recap

An older Len from the future had been taken out of his time and traveled to the present. There he meets the Gekirangers of the time and his younger self. A jellyfish ken user by the name of Raka has also followed Len to the present. There, Raka poisons Len with a Rabu Shoaku. Len breaks free however with an unknown Ki, or is it really unknown. Len and the Gekirangers get into a battle with Raka, and a revived Hihi. As the Rinjyuden warriors join the battle, the enemies start losing. Raka decides to send Len, Ryu, and Ken back to the past. Genjyuoh has also sent a Giraffe Ken user named Girai into the Jireppa as well. There, Girai faces off against Len, Ryu, and Ken. Girai gets defeated by Saidaioh and the three warriors are now on their way back home, as the six warriors in the present are losing.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 19

"ARGH!" Gou, Rio, and Mele were in the air due to a blast from Hihi's black and gold orbs. Sparks flew off of the three warriors. It also didn't help that Raka was whipping them with tentacles.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu brought out Gekibazooka. "Super Geki Geki Ho!" They fired at Kenom and fired a second blast at Raka. The hit went right through Raka. Kenom was struck. Raka then used his tentacles to wrap the three super Gekirangers. They dropped the Gekibazooka. Raka threw them at Rio, Mele, and Gou. Jan fell on Rio, Ran to Mele, and Retsu to Gou. Raka's rod then extended out a watery whip. Raka whipped the six warriors. Hihi was a blur and struck the warriors multiple times.

Kenom prepared his secret Gengi. "Secret Gengi, Five Poison Hissatsu!" Kenom charged at the six warriors while he is engulfed in the Taiyupao. As Kenom hits the warriors, Kenom's armor shatters, creating shards. Kenom uses Hyakuzanshu and punches each warrior into the air. Then Kenom hand stands and starts spinning all over, separating each warrior from each other. Then Kenom axed kicked and fired Midare Shurikens and Deigyokudans at the warriors, blowing them to the ground. Kenom comes down for one final attack, a slash from Braco's sword and Maga's claw. He slashed Jan and Rio.

Many sparks flew from the six warriors. They all shouted in pain as they all took major damage, and fell down in defeat. Their suits all dematerialized. All of them were bleeding. Hihi laughed. "Do you see, you cannot win!" Hihi laughed.

"This is not good." Young Len said. "Really not good."

"Don't die yet, we still need you to scream!" Hihi said as he laughed.

"No, the screams of those in great peril are the most delicious." Raka said. Raka's tentacles went for Ran and Mele. He wrapped the two women and brought them up high. Ran and Mele were too exhausted to fight back or get free. Raka chuckled.

"Ran!" Jan shouted.

"Mele!" Rio shouted.

The tentacles neared the necks of the two females, ready to choke them. "Die!" Raka shouted. Then a bright light shined. Raka, Kenom, and Hihi covered their eyes.

"HAH!" Elder Len, Ken, and Ryu jumped out of a time portal. Elder Len used a flying side kick on Raka. Raka got knocked back and dropped Ran and Mele. Jan and Rio rushed to catch the two females. Jan and Rio were able to catch Ran and Mele respectively.

Ken kicked Hihi and Ryu kicked Kenom. Ryn, who just back handed Genjyuoh back, saw the three returning warriors. "Ryu!" Ryn said, with happiness in her tone. Genjyuoh was about to grab Ryn, until Ryn turned and slugged Genjyuoh on the gut. "Phoenix Ken, Houou Rendan!" Ryn kicked Genjyuoh into the air. Then she used a spinning kick on Genjyuoh, similar to Sorisa. Ryn then punched Genjyuoh three times. Each punch flipped Genjyuoh. Ryn ended with an axe kick, which made Genjyuoh spin to the ground, as if he was a tornado. Genjyuoh landed. Ryn quickly shattered her armor. "Can't have Ryu seeing me fight now can I?" Genjyuoh got up and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Girai may have failed at keeping those three in the past," Genjyuoh said, "but that was not the original plan."

"What?" Ryn said.

Len punched the air. "Zowazowa, will be Bokoboko!" Len shouted. "Leave it to us, Master Jan, Master Rio!" Len prepared his henshin as did Ken and Ryu.

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba! Beast On!"

"Ryu Gai Sou!" Ryu said. Ken's suit started to form around him, and Ryu's armor was flying around. Ken's suit was about to finish materializing, but something happened to his and Ryu's henshin. Gold lightning appeared from the Saiblade and zapped Ken. The same for Ryu's armor parts. Gold lightning zapped the two. The two fell to the floor.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted and ran towards Ryu. Genjyuoh chuckled and fled.

Ryn held Ryu's head up, and Ken slowly got up. Ryu clutched his chest. "What happened?" Ryu said.

"Why can't I transform?" Ken asked.

Raka chuckled. "Girai did his job." Raka said.

"What did you Zowazowa do to Ken and Ryu!?" Len shouted.

"Has Girai used the Gengi, Gira Gira Flash?" Raka asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Len asked.

"That move, it was meant to keep you three from transforming again." Raka said, laughing diabolically. "Your changers are all useless! And that dragon's armor."

"OH!" Ken said, remembering that he parried the Gira Gira Flash with his Saiblade. Ryu's armor was struck by the move.

"What!" Len shouted. "Well I wasn't hit in my Changers, so I should be able to transform fine!"

"Len," Ryu said, "you're going to have to go at it alone."

"EH!" Len shouted, turning to face the fallen warriors. Len pointed at himself. "Me alone!?" The three monsters charged at Len. Len summoned Gekiliger and Rinliger and the two beasts smacked Hihi and Kenom back. The smacks went right through Raka. Len then slugged Raka as Len found an opening. Raka went flying into the two other monsters. "If I'm going to do it alone, then so be it. The blazing Ki is the proof of Justice!" Len did the role call, as the beasts tried to mimic in their own way. "Jyuken Sentai! Gekiranger!" Len and the two ligers posed.

Everyone blinked in confusion. "That is such a weird role call." Ryu said. "They're his pets, I guess."

"Be careful Len." Mele said.

"Don't overdo it." Ran said.

The twin ligers disappeared. Len pushed his brace device. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" Elder Len ran towards the three enemies as he pressed the glove. "Beast On!" Len punched Raka back. Len transformed as he punched. Len swept kicked Hihi, tripping Hihi. Then Len brought out Gekijian and had a sword fight with Kenom. Kenom parried as best he could. Len was quick. Then Len kicked Kenom. "TODOMEDA! Ho Ho Zan!" Len slashed Kenom three times, then turned his back to Kenom. "One down!" Kenom started disintegrating, but not before he got one attack in.

"Chojoben!" Kenom whipped Len and wrapped Len with the centipede whip. Kenom threw Len in the air and Kenom disappeared. Hihi jumped and struck Len with speed. Hihi grabbed Len and blasted Len with a black orb. Len fell to the ground head first, but not before Hihi used a pile-driver on Len. Len was planted on the ground. Len's suit dematerialized.

Len tried getting up. "LEN!" Everyone shouted, of course except for Raka and Hihi.

"Big Brother Len." Young Len said worryingly.

Raka stepped on Elder Len's back. "Weak Jyuken user." Raka said.

Len gritted his teeth. "Looks like it's come to this." Len said. Len grabbed Raka's foot and threw Raka. Len got up. He was bleeding on his head. "Seeing as how I can't defeat you two in this current state, looks like I will have to show SCRTC's secret item!" Elder Len placed his hand in front of him. "GEKI CLAW!" Len brought out a red Geki Claw that had white stripes.

"What!" Retsu shouted.

"A Geki Claw?" Jan said.

"He's reached that stage already?" Ran said.

Rio's eyes popped open. "That boy, he can already use Kageki." He said.

Elder Len was about to press the button. "SUPER BEAST ON!" Len pushed the top of the Geki Claw, thus extending the claws out. Len transformed, then his suit transformed. His Super Gekiranger suit was like the other Super Gekiranger suits, only with one black stripe outlining the body. Len emitted his Kageki, and another Ki as well! His Ki jets gave off Kageki on the top, and a black Ki on the bottom.

Rio was surprised. Gou wondered what the Ki was. "His Ki, what is that?" Gou asked.

"That's, Dorinki." Mele said.

"Kageki, and Dorinki." Ken said, indicating his hands as separate Ki.

"Extreme Fury Indestructible Body, Mirai Super Gekired!" Len shouted.

Hihi stepped back. "It can't be! First the Shigeki User used a Ki that was close to Rinki! Now this Kageki and Dorinki user uses both of those Ki! Who are you, who are you!?" Hihi was frantic.

"My name is Len, of the future Gekirangers! This is the power, of my training!" Len shouted. "This Geki Claw is a SCRTC secret item because of the fact that my two other allies have yet to master Kageki. Ikuze!" Len flew towards Hihi. Len brought Hihi into the air, then flipped Hihi, with Hihi facing the ground. "Let's see how you like this move!" Len used a spinning pile-driver on Hihi. Hihi shrieked in terror. "GO AHEAD AND SCREAM! It will make my Dorinki stronger!" Then Len ran and slashed Raka. Of course all the strikes went right through Raka. Raka was about to strike Len with Gen Rinki, until Len slipped behind Raka. "You're full of openings! Super Liger Geki!" Len thrust his Claw into Raka's back, just like Super Tiger Geki. One difference, Len emitted both Dorinki and Kageki at the same time. Raka was thrown back into a wall. Raka was on the floor and pieces of the broken wall fell on him.

Hihi tried to counterattack. "Baboon Ken! Dorinki! Gengi!" He emitted both Dorinki and Gengi. "You're not the only one who has multiple Ki!" Hihi jumped into air and was a blur.

Len did the same thing, and he too was a blur. The two fighters were flying all over the place! Hihi tried a punch. Len blocked the fist then slashed Hihi. Len then kicked Hihi in the air. "DORINKI! Super Liger Kodan!" Len fired a black and orange orb at Hihi. Hihi was struck, and Hihi fell to the ground. Len landed. "Master Jan!" Jan looked at Len. "Let me borrow your Geki Claw."

Jan looked at his Geki Claw. "Yosh! Here you go Big Len!" Jan threw his Geki Claw to Len. Len caught the Claw with his left hand.

Len pushed the claw, letting the blades extend. "Double Geki Claw!" Jan's Geki Claw emitted Kageki, while Len's emitted Dorinki. Len flew towards Raka. Len kept slashing Hihi. Hihi was pushed back.

"Dorinki, Gengi!" Hihi fired black and golden orbs at Len. Len sliced every orb in half.

Len then threw both claws into the air. Len had his hands opened up to his side. "Kageki in one hand." Len said softly as his right hand emitted Kageki. "Dorinki in the other." Len's left hand emitted Dorinki. "WARGH!" Len charged toward Hihi.

Hihi saw the Ki in Len's hands. "Stay back!" Hihi fired more Dorinki and Gengi orbs. Len dodged them all. Len then put his hands together and double palm thrust Hihi in the gut.

"Kageki Ni, Dorinki Ni! Ka Do Ho!" Len fired a large scarlet orb from his hands. Hihi was struck. Len wasn't finished though. The claws in the air fell to Len, and Len caught them. "Super Liger Geki Rinki!" Len caught his claw with the left hand and Jan's with his right. Len sliced Hihi up multiple times. Scarlet afterimages of the slashes appeared. Len turned his back on Hihi as he slashed the last slash. Hihi shrieked and seemingly exploded. "Sing Goong." Len said.

Raka emerged from the rubble that was on top of him. "GEKIRED!" Raka shouted in anger and ran towards Len. His rod extended out a water whip. No, it wasn't a whip. It was a blade! A water blade! Raka slashed Len. Len tired to counterattack, but the water blade was huge! Raka's tentacles then attacked Len. Len rolled away from them, then Raka slashed upward, cutting Len. Len lost hold of the two Geki Claws and they flew off of his hands. Len was on the ground, next to the Gekibazooka. Raka chuckled. "Scream and die for me! Gekired!" Raka's blade extended. "Gen Rinki!" Raka sliced downward. The water blade curved as it headed for Len. Len rolled away from the attack, and grabbed the Gekibazooka. Len threw it to Ryu.

The Gekibazooka hit Ryu on the head. "Aiya!" Ryu said. Ryu fell to the floor.

"Ryu!" Ryn said, worryingly. Ryu got up, rubbing his head.

"Hey!" Len shouted. "Ryu, please tinker with that again!" Len fought Raka with his bare hands.

Ryu took one glance at the Gekibazooka. "Okay." Ryu started tinkering with the Gekibazooka's circuitry. "Tinker, tinker, tinker." Ryu then finished. "Here, Big Len!" Ryu threw the Gekibazooka to Elder Len.

"Don't refer to me like Master Jan does! You don't have permission!" Len back fisted Raka. Len caught the Gekibazooka. Then Len aimed at Raka. "Take this! Jyuken Ougi! Super Special Geki Rinki Ho!"

"EH!" Jan, Rio, and Ryu shouted. "SUPER SPECIAL GEKI RINKI HO?"

Len fired a scarlet orb from the Gekibazooka. The sphere struck Raka. Raka was thrown back.

"He did that move without my Dragon Ki." Ryu said, almost whimpering.

"Suge! Len's Liger Ken is Nikiniki!" Jan shouted.

"That boy is going to grow to be this strong." Rio said.

Raka got up though. "Geez! What is it going to take to take you down?" Len shouted.

Raka growled loudly. "I won't lose to a Jyuken User brat like you! I won't lose with Genjyuoh-sama's power!" Raka glowed gold. "Secret Gen Rinki! Jireppa!" Raka attempted another Jireppa.

"Not this time!" Len shouted. Len jumped and kicked Raka. Then smacked Raka on the head with the Gekibazooka head. Raka's Gen Rinki disappeared. Len aimed at Raka again. Then Len realized that the Gekibazooka he was holding only had one shot of the Super Special Geki Rinki Ho. Not like the one back in his time. Len stopped aiming at Raka. Then Len punched Raka on the face. "Sorry, wait here a minute." Len ran towards Ken and took the Saiblade.

"OI!" Ken shouted.

"Sorry!" Len shouted as he changed the Saiblade Finger to Cutter mode and headed for his Geki Claw, which was on the ground. "I'll bring it back later!" Len grabbed his Geki Claw. He connected the Geki Claw on top of the Saiblade. "Kageki Dorinki Kensan!"

"OH!" Ken shouted. "He can do Kageki Dorinki Kensan!"

"Suge!" Jan shouted. "Go beat him up Big Len!"

"Yosh!" Len shouted. He ran towards Raka. Then slashed Raka. Raka stopped letting attacks go through him and started slashing at Len. Len parried three strikes from Raka. Then Len swung the Super Saiblade around, cutting Raka up. Raka rolled on the ground. Len's ki then made the blade on the Super Saiblade extend. Len sliced Raka, then for the finisher. "Super Saiblade, Liger Ken! Cho Ei Kageki Dorinki Zan!" The Super Saiblade emitted a red and black glow, mostly red. Len's jet emitted Kageki and Dorinki in the shape of wings. Len dashed towards Raka. Len sliced Raka with heavy power. Sparks flew off of Raka. Raka fell to the ground, and an explosion occurred.

Raka, however could still fight. "You bastard! Jashin Goten Hen!" Raka grew.

Hihi was still alive as well. He laughed. "You won't beat me that easily! Genshin Goten Hen!" Hihi grew as well.

"Beast On!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Gou shouted and transformed. Rio and Mele transformed as well. They summoned their Gekibeasts.

"Yosh! My turn!" Ken shouted as he pointed the Sozyutou at the sky. "Saidi . . ." Ken was inturrupted as Elder Len took the Sozyutou from Ken. "HEY!"

"Sorry, here's your Saiblade." Len said, giving the Saiblade back to Ken. "I will bring it back later!" Len said running from Ken. Len stopped and pointed the Sozyutou at the sky. "SAIDIAN!" Saidian appeared. Len jumped on top of Saidian.

"Why does everyone keep stealing my stuff?" Ken whimpered.

"Cho Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou shouted and summoned Gekigorilla, Gekigazelle, and Gekipenguin.

"Rai Rai Jyu!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu summoned Gekishark, Gekielephant, and Gekibat. The thirteen beasts ran alongside each other. "Ougi! Geki Rinki Zen Beast Ho!" Each beast fired a beam that corresponded with their color. The blasts hit both Raka and Hihi. However, the beams went right through Raka and Hihi protected himself with his Ki.

"Gengi!" Hihi dashed and struck each beast. He almost squashed Elder Len. Len was able to get away from Hihi's hand at the last moment.

"Gen Rinki, Jellyfish Whip!" Raka whipped the beasts with his tentacles.

"RYU!" Len shouted, dodging a whip. "Let me bring Gekiliger and Rinliger out!"

"GO AHEAD!" Ryu shouted. "I didn't say you can't bring them out in this time."

"What the!?" Len stammered. "You just said back then that I shouldn't . . ."

"That was then! This is now when Rinliger and Gekiliger are already seen by some people!" Ryu shouted.

"HUH!" Len shouted. Ryu's logic is whacked. "Whatever." Len said and prepared his summoning stance. "Geki Waza! Bai Bai Bunshin Hen! Rinki! Shorai Jyu!" Len summoned a solid giant Gekiliger and a solid giant Rinliger.

Rio and Jan looked in surprise. "He can do Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" Jan said.

"That man can use Shorai Jyu?" Rio said.

Len entered inside Gekiliger. "Ikuze, everyone!" Len shouted.

"OH!" Everyone that was inside a Gekibeast or Rinbeast shouted.

"Hey." Ken whimpered. "Why don't I get included in this?"

"Don't worry." Ryu said. "Wait a day and you will probably be able to transform again."

"NOT THAT!" Ken said, jumping like a whimpering child and pointing at the beasts. "I'm not even included in that!" Ken said pointing at the fifteen beasts running alongside each other. Fifteen!

(RC) Yes, you heard right, fifteen beasts. Gekitiger, Gekicheetah, Gekijaguar, Rinlion, Rinchameleon, Gekielephant, Gekibat, Gekishark, Gekigorilla, Gekipenguin, Gekigazelle, Gekiwolf, Saidian, and two new additions the twin ligers, Gekiliger and Rinliger. HAH! (Ryu gasps for air)Naming them all was so tiring. Hihi jumps, ready to attack. The twin ligers jump and strike! Rinliger uses a somersault slash! While Gekiliger smacks Hihi down! They land back alongside the other beasts!

"OUGI!" They all shout! "Shin Geki Rinki Zen Beast Ho!" All the beasts fire a beam corresponding to their colors! Except for Gekiliger and Rinliger. Well they do, but Gekiliger's beam is red with black stripes and Rinliger is the other way around. The beams hit Hihi and Raka! Hihi explodes.

"NO!" Hihi shouts before he explodes! Raka is still there. Geez! What does it take to kill this guy!?

"Die Jyuken users!" Raka is angry! He whips all the beasts. (EC)

Gekiliger and Rinliger flipped right up as Len got up. Every beast also got up. "Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" Gekirintohja combined.

"Jyuken Gattai!" Gekifire Wolf combined. Gekipenguin stood by for support.

"Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Burning Up!"

(BC) Okay, now it's my turn to commentate! "Go ahead, let me take a nap." Ryu says. Yeah right like he will actually take a nap. (Ryu yawns then sleeps on Ryn's lap) Okay, that's new. Gekirintohja slashes at Raka! Raka . . . takes the hit? Doesn't Jellyfish Ken allow attacks to go right through? Well, unless the Jyuken warriors found an opening maybe. Gekifire Wolf knee kicks Raka! Raka gets knock back. Gekirintohja slashes Raka. Raka is on the ground!

"This is the end!" Jan shouts. "Gekirintohja Ougi, Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins and heads for Raka who is getting up.

Raka chuckles, why? Gekirintohja gets hit! So does Gekifire Wolf, but by what! AHH! There are two more Raka's! A blue one and a black one! And they just whipped Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf with their tentacles! What does guest Commentator Ken have to say?

"WHY AM I NOT A PART OF THIS BATTLE!?" Ken shouts.

Okay, never mind him. Guest commentator young Len.

"That is unfair!" Len shouts.

How about you Ryn?

"Splitting into three in the midst of battle is so despicable!" Ryn shouts.

How about Ryu? (Ryu snores) Never mind. That old man is pretty useless today. "I heard that." Ryu snores. Kami-sama save me. Blue Raka slashes Gekirintohja with a water blade!

"Gengi! Jel Giri!" All of the Raka's are speaking together in unison! Gekirintohja can't take this. "Gengi! Jel Flood!" Black Raka creates two water like whips! He whips Gekifire Wolf.

"GENGI!" White Raka speaks on his own! "Jel Jel Beat!" Many tentacles come from white Raka! Then smash the ground and hit both Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf! They are taking heavy punishment! Oh this is not good, not good at all. (EC)

Gekiliger, Rinliger, and Saidian charged at the three Raka's. Gekitiger rammed white Raka, Rinliger rammed black Raka, and Saidian tackled blue Raka. "Gel Giri!" The three Raka's say and each slashed the beast that attacked them with their white rods with watery blades. Gekiliger flips back up.

"I didn't take the Sozyutou for no reason!" Len shouts. "Jyuken Gattai!" (BC) What's this? A Jyuken gattai with Future Len's beast? Gekiliger combines with Saidian in a similar matter as Gekitiger! Then Rinlion becomes armor parts, just like Rinlion! What's next? A new Gekirinken . . . I had to open my big mouth. (Gekiliger transformed grabs the Rinliger Gekirinken, which had red lines outlining the blade) "Sai Shin Gekirintohja, Burning Up!" (EC)

"EH!" Ken shouts in surprise.

"Cool." Len says in awe.

Ryu's ears perked up. He got right up. "EHHHHH!" Ryu shouts. "A new Gekirintohja! Sorry, Shin Gekirintohja!" Ryu falls back asleep on Ryn, or did he faint?

(BC) WOW! Two beasts from the future combine with Jyuken's Kami! (EC)

"LEN?!" Ran and Mele shouted.

"HUH!" Retsu shouted in surprise. "Is that a new combination."

"Maitaze!" Gou shouts. "Well, makes sense since he's Gekired from the future."

Sai Shin Gekirintohja spins his Gekirinken. "Here I go!" Len shouts and Sai Shin Gekirintohja charges at the three Raka's. (BC) Cool! A new combination by the name of Sai Shin Gekirintohja charges at the three Raka's! Sai Shin Gekirintohja slashes White Raka with the Gekirinken! Then Saidian brings Blue Raka into the air! Sai Shin Gekirintohja bats Blue one away then cuts Black Raka! Saidian is acting like Shin Gekirintohja's trusty steed!

"Go for it! Big Len!" Jan shouts.

"Oh!" Len shouts.

Sai Shin Gekirintohja runs and brings all the Raka's into the air! Sai Shin Gekirintohja jumps! He slashes each Raka with a spinning slash! "This is the end! Sai Shin Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Len shouts! The Gekirinken of Sai Shin Gekirintohja glows red! He spins! He slashes both Black and Blue Raka! They are cut to pieces! White Raka falls to the ground, and Sai Shin Gekirintohja lands between Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf!

"I won't lose! Not after Ron-sama has given me life!" Raka shouted.

"Whatever, Ougi. Sai Shin Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Sai Shin Gekirintohja spins again and charges toward Raka! Wait, who's Ron-sama? The name Ron sounds a bit like Long. I wonder. AH! Raka creates a flood! Raka washes all three giants away! (EC)

"Damn it!" Len shouts, slamming his fist on the floor of the Shin Gekirintohja cockpit. "I can't get near him. If I had more speed, I can probably find an opening." Len then looks up. "Speed, IDIOT!" Len shouted idiot in Cantonese and whacked his helmet. "Why didn't I think of that before? Master Jan, Master Rio! Switch!"

"HUH?" Jan and Rio shouted.

"Just trust me." The eight beasts all separated from their combinations. Gou, in Gekifire Wolf, watches as the beasts all run alongside each other, well, Gekitiger and Rinlion ran alongside Saidian, while the twin Ligers ran alongside Gekicheetah, Gekijaguar, and Rinchameleon. "Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" Len shouted. The twin ligers replaced Gekitiger and Rinlion in the formation of Gekirintohja. "Shin Gekirintohja, Burning Up!" Len was in the front of the controls, while Ran, Retsu, and Mele were behind him in that order.

"Jyuken Gattai!" Jan and Rio shouted. Gekitiger and Rinlion combined with Saidian. "Sai Gekirintohja, Burning Up!"

"EH!" Ken shouted. "They combined too!"

Ryu got up. "Cool, a Shin Gekirintohja." Ryu said nonchalantly. "Prepare for future Fanboyism! Now to sleep." Ryu went back to sleep in Ryn's lap.

(BC) This is so cool! A second Sai type combination! And Future Len's twin ligers combine with Gekicheetah, Gekijaguar, and Rinchameleon this one time! "What is this!?" Raka steps back in fear. "No matter what I throw at you, you just won't die! Why!"

"Because we use the power of Jyuken!" Len shouted. Shin Gekirintohja runs toward Raka. "Master Jan, Master Rio. Ikuze!" Sai Gekirintohja gallops to Raka! Shin Gekirintohja jumps behind Raka.

"Jel Giri!" Raka tries to slash Shin Gekirintohja! Shin Gekirintohja parries the slash, then gets his slashes in! Sparks fly off of Raka! Sai Gekirintohja slashes from behind! Shin Gekirintohja then uses Rinchameleon, like a claw? Rinchameleon extends its tongue out, but Shin Gekirintohja is using it like a claw. Weird. Must be how Shin Gekirintohja fights in the future. Shin Gekirintohja then kicks Raka into the air! Shin Gekirintohja then jumps and kicks Raka down! Sai Gekirintohja slashes upward! Raka tries to block with his rod, but Sai Gekirintohja just slices the rod in half! Raka flies into the air.

"Woi Yah!" Len shouts. Len kicks Raka down again. "This will be the finisher! Shin Gekirintohja, Ougi! Shin Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" All of the warriors in the cockpit shouted.

"Let's end this, Rio!" Jan shouted.

"Oh! Ikuze, Jan!" Rio shouted.

"Ougi!" The two shouted. "Sai Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Both Shin Gekirintohja and Sai Gekirintohja spins! Sai Gekirintohja slashes Raka as Raka is in front of him! Shin Gekirintohja lands and his Shin Gekirinken is glowing Red. Shin Gekirintohja runs to Raka who is getting slashed! Shin Gekirintohja slashes Raka from behind! Raka is getting cut all over!

"Must create another clone." Raka grunts. Wait, Raka can create clones. Well that does explain those blue and black Raka's before. Liquid falls from Raka's hand. They fall to the ground and are taking shape!

"Gekifire Wolf, Geki Waza! Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf is in the air and launches the Gekiwolf blade at the moving liquid! It cuts the liquid up!

"Ack, ahh, ahh, ahh, AHH! NO!" Raka goes flying! Raka tries to get up! Sparks fly off of him! "Forgive me, Ron-sama!" Raka falls, and finally explodes!

"Shin Gekirintohja, Sai Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Win!" (EC)

"AH!" Ken shouted holding his hands to his head. "Why wasn't I part of this battle!?"

"And the Gekirintohja of the future wins!" Ryu shouted as he stood up. "Alongside the Gekirintohja of the past! Or Sai Gekirintohja today."

"I though you were asleep?" Young Len said.

"Bae's commentary was loud enough for a deaf old man to hear. Which is half of me, the old man." Ryu said pointing at himself. "Plus, I know how the giant battle went anyway."

Elder Len got ready to go back to his time. "Sozyutou!" Elder Len pointed the Katana into the sky. A calm time portal was formed. Elder Len took one more look at the warriors of the past.

Rio was cold. "Boy. I want you to fight me again." Rio said coldly.

Elder Len smiled. "Sure, but not now. We will have our fight sometime in the future." Elder Len walked up to Rio. "That's a promise." Len said then brought his fist out. Rio smirked and die high fist, similar to what he did with Jan, with Len. "That reminds me, you two still haven't completed your rematch, if I remember correctly, you two ended it in a draw." Rio and Jan remembered.

Jan placed a shoulder around Elder Len. "You are really cool big Len." Jan said. "Wakiwaki! I'm so proud you're my student!"

"Wakiwaki Master Jan! I'm so happy!" Len said. Then Len walked between Ran and Mele. "Ran, Mele, Good luck."

"Eh? With what?" The two females said.

"Something." Len said. Then Len walked up to his younger self, and rubbed Young Len's head. "You're going to grow up to be great." Len blushed at that. "Also, beware of Ryu's memory erasing flicks." Elder Len whispered to Young Len. Young Len nodded. Elder Len then walked up to Gou and Retsu, but not before passing Ken.

Ken was holding his hands out, hoping to get something back. "Sozyutou, Sozyutou." Ken kept saying.

"Oh, here you go." Len gave the Sozyutou to Ken. Ken jumped in joy. Then Len spoke to Gou and Retsu. "Good Luck with Ichigo!" Then Len was about to enter the time portal.

"Maitaze, why do I have to care about Ichigo?" Gou said. Then Gou pointed at Retsu. "She's your daughter."

"Well, if she's my daughter, then she's your niece." Retsu said. "Elder Len did say something about if she was taking any interest in my paintings."

Elder Len passed Ryu before Elder Len entered the time portal. "Just to tell you one thing Ryu, I never did mention who Master Jan's wife is, you know." Len said.

"I don't need you to tell me, all I just need to do is . . ." Ryu paused as he stared at Len's eyes. Ryu couldn't make out what Len was thinking. "What?"

"Heh," Len chuckled, "looks like you're not really all knowing."

Ryu was in disbelief. "This man, I can't read him anymore, and I can't tell if he all his clues were fake or real! Or were they even clues at all?" Ryu said.

"You may never know." Elder Len said.

"This man, his the third mortal that I can't read." Ryu said softly. The first two were Jan and Rio. Now Len is going to be in the list eventually. Long would be in the list as well, but Long is immortal.

"Big brother Len." Young Len said.

"Hm." Elder Len said, looking at Young Len. Young Len pointed at the time portal. "What?"

"The time portal is getting smaller." Ryn said. Elder Len looked at the time portal.

"ACK!" Len shouted. "I got to go! See you all in the future!" Elder Len ran towards the portal. "IKUZE!" Len jumped into the time portal.

Everyone sweat dropped. "I wonder if Elder Len knew that he could've just created another time portal if he wanted?" Ryu said. Since Len jumped into the portal, he ended up falling in the time stream. Len screamed.

Back in the future, Natsume was frantic. "Where could Len be?" She asked.

Gou, now older with some wrinkles, was searching the computer for Len's Ki signature. "Maitaze, I can't find him." Gou's age finally caught up with him.

A little girl with black hair came up to Gou. "Come Uncle Gou, teach me your Fukami Ryu." The little girl is Ichigo Fukami.

"Not now." Gou said.

"Fine, but I can tell daddy that you were mean to me." Ichigo said, pouting.

"You wouldn't dare." Gou said. Ichigo would dare. "Maitaze, but I'm busy."

Natsume was pacing all over the room. Roy growled. _That lucky brat! Natsume-Sempai is so worried about him! Why can't she ever be worried about me like that?_ Roy thought.

"Hey, Natsume." Gou said to Natsume.

"Yes." Natsume turned to Gou.

"What exactly hit Len again?" Gou asked.

"I don't know, I think it was called Jireppa or something." Natsume said.

"Ji, JIREPPA!" Gou shouted, stammering. "Maitaze! That kid is wondering somewhere in the past now!" _Hopefully somewhere in that time._ Gou thought.

"EH!" Natsume and Roy shouted. _YES! _Roy thought. _No more competition!_

Then everyone in the room heard Len's scream. A time portal opened up in the ceiling. Len fell from the portal screaming. Len fell to the floor. "Bokoboko." Len said, then fell.

"LEN!" Natsume said with relief. She ran to hug Len. "Are you okay?"

Len smiled, then did a V victory sign in front of Roy. "I am now." Len said.

_THAT LUCKY BASTARD! _Roy shouted in his head, steaming.

Gou smiled. Len returned safely. But his stress is not finished. "Uncle Gou, teach me Fukami Ryu. TEACH ME FUKAMI RYU!" Ichigo shouted like a spoiled child.

"Shouldn't a girl your age be more interested in your father's paintings?" Gou asked.

"Nope." Ichigo said.

"MAITAZE!" Gou shouted. Now he was more stressed than ever!

In present time, Genjyuoh watched Ken. He watched how Elder Len took the Sozyutou and used it to use Saidian. Genjyuoh chuckled, maniacally. Genjyuoh had a new plan.

Academy file! Ryu is standing near a tv. "YOSHI!" Ryu said, mispronouncing. "Len's Super Geki Claw, secret items of Future SCRTC. They are Len's personal items, as they are for Len's use only. When I say Len's use only, I mean it uses Kageki and Dorinki."

Ryn is on the other side. "And Saidian acted like a trusty steed today. It was so cute. And Shin Gekirintohja is also cool. But it fights differently from Gekirintohja."

"Well, probably different beasts make up Shin Gekirintohja." Ryu said.

"You got that right!" Elder Len, Elder Natsume, and Roy, pop out from behind the TV.

"EEP!" Ryu and Ryn shrieked. "Where did you guys come from?"

"We had Master Retsu use a Jireppa." Elder Natsume said.

"Makes sense." Ryu said. Then he saw Roy. "Who are you?"

"DAMN IT! How come no one knows who I am!?" Roy shouted.

"It's because currently your Ran's student in Japan." Len said.

"That's Master Ran to you! Brat!" Roy shouted.

"What did you say!?" Len then tangled with Roy.

"Stop it both of you." Natsume said, trying to separate the two.

Ryu and Ryn sweat dropped. "Should we stop this?" She asked Ryu.

"I don't think so." Ryu said.

File ends, Ending plays! (Same as the show, except with Len, Natsume, and Roy. They are later joined by Jan, Ran, and Retsu. Every ally character appears eventually and start dancing. Gou dances with elder Gou and Gou keeps staring at Elder Gou. Ichigo dances with her father, which is Retsu as well as Roy. Ken dances with everyone else, including Rio and Mele, Miki and past versions of the Mirai Gekirangers. Jan dances with Len and Ran dances with Natsume. In the end, everyone did the martial art bow, and all the beasts in the background as well.)

How was this chapter? Was it good? Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Super Sentai, but I do own the plot of this story, Ryu, Ryn, and the Mirai Gekirangers. Just for reference, does anyone want me to start writing Mirai Jyuken Sentai Gekirangers, without the spoilers of this story at least? I'm itching to start that story.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival**

PC

Genjyuoh emitted his Gengi. Kenom watched Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh's Gengi started to take shape. Genjyuoh chuckled. "Arise, Hermit Crab Ken user, Dokariya!" The Gengi took the shape of Dokariya, one of the Gekiranger's past enemies.

Dokariya looked around. "I'm alive, I'm alive!" Mukoua was jumping in joy. "I still have a chance to prove my love to Rageku-sama!" Dokariya looked around. Where was he? Then he saw the wrecked Genjyuoh. "Who are you?"

"Power as strong as a God. Power with no equal. I am the God of Destruction, but you can call me Genjyuoh." Genjyuoh introduced himself.

"You sound so much like that lion brat." Dokariya said, referring to the fact that Genjyuoh spoke in Rio's voice. "I don't have time for you. You're not worth Rageku-sama's or my time."

"She's dead." Genjyuoh said.

"What?" Dokariya asked.

"She's dead. You have no one to prove your love to." Genjyuoh said.

"What?" Dokariya said. "Rageku-sama!"

Genjyuoh then slugged Dokariya. "You will now help me destroy this world." Genjyuoh grabbed Dokariya by the neck. "Got it. You no longer serve the Rinjyuden, you serve me, since you have my Gengi."

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 20

Gou and Retsu opened up shop. "I'm not doing that pose today." Gou said. Ken was allowed a day off, so Retsu decided to help Gou with the stand. Plus, all of Retsu's paintings that were in Hong Kong, became their own mini museum.

Ryu had a bow and arrow out. He aimed at Ran, who was looking towards Jan's direction. Ryu was hiding in a tree. Ryn came up behind. "What are you doing?" Ryn asked.

"You'll see." Ryu said. He fired the arrow. But Ran moved. "NO!"

The arrow hit a glasses wearing man in the butt. He was talking to his boss, which was a man. The four eyes chased his boss all over. Ryu looked at his bow. "Remind me to never play with cupid's bow again." Ryu said. "Too disturbing."

"Deal." Ryn said, shuddering.

Len looked around. No Ken. Len tugged on Jan's shirt. "Where's Ken?"

Jan looked at Len. "Well, Ken said he was going to go explore Hong Kong." Jan said.

"And why is Ken exploring Hong Kong?" Len asked.

Ran answered. "Well, Ken was so depressed about not being involved in the giant battle yesterday, so we decided to give him a day off."

Len was a little confused. "I could've sworn I heard Ryu saying that he disagreed with you guys when I was in my room."

Ryn was asking the same things to Ryu. "What could I do? It was five against one." Ryu said shrugging. Then Ryu looked toward Ran and Jan's direction. "I can still have fun today though. Time to get those two on another date."

"Another one?" Ryn asked.

"Jan's never going to make a move, so it's time for me to make mine's." Ryu said.

"Does this by any chance have to do with you plans with helping Jan find love? If so, why Ran?" Ryn asked.

"Not really, but I do have proof." Ryu said.

"Proof of what?" Ryn asked. Ryu whispered to Ryn. Ryn's mouth dropped open. "No way, she did that." Ryu nodded. Ryu jumped down from the tree. Ryn followed.

Then some break dancer stepped on a little boy's blue toy truck, breaking it. The little boy started crying. "Sorry." The break dancer said, without sympathy. The boy started crying more, because the man didn't care.

Ryu saw the scene and got angry. He walked up to the break dancer, and the dancer's friends. Ryu spoke with the break dancer that stepped on the kid's toy. Ryu smiled as he spoke. "Hey, you stepped on that kids toy, mind if I challenge you for revenge."

"I always accept a challenge." The dancer said confidently. Then he placed his music player on the ground. He started showing off his break dance moves. His friends cheered for him. When he was done, he did a pose with his fingers and pointed at Ryu. "Beat that."

"I will defeat your dancing right now, alright? Can't hear you!" Ryu said. (Climax Jump Hip Hop from Kamen Rider Den O plays) Ryu started showing his moves, and boy was he good.

Ryn sweat dropped. Jan, Ran, and Len walked over to see what the commotion was about. Ryn pointed to the sky. "Ryu's philosophy of life, Children first, plans second."

"What plans?" Len asked.

Ryn had her finger to her lips. "It's a secret." Ryn giggled. "Plus, Ryu watches too much Kamen Rider."

"He does!" Len said. "I love Kamen Rider!" Ryn giggled.

Let's take a look into the future for a few seconds! Elder Len, transformed, ran up to a group of Rinshis. "Geki Waza! Ho Ho Kick!" Gekiliger was summoned, then Len jumped into the air and Gekiliger batted Len towards the Rinshis, thus executing a Rider Kick like Kick of Geki.

Back to the present. Ryu won the dance off. Ryu had the man apologize to the child and be careful of where he was dancing for the rest of his life. The man agreed with Ryu's demands. The break dancer was an honorable man.

The child was still weeping. Ryu reached inside his robe and pulled out a truck that looked like the one that was broken. The kid's face brighten up as Ryu gave the truck to him. The kid thanked Ryu, calling him Uncle Ryu. Ryu smiled and rubbed the kids hair. Retsu watched in awe. "Ryu is so good with kids. I hope when I become a father I will be like that with my child." Retsu started fantasizing.

"What are you thinking about?" Gou asked.

"Ah, nothing." Retsu snapped back into reality.

Gou looked at how Ryu was good with the kids. "At least that man has one good point." Gou said.

Ryu was playing around with the little kids. Then Ryu thought he was forgetting something. "Was I about to do something?" Ryu scratched his head. "Meh!" Ryu shrugged the matter off. "I wonder how Ken is doing?"

Ken walked around the streets. Everyone spoke Cantonese. "AH!" Ken shouted. "I'm an idiot! How am I suppose to explore Hong Kong!?" Ken tried using his Japanese to Chinese dictionary, but that earned him multiple slaps, mostly from women. Then Ken heard someone speaking Japanese. Ken ran to the source of the voice. "Do you speak Japanese?" He asked an old man.

The old man nodded. He was manning a store that sold various Japanese foods. "So you're a fellow Japanese?" Ken nodded. "Finally, another Japanese speaker in Hong Kong."

And what luck for Ken, the old man was selling Menchi Katsu. "Hey Ojii-san, give me a bag of Menchi Katsu." Ken said.

"Coming right up!" The old man shouted. The Ojii-san was so overjoy of having another Japanese Speaker in Hong Kong, as well as Ken was.

Ken walked off, holding the brown bag filled with Menchi Katsu. Ken was taking a bite out of one of the Menchi Katsus.

Something ran by Ken. Ken paused. There were no civilians around. Ken looked around, trying to figure out what he felt. Then something happened, Ken was attacked. Ken dropped the Menchi Katsus.

"Zowazowa!" Jan shouted. He ran out the park. Retsu and Gou threw away their cook uniforms. Ran followed Jan, as well as Retsu and Gou. Ryu looked at the Ramen and Sushi shop, which had no one manning it.

"So who's going to take care of the shop?" Ryu asked.

"I will!" Ryn said, quite enthusiastically. She had on a pink maid's outfit.

Ryu sweat dropped. "Is that outfit really necessary?" Ryu asked.

"Well you do a lot of unnecessary things, this would be my first." Ryn said with a smile. Ryu nodded. It made sense, at least that's what he thought. Once Ryn went to tend to the Ramen and Sushi shop, many men flocked over. Ryu started steaming.

Ryu whispered to Len. "Hey Len, make sure none of those guys do anything funny around Ryn, okay?" Len nodded. "Another thing, if they do something funny, sic Gekiliger and Rinliger on them." Ryu ran out the park. Len watched. Then Len realized something.

"But I can't summon Rinliger yet." Len said.

Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Gou ran to the area of disturbance. Rio and Mele were also running to that spot. They all stopped. There was no disturbance. Civilians were just walking around. Jan scratched his head. "Where's the Zowazowa?"

Even Rio was surprised. Rio felt a powerful Ki emitting from that spot. "Rio-sama?" Mele asked. "What's going on?" Rio shrugged.

Of course, they didn't realized that Kenom was above them, ready to swipe at them with a claw. "Watch out!" Retsu shouted. All six warriors jumped away from Kenom's attack. Kenom hissed. All the civilians screamed and ran away.

"There's the Zowazowa!" Jan shouted.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ran shouted. Everyone agreed. But not before Ken arrived, with his arms crossed. "Ken?"

"Yo." Ken said, with his arms up high in greeting. "So, we going to fight this guy or not." Ken seemed confident, and arrogant almost.

Ran nodded. Ken didn't seem like his own lazy self. Everyone prepared their changers.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!"

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi!".

"Rinki Gai Sou." Rio and Mele transformed.

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!"

"Beast On!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, Gou, and Ken transformed.

"The body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable Body, Gekired!"

"With daily purification, polishing the heart. Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic Technique, Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron Will, Gekiviolet!"

"Pure ferociousness like a lion. Pure power also like a lion. The one who will obliterate the evil God. My name is Kurojishi, Rio."

"I live for Rio-sama's love. A lover warrior who fights for Rio-sama's love. Rinjyu Chameleon Ken mistress, Mele!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future. Amazing Ability, Gekichopper." Ken was a little serious in his role call.

"Our blazing Geki is the proof of Justice!" Jan said this. "Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" everyone said this.

Ryu, who arrived shortly before Kenom attacked, saw how Ken was all serious and stuff. "Funny, Ken doesn't seem like himself." Ryu said.

Kenom growled. Ran was about to give the command to go, until Ken spoke. "Everyone, Ikuze!"

"Huh?" Everyone said. Ken was never this commanding. Everyone charged at Kenom. Gou unleashed a knee kick at Kenom. Kenom blocked with a swinging fist. Gou landed on the ground.

"Ban Ban Chu!" Gou elbowed Kenom's face. Kenom went flying to Rio.

"Goyu Shoda!" Rio slugged Kenom. Kenom rolled on the ground. Kenom got up.

"Midare Shuriken!" Kenom shouted and threw shurikens at the warriors. Retsu, Ran, and Jan dodged and dashed towards Kenom. They brought out Gekifan, Gekihammer, and Gekisaber respectively. Jan and Retsu slashed at Kenom. Kenom parried with his sword and claw. The three were stuck in a dead lock. But of course, Jan and Retsu were only a distraction so the real threat could attack.

"Geki Hammer! Geki Waza! Dan Dan Gan!" Ran shouted. She swung her Gekihammer around. She extended the Meteor Hammer's chain and it struck Kenom back. Then when Ran pulled the hammer back, swung it around her more, then swung the meteor hammer at Kenom. Kenom got stuck back.

Mele used Ran's shoulders as a boost to jump. "Secret Rinki, Karen Toppa!" Mele spun and drilled Kenom. Instead of drilling through, Kenom went flying. Kenom landed roughly on the ground. Mele landed near Ran, "Not bad for a loser."

"MELE!" Rio's voice sounded. "What did I say about calling the Gekirangers, losers!"

Mele turned to Rio, with a look that almost look like she was pouting, if she wasn't in her transformed state. "Hai, Rio-sama." She said sadly.

"I didn't say anything." Rio said.

Ryu giggled. "I should become a ventriloquist." Ryu said. "Well, I almost am anyways when I do my puppet shows."

Kenom got up. "Everyone, seven way attack!" Ran shouted.

"OH!" Everyone else shouted, although in Ken's case, he seemed silent. Everyone but Ken charged at Kenom.

Gou knee kicked Kenom. Mele jumped over Gou and kicked Kenom. Retsu dashed around Mele and punched Kenom, then kicked Kenom into the air. Ran then jumped into the air and kicked Kenom down towards the ground. Kenom landed and Jan and Rio jumped. They both punched Kenom hard on the face. Kenom slid back from the force.

Ken chuckled softly. Ryu noticed. Ken aimed towards Kenom, but something seemed wrong. "What?" Ryu said in surprise.

"Nen Nen Dan." Ken said. Ken fired multiple bullets towards Kenom, but the bullets were heading straight for the Jyuken users!

Jan and Rio were the first one to notice. "AHH!" Jan shouted. "Watch out!" All the other warriors took heed of the bullets and they all rolled away. The bullets were hitting random places, or were they really random. Some bullets seemed to miss Kenom deliberately.

"Ken!" Gou shouted.

"What are you doing!?" Retsu shouted.

"Oops, my aim is off." Ken said, chuckling softly.

"This is no joking matter!" Ran shouted.

Mele checked to see if Rio was okay. "Rio-sama, are you okay?" She asked.

"Ah." Rio nodded. "You?" Mele nodded as well.

Kenom aimed a Daijaho at the warriors, who were recovering from their sudden evasion of the bullets. Ryu flew from behind. "Ryu Ryu Kick!" Ryu shouted. Ryu kicked Kenom. Ryu then kicked off of Kenom, then flipped in the air. "Ryu Gai Sou!" Ryu transformed.

Kenom growled. Then he did a growing stance. "Genshin Goten Hen!" Kenom grew.

"Looks like it's come to this." Rio said. "Ikuzo, Gekirangers."

"Oh!" Jan shouted.

Jan, Ran, Retsu, Mele, and Rio did their summoning stance. "Goetsu Doshu Jyuken Gattai!" They went inside their separate beast and they combined into Gekirintohja.

"Jyuken Gattai!" Gou shouted. Gekifire Wolf was formed.

Ken pointed the Sozyutou into the sky. "Saidian! Jyuken Henkei!" Saidaioh was formed.

"Ryu Rai Jyu! Ryu Henkei!" Ryu summoned Ryuoh and Ryuoh transformed.

"Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Ryuoh, Saidaioh, Burning Up!"

"EH!" Everyone shouted, except for Ken and Ryu. Of course Ryu was surprised. Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, and Ryuoh stared at Saidaioh.

"What?" Ken said.

"Just right now, you just said 'Saidaioh, Burning Up'." Gou pointed out.

"Don't you usually say 'Saidaioh Kenzan'?" Jan asked.

"I do?" Ken asked. "I mean I do! Saidaioh Kenzan!" Ken shouted.

_Ken is not himself today, I need to watch him closely._Ryu thought.

Ryn and Len, who offered to help Ryn serve the hungry men, saw the giants ready to face Kenom. "Look at that Len." Ryn said to Len. "They're already having a giant battle."

"That was fast." Len said. How long was it since Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Gou left the park? Bae came flying out and perched himself on Ryn's shoulder. The customers paid no attention to the giant battle.

(BC) Yes the giant battle is coming quick today. Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Saidaioh, and Ryuoh face Kenom. Kenom brandishes his sword and dashes toward the four. Kenom slashes Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, and Ryuoh furiously! But he doesn't attack Saidaioh, why?

"What's going on with him?" Ryn asked, handing a bowl of Ramen to a hungry man.

"Something seems fishy." Len said.

"Might be the sushi." Ryn said.

"Never mind." Len said, a little embarrassed by what Ryn just said. And also admiring how cute Ryn acted, especially when one has to consider her age.

Saidaioh walks up to Kenom and smacks Kenom with a shield! Gekirintohja gets a slash in! Both Gekifire Wolf and Ryuoh kick Kenom! Ryuoh jumps into the air! "Ganji Gatame!" Gekirintohja wraps Kenom with his rope gun and attacks Kenom with green energy! "Ryu Otoshi Kick!" Ryuoh's foot is ablaze, he kicks Kenom! "Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf launches his wolf blade at Kenom, cutting him! "Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Kenom is not wrapped anymore and Kenom gets cut! But he is only pushed back. He gets pushed back into Saidaioh! Kenom crashes into Saidaioh's body. But Saidaioh is huge, so he won't be toppled easily. This is the end! Wait, it's not! Saidaioh doesn't do anything! He let's Kenom attack the other giants! "Gengi! Guren Shuben Kick!" Kenom gets on his hands and starts spinning. He kicks Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, and Ryuoh! They are on the ground! Saidaioh is only standing still! What's wrong with him!?

"OI, Ken!" Gou shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"Oops." Ken says.

Saidaioh finally moves and whacks Kenom away. Ryuoh transforms back into a dragon!

"Guess it's time for that move." Ryu said.(Destiny's Play from Kamen Rider Kiva starts playing) Ryu jumped out of Ryuoh, now standing on Ryuoh's head. His mouth plate split opened and roared a dragon's roar into the sky. So did Ryuoh. "UNLOAD ALL AMMO! Eternal Dragon Firestorm!" Ryuoh's boosters turned and started firing massive amounts of missiles and bullets at Kenom. Ryuoh fired fiery orbs.

COOL! Such a cool attack! It all hits Kenom! "No matter how many times one sees this move, it will always hit!" Ryu shouts. He runs and jumps off of Ryuoh's head. He uses a fiery orb as a boost to his own attack! "Eternal Blaze!" Ryu kicks Kenom hard! Kenom starts to disintergrate! Ryu lands on the ground. "Sing Goong!" Kenom disappears.

"Gekirintohja wi . . ." Gekirintohja prepares for victory, but Saidaioh slashes him! And Gekifire Wolf! As well as Ryuoh! Why! (EC)

"Ken!" Jan shouted. "What are you doing!?"

Ken chuckled. "You people really are fools! Don't you see, I'm not Ken!" Dokariya's voice started to sound, alongside Ken's voice.

"HUH!" Everyone shouted.

"Rio-sama, isn't that the voice of that hermit crab ken user?" Mele asked. Rio nodded. Mele of course remembered Dokariya. When she asked him to show her his Hermit Crab Ken, Dokariya tried to kiss her. Of course, she didn't know it was part of his Rinki.

"OH!" Jan shouted. "That Crab is inside Ken!"

"It can't be!" Ran shouted.

"Oh it is." Dokariya inside Ken said. "Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh slashes both giants. Saidaioh doesn't slash Ryuoh as Ryuoh is lying on the ground. Sparks fly off of Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf. All of the pilots scream.

Ryu watched the scene with horror. "Knew something was up with Ken."

"Why is Jyuken's Kami attacking the other giants?" Bae shouted.

"I don't think that's Ken inside Saidaioh." Ryn said.

"But it has to be, who else could it be?" Len asked.

"Someone might be controlling Ken." Ryn said.

Saidaioh continued slashing . (BC) This is not good! Not good at all! Saidaioh slashes Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf repeatedly. Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf tries to counterattack, only for it to fail as Saidaioh goes to defense mode. Saidaioh opens his face again and keeps slashing. "Sai Dai Bakuren!" Saidaioh sticks his sword in the ground and explosions attack Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf! Ryuoh is even knocked up and brought back down by gravity! What can be done!? (EC)

"How does he know all those techniques?" Retsu asked. "Dokariya never met Ken.

"Genjyuoh might have told that crab ken user, whatever his name was, everything." Gou asked. "But we have to be careful, Ken is still our ally." Gekifire Wolf got up, only to be slashed by Saidaioh. "Of course, this is pretty tough."

"Ken is Zowazowa right now! We have to wake Ken up!" Jan shouted. "Make him Kenakena again!"

Ryu flew to Gekirintohja, then entered inside Gekirintohja. He appeared next to Jan. "Jan, go!"

"Eh?" Jan asked.

"I'll take your place in this formation so Gekirintohja's gattai won't break down. Now get inside Saidaioh and wake Ken up!" Ryu shouted, with a tone of encouragement.

"OH!" Jan agreed. Jan jumped out the portal that Ryu entered from. Jan jumped to Saidaioh and entered inside. "KEN!" Jan shouted as he saw Dokariya inside Ken's body swinging the Sozyutou around. Saidaioh was cutting Gekifire Wolf up. Jan ran and tackled Ken.

"Wow, so Jan has entered Saidaioh." Bae said.

"Leave it to Ryu to figure something out." Ryn said.

Ken then got into a fight with Jan. Saidaioh started doing random movements that corresponded with Ken's fight with Jan. Ryu watched how Saidaioh came close to destroying some buildings. "Don't let Saidaioh slash any buildings!" Ryu shouted. Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf ran and blocked the buildings from Saidaioh's slashes.

Ken was cutting Jan up. Jan then brought out Gekisaber and got into a sword fight with Ken. Jan used twin saber mode and tried to wake Ken up by fighting. Jan tried his best to not hurt Ken. Then Ken sliced Jan hard. Jan flipped. Jan placed his two Gekisabers together. Jan parried a slash from Ken. Ken knee kicked Jan then Ken slashed upward. Jan went flying inside the cockpit. Jan dropped his Gekisaber and landed near a red blade. Jan took a look at the blade. It was the Saiblade! Jan grabbed the Saiblade. Jan brought out Geki Claw. "Super Beast On!" Jan's suit transformed. Jan connected his Geki Claw to the Saiblade Cutter. "Kageki Kensan!" Ken seemed to flinch for a second. Ken charged. So did Saidaioh. Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf chased Saidaioh. Of course, Saidaioh was slow. Ken slashed at Jan. Saidaioh slashed. Gekirintohja parried. Jan parried with the Super Saiblade. Ken sliced more. Jan parried as best he could. Ken then attempted one more slash. Saidaioh did the same. Gekipenguin charged out and rammed Saidaioh. Saidaioh got knocked back and Ken and Jan felt the impact, by the shaking. "Guragura!" Jan shouted. Ken got up and Dokariya growled. "KEN! Wake up and stop fighting your friends! Get rid of this Zowazowa!" Jan shouted. Jan prepared for an attack. "Ujauja, I don't want to do this." Jan started channeling Kageki Kensan, even though he didn't want to. "Super Saiblade, Geki Waza." Jan said softly. "Cho Ei Ei Kageki Zan!" Jan's jets emitted Kageki Wings. "AHH!" Jan shouted and dashed towards Ken. Ken saw Jan dash and flinched. Then he did the same and dashed. Jan and Ken slashed.

Jan slashed around Ken. Jan missed Ken, deliberately. Ken struck Jan, but it wasn't much. Ken looked at Jan with worry. "WHAT!" Dokariya shouted. Ken seemed to regain control.

Jan, even though didn't take that much damage, dropped to the floor, with only a fist for support. Ran, from Gekirintohja could tell something was wrong. "JAN!" She shouted.

Ken started to regain control. "Jan?" Ken said in confusion. "What!" Dokariya's voice sounded. Ken started shaking his head. "What am I doing?" Ken asked. "I'm hurting my friends. Someone is in my head. Get out of my head! Get out of my head!"

"What!" Dokariya shouted. "How can this be? How can I lose control? Argh!" Dokariya was booted from Ken's body. Dokariya watched in fear.

Ken helped Jan up. "Thanks, buddy." Ken said. "It looks like seeing you use Kageki Kensan, was able to help me wake up."

"Wakiwaki!" Jan shouted.

"Tell me!" Dokariya shouted. "I'm strengthened by Genjyuoh-sama's Gengi, how can you beat my Hontai Shudatsu Uchi!?"

"Because, I have the strength of my caring friends!" Ken shouted. "There is no way that will lose to the likes of you!" Jan handed the Super Saiblade to Ken. "Yosh!"

"This is the power of munimuni!" Jan and Ken shouted. Ken jumped into the air. "Super Saiblade! Ei Ei Kageki Zan!" Ken sliced Dokariya. "Chesto!" Then handed Jan the Super Saiblade.

"Zowazowa will be bokoboko!" Jan shouted. "Super Saiblade, Geki Waza! Cho Ei Ei Kageki Zan!" Jan's jets boosted Jan's dash, and Jan slashed Dokariya with a red slash.

"I can't win like this." Dokariya said then jumped out of Saidaioh. "Genshin Goten Hen!" Dokariya grew big.

"Yosh!" Ken shouted. "Ikuze!"

"OH!" Everyone shouted.

"Jyuken Gattai!" SaidaiGekirintohja was formed! "SaidaiGekirintohja, burning up!" Everyone, plus Ryu shouted.

(BC) SaidaiGekirintohja is here! Ken has finally awakened! And not surprising that Dokariya is there. Dokariya charges. "Gengi! Maki Maki Dai Kaiten!" Dokariya spins and tries to drill SaidaiGekirintohja!

"So Zetsu Dosshin! Shishi Ko!" Dokariya is stopped by Rinjyuden's double attack! Saidian brings Dokariya into the air! Jaguar, Cheetah, and Wolf attacks! "Ougi! Sai Dai Geki Rin Zan!" Here's the finisher! Dokariya is sliced multiple times by SaidaiGekirintohja's spinning slash with the Gekirinken! Dokariya is cut!

"How can I lose? Argh." Dokariya explodes!

(EC) "SaidaiGekirintohja, Win!"

"Yosh!" Jan shouted. "Munimuni!" Jan was overjoyed. Ken was searching his Jacket for something. "Ken, something wrong?"

"No." Ken said with a smile. He continued searching.

"Ken, what are you looking for." Ran asked.

"Nothing." Ken said innocently. Then he sighed. "Guys, I think I lost the Sozyutou."

"EH!" Everyone shouted. "You lost the Sozyutou!?"

"Maitaze!" Gou shouted. "I knew you were lazy and a little incompetent, but I didn't think you would lose the Sozyutou!"

Ryu tried to give some words of encouragement. "Don't worry guys, we'll find it." Though Ryu knew something bad happened to the Sozyutou.

Rio knew too. "Looks like we got quite a dilemma." Rio said softly.

At night, Kenom walked slowly to Genjyuoh. He bowed and had out a blue item. It was the Sozyutou. Kenom had entered inside Saidaioh and taken the Sozyutou after Dokariya was kicked out of Ken's body. Apparently, Ken dropped the Sozyutou right after Dokariya was kicked out of Ken's body. Genjyuoh took the Sozyutou from Kenom. "Looks like that crab did his job. With this, I will bring despair." Genjyuoh laughed manically.

Academy file. "MUNIMUNI!" Jan shouted. "The power of a Geki Claw along with the Saiblade! It's Nikiniki!"

Ran spoke. "Combining these two items create Kageki Kensan, which allows for powerful slashes. Its power is really Wakiwaki!"

Ryu popped out. "Oh, I didn't know you two would be so chummy as to do a file together. And Ran is even speaking like Jan too." Ran blushed. "And now about the Sozyutou. The Sozyutou allows the user to be able to control Jyuken's Kami, Saidian! I bet even a baby that can use Geki or Rinki can control Saidian. Ooh, the devastation."

Ryn walked over. "But Ken has lost the Sozyutou." Ryn said.

Ken searched Len's home for the Sozyutou. Ken flipped everything over. "Where is it, where is it?" Ken asked.

Ryu, Ryn, Jan, and Ran all sweat dropped. Ryu pointed at Ken. "He does know that there is no way Sozyutou is in here, does he?" Everyone shrugged.

File Ends, Normal Ending Plays!

How do you like? Was this chapter good? Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Super Sentai, just ask anybody.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!**

PC

Gou handed a plate of Sushi to a customer. Then he turned his head to see Ken sitting on the floor, all depressed. Ken was holding his knees together. Gou tried to cheer Ken up. "Cheer up, I'm sure you'll be able to find the sozyutou again."

Ken looked up at Gou. Ken started crying. "Sozyutou." Ken whimpered. Ken had his hands to his head.

Gou then realized that he just made things worse. "Forget I said anything." Gou then turned and faced the other way. Ken sobbed, then jumped out of the stand. "OI!"

Ken, sobbing (think, in a comedic way), sat on a bench. Jan, who was teaching Len Jyuken through battle, stayed in his defensive stance and looked towards Ken. "Ken is feeling Ujauja." Jan said, sadly. Then Len slugged Jan, who wasn't really paying attention to the whole 'teach Len Jyuken through battle experience', on the gut. Jan clutched his stomach, and dropped to the ground.

"MASTER JAN!" Len shouted frantically. Len knelt down and shook Jan's fallen body. Jan got up.

"I'm okay!" Jan shouted. "Master Jan is Unbreakable Body." Jan said pointing at himself. "I'm just going to check on Ken right now, okay?" Len nodded. Jan walked to Ken, while clutching his stomach in pain. "Len really hits hard." Jan whispered.

Len started whimpering. "Oh no! Master Jan is going to be mad at me!" Len shouted, frantically.

Ran knelt and had her hands on Len's shoulders. Len turned his head to see Ran's smiling face. "Come on Len, you don't really think Jan's that type of person, do you?" Ran asked. Len shook his head. "Besides, Jan would probably congratulate you on getting such a hard hit in."

"I hope so." Len said.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 21

When Jan reached Ken, Ken looked up towards Jan's worried face. "Ken is feeling Ujauja?" Jan asked. Ken looked towards the ground. Then Jan put on a sincere smile. "Nikoniko!" Jan shouted. Ken looked up to see Jan's smiling face. Jan then had on a worried look again. "No Nikoniko."

Ken then started sobbing. "Sozyutou!" Ken shouted.

Retsu saw the position that Ken was in, and started drawing it. Retsu sighed. "Ken's mood is pretty contagious." Retsu said.

Then a Hong Kong citizen, man, saw how well the painting was. The man started crying and spoke Cantonese. "This painting is really great!" The man said, though with the tone in his voice, it seemed he hated the painting.

Retsu saw how the man was. "Is that painting really that bad?" Retsu asked.

Then a woman saw the painting. She too cried. "This painting is the best that this man has painted. I will pay you 1,000,000 dollars! (Truth be told, I don't know the name of Hong Kong currency)" The woman shouted.

"That's nothing!" The same man who had the sad tone shouted. "I will pay you 2,000,000."

Another man came into the 'bidding'. "I will give 3,000,000!"

"3,500,000!" Another man shouted.

"4,000,000!" Another woman shouted.

"1,000,000,000!" One more man shouted.

"What are you, made of money?" A woman shouted to the man who just offered 1,000,000,000.

Retsu saw the crowd pile on him. He thought everyone hated the painting, seeing as how that's what the scene looked like. Retsu pointed at something randomly. The crowd looked towards the direction. Retsu frantically ran away. The crowd then turned to see Retsu run. "After him!" They shouted.

"AI!" Retsu shouted. Then ran behind a tree. Retsu climbed up the tree, and jumped away from the crowd's sight. Retsu jumped into Gou and Ken's shop. Retsu hid there. Gou saw how Retsu was hiding like a scared child.

"Just like old times." Gou said. Gou knelt to face Retsu. "So, what's wrong this time?"

Retsu showed Gou his painting. "I don't know what's going on but those people are chasing me because of this picture." Gou took the painting in his hand. Gou took one look at the painting. Gou then had a face that seemed liked it got slugged. "They seem to hate it or something." Gou started crying.

Gou rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "I don't know what they're thinking about, but this is the best!"

"You're just saying that." Retsu said, misinterpreting Gou's mood. "Can I hide here for that time being?" Retsu asked. Gou handed Retsu a white apron and hat.

"Sure, why not." Gou said. Retsu placed on the articles of clothing. "Oh, one more thing." Gou took out a pair of Sunglasses from his pocket. "You're going to need this." Gou said putting the sunglasses on Retsu.

"Thanks, Gou Nii-san." Retsu said. The crowd had a hard time searching for Retsu.

Ken got up. "I'm going for a walk." Ken said. Then walked out the park.

Jan started to tear. "Ken's mood is really contagious, ahh!" Jan said. Then walked over to Len and Ran.

"Master Jan, are you crying?" Len asked.

"Yes!" Jan shouted, weeping.

Ran sweat dropped. "I wonder how hard you actually hit Jan?" Ran said.

Ryu passed by Ken as Ryu entered the park, along with Ryn. Ryu started weeping. "Ken's mood is really contagious!" Ryu shouted and cried like a child. Then he calmed down. Then he saw Jan looking towards Ran's direction. "Perfect chance!" Ryu took out Cupid's bow and Cupid's arrow. Then aimed at Jan. "Time to aim at Jan!"

"Didn't you say that you would never play with Cupid's bow again?" Ryn asked.

Ryu stopped aiming at Jan. "Oh yeah." Ryu placed the bow back in his robe. "But I didn't say anything about Cupid's arrow!"

"I don't think it'll work without the bow." Ryn said.

"You said that a long time ago." Ryu said. "Let's try it!" Ryu ran to Jan, then poked Jan in the butt with the arrow.

"ITAI!" Jan shouted and somehow ended up in the air and flipped, landing on his back.

"JAN!" Ran shouted.

"MASTER!" Len shouted. The two ran to Jan, who was clutching his rear.

Jan didn't seem affected by the arrow, and of course the arrow didn't really pierce Jan at all, seeing as how it's cupid's arrow, though, where the heck did Ryu even get Cupid's items? Ryu took one look at the arrow. "I guess Ryn is right." Ryu said.

"I always am." Ryn said. "Now pay up." She and Ryu had a bet that Cupid's arrow wouldn't work unless used with Cupid's bow.

"Alright." Ryu said. "What was the wager again?" Then Ryn pounced on Ryu and gave Ryu a big kiss. Consecutive ones actually, all over the lip. Ryu, though usually not minding Ryn's kisses, was struggling to get out. "Ryn!" Ryu gasped. "Not here! There are children present!" _Although, if Jan sees this, he might grow up a little._ Ryu thought. Then little kids formed a crowd.

"What is Uncle Ryu and Auntie Ryn doing?" One boy asked.

"Ack!" Ryu shouted. Then took out Ryu teddy, though Jan, Ran, and Len didn't notice. "Distract the kids!"

"Yosha!" Ryu teddy shouted, finally pronouncing the word he was trying to say right. "Ryu Teddy Ikuze!" Ryu Teddy flew a few feet away from the kids. "Look at me! I'm a dancing teddy bear!" Ryu teddy started dancing. The kids all ran to Ryu Teddy, and again, Jan, Ran, and Len didn't notice Ryu Teddy.

"How cute!" The kids shouted. "I want it!"

Jan tilted his head. "What are they doing?" He asked, not really knowing what the heck Ryn was doing to Ryu. Was she hurting him? It looked like it.

Ran didn't know whether to cover Len's eyes or not.

Ken walked over the streets of Hong Kong. He decided to visit the Japanese man he met yesterday. Ken sulked over. "What's wrong?" The old man asked.

"Nothing." Ken said. "Give me a Menchi Katsu."

"Coming right up." The old man said, almost sounding worried. After he handed the Menchi Katsu to Ken, the old man said, "You know, yesterday, you seemed really cheerful. What happened?"

"A lot of things." Ken said. "Yesterday I did something that was extremely unforgivable!"

"Like what?" The old man asked.

"For one, I ended up hurting my friends because I was being manipulated by someone." Ken said. "Then I lost an important item!" Ken shouted.

"That sounds really bad." The old man said, nodding his head. "But look at it this way, at least all of those things don't lead to the end of the world."

"Actually, I might as well say good bye to this world now." Ken said, weeping.

The old man sighed, then directed Ken's attention to the shop. "Youngster, do you see this shop." Ken nodded. "Do you know why it looks the way it does?" Ken looked at the shop. It looked pretty messed up, now that he thought about it. Ken shook his head. "It looks this way, because most of the stuff I make, don't really sell."

Ken was in disbelief. "Why Ojii-san, your stuff is good?"

The old man chuckled. "Do you know where we are?"

"Hong Kong, of course I know that." Ken said, then realized why the old man asked that.

"There's your answer." The old man said. "These Hong Kong citizens, there are many Japanese foods that they have never seen before (I don't know if this is true, but it works with the fic). The one most notable one that I'm talking about, is this." The old man directed Ken's attention to the Menchi Katsus."

Ken was in extreme disbelief. "The Menchi Katsus!" Ken said. "But, they're really great."

The old man chuckled. "I know, and that's why it's so sad that these treasures don't get to see the light of day in another person's mouth." The old man chuckled again. "Tell the truth, you were the first person ever to buy at least one Menchi Katsu."

"HUH!" Ken shouted, mouth agape. "Then, why do you stay in Hong Kong?"

The old man smiled. "Perseverance." The old man said, with his index finger up.

"Perseverance?" Ken asked.

The old man nodded. "That is the key. No matter how hard life is, one must persevere." The old man turned his back to make sushi. "I may not have much success, but it is my dream for these people in Hong Kong to get a taste of Japanese culture. And to do that I must Persevere."

Ken watched in awe at the old man. The old man's words really reached Ken. "OSU!" Ken shouted.

Then the old man turned to face Ken. "OSU!" The old man shouted.

Back at the park, Ryn was still holding on to Ryu. Apparently, the wager was that Ryn was to cling to Ryu for the rest of the day. Bion Biao entered the park, running frantically. "Where's Ken?" He asked Ryu, noticing Ryn clinging to Ryu's arm. _Lucky bastard_, Bion Biao thought.

"He just left." Ryu said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I heard he was real depressed, so I decided to come to cheer him up." Bion Biao smacked his gut. "I wanted him to take out his depression on my undying gut!"

Ryu sweat dropped. "I think that only goes for anger." He said.

"By the way." Bion Biao said. "Is she usually that clingy?" Bion Biao asked, pointing at Ryn.

Ryu sweat dropped again. "Not really."

Then Jan turned his head. "Zowazowa!" Jan shouted.

"Man." Ryn said, knowing that Ryu might end up fighting. She let go of Ryu. "Guess you have to fight now."

"Guess so." Ryu said. Then Ryu looked up. A gray ball was falling towards him. "WHOA!" Ryu shouted and rolled out of the way. The ball continued to chase him. "AIYA!" Ryu shouted as he ran. "What's going on!?"

Jan, Ran, Retsu, who is now being chased by the crowd, again, and Gou prepared their henshin. "Beast On!" They shouted, with Retsu shouting it frantically. Everyone transformed. The crowd didn't chase Gekiblue for some strange reason. Retsu joined the other four.

"Our blazing Geki is the proof of Justice, Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" The gray ball rolled towards the Gekirangers. Jan kicked the ball away. The ball crashed into a tree and unrolled into an armadillo monster by the name of Aruma.

Aruma growled. "You will pay for stopping my Arma Arma roll! Gengi, Arma Kick Off!" Aruma dashed towards the Gekirangers. Ryu jumped and used a Ryu Ryu Tornado, knocking Aruma away.

"We didn't even get acquainted with each other, and you're already trying to kill us already, even though you can't kill me." Ryu said.

Aruma continued to dash towards the warriors. "Gekisaber!" Jan brought out Gekisaber.

"Gekihammer!" Ran brought our Gekihammer.

"Gekifan!" Retsu brought out Gekifan. The three attacked Aruma simultaneously. Aruma stopped and stood still. Jan sliced Aruma multiple times with the dual Gekisabers. Retsu slashed Aruma with the dual Gekifans. Ran bashed Aruma with the Gekihammer. Aruma slid back. Gou jumped in the air.

"Cho Ban Ban Chu!" Gou shouted, elbow smashing Aruma on the top of the head. Gou landed, but Aruma didn't really feel anything.

"Gengi! Arma Rundown!" Aruma ran and grabbed Gou, running towards the other three. Ran jumped over Aruma, and Aruma trampled Retsu and Jan. Aruma threw Gou at Ryu. Ryu moved an inch to avoid Gou. Gou landed on his side.

Ran prepared her Gekihammer. "Geki Waza! Dan Dan Gan!" Ran extended the Gekihammer to hit Aruma on the shell. Aruma's shell cracked. Aruma flinched for a second. Then his shell repaired itself. He turned to face Ran.

"Good job, you might be the first one to ever make a crack in my armor." Aruma said. "But a crack is nothing when you take my defense into account!"

Ran ran up to Jan and Retsu, who were getting up. "Jan, Retsu, let's go!" The three brought out their Geki Claws.

"Super Beast On!" They shouted and their suits transformed. They dashed at Aruma. "Super Triple Geki!" The three smashed Aruma, but Aruma didn't flinch.

"I think you didn't hear me, nothing can pierce my defense!" Aruma shouted. "Gengi! Arma Arma Roll!" Aruma rolled into a ball, then smashed the three back. Aruma rolled around. The civilians all screamed and ran from Aruma. "Scream! Scream your screams of terror for me!" Aruma rolled towards Gou and Ryu.

Gou got up, then pushed the button on his Gongchanger. Ryu got into firing stance. "Geki Waza!" Gou shouted. "Gon Gon Ken!"

"Ryu Ho Dan!" Ryu shouted and fired a red orb. Gou fired a purple orb. The two orbs combined and smashed into Aruma, though Aruma didn't really feel anything. Aruma continued to roll and smashed Gou and Ryu back. Ryu, with no armor no, ended up hurting his back.

Then Aruma, still a ball, jumped into the air. "Secret Gengi! Armor Smash Wave!" Aruma fell to the ground, and smashed the ground, creating dirt shockwaves. The five warriors ran from the shockwave, only to get caught in the shockwaves. The shockwave smashed all five into walls. Of course, Ryu used Ryu Gai Sou before he smashed into one.

Bion Biao protected Ryn and Len from the Shockwave with his body. "Are you okay?" Ryn asked.

"Of course I am, I am Undying Body!" Bion Biao shouted. "But this really hurts."

Ken, cheered up now, felt the ground shake then looked up and saw a dirt cloud. Ken knew something was going on. He finished the Menchi Katsu quickly and ran off, but not before thanking the old man.

"Hey!" The old man shouted. "Where are you going?" The old man closed shop and ran after Ken.

Aruma punched Retsu and Ran, who were standing next to Jan, with Jan between the two. Retsu and Ran went flying. Then Aruma rolled into a ball and smashed Jan. Gou and Ryu tried to strike Aruma from behind. Gou with a Ro Ro Shu, and Ryu with a slash form above. Nothing. Aruma reversed his roll and smashed Gou and Ryu back. Gou slid on the ground, while Ryu went flying up into the air, only to stop when his wings emerged. "This guy is tough." Ryu remarked.

Aruma laughed. "My defense is impregnable!" Aruma laughed. "Nothing can break through!"

"GEKI KENSAN!" A voice shouted. An orange blade flew at Aruma and sliced Aruma. Aruma actually yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Who did that!?" Aruma shouted.

A silhouette of a man came running from the dust, that somehow stayed around, that was created by Aruma's secret Gengi. Ken appeared from the dust as the dust cleared. "Ken!" Everyone shouted, even Bion Biao.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Aruma shouted. "Weren't you too depressed to fight just before!?"

Ken smiled and rubbed his nose. The old man came running and notice Aruma and hid behind a tree. Ken chuckled. Ken had his hands to his side, similar to whenever he says 'Osu'. "PERSEVERANCE!" Ken shouted.

Everyone, whether behind a helmet or not, blinked in confusion. Jan pointed at Ken. "Did Ken say something other then Osu?" Ran and Retsu nodded. Jan took one more look at Ken. "Ken has no Ujauja anymore!" Jan shouted. "Ken is Nikiniki!"

"Perseverance?" Gou said. "Is that why Ken is so cheered up now?"

Ken brought out the Saiblade. The old man was surprised. "No matter what, no matter the trouble, no matter the disasters that will appear, I will persevere!" Ken prepared his changer. "Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba, Beast On!" (Ken's henshin theme plays.) Ken transformed. "Polishing the talent, I cut open my future. Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!" (Osu Gekichopper plays!)

The old man's eyes popped open in surprise. "That man, is a Jyuken user?" The old man said.

Aruma dashed at Ken, ready to tackle Ken. Ken smashed Aruma with the Saiblade Finger. Ken continued smashing Aruma. Aruma, getting annoyed by Ken's smashes, rolled into a ball. Ken jumped back. "Saiblade Finger! Geki Waza! Nen Nen Dan: Midareuchi!" Ken fired a multi rapid fire barrage at Aruma. The bullets destroyed Aruma's shell.

"NO!" Aruma shouted. "You broke my shell!" Aruma dashed at Ken, glowing. "You will pay for that!"

"Saiblade Cutter!" Ken shouted. Ken sliced Aruma, getting behind Aruma. Ken switched to Finger mode, then stabbed Aruma on the back. Ken then pulled the Saiblade out and switched to Cutter mode. "Geki Waza! Jugenryu Ei Ei To!" Ken sliced upward, bringing Aruma into the air. Ken jumped. "Jan, throw me your Geki Claw."

"YOSH!" Jan shouted. Jan threw the Geki Claw to Ken. Ken caught the claw "Munimuni!"

"MUNIMUNI! Plus Perseverance!" Ken connected the Geki Claw to the Saiblade Cutter. "Geki Waza! Ei Ei Kageki Zan Perseverance Special!" Ken sliced downwards, slicing Aruma in half. Aruma screamed and exploded in the air. Ken landed. "PERSEVERANCE!"

Gou got a little annoyed. "I think Ken is rubbing this perseverance a little too much." Gou said.

Ken pointed at himself. "Even if the Sozyutou is lost, I will persevere and find it eventually."

The old man chuckled. "So that's what the youngster was talking about." The old man walked off. "Glad I was able to help him."

Ken was jumping in victory. Bion Biao watched Ken jumping in joy. "Thank Goodness Ken is not depressed anymore." Bion Biao said.

As Ken was jumping in victory, the ground shook. "What's going on?" Ken asked.

"Guragura!" Jan shouted. "The ground is shaking!"

Then everyone looked up to see Saidian. "Saidian!" Everyone shouted.

"But how?" Ran asked. Everyone looked at Ken.

"I didn't summon him." Ken said. "I lost the Sozyutou." Then Saidian proceeded to step on the six warriors.

"WATCH OUT!" Ryu shouted. Everyone rolled away from Saidian's foot. Bion Biao protected Ryn and Len from the debris. Everyone looked up at Saidian. They felt a powerful presence inside Saidian.

Genjyuoh was inside. "Surprise, Surprise!" Genjyuoh said, swinging the Sozyutou around.

"GENJYUOH!" Everyone shouted. "But how!"

Genjyuoh chuckled. "I have the power of Chimera Ken and I have the Sozyutou, which Kenom was able to take without your knowledge." Genjyuoh explained. "Plus, since my Chimera Ken was able to copy any fists, even Gekijyuken, I guess the Sozyutou believes I'm using a Ki of Jyuken. Now scream and die for me! Jyuken Henkei!" Saidian transformed into Saidaioh. "Saidaioh, will destroy this world!" Genjyuoh shouted.

Ken pretended to rub his nose by rubbing his helmet. "Hah! That's easy, I'll just take Sozyutou from Genjyuoh then." Ken jumped up. "I'm coming, Saidaioh!" Ken was about to enter inside, until gold lightning zapped him. Ken ended up flying back to the spot he was originally in. "What the!"

Genjyuoh chuckled. "You didn't think that I would come unprepared, did you?" Genjyuoh asked. "I have shielded Saidaioh with my Gengi. There is no way anyone of you is going to enter inside."

"Guess there's no choice then." Gou said. He prepared a summoning stance, as well as Jan, Ran, and Retsu. Plus Ryu.

"Geki Waza, Rai Rai Jyu!" Gou summoned Gekiwolf, Jan Gekigorilla, Ran Gekipenguin, and Retsu Gekigazelle.

"Ryu Rai Jyu!" Ryu summoned Ryuoh.

"Rai Rai Jyu! Jyuken Gattai!" Gou summoned Gekitiger and Gekijaguar. They combined. "Gekitohja Wolf, Burning Up!"

"Jyuken Gattai!" Gekifire was formed. "Gekifire, Burning Up!"

"Ryu Henkei!" Ryuoh transformed. "Ryuoh, burning Up!"

(BC) This is not good! Jyuken's Kami, Saidian, is now fighting for the Genjyuoh! "This is not good at all!" Ken shouts. This is not good indeed! Hey wait, I said that already. Gekitohja Wolf does a knee kick with his right foot. It doesn't work! Saidaioh cuts Gekitohja Wolf!

"Jyuken's Kami's body is undying!" Bion Biao shouted.

Indeed! Gekifire tries to punch. Saidaioh goes into defense mode! Saidaioh then brings Gekifire into the air!

"This is the end!" Genjyuoh shouts. "Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!"

Saidaioh prepares for his finisher! Usually this would be a good thing, but not today! Gekifire is in a pinch! Gekitohja Wolf tries to kick Saidaioh! Saidaioh doesn't flinch! Here comes his slash. Ryuoh jumps and saves Gekifire! The Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri only creates a mark in the sky! Saidaioh smashes Gekitohja Wolf with his shield!

"Nothing we do is working on Saidaioh!" Gou shouted. "Dai Ro Ro Kick!"

Gekitohja Wolf launches the wolf blade at Saidaioh. It slices Saidaioh, but it doesn't do much. "Didn't you just say that nothing was working?" Genjyuoh asks. Yes, didn't Gou just say that.

Gou chuckled. "Watch this, it will work."

The Wolf Blade comes back and strikes Saidaioh on the back! Saidaioh stumbles to Gekitohja Wolf, who then plants a foot on Saidaioh! Gekifire comes from behind! Ryuoh is in the air! "Gekifire! Geki Waza! Gan Gan Knuckle Otoshi!" Gekifire's arms are rotating and are ablaze!

"Ryu Otoshi Kick!" Ryuoh's foot is ablaze! They all strike Saidaioh. But he doesn't flinch. Saidaioh slashes all three giants!

"Die all of you!" Genjyuoh shouted.

NO! Wait, Rinlion and Rinchameleon are coming! They attack Saidaioh! Rinlion jumps on Saidaioh and bites him! Rinchameleon whips Saidaioh! Saidaioh throws Rinlion away! Rinlion lands unharmed. "Gou, Ikuzo!" Rio shouted.

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai! Gekirintohja Wolf, Burning Up!" Gekirintohja Wolf is here! Gekirintohja Wolf and Saidaioh get into a sword battle! They slash and parry each other! "Geki Rin Ro Ro Zan!" Gekirintohja launches the wolf blade and slices Saidaioh with the Gekirinken. Gekirintohja Wolf gets those attacks in but, Gekirintohja Wolf is losing! Saidaioh takes the attacks and cuts Gekirintohja down! Gekirintohja falls on the ground. Gekifire tries to punch Saidaioh, but Saidaioh blocks with his shield and slices Gekifire! Ryuoh isn't doing well either! Saidaioh slashes Ryuoh as Ryuoh comes in for an attack!

"Now, die in the black flames of darkness!" Genjyuoh is preparing Saidaioh for an attack! It looks like . . . "Sai Dai Bakuren!" Saidaioh stabs the ground! Black flames are coming out instead of explosions! And they're going everywhere on the roads of Hong Kong! Gekifire, Gekirintohja Wolf, and Ryuoh all get hit! (EC)

"We have to run!" Bion Biao shouted. "The flames are coming for us!" Ken, Len, Bion Biao, and Bae moved away from the path that the flames were coming at. But Ryn didn't move.

"RYN!" Bae shouted. "We have to move!" Len ran up to Ryn, with Bae on Len's shoulder.

Ryn had a look of fear on her eyes. She seemed frozen in fear. Len shook her. "Ryn, come on. You'll get hurt by those flames."

Ryn didn't move. Ryn didn't take heed of Len and Bae's presence. She then closed her eyes and screamed as she held her head as if in pain. Len was surprised. "RYN!" Len shouted. Ryn smashed Len into the ground. Ryn started crying. She couldn't move. She was too scared. Ken and Bion Biao came and tried to pull Ryn from the spot, but Ryn didn't move.

Genjyuoh heard Ryn's scream of terror. Genjyuoh felt the power of her scream.

Ryu looked towards Ryn's direction and noticed the black flames going for her direction. "RYN!" Ryu shouted. Ryu shattered his armor and flew out Ryuoh. He passed the flames. Ken and Bion Biao ran as the flames got closer. Ryu flew to Ryn and covered her as well as Len and Bae with his robe. The flames went over Ryu's body and burned him, but he was okay. Ryn's eyes were full of terror. She fainted. Ryu held Ryn in his arms, then gave her to Len. Ryu's eyes changed into his serpentine like eyes. "Genjyuoh!" Ryu roared into the sky, as well as Ryuoh. Ryuoh got up, and was back in his dragon form. Ryu jumped on top of Ryuoh. "ETERNAL DRAGON FIRESTORM!" Ryuoh fired a barrage at Saidaioh. Then Ryu jumped off Ryuoh's head and used a fiery orb as a boost. Ryu kicked Saidaioh, and Saidaioh slid as Ryu's kicked pushed Saidaioh. Ryu's foot stayed planted on Saidaioh. Ryu screamed a scream of rage. "ETERNAL BLAZE!" Saidaioh then got knocked back, with gold lightning surrounding him, doing nothing but just there.

Genjyuoh laughed. His horns and the gryphon on his chest were recovered. "You actually broke through my Gengi shield. Not bad." Genjyuoh said. "But that doesn't matter, because I have gotten a powerful scream of terror from that wench, and I have already recovered a little because of her scream and your scream of rage. I will be back!" Saidaioh transformed back into Saidian and ran off.

Ryu ran to Ryn and held her in his arms. Everyone came running to see what happened. "Ryu," Len said. "What happened to Ryn? Why did she react like that?"

Ryu grunted. Ryn, for some reason, seeing the dark flames caused her to feel fear. What exactly is Ryn's story?

Academy file. "Perseverance!" Ken shouted. "This is the power of perseverance!" The tv next to him shows Ken's special Perseverance attack. "With this power, I will continue to fight and one day get the Sozyutou back again!"

Gou smacked Ken on the head. "I think you're rubbing this a little too much." Gou said. "But your mood is pretty contagious. PERSEVERANCE!" Gou shouted.

"SEE!" Ken shouted.

"But, just what happened to Ryn?" Gou asked.

"Guess we'll find out next time." Ken said. The location is revealed to be a park, and Retsu was being chased by the crowd.

"I WILL PAY ANYTHING FOR THAT PICTURE!" The crowd shouted in Cantonese.

"HELP ME!" Retsu shouted. Gou and Ken sweat dropped.

File Ends. Normal Ending Plays!

How do you like? I sent some replies to some reviews, so if I could get an answer for them, it would be appreciated. Also, if anyone thinks I'm really lacking in my monsters, please give recommendations with a name, animal, and if you want, personalities and attacks for a monster, please. Also, if there is something you want to see in this fic, please don't hesitate to ask. Please Review! PS, I want to know what you think of Ryu.

A preview to something Ken will say next chapter:

"_Pedophile! Quick hide the children!"_

Who is he saying this to, and why? Answers are appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

I really do no own Super Sentai, but I have to always put this disclaimer. I do own Ryu, and he is my official mascot now, and Ryn, Elder Len, Menchi Katsu Man, Len's grandfather, and some monsters (Which I need suggestions for new monsters, please. That would be appreciated.). Len, I really don't know if I own him or not, do I? I think I don't.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!**

PC

The Jyuken Users, Ryu, and Ryn, who Ryu was carrying since Ryn fainted, went back to Len's home. Ryu sat down on the couch, letting Ryn use his lap as a lap pillow. "Been a long time since I was a lap pillow." Ryu said, then stroke Ryn's hair.

"So, what is Ryn's story?" Ken asked. Ken sat on his chair backwards.

"When Genjyuoh created those black flames, Ryn seemed to lose it." Gou remarked. "Tell us why she was like that?" Gou demanded. He sat on a chair the regular way, as did everyone else, except Rio and Mele, who were standing.

Ryu gulped. Not that he didn't want to tell them, but he felt that the lives of legendary creatures should be kept secret. "Ryu." Jan said. "Nii-san, can't you tell us?" Jan asked nicely. Ryu couldn't help himself.

"Guess there's no choice." Ryu said. "This story, begins a long time ago."

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 22

"First you have to hear this." Ryu said. "Phoenixes are not immortal creatures."

"EH!" Everyone shouted, except for Rio, who was silent.

"But, you said that Ryn was immortal!" Retsu shouted.

"She is." Ryu said.

"But you just said . . ."Ran said.

"I know what I said." Ryu said. "But listen. You might have heard this, when a phoenix dies, they come back to life from their ashes. With that, their lives start over. They lose almost all their memories of their past life. But, somehow, someone created flames of darkness. I believe this was the first act of a what you call, a wizard. These flames destroyed the phoenixes, each and everyone of them. They couldn't come back to life. The flames burned out everything. Ryn was the only survivor, she witnessed the horrifying scene, and I believe that horrifying scene has been implanted in her head ever since."

"Wait, if Phoenixes aren't immortal creatures, what about dragons?" Gou asked.

"We are immortal." Ryu said. "There really aren't that many dragons in the world. Only the ripoff dragons are mortal."

"Then what about tales of slaying dragons." Retsu asked.

"Might've involved Long." Ryu said. "I believe that some unfortunate person who tried slaying Long ended up getting eaten or shredded to pieces. Then Long pretended to bring proof of a slain dragon and disguised himself as that person, but I'm really getting off track from my story." Ryu said, shaking his head. "Anyway, another thing that must be known is that legendary creatures have a disguise that they can use to hide amongst humans. Long is the only one I know who could do disguises."

"Okay, what does this have to do with anything?" Ran asked.

"Well, just so you know, Ryn's human form was that of a child's." Ryu said. Everyone nodded. Then they realized something.

"A CHILD!" Everyone shouted, except for Jan and Rio. Jan didn't know what exactly there was to be surprised about, and Rio was just silent. Of course, Jan figured it out when he realized that Ryn had a grown body.

"Pedophile!" Ken shouted. "Quick hide the children!"

"What's a pedophile?" Len asked Ran, not recognizing the word. Mele covered his ears.

"Hey!" Mele shouted. "Don't say such things in front of a child!"

"AHEM!" Ryu coughed. Everyone became quiet. Mele released Len. "Douje. Anyway, Ryn had a child's body."

"So why is she like that?" Gou asked.

"Just shut up and listen!" Ryu shouted. "Anyway, Ryn's physical human body is that of a child's, but who knows what her age really is. Heck, I don't even know my real age. All I know, that she was quite young when I met her."

"PEDO . . ." Ken started to shout, until Ran and Mele ran to cover Ken's mouth.

"Not in front of a child!" They shouted. Both Len and Jan tiled their heads in confusion.

Ryu coughed again. "Okay. Anyway, after the Phoenixes were eliminated, Ryn ended up wondering the world.

(Ryu's tale) She wondered the world as best she could. She was all alone. Then one day she witnessed someone committing a murder. This is all from what I heard from Ryn, and I'm not sure I remember correctly. The murderer noticed Ryn. Then he came closer to Ryn, ready to kill her.

(Ryu's memory in third person) "You saw me?" The man asked. He wore a brown bandit's outfit. Young Ryn gripped onto a tree in fear. She wore a child's version of her suit in present day. She also did not have a ponytail at that time. "I don't care if you are a child, but all who witness this must die!" The man ran over to Ryn. Ryn shrieked, and tried to run, only to trip on a tree root. She was in a grassy and forest area. The man grabbed Ryn's arm.

"Please don't kill me!" Ryn pleaded, tears dripping from her eyes.

"NO!" The man shouted. Then Ryu, of that time, grabbed the man's sword. The man looked at Ryu.

"I don't think that's really nice." Ryu said.

"Who do you think you are!?" The man shouted.

"Me," Ryu said. "I am the dragon that you should fear!" Ryu's eyes changed into his serpentine like eyes. The man was able to get his broadsword out of Ryu's hand. Ryu then brought out his twin blades and parried a slash from the man. Ryu used the butt of his other sword to bash the man on the gut. The man grunted in pain. Then Ryu kicked the man to the side. Ryu got into firing stance, and fired a fiery dragon at the man. The dragon did not look like Ryuoh, and Ryu did not say the name of the attack. The dragon struck the man. Then Ryu kicked the man into the air, and sent the man flying! The man, Ryu knows, survived at least. Ryu then offered a hand out to Ryn. Ryn hugged the tree. Ryu then knew that Ryn was scared. "You're a phoenix, aren't you?" Ryn, still hugging the tree, nodded. She was crying still. Ryu looked into her eyes. "Are you all alone?" Ryn nodded. Ryu then smiled. "What's your name?"

"Ryn." Ryn whimpered.

Ryu's smile gleamed. "My name is Ryu." Then Ryu grabbed something from the air. "Do you mind doing me a favor?" Ryu held out a white orb. "Please bring this person back to life." Ryn walked over to Ryu. She held onto the orb.

"But, I've never done it before." Ryn said.

Ryu chuckled. "Here, try this." Ryu said, then channeled ki in his hand. "Try channeling Ki into the orb." Ryn did what Ryu said. But it took her about four tries when she finally revived the soul. It formed into a scholar wearing a white and blue scholar outfit, with a black scholar hat.

"Huh?" The scholar said. He was holding numerous scrolls. "What just happened?" Ryu then flicked the scholar on the head. A red glow appeared. The scholar fell unconscious.

Ryu then extended a hand to Ryn. "If you don't want to be alone, do you want to travel with me?" Ryu asked. He bended his knees to see Ryn face to face.

Ryn looked at Ryu with surprised. Then more tears fell from her eyes. She started bawling and hugged Ryu. She held onto Ryu tightly. "Promise me that you will never leave me alone." Ryn begged.

Ryu was a little surprised at Ryn's reactions. Ryu hugged Ryn. "I promise." Ryu carried Ryn in his arms. Ryu walked for a while, until he finally met Long.

"What exactly took you so long?" Long asked, irritated, in Japanese.

"There was a guy who committed murder!" Ryu said. Ryn noticed Ryu's accent was weird. "What could I do?"

"I still don't understand why you have a view of the world that it is ruled by justice." Long said. Then Long noticed little Ryn in Ryu's arms. "Who is that?" Long asked, pointing at Ryn.

"Oh, her." Ryu said. "She's Ryn. She's a phoenix." Ryu set Ryn down on the ground. "Ryn, meet Long." Ryn held onto Ryu's leg tightly, even though Ryu set Ryn down. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like him." Ryn said. Long smirked.

"Don't worry, you will like him once you get to know him." Ryu said with a smile. Long's smirk disappeared.

"But, Ryu. I want to stay with you." Ryn said.

Ryu scratched his head. "Hey Long." Ryu said.

"What?" Long asked.

"Don't people use Honorifics in a name, unless there's some intimacy between them." Ryu asked.

"How should I know? I don't use Honorifics." Long said, which in the future, he would.

"Well." Ryu said. "I guess you don't have to use honorifics around me." Ryu said to Ryn.

"Arigato." Ryn said.

"Arigato?" Ryu asked.

"That means thank you." Long said, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, okay." Ryu said.

"Ryu, are you bad with Japanese?" Ryn asked.

"Well, yeah." Ryu said. "I learned so I could at least communicate with Long." Ryu brought Ryn up, and held her.

Long just stared at Ryu and Ryn disgustingly. "If that phoenix is going to travel with us, then you better be the one to feed her and clean up after her." Long said. "Don't ask me to do anything."

"You're so mean!" Ryn said to Long, sticking her tongue out. Long looked at the childish pose with disgust.

Ryu just looked at Long. "Don't worry." Ryu said to Long. "She probably doesn't even trust you."

(Ryu, first person) After that, Ryn kept getting nightmares of the whole phoenix massacre. I had to let her use my lap as a pillow just to calm her down. She eventually told me her story, even though I knew what happened. She told me that she had lost hope in justice in the world, because somehow, darkness had destroyed everything dear to her. I owe Brusa Ee big time for helping renew Ryn's hope in justice actually existing.

(Intermission) "Eh?" Everyone said. "Brusa Ee?"

"Who's Brusa Ee?" Len asked.

"Oh!" Jan shouted. "That's what I forgot to tell Len!" Jan then explained to Len who Brusa Ee was.

"Well, yeah." Ryu said. "He helped at least indirectly. After Ryn told me her lack of hope, I showed her where Brusa Ee was teaching his students. How Brusa Ee's teachings of defending others. After Ryn realized this, she realized that those who valued Justice existed in the world."

"But, like you said, a legendary creature's physical human form is the one that they are born with." Ran said. "So why is Ryn all grown up."

"Well, as you all know, a phoenix is not immortal." Ryu said. "Even with long lives, they can still die. When they die, they get reborn without their memories of their past life. Ryn didn't want to lose the memories she had, so she asked me to make her immortal. So, I did something that was somewhat close to the blood oath."

"Blood oath?" Mele shouted in shock. Even Rio was in shock.

"Relax, it wasn't actually the blood oath." Ryu said. "Just something similar. Now that I think about it, I think Long actually stole that blood oath thing from me! He converted it, that jerk!" Ryu then covered his face to change his mood. Seriously, his face changed from serious to humorous anger then serious again! This guy's got more mood changes then a troubled teenager!

(Ryu's memory in third person) Ryu started remembering how his whole immortal ceremony went. Red Ki flew around Ryn. The Ki surrounded Ryn and covered her. Then an explosion. Ryu was in fear at that time, until he saw something that nowadays would be associated as a magical girl henshin. Then all of a sudden, this beautiful young woman stood in front of him. Ryu blinked in confusion. She looked like Ryn, only older. Ryn looked at her new body. "Oh thank you Ryu!" She shouted. She jumped to Ryu and hugged Ryu quite affectionately. Ryu was blushing the whole time. He turned Ryn into a beautiful woman!

(End) "So how did you two end up falling in love?" Len asked.

"Actually, it just happened." Ryu said. "One night, Ryn just kissed me and that's it."

"Eh!" Everyone shouted.

Len's grandfather came out. "Why is everyone so loud, someone is trying to sleep here?" Len's grandfather shouted.

"Sorry." Jan and Len said. Everyone didn't know what they were saying. Len's grandfather went back into his room.

"Of course without Ryn, I might've lost hope in protecting this world." Ryu said.

"Eh?" Everyone said softly.

(Ryu's memory third person) Ryu leaned against a wall after Long bit him on the neck. The neck was healing just fine, but Ryu's determination wasn't. Ryu looked at the sky. It wasn't a clear day. The Geki Rin rebellion was escalating into an onslaught. Long was going to revive the Hakaishin and there wasn't anything he could do. Ryu closed his eyes tightly and he started to tear. "Justice doesn't exist." Ryu whimpered. "Justice is only a dream, it doesn't exist." Ryu was getting louder. "Justice is a delusion, Justice is for the weak, Justice will always be corrupted, Justice. Justice. Justice. THERE'S NO SUCH THING!" Ryu shouted to the heavens. He started bawling.

Ryn, who was flying in the sky to search for Ryu, found Ryu ranting about Justice's existence. Ryu, the guy who helped renew her hope in Justice, ranting about Justice not existing. Ryn flew down to the bawling Ryu. Ryn walked up to Ryu. "Ryu." Ryn said softly, and worryingly. She walked up to Ryu, hoping to comfort Ryu. Then Ryu started thrashing the dirt on the ground.

"What have I been watching this world for!?" Ryu shouted. "Just to watch the corrupt humans inhabit it! Those ungrateful little brats! Humans are the same. No matter what, they will just become corrupted like the others. Have I been protecting that the whole time?! They need to die, they need to die!"

Ryn was in shock at what Ryu said. Then Ryn grabbed Ryu by the collar and slapped Ryu hard. This was the first time that Ryn did something like this. The ranting that Ryu did was the thing that he was not supposed to do.

(Intermission) "EH!" Ken shouted. "That was the thing that you were not supposed to do!"

"Yeah." Ryu said, quite nonchalantly. "What did you think?"

"Well, I thought that you did something like, actually doing something." Ken shouted.

"KEN!" Ran shouted. Mele was angry as well.

"Don't say that in front of a child!" The two female shouted. Then Len ran inside his Grandfather's room and placed on earmuffs on his grandfather's ears, so his grandfather could sleep without interruption. Len was such a good grandson. Len ran back out.

Retsu then tapped Ran on the shoulder. "Ran," Retsu said. "I think what you and Mele are doing are actually giving Len the wrong ideas."

"You shut it!" The two females shouted in unison. Retsu signified peace then sat back down. What could he do? It was like two mothers protecting their cubs. Wait, two mothers, and one cub?

Ryu then just stared at Ken, then directed Ken to come closer. Ryu whispered to Ken. "Just so you know, Ryn and I, you know, we . . ."

Ken heard everything. "PEDOPHI . . ." Then both Ran and Mele kicked Ken hard.

"Maitaze." Gou said. "Are woman so sensitive around children?" Gou said softly. Retsu shrugged.

(End intermission) Ryn looked at Ryu intensely. "What are you saying?!" Ryn shouted. "Can you honestly say that about humanity!?"

"What humanity is left?" Ryu asked. "Humans are evil, maybe I should have the Hakaishin kill them all."

"STOP IT!" Ryn shouted. "Don't let Long influence you like this. Long has no reason to kill these humans. All Long want's is to have fun. Do you want Long to have fun, with the cost of this world and the humans you swore to protect?" Ryn's words really reached Ryu.

"No." Ryu said. Ryn then helped a limping Ryu to the battlefield. Ryu saw the seven Kenseis.

"Jyu Jyu Zenshin Hen!" The seven Kenseis shouted, and transformed their bodies to animalistic bodies corresponding to their beasts. Ryu was surprised. The seven just sacrificed their human bodies for the animal like bodies. For what? Then Maku, Rageku, and Kata, the three Kenmas, charged at the Kenseis, as did the Kenseis. Bat Li fought with Kata in the sky, as Bion Biao kept jumping to strike Kata. Michelle Peng and Sharkie Chan fought Rageku in the sea. Gorie Yen, Elehung Kinpo, and Shafu fought Maku.

"These people, they are fighting on?" Ryu said with surprise. "These Jyuken users, they're continuing the fight?" Ryu said. "Even though the future is bleak, these Jyuken users continue to fight to defend, even scrapping their human bodies for that." Ryu started crying.

"Or course there are." Ryn said. "Like you said, you want to protect this beautiful world. These people have the same goal. They won't let evil rule. You can see that, can't you."

Long appeared as the Kenseis prepared for the finisher. Shafu had out the sozyutou. The other six kenseis got behind Shafu. Each placed a hand on each shoulders, creating a V shape. "Geki Infusion!" They shouted. Then Shafu focused all the Geki of the Kenseis into the sozyutou. Shafu swung, throwing a large aura of Geki at the Kenmas. The Kenmas were then sealed, and their souls were sealed inside bracelets. The same ones that Jan now wears to signify the unity of the two schools.

"NO!" Long shouted. Maku, the one who was to become the Hakaishin, was sealed. Ryu, still being held by Ryn, looked at Long.

"Don't you see now, Justice will always rule!" Ryu shouted to Long.

Long growled at Ryu, then calmed down. "No matter, I will just raise another Hakaishin. I can wait, after all, I'm immortal."

"So am I!" Ryu shouted. Long disappeared in a golden mist.

Ryu and Ryn limped into the Jyuken temple. Ryu held Brusa Ee's shattered mask. Ryu then noticed an orange soul floating around. Ryu tried to grab it, but the soul kept moving around. Then the soul took form, but not physical. It was Brusa Ee. Brusa Ee chuckled a light chuckle. "You must be Ryu the dragon and Ryn the phoenix." Brusa said.

"How do you know about us?" Ryu asked.

"I have known about you two for a long time already." Brusa said. "I know what you are doing. You want to revive me. Let me ask you this favor, don't please."

"But, if you get revived, then you can continue to pass down your teachings!" Ryu shouted.

Brusa chuckled. "That is something that I must not do. It is time for the students to become masters themselves." Brusa said. Ryu looked at Brusa confusingly. "The students, they will teach new students themselves, and the Geki Rin Rebellion will continue in the future. My pupils need to teach these new students. And I must help them, in another way."

Ryu and Ryn stared at Brusa for a bit, then Ryu nodded. Ryn helped Ryu walk away from the temple, where the seven Kenseis were just walking in. Gorie Yen picked up the two pieces of Brusa Ee's mask and the other Kenseis surrounded Gorie. Each Kensei started crying and got on their knees. Then Brusa Ee's spirit took form again. "My pupils." Brusa Ee said.

"Master Brusa Ee!" The Kenseis shouted in surprise. Brusa Ee nodded to the Kenseis, then he disintegrated. The particles all traveled to a nearby mountain that resembled a tree. Ryu and Ryn witnessed the events. Then the Kenseis traveled to the mountain, and Ryu and Ryn followed. There Shafu carved Saidian from stone.

(End) Ken nodded. "We were just talking about Ryn, how did it become a history about Saidian?" Ken asked.

"It was about Ryn!" Ryu shouted. "Didn't you listen?" Everyone agreed there was a part about Ryn, but the rest was just the history of Saidian. At least it seemed like it.

"Well, that's that." Len said. "Now can someone tell me what a Pedophile is?" Len asked.

Gou answered. "A pedophile is a person who loves children." Gou said. Then Ran and Mele started steaming.

"Oh." Len said. "But Master Jan likes kids, and you guys don't call him that." Ran and Mele stopped. Len still didn't know the meaning of Pedophile.

That night, Rio and Mele didn't take the time to get back to their home. Ryu and Ryn stayed on the top of the building. Ryu kept stroking Ryn's forehead. He didn't sleep that night. Then again, why would he need to sleep, he's immortal.

The next day, Ryu stood on top of a pole. He was trying to find Genjyuoh, by focusing his Dragon Ki to search for Genjyuoh. Earlier he had asked Jan to see if Jan could find Genjyuoh, but Genjyuoh had masked his Ki quite well. The little children surrounded Ryn.

"Is auntie Ryn okay?" They asked.

Ryn smiled. "Auntie Ryn is fine." Apparently, some kids noticed Ryn's reaction yesterday.

Ken and Gou did the pose. "Osu!"

"I don't want to do this." Gou said.

"Ramen, Sushi, and Menchi Katsu! Burning Up!" Ken shouted.

"Menchi Katsu?" Gou asked. Then Ken started making Menchi Katsus. Ken asked Len and Jan to come over for a sec.

"I want you to help me promote these Menchi Katsus!" Ken shouted. Then Jan and Len spoke to the Hong Kong civilians. They took a bite of the Menchi Katsus. They loved it! Then Ken told Jan and Len to direct the civilians to the old man's, that Ken met a few days ago, shop. The civilians started running. They took their kids and left the park. Gou sweat dropped.

"You do know we just lost all our customers." Gou said.

"Yep!" Ken shouted, with a shining smile.

"Maitaze." Gou said. Then he looked towards Ryu's direction. "He's been like that for a long time already."

Ken looked too. "True." Ken said, nodding.

Jan and Len continued their training. This time Jan was focused. _Since Ken is Gyungyun, then that means I must follow. Washiwashi! _Jan thought, using his own word for persevere. When Jan was able to knock Len down, Jan taught Len how to counter.

Ran sat down watching, then Retsu walked over, wearing a heavy brown trench coat and a large brown hat, and black sunglasses. Ran laughed at Retsu. "You look ridiculous!" Ran shouted, laughing.

"Shut up." Retsu said. Then he pointed at the people who were chasing him for the Ken painting. "Those people are savages I tell you. SAVAGES!"

Ran looked over. "Wow, they seem worse then Cherry." Ran said.

"Will everyone just stop teasing me about Cherry!?" Retsu shouted.

Len looked over at Retsu's direction. "What's so special about Cherry?" Len said. Then Len blocked a fist from Jan. Len flipped Jan, but Jan landed on his feet.

"Well, Ran told me that Retsu and Cherry are like now Love Love." Jan said. Jan tried to sweep kick Len. Len jumped.

"But, why does everyone keep teasing Retsu about it?" Len asked, trying a sweep kick himself, actually succeeding. Jan fell to the ground.

"Cherry is a thief." Jan said. Jan got up, to see Len all frozen.

"EH!" Len shouted. Len then turned to face Retsu. "Retsu is Fumafuma." Len remarked. Jan charged at Len, only for Len to actually grab Jan by the arm, and flip Jan to the ground. Jan just stared at Len. "MASTER JAN! SORRY!"

Jan chuckled. "SUGE! You're getting better everyday! It's wakiwaki!" Jan shouted, with his hands in front of him, moving them up and down. Len looked at the position that Jan was in. He tried to copy.

Ryu groaned. "Can't do it." Then Ryu turned his head, to come face to face with Genjyuoh.

"Peek a Boo." Genjyuoh said, then kicked Ryu to the ground. Ryu ended up sliding on the ground.

Jan, whose mood just change, shouted, "Zowazowa! No, Zowanzowan!" Jan flipped back up. He got into stance, as did Ran and the disguised Retsu. Then Rinlion jumped over the three and tried to slash Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh was still wounded, but part of him was already restored. Rinlion slashed. Genjyuoh ducked, then sliced upward with the Sozyutou. Rinlion disappeared. Then Rio jumped over the three Gekirangers.

"GENJYUOH!" Rio shouted. Rio transformed and punched Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh grabbed the fist. Rio and Genjyuoh were in deadlock.

"Still trying to defeat me." Genjyuoh said. "Just so you know, you can't. BECAUSE I AM YOU!" Genjyuoh then slashed Rio with the Sozyutou. Rio flipped and landed. Mele, transformed, ran over to Rio.

"DORINKI!" Rio shouted, and black ki surrounded his hands. Mele surrounded the black ki with her green ki. "RAKU GOYU KODAN!" Rio fired a black and green orb at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh stood still, then took the Raku Goyu Kodan in his hand.

"Not bad, able to combine your two attacks like that." Genjyuoh said. Then something happened. The Raku Goyu Kodan turned into a golden orb. Genjyuoh was using Rakugekiken! "TAKE THIS!" Genjyuoh threw the golden orb at Rio and Mele.

"I won't just stand here anymore!" Jan shouted. Then he, Ran, and Retsu prepared their changers. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!

Gou and Ken jumped out their shop. "Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi!" Gou shouted while running and flipping the Gong Changer.

Ken brought out the Saiblade while running. "Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba!"

"BEAST ON!" The five shouted, and transformed. They all charged at Genjyuoh.

Genjyuoh chuckled. "SAI DAI BAKUREN!" Genjyuoh stabbed the ground with the Sozyutou, using Saidaioh's move as his own. He created small black flames which attacked the seven warriors.

Ryn cringed in fear, until Ryu covered Ryn with his robe. "It's going to be okay." Ryu said. The black flames died out and Ryn was relieved. Then Ryu turned to Genjyuoh. "I'm going to take the Sozyutou from Genjyuoh." Ryu transformed. Then Ryu flew at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh slashed at Ryu. Ryu parried with his sword. Ryu tried to slash. Genjyuoh dodged.

"NEN NEN DAN!" Ken fired orange bullets at Genjyuoh.

"Saidian!" Genjyuoh shouted, bringing Saidian out. The ground shook, and Genjyuoh jumped on top of Saidian. The bullets struck Ryu instead. Ken jumped on top of Saidian as well.

Ken slashed at Genjyuoh with Saiblade Cutter. Genjyuoh grabbed the Saiblade, then turned Ken around. Genjyuoh slashed Ken once on the back. "GENGI!" Genjyuoh shouted. "HATENKO!" Genjyuoh punched Ken multiple times with golden glowing fists. Ken went flying. "JYUKEN HENKEI!" Saidian transformed. "Saidaioh, will destroy this world!"

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" Gekirintohja was formed.

"Cho Rai Rai Jyu, Jyuken Gattai!" Gekifire Wolf was formed.

"Ryu Rai Jyu! Ryu Henkei!" Ryuoh was formed.

"BURNING UP!"

(BC) Already a giant battle, and I'm not happy! There are no civilians here, thanks to Ken, and the people who were searching for Retsu are now away from the park. "SAI DAI BAKUREN!" OH NO! Saidaioh starts with the black flame move! What to do! (EC)

Ryn didn't move as black flames were created. She started shivering and held her body as if she was cold. Then Bat Li swooped over and carried, Len, Ryn, and Bae to the top of a building. Ken jumped and followed. "I can not believe that someone like Genjyuoh has taken control of Jyuken's Kami!" Bat Li shouted. "It is my duty as a Kensei to take Saidian back!" Bat Li flew towards the battle.

"DAI DAI SAI DAI GIRI!" Genjyuoh shouted. Bat Li flew in front of the attack.

"Geki Jyu Bat Ken! Fu Fu Nen!" Bat Li created a fan like shield. Genjyuoh slashed the shield, but shattered it, sending Bat Li flying back to the top of the building. Bat Li skid. "Not good."

Ryuoh jumped into the air. "RYU OTOSHI KICK!" Ryuoh spun and tried to kick Saidaioh. Saidaioh blocked with the shield. Then sliced Ryuoh in the air. An explosion occurred on Ryuoh. Ryuoh reverted back to dragon form. "ARGH!" Ryu shouted as Ryuoh fell to the ground with a thud. Saidaioh looked at Ryu, ready to destroy Ryuoh.

"Ganji Gatame!" Mele shouted and Gekirintohja extended the chameleon rope gun and wrapped Saidaioh's Sword. Saidaioh looked towards Gekirintohja. Gekipenguin charged at Saidaioh and rammed Saidaioh. Saidaioh stumbled.

"Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gou fired the wolf blade at Saidaioh. Saidaioh took the attack head on, then used his shield to reflect the wolf blade back at Gekifire Wolf. Saidaioh was then sliced at rapidly by Gekirintohja. Then Saidaioh used the rope of Rinchameleon to bring Gekirintohja closer. Saidaioh started slashing Gekirintohja. Gekirintohja released the rope. Gekirintohja tried to finish the fight.

"Gekirintohja Ougi! Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spun towards Saidaioh.

Saidaioh stuck his sword on the ground. "SAI DAI BAKUREN!" Black flames appeared. "SCREAM FOR ME WENCH!" He was trying to get another scream from Ryn.

Ryn couldn't handle seeing the black flames. The way how they just burned the other Jyuken giants. She wanted to scream. She started to remember the phoenix massacre. Then Len shouted, "Don't scream Ryn! You would only be doing what Genjyuoh wants!" Ryn looked at Len, she didn't scream, but she couldn't handle seeing the way how the black flames just burned everything. Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, and Gekipenguin were on the floor.

Then the flames rose up on Ryuoh. Ryuoh was screaming in pain. The black flames were all over Ryuoh. Saidaioh walked closer to Ryuoh. "SHOW ME YOUR SCREAMS OF TERROR, BRAT!" Genjyuoh shouted. "Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Genjyuoh sliced the Kanji slash on Ryuoh. Ryuoh was knocked back, then the black flames surrounded Ryuoh again. Ryuoh was getting attacked and there was nothing he could do.

Ryn looked towards Ryuoh's direction. "RYU!" She shouted. She started crying. Was she going to lose someone else to the black flames again? She couldn't handle it, but what can she do, she was too scared. She started whimpering, nearing a scream. Then the unbelievable happened. Len punched Ryn on the face. Len! Ryn rubbed her face in pain. Ken, Bat Li, and Bae were in surprise to Len's action.

"IDIOT!" Len shouted. This was the first time Len shouted to someone that was older then he was. "Are you just going to hang onto the past forever? The black flames destroyed your race, but does that mean you shouldn't do something about it! Ryu is suffering right now, and you're here whimpering about something that happened a long time ago!"

"But," Ryn said, in a tone of a frightened child, "I'm scared."

"It's all right to be scared." Len said, then realized how cheesy he sounded. "When my parents were killed in the accident, I was scared. I couldn't walk out without being along with my grandfather. But he had to work to support me, so I stayed in the house a lot. One day, I decided to stop being scared and walked out. That was the day I met Master Jan. I was still scared, but Master Jan helped me build up my courage. Now you have to do it too, or else Saidaioh, and Genjyuoh will destroy this world! The world that you and Ryu want to protect!"

Len's words really reached Ryn's heart, as well as Ken, Bae, and Bat Li. "This boy." Bat Li said. "This boy has the makings of a great Jyuken User."

Ryn's tears kept dropping though. Then she saw Saidaioh cutting Ryuoh. Ryuoh was screaming screams of pain. Then Ryn clenched her hand into a fist. She was still tearing. "Stop it." She said softly. Len noticed the change in Ryn's mood. Saidaioh stabbed the ground and created an explosion of black flames on Ryuoh. "Stop it." Ryn was getting louder. Saidaioh stomped on Ryuoh's head. Then sliced upward. The black flames were surrounding Ryuoh. "STOP IT!" Ryn shouted, then transformed.

"OH!" Ken shouted. "She transformed!"

"HOUOU RAI JYU!" Ryn summoned Houou Jyu, and went inside.

"OOH!" Ken, Len, and Bae said. Bat Li watched in surprise. Houou flew to Saidaioh then rammed Saidaioh.

"WHAT!" Genjyuoh shouted. "Who did that!?" Then he saw Houou Jyu. "You, WENCH!"

"The love for life flows within my body, the one who fights for that love. Phoenix Ken user, RYN!" Ryn shouted.

"Ryn?" Everyone said in surprise. Her mood really changed.

"Ryn?" Ryu said. "Didn't I tell you to not fight?"

"Ryu." Ryn said. "I don't care what you say, but I want to fight by your side." Houou Jyu flapped its wings, blowing the black flames away. "Besides, if I don't fight by your side, then you're just going to get beaten." She spoke in a cute voice. Her mood was shining.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Genjyuoh shouted. "I thought you were afraid of the flames of darkness!"

"I may be scared, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't fight!" Ryn shouted. "RYU, IKUZE!"

"OKAY!" Ryu shouted.

"RYU . . . RYN . . . GATTAI!" Ryuoh transformed back to warrior mode. Then Houou Jyu dropped off gauntlets, helmet, and sword from its body. The pieces attached to Ryuoh, then Houou Jyu attached to Ryuoh's back. Ryurynoh grabbed the tail sword. "RYURYNOH! BURNING UP!"

"OH!" Everyone Jyuken user shouted. "RYURYNOH!"

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Genjyuoh shouted.

"Now," Ryn said. "Let us show you the true power of a dragon and phoenix!" Ryn shouted, quite cutely.

Academy file! Bae is seen on top of a tv, on top of the building. Ryurynoh and Saidaioh are in the background, getting ready for their showdown. "OOH!" Bae shouted. "A new giant, Ryurynoh!" Len, Bat Li, and Ken, civilian form, are on the right side.

"This has to be Ryuoh's full power!" Ken shouted.

"But this is Ryurynoh." Len remarked.

"Those wings," Bat Li said, "Ryurynoh must know how to fly!"

"We won't know until next time!" Bae said.

"AH." The other three groaned.

FILE ENDS, NEW ENDING PLAYS! (Same as normal ending, but joined by Ryu and Ryn instead.) THIS IS CALLED NORMAL ENDING R!

Boukenger opening plays. "An adventure, do you want it?" A girl's voice calls for Satoru. A beautiful voice calls for Boukenred.

"Chief has taken GoGo Jet!" Souta shouts. What is this voice that calls for Boukenred.

"ENDLESS BOUKEN SPIRITS! GoGo Sentai, Boukenger!" _New fic,_ _SUPER SENTAI VS KAMEN RIDER! Darkness Veil. _Coming Soon.

How do you like? Is my new fic idea cool? Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Here we go, I OWN RYU AND RYN! But not Super Sentai. See how I switched it.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!**

Recap

Ryn, after seeing flames of darkness, fainted in Ryu's arms. After that, Ryu told the tale of Ryn's story, how the two met, how Ryn came to be, and Ryu's determination, and a little Saidian history. Next day Genjyuoh attacked, with Saidaioh as well. It was a catastrophe as none of the Jyuken giants and Ryuoh can counterattack. Genjyuoh used Sai Dai Bakuren repeatedly to get another scream from Ryn. Ryn was close to screaming, until Len gave Ryn a punch. Len was able to reach Ryn's heart and Ryn got her determination. Now Ryurynoh has appear to fight Saidaioh. WHO WILL WIN?

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins_

Chapter 23: Ryurynoh, Finally appears!

Ryurynoh and Saidaioh stood facing each other, ready for battle. "So, your dragon got some extra armor." Genjyuoh said. "Not bad, but not good enough!" Saidaioh charged at Ryurynoh. (BC) Saidaioh charges! What will Ryurynoh do? Saidaioh slashes, wait, Ryurynoh is in the sky! Feathers seem to fall from the wings. (EC)

Bat Li watched in Awe. "Such, beauty." Bat Li said.

"Watch it, Master Bat Li." Ken said. "You wouldn't want to forget Hanyon."

"What?" Bat Li said. "Why would you say such a thing, there is nothing wrong with admiring something beautiful."

"Whatever you say." Ken said, then actually looked at Ryurynoh. "I got to admit, that is beautiful."

Saidaioh looked up at Ryurynoh. "COME DOWN HERE!" Genjyuoh shouted.

"You asked for it!" Ryn shouted. Ryurynoh dived down at Saidaioh. (BC) Ryurynoh slices Saidaioh and flies back up! Saidaioh actually falls! This is the power of Ryurynoh!

"Here we go!" Ryu shouted. "Ougi! Ryu Ryn Zan!"

"Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Genjyuoh shouted.

The two sword attacks clash! Ryurynoh creates an X shape, and one final slash going between the X. That mark goes against the Kanji mark! The Kanji Mark shatters! And Ryurynoh flies at Saidaioh. "Dragon Blaze!" Ryurynoh kicks Saidaioh with a Dive Kick! "Phoenix Twister!" Ryurynoh spins! He creates a tornado and lifts Saidaioh into the air! WOW! Saidaioh, the largest giant of Jyuken, is lifted! Saidaioh transforms back into Saidian! Saidian runs inside the whirlwind!

"Don't think those cheap tricks will work!" Genjyuoh shouted. Ryurynoh runs to Gekirintohja and brings Gekirintohja up. Ryurynoh extends the left hand out!

"Ganji Gatame!" Ryn shouted. EH!

"EH!" Everyone shouted, even Ryu. Ryn just had Gekirintohja to use Ganji Gatame! HOW! Ganji Gatame wraps Saidian! Saidian comes close to Ryurynoh! Ryurynoh cuts a wrapped Saidian! Saidian is in a pinch!

"Uh, Bae." Ken said. "We're rooting against Saidian until I get the Sozyutou back."

Oh, that's right. Sorry, force of habit. Ryurynoh is cutting Saidian! Saidian fights back with his horn! Ryurynoh gets knocked back! Saidian gets out of the Ganji Gatame. "Jyuken Henkei!" Saidian transforms back. "RYURYNOH!" Saidaioh charges at Ryurynoh! Ryurynoh flies in the air! (Insert Destiny's play if wanted)

"Here we go!" Ryu shouted. Ryurynoh dives at Saidaioh again!

"Ougi! Phoenix Judgement!" Houou Jyu flies off the back of Ryurynoh! Houou Jyu blows Saidaioh into the air! Ryn jumps out of the wingless Ryurynoh! Ryn runs off Ryurynoh and flies towards Houou Jyu! Houou Jyu flaps her wings, and creates a pink whirlwind and blaze around Ryn! Ryn flies at a trapped Saidaioh with such speed! "Shining Blaze!" WOW! HER VERSION OF ETERNAL BLAZE! SHINING BLAZE! Houou Jyu attaches back to Ryurynoh. Ryn's wings enlarge! It creates a shape of a blazing Phoenix! Her moves are so much more elegant than Ryu's simple kicks and punches!

"Kami-sama save us all!" Ken shouted. Why? "Because you just insulted Ryu! Who knows what things he would do to us!" OH NO! Ryn rams into Saidaioh! Saidaioh falls to the ground! Ryn flies back into Ryurynoh. Saidaioh lands with a huge thud!

"This is our chance!" Gou shouted. "Geki Waza, Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf launches the wolf blade!

"Ougi, Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins! The wolf blade combines with the Gekirinken! It's a combination attack! "OUGI! RO RO GEKI GEKI RIN RIN ZAN!" Gekirintohja runs at Saidaioh. Saidaioh gets up, but is met by numerous slashes from Gekirintohja!

"Love Love Ougi!" Ryn shouted. "Ryurynoh final shine!" What a weird name. Ryurynoh dives at Saidaioh. Ryurynoh slashes one heavy slash to go with Gekirintohja combo slash. A heart shape is created! Weird. Ryurynoh jumps back a bit.

"Ougi!" Ryu shouted. "And this is a serious one. Ryu Ryn Dai Zan Wave!" Ryurynoh slices a giant red sonic boom from his sword. It's giant! He's not trying to destroy Jyuken's Kami is he?

"Have faith in those two." Bat Li said.

"Hm." Ken said. "You know, you mistaken Ryu for Long, so I would think you would think he shouldn't be trusted, or do you think of Ryn in an inappropriate manner?"

"What?" Bat Li said in confusion.

"You wouldn't want Hanyon to hear this." Ken said.

"It's nothing like that!" Bat Li shouted.

"Now that I think about it, you did swoop in quite quickly to save her." Ken said.

"He saved me and Bae too." Len remarked. "Don't say bad things about him. He's cool." Bat Li rubbed Len's head.

The Sonic Boom shrinks and enters inside Saidaioh! It's true! Just have faith in those two. What is going on in there? (EC)

The sonic boom was traveling to where Genjyuoh was controlling Saidaioh. Genjyuoh sensed some strange Ki inside. "What is this feeling?" Then the sonic boom struck his left arm, giving a really small cut. Genjyuoh flinched. His arm really stung.

"Yosh!" Ken shouted. "My turn is almost up!"

"Here we go, Ryn!" Ryu shouted. "Ougi, Great Eternal Breaker!" Ryurynoh's right hand glowed red.

"Ougi, Shining Dispeller!" Ryn shouted. Ryurynoh's left hand glowed pink.

"HERE WE GO!" Ryurynoh charged at Saidaioh, then Ryurynoh smashed Saidaioh with both hands. Saidaioh was knocked back and the Gengi shield, that was there, shattered.

"Yosh!" Ken shouted. "My turn!" Ken jumped to Saidaioh, then Saidaioh hand smacked Ken to the ground. Ken's suit dematerialized. Saidaioh transformed back to Saidian.

"I have to get out of here!" Genjyuoh shouted. "I have to run, I have to run!" Genjyuoh was quite frantic.

"Hey!" Everyone shouted. Genjyuoh still had the Sozyutou.

Still, it was victory against Genjyuoh, and now Genjyuoh's left arm was useless, or at least Ryu hoped. Everyone was celebrating their victory, except for Bat Li who flew back to Sharkie's own handmade home. Then Ryu wrapped a hand around Ryn. "YOSHI!" He mispronounced. "It's time for you to make up your henshin call! How about, Ryn Jyu Hen!"

"I will after you get your pronunciations right." Ryn said.

"What pronunciations?" Ryu asked. "You mean Yoshi?" Ryu took out a weird book. "But it says Yoshi right here." Ryu was reading how the word is supposed to be Romanized. So Ryu learned the word from an English book? Strange. "I mean, come on, shouting attack names make everything better!"

"Never mind." Ryn said, she didn't really want to have a henshin call.

Gou whispered to Retsu. "His logic is weird."

"True." Retsu replied.

"You don't want a henshin call, do you?" Ryu asked Ryn. Ryn freaked. Ryu just read her eyes! Her lover, invaded her privacy!

"You know something," Ken whispered to Gou and Retsu, "his whole know everything is starting to freak me out." Gou and Retsu nodded.

"Why?" Ryu whined. "You were able to convince Mele to call out 'Rinki Jyu Hen'." Ryn then shirked. Mele got nervous upon being reminded.

"Ryu," Ryn said, "to tell the truth, I had to torture Mele to say that henshin call."

Everyone, but Ryn, Mele, and Rio, froze for a second. "Torture?" Ryu asked. Everyone, but Ryn, and Rio, looked towards Mele.

"Yeah." Ryn said. "I had to do various things." What she did was a pretty strange.

(Ryn's memory) She had just revived Rio and Mele. She pleaded for the two to help the Gekirangers in the battle with the battle with the Genjyuoh. Rio was silent throughout Ryn's pleading. Mele just 'heh'. "Why would I help those losers out?" She asked. "After all, if they can't defeat the Genjyuoh, it isn't our fault." Mele turned her back on Ryn. Then Ryn wrapped Rio upped with rope that she had, so Rio couldn't interfere. Mele then tied Mele's arm and leg. She set a peg on the ground, then tied Mele's legs to the peg. She then started stretching Mele out. Mele was screaming cries of intense pain! "Okay, okay, we'll do it!"

"You mean 'I'll'." Ryn said. "Judging from Rio's look, he agrees."

"Rio-sama." Mele whined. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry." Rio said, quite sorry for staying quiet.

"Also, you have to cry out 'Rinki Jyu Hen' when you transform." Ryn said.

"WHAT!" Mele shouted. "Why would I do that?"

"Ryu asked." Ryn said.

"I don't care what this Ryu person says, I'm not saying that!" Mele shouted, then Ryn pulled on Mele again, stretching Mele again. Mele didn't give. Then Ryn tied Mele up and set her under a leaf that was dripping water onto her forehead. Mele couldn't stand it, but still, "NEVER!" Then Ryn took the tied Mele and flew in the air. Ryn flew a bit of a distance. Ryn dangled Mele over shark infested waters. Actually, it wasn't really a shark. Sharkie Chan was just swimming that day when Ryn dangled Mele over the waters. All Ryn wanted to do was drown Mele if Mele didn't agree, Sharkie being there just caused Mele fear. (End)

"Of course she still didn't give in." Ryn said. She did not mention the Sharkie Chan part. "Then I took her back, and did some various things to her in front of Rio." Ryn said. She had a smile on, that seemed a little out of place. Mele was on the ground, shivering. Everybody noticed.

"The horror." Mele said softly. "The despair." Mele seemed to be sobbing.

"I wonder what Ryn did to Mele." Retsu said. Every guy started imagining things, except for Rio, who did not wanted to be reminded of the event.

Jan imagined that Ryn just tortured Mele more with various items, like rope, whip, all the works, as did Len. Every other guy shivered.

"I don't even want to think about it." Gou said.

"What were you guys even thinking about?" Ran asked. None of the men answered, except for Jan.

"I just thought Ryn tortured Mele more." Jan said.

"Me too." Len said.

"It seems to me Len takes after Jan more." Ryu mentioned to himself. Ryu was shivering the most. Really, what Ryn might've did really scared Ryu.

"By the way," Len said, "I just remembered something from yesterday. Since Ryn is the last phoenix, can't she just give birth to another one?"

Ryu and Ryn were silent. Ryu answered, "Actually, since I'm a dragon and Ryn is a phoenix, then she wouldn't give birth to a phoenix, I think." Ryu was extremely nervous. Either he was nervous about talking to Len about birth, or something else. Ryu turned his back.

Ken chuckled. "Ryu is afraid of fatherhood."

"WHAT!" Ryu shouted. "OF COURSE I'M NOT!"

"You sure act it." Ken replied.

Ryu turned again, then brought out his giant claymore. "Don't ever mock me about what I want to do with fatherhood!" Ryu shouted. Ryu started chasing Ken, and Gou.

"Maitaze, why me?" Gou asked. Everyone just stared at Ryu chasing the two. How does he keep that claymore in his robe?

At night, Genjyuoh stood on top of a building (Seriously, does anyone think Genjyuoh needs a better hideout). He clutched his left arm, which was really stinging. "THAT BRAT!" Genjyuoh shouted to the city quite angrily. "He's the cause of all my problems!" Genjyuoh turned, to come face to face with Ryu.

"Peek-A-Boo." Ryu said. Ryu then slugged Genjyuoh on the face. "Glad to know you think of me so highly." Ryu then ran towards Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh got up, then jumped to another building. Ryu followed Genjyuoh by flying. Genjyuoh was hopping from building to building. "I'm going to take back the Sozyutou right now!" Ryu dived at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh rolled on the roof of the building that he finally landed in.

"Raigo Dan!" Genjyuoh fired powerful blasts. Genjyuoh recovered enough to do so. Ryu dodged them all. Then Ryu kicked Genjyuoh into the air hard. Genjyuoh felt this power before. Ryu was using his full power! Genjyuoh decided to stall for time, at least until Ryu got drained.

"Don't stall." Ryu said. "I already told you a second was like an eternity to an immortal. I've trained my body to become stronger, and able to handle my full power much longer!" Ryu transformed. Ryu swung at Genjyuoh. "Of course, I still can't destroy you, that's not my job." Genjyuoh jumped back. "No running!" Then Ryu was attacked by a black and white bird like monsters. They protected Genjyuoh.

"So this is the brat you were talking about." The black one said.

"He's quite shrimpy looking." The white one said in an effeminate voice.

"Let me guess, you revived Rasuka and Rutsu." Ryu said. "Do you plan to turn Jan into a kid again?"

"Maybe." Rutsu, the white one said. "Let's get him, Rasuka!"

"Time to die!" Rasuka shouted.

"I'M IMMORTAL!" Ryu shouted. "Why won't anyone listen!" Rasuka got in front of Ryu, and Rutsu behind. "Now what."

"Gengi!" The two flying fists shouted. "Jaakuringu!" The two started hurling their feather darts at Ryu. Ryu dropped to the ground, back first, to avoid the two. The two flying kept juggling the darts. Eventually they stopped, and by that time, Genjyuoh was gone. Ryu got up.

Ryu looked at the two. "Would this in any chance be counted as a Love Love combo?" He asked, quite curious. The two flying fists ignored him. "Meh." Ryu's mouth plate opened up. Ryu fired his fire breath at the two of them then he flew off. Ryu's armor shattered. "I could probably use those two in my plan, haven't worked on it in a while." Ryu flew off.

Genjyuoh finally hid himself in another building. Genjyuoh was panting badly. "That brat is getting stronger, and that wench is only making them stronger." Genjyuoh looked to the sky. "Why does everyone keep getting stronger? Why is it that I'm still the same!?" Genjyuoh was getting insane. "I can't stand it! WARGH!" Then Genjyuoh released a large amount of Gengi. Numerous monsters were revived! But Genjyuoh had plans for them. "YOU! ALL OF YOU! SCREAM FOR ME!" Genjyuoh started slaughtering all of the monsters that he revived. They were all screaming, with so much despair. Kenom, Rasuka, and Rutsu jumped out to see Genjyuoh slaughtering the monsters.

"Genjyuoh is quite insane." Rutsu said.

"Glad we weren't here when he snapped." Rasuka said. Kenom was silent. A monkey ken user tried fighting back with Genjyuoh with a red rod. Genjyuoh grabbed the rod, then shattered the rod. With each scream, Genjyuoh was recovering his body. Genjyuoh slugged the monkey ken user.

"HATENKO!" Genjyuoh punched the monkey ken user, shattering the monkey to pieces. A female stingray ken user tried to sting Genjyuoh with a tail. Genjyuoh grabbed the tail, then ripped the tail off. The stingray ken user was screeching. "SCREAM, SCREAM FOR ME!" Genjyuoh shouted. Then shattered the stingray ken user with a leg. Genjyuoh was laughing quite insanely. He was fully recovered. "DIE! ALL OF YOU!" Genjyuoh fired multiple Raigo Dans at the monsters that he revived, killing all of them. Genjyuoh was laughing quite insanely. "THIS IS POWER!"

"It's official, he's snapped and can't return." Kenom remarked.

Ryu flew back to where Ryn was, which was at the top of the building where Len's home was. Ryn saw Ryu land. "Where were you?"

"Just seeing Genjyuoh, trying to get the Sozyutou back." Ryu said. "It failed."

"Okay." Ryn said. "Next time I'm going with you. And you can't stop me this time."

"I know, I know!" Ryu said. "You know, I feel like I forgot something." Ryu pondered on what he might've forgotten. "OH YEAH! I FORGOT TO TURN OFF MY FULL POWER!" Ryu was then zapped by red lightning, quite humorously actually. Ryu fell forward, with Ryn catching him, with Ryu's face near her chest.

"Poor thing." Ryn said. Ryn rubbed Ryu's head.

Late at night, Len was getting another dream from Rinliger. This seemed like it was of the future. Len was just standing there, watching Elder Len talk with some guy that didn't seem familiar at all. The location was probably somewhere in Japan, near a building. Elder Len pointed at the man. "You." Len said. "Roy, you are my destined rival!"

"What?" Roy shouted. "What is that suppose to mean!?"

"You, you have something." Elder Len said. Young Len started speaking alongside Elder Len, almost like Young Len had no control. "You have something that just gives me a certain drive!"

"Are you calling me weak!?" Roy shouted.

"Of course you are now." Both Lens said. "But, I expect a match in the future, I will be waiting!" Roy was steaming, not really understanding Len.

Len in reality woke up. So this Roy guy was going to be his destined rival? Wasn't Jan like Rio's destined Rival? Len went back to sleep, with that thought in mind.

Genjyuoh finally calmed down. He looked down, and noticed a man carrying a large bone into a building. "What is that?" Genjyuoh asked. Genjyuoh snuck into the building, avoiding the man's sight. Genjyuoh didn't need a scream now, after all, Genjyuoh fully recovered. Genjyuoh entered inside the building, which read 'museum' on the side.

Academy File. "Ryurynoh!" Ken shouted, near a TV. "The elegant giant of a Dragon and Phoenix! It's so cool! And it flies! So many swordsmanship skills! Ryurynoh is so cool!"

"Does this mean that Ryurynoh would become a replacement for Saidaioh?" Gou asked.

Ken froze. "No, it won't be a replacement. Also, I wonder what Ryu and Ryn are doing now."

"Are you going to use the Bae Cam again?" Gou asked.

"OSU!" Ken shouted. "We haven't use that in a while, now, RYU KENZAN!" Ken flipped the switch of the Remote. The back of the TV is shown and Gou and Ken scrunch up to see the TV.

"Yosh, I'm here live with the report on Ryu!" Bae shouted. Gou and Ken witnessed the position that Ryu was in, especially since Ryu was unconscious.

"That lucky bastard!" Ken shouted to the cieling.

"Maitaze." Gou said.

File Ends, NORMAL ENDING R PLAYS!

Go-onger opening plays. "DRIVE SOUSUKE, DRIVE!" Renn shouted. Sousuke was frantically driving their motor home as they were being fired at by black ariel attackers. Then the motor home is hit, sending it flying into a portal.

"Where are we?" Sousuke asked.

"Hey, it's you guys again!" Ryu shouted.

"Who are you?" The Go-ongers asked.

_SUPER SENTAI VS KAMEN RIDER! Darkness Veil_. An evil much greater than one team. Bring in the heroes! Persevering in the path to justice, the Go-ongers team up with various heroes. "Engine Sentai, Go-onger!"

How do you like? Was this chapter cool? Can Izout tell me who he meant by Jin? Because if he meant Jin from Dairanger, then that would be a great error as Ryn's story takes place a long time ago. Oh, and I'm going to use the ancient Jyuken idea, thanks, but it won't appear for a while because I have a few plans for the next few chapters. Please Review, it's good for my health!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Super Sentai. Ryu and Ryn are mine. Len, again I don't know. Can someone clarify for me? Plot also belongs to me. Also I want to note that quite recently in Hong Kong (I think, if not somewhere in China), there was an accident that involved a bus crashing. There were people who lost their families. I would like to take in a moment of silence and dedicate this chapter to those lost lives, seeing as how my fic takes place in Hong Kong. If the accident wasn't in Hong Kong, then my fic still takes place somewhere in China.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!**

PC

Genjyuoh used Chameleon Ken to hide himself inside the museum. The man that carried the bone kept feeling that someone was in there with him. The man shrugged the matter off, and walked out. Genjyuoh became visible again. Genjyuoh looked up at the large skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus. "What is this thing?" Genjyuoh asked, then looked around, to find a sign that explained about the Tyrannosaurus. Genjyuoh took one look at the sign. "So, this creature existed millions of years ago." Genjyuoh said. If he had a face, he would've smirked. He then placed his hands into symbols. Why? Who knows? "Wind, fire, water, earth, blade, darkness, light . . ." Genjyuoh checked his hands. "WHAT THE HECK!?" He shouted. "Why am I naming this?" Then he remembered that Ryu always gave out weird names for attacks, like Ryu Ryu kick, Ryu Ryu punch, and Eternal Blaze, though Genjyuoh had to admit the last one had its charms. "That brat is influencing me!" He shouted. He could almost imagine Ryu behind him, chuckling with an evil face.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 24

Jan and Rio were in the park helping Len master Tiger and Lion fist. It was a surprise how the two rivals could come together because of one child. Every time Len messed up his stance, Jan would help Len straighten up. Len really changed the two men.

Ran was teaching a group of kids her Jyuken, which her words were being translated by Ryn. She took a glance back at Jan and Rio. Jan was really maturing. Jan seemed . . . admirable. Len was really helping Jan grow up. Ran turned back to her Hong Kong students. They reminded her of someone back in Japan. Roy. Ran really liked Roy. He was so energetic, and so full of heart. Len somewhat reminded her of Roy.

Mele was watching in awe at Rio, not really paying attention to what Jan was doing. "Rio-Sama." Mele said lovingly. Rio was such an attractive father figure. Mele was under a tree. Ryu was hanging upside down from a tree branch above Mele.

"So, thinking about having kids?" Ryu asked.

Mele yelped in surprise as Ryu surprised her. She blushed. "What makes you say that?" Mele basically barked at Ryu. She had her eyes closed.

Ryu took one look at Mele's face. "You're pretty cute you know." Ryu said, in Rio's voice, in perfect Japanese. Mele then opened her eyes in surprise, then had a face of fear. "Don't worry, I don't think of you that way, but a cute girl should bond with Rio, you know what I mean." Ryu flipped off the tree and landed on the ground. "Besides, I'm old man. I would not show any interest in you anyway." Then a senior citizen, using a cane, heard Ryu.

"Liar!" The old man shouted, then walked slowly towards Ryu. "Oh, I am going to give you a beating!" The old man was extremely slow. Ryu simply walked away.

The old man was behind Ryu a few steps, while Ryu walked in his constant pace. Ryn and Ran noticed the old man chasing Ryu, and how slow Ryu was walking. The kids noticed too. They all started laughing.

"Ryu is so weird!" Ran remarked, laughing, almost tears coming out of her eye.

"That's Ryu for you." Ryn replied.

"Uncle Ryu is the funniest man alive!" The kids cheered.

"Come back here so I can hit you!" The old man wheezed, waving his cane.

Ryu sighed, then took out a red cane from his robe. "I would like to see you try." Ryu wheezed like an old man, as Ryu took out a fake white beard and placed it on his chin. Ryu walked with a little hump on his back, to mimic the old man. Ran, Ryn, and the kids laughed harder. The old man was still a bit of a distance, even after Ryu slowed down.

Jan and Rio then decided it best to show the fists by fighting each other. Len was to watch closely and analyze the moves that Jan and Rio did. Retsu took the time to draw Jan and Rio's fight. The people, that were chasing him for the Ken painting before, watched Retsu draw. Retsu still had his disguise, so no one, for some strange reason, can recognize him, unless they knew him personally.

"Osu!" Ken shouted, posing.

Gou stood cross armed. "Maitaze, I don't want to do this." Gou said irritated. "Why is Ryu making me suffer like this?"

"Sushi and Ramen, burning up!" Ken finished. Ken was extremely enthusiastic. Gou noticed Ken's whole mood. Gou was a little annoyed.

Jan palm pressed Rio. Rio blocked, and countered with a fist. Jan jumped back. Then did Dan's cross arm move. Len noticed this, and wondered what was so special about that move, since Ryu did it a while back, and Gou was so surprised by the move. Len did noticed Jan's difference from Ryu's usage. Jan was more quicker and seemed deadlier. Ryu's seemed a little weak, and seemed like Ryu was improvising. Jan was about to strike Rio, until Jan stopped in front of Rio's face. Rio watched in surprise. Why did Jan stop? Len wondered if the move was not supposed to finish. Then, "ZOWAZOWA!" Jan shouted. Len did not see the ending of the move, sadly. Retsu set his paintbrush down, then ran. Gou and Ken jumped out of the shop. Ran apologized to her Hong Kong students and followed. Mele ran up to Rio, Jan ran first, with Rio following, Mele, Retsu, Ran, Gou, and Ken. Ryu looked at the shop.

"Who is going to tend the shop?" Ryu wheezed.

"Guess it's my turn again." Ryn said cutely. Ryn threw her robe away, and had her pink maid's outfit again. Ryu watched in horror as Ryn's robe fell on Ryu. Ryu couldn't see, and received a beating from the old man. Len ran up to Ryn, to help her. Not like he had anything better to do. Jan and Rio were off to fight, so Len did whatever. Plus, Len did not want to see Ryu mad that Len did nothing to protect Ryn, though does he even need to protect her?

Jan and the other warriors found the disturbance. Rasuka was there attacking the civilians at the center of the city. "No way!" Retsu shouted in surprise. Rasuka stopped attacking the civilians and looked at the Jyuken Users.

"Nice, you're here." Rasuka smirked. He noticed Rio and Mele. "Guess it is true, you two have betrayed us."

Rio pointed at Rasuka. "You are the traitor, abandoning Rinjyuken for your Gengi."

"True." Rasuka said. "But, that's nothing compared to power!" Rasuka threw black feathers at the warriors. An explosion occurred.

"Beast On," could be heard. The warriors jumped out of the explosion, transformed. Rasuka flew from his spot.

"Wait!" Retsu shouted, bringing out the Gekifan. Everyone gave chase, with Jan being the last one. The seven of them ran past a giant pole, but Jan stopped. Jan felt something wrong.

"Got you." An effeminate voice sounded. Then a white hand reached for Jan from behind. Jan flinched.

Ran noticed that Jan was not with them. They couldn't find Rasuka. Ran decided to run back. She was a little worried about Jan. The other warriors didn't really noticed Ran running back. Her suit dematerialized, as she ran back to the giant pole that they passed, but she found a set of Gekichangers. "Did Jan drop these?" She asked herself as she bent herself to pick the changers up. Then someone poked her on the rear. "EEP!" She turned around. It was a little smiling kid wearing red. "Oh, it's just a little kid."

"Hello." The kid said in Japanese. Ran was extremely surprised. Then she noticed that the kid wore Jan's clothes. They were too big for him.

"Little Boy, where did you get these clothes?" Ran asked, hoping that her intuition on the subject was wrong.

"Ran Mama, I just have these on." The little boy said happily. Ran noticed that the boy said 'Ran Mama'. "Ran Mama, let's play!"

Ran blinked in confusion. "Eh, EH!" Ran shouted loudly.

The other warriors couldn't find Rasuka no matter what they did. "Where did Ran-chan go?" Ken asked. Everyone's suits dematerialized.

"Can't believe she and Jan went missing." Gou said. "Maitaze."

The five of them were walking back, until they saw Ran carrying little Jan, though they didn't know that it was Jan. "What's with the kid?" Retsu asked. Then he thought of something. "Don't tell me . . ."

"Thinking of adopting or something?" Ken asked, sweat dropping.

Ran flinched a little. "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?" Ran shouted at Ken. Ken shirked back in fear.

"So who is that kid?" Gou asked. Rio and Mele stared at the kid. Surely he's . . .

"Jan." Ran answered. Little Jan waved at the five people in front.

Retsu, Gou, and Ken blinked in confusion. "EH!" They shouted.

The seven of them walked back to the park. Well, Ran carried little Jan. Ryu, fully recovered from his beating, was giving the kids a puppet show, again, featuring Gekirintohja. Ryu noticed Ran carrying Jan. "Is that who I think it is?" Ryu asked himself. Ryn and Len jumped out of the shop, since there were no customers. Well they did, but Ryn and Len served them fast. Ryu ended his puppet show with a bang and walked to the group.

"Who's the little guy?" Ryn asked Ran.

"Where's Master Jan?" Len asked. Kid Jan was laughing. Ran bit her lips.

"Well, uh." Ran set Jan down. "Here he is."

Len stared at kid Jan, who was shorter than him. Len blinked in confusion. "EH!" Len shouted.

"Hello, what's your name?" Jan asked Len.

Len stammered. "Master Jan?" Len said in confusion. "You're a kid? But why? And you don't remember me. What about this? Wakiwaki?" Len did the tiger pose, which was like the Sharkin pose, but reversed, pointing towards the ground, and in tiger palms.

Jan tilted his head in confusion. "What is that? What is so Wakiwaki? I want to see it!" Jan said cheerfully. Len fell down in shame.

"My master." Len whimpered. "Is a kid younger than me!" Len started sobbing a bit.

Jan noticed Ryu. "Ryu Nii-San!" Jan shouted, then ran up to Ryu, wanting Ryu to carry him.

Ryu looked at Jan. Jan recognized him as Ryu Nii-San? Ryu's eyes started to tear. "Oh Jan!" Ryu then hugged Jan and carried Jan, spinning Jan around. "OH! I can't believe you actually recognize me!" Ryu shouted in joy. It looked like a joyous reunion between father and son, though that isn't the case here.

"Ryu Nii-San!" Jan called out again. Ryu was crying tears of joy. Ran looked at Jan with confusion. Jan recognized Ryu? But how? Well, Jan did recognize her as Ran Mama. But that might have something to do with the last time Jan turned into a kid.

Ryu then directed a sly smile to Ran. Ran just stared at Ryu with a face that said 'what?' Ryu then looked at Jan. "Jan, do you want to meet Ryn Nee-San?" Ryu asked. Jan nodded. Why did Jan recognize Ryu so well? Ryu introduced Kid Jan to Ryn. Ryn carried Jan in her arms and smiled. Ryn gave Jan back to Ryu. "So Jan, do you want to hang out with Nii-San?" Jan nodded. "Well, I know something really fun." Ryu said, then smiled his sly smile to Ran. Ran wondered what Ryu was going to do. Ryu then flew up to the top of a tall building carrying Jan.

"This is fun!" Jan shouted. "I feel Wakiwaki!"

The building was really high. Ran was really worried about what Ryu was going to do. He was extremely closed to the edge of the building. Jan was flapping his arms up and down, while Ryu had Jan sit on his shoulders. Ryu then walked a bit on the edge. Ran gasped, but Ryu didn't fall. Then Ryu 'slipped.' "JAN!" Ran shouted, then channeled Geki into her feet, then jumped high. She was able to take Jan away from Ryu's grip, and Ran landed on the building. Ran kicked Ryu down the building. Ryu was falling a long way down, then he landed on the ground with a boom. If he wasn't immortal, then Ryu's body would be shattered. Retsu, Gou, Ken, and Mele watched in surprise at Ran's reaction. Ran hugged Jan. "Promise me you won't get into any further danger." Ran asked.

Jan just stared at Ran. "Okay, Ran Mama." Ran was crying. "Is Ran Mama sad?"

Ran looked into Jan's eyes, then Ran rubbed Jan's hair. "No, Ran Mama is really happy." She then took Jan down the building.

Ryn looked at the fallen Ryu. "Now what did you do that for?" Ryn asked. Ryu started chuckling.

"Ha Ha!" Ryu laughed. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Ryn asked.

"Ran is so going to 'want to take care of Jan's child'." Ryu said. Ryn just stared at Ryu as if he was mental. Maybe he was.

"What?" Ryn asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Did you see how she just charged right in and kicked me down to protect little Jan?" Ryu asked. Ryn nodded. Ryu did the V victory pose. "Jan and Ran, Love Love Level, Level Up!" Ryu shouted in Cantonese. Len didn't pay attention, as he was still sulking.

Ryn sweat dropped. "You know that could just mean that Ran is worried about Jan you know?"

Ryu still smiled. "Then let me rephrase, R-an A-i J-an." Ryu said, enunciating his words. Ryu got up. "Now to see how Ran will react." Ryn was confused. Ryu's logic was whacked. Even she doesn't understand him at times. (Heck even I don't understand Ryu at times)

"Ran has dealt with child Jan before you know." Ryn remarked.

"But she had to deal with baby Retsu that time too." Ryu said.

Retsu sneezed. "Are they talking about me?" Retsu asked. He didn't really hear Ryu and Ryn.

"Now it's just Kid Jan, and she seems totally different." Ryu said. Ryn pondered, then shrugged the matter off.

That whole day, Ran was with Jan the whole time. Ryu gave Jan a set of clothes that matched his current size. They looked like ones he wore when he was actually a kid. Retsu, Gou, and Ken stared at how motherly, or a mother that is extremely loving to her child, she is around child Jan. "Was she like that?" Retsu asked, referring to when he and Jan down aged before.

"Ran Mama, I'm guuguu!" Jan whimpered. Ran bought a bowl of Ramen for Jan. Gou and Ken just stared at Ran as they handed the bowl to Jan. Was she always like that?

Retsu stared at Ran as well. "I wonder if that's what she was referring to the last time." Retsu remarked, seeing as how this was Ran's second time being a mother, and the fact that Ran tried reminding the two of her time as their 'mother'. Then something struck Retsu. "If Rasuka is alive, then Rutsu must be as well!"

"I kinda figured that out already." Ran answered.

"Eh?" Retsu said in surprise.

Len asked Rio to spar, which was weird since Len was still a student. Then Len threw so many punches at Rio. Rio had his hands full. Then Rio crouched and caught Len's fist. Len was steaming! Rio smiled. "That's it." Rio said. "Give in to your hatred." Len was struggling to get out, then Len kicked Rio hard knocking him back. Len was so sad, and angry. Jan was a child like him, only younger! His father figure, is younger than himself! Len was beating Rio to a pulp. Not really, Rio kept blocking Len's approaches.

Of course, eventually Ran took Jan to go look for Jan's Kodo. Ran wanted Jan to sense for the Kodo. For some reason though, Jan was having trouble. Ran was a little disheartened. Ryu walked up to Ran. "You know, maybe you should take Jan for a walk." Ryu suggested.

"I could, but you think that will help." Ran asked. Ryu had a cold face, then . . .

"Ran, you're beautiful!" Ryu said in Jan's voice, again, Perfect Japanese for some strange reason. Ran just stared at Ryu like Ryu was a freak. "Second time today I got that stare. I don't think of you that way, okay. But, the way how you're with Kid Jan here, really brings out, oh I don't know, something about you. Try to embrace that, now get on you two." Ryu flicked Ran's neck and Ran was off.

Gou and Ken noticed Ryu flicking Ran. "You know, now that I think about it, when Ryu suggested this shop, he did flick us." Ken remarked. Gou didn't care, but still, he couldn't help but to hate Ryu.

In the museum, Genjyuoh's Gengi started to take form. "Soon, I will have a powerful fighter, an Ancient Ken user." Genjyuoh chuckled.

Ryu flinched. He held his head as if in pain. "This power." Ryu said softly. "What is this?" Ryu grunted in pain. Ryu then gripped his chest. "What is going on with me?" Ryu fell with a thud, then started crawling on the floor. Ryu held onto a tree for support. "Something is going on."

Genjyuoh's head perked up. "This Ki, this is the brats." Genjyuoh felt Ryu's Ki. "It's getting weaker." Genjyuoh chuckled again.

The old man that was chasing Ryu earlier noticed how Ryu was struggling. The old man just stared at Ryu. "Maybe you are an old man." The old man said. Ryu was sweating badly and breathing hard. Somehow no one else saw Ryu act the way he was. Then Ryu got up.

"I think I'm going to find Jan's Kodo." Ryu said, not noticing the old man. Ryu's wings emerged and flew off. The old man stared in surprise.

"Whoa!" The old man shouted. "What is he!?" He almost had a heart attack!

Ran and Jan were walking the streets. Jan held onto Ran's hand while Ran was trying to figure out what happened and how she just ended up walking the streets when she was wondering just before if she should. Jan was laughing happily. Jan then noticed a gift shop, and saw a Ku Kun plush. "Kawaii." Jan said, looking at the Ku Kun plush.

"Do you like Ku Kun?" Ran asked, kneeling to see Jan face to face.

Jan had a finger to his lip. "I don't know, but something about it makes me think of something." Jan remarked. Ran flinched and wondered if Jan was referring to what he did a few weeks ago. Ran shook her head. No way would Jan remember anything from his grown years.

Ran after shaking her head, opened her eyes, to see a look of fear in Jan's eyes. "What's wrong?" Ran asked.

"Ran mama, I feel some Zowazowa." Jan said with fear. Ran turned around, to see Rasuka and Rutsu diving at her. Ran held Jan in her arms and ran from the spot.

"Looks like we got a runner." Rasuka said. The civilians screamed and ran from the spot.

"Want to kill her Rasuka?" Rutsu asked.

"I aim for her, you aim for the runt." Rasuka replied.

"My pleasure." Rutsu said. They threw feather darts at Ran and Jan. Ran was able to run away from the feathers, so the feathers hit the ground behind her as she ran, and created miniature explosions. Eventually, Rutsu threw a white feather that could've hit Jan. Ran noticed, then shifted her body to protect Jan. Ran's right arm was hit, and Ran was sliding on the ground. Ran hit the wall of a building. Rutsu and Rasuka landed, and Rutsu was in joy. "Yata! We did it Rasuka!" Rutsu said, with a really strange tone in his voice. Ran gripped her arm. "Now to kill her." Rasuka and Rutsu drew their blades, Rasuka his black large sword and Rutsu his white twin swords.

"Ran mama, are you okay?" Jan asked, worried.

Ran grunted, "Ran mama is okay." Ran replied. "Now find someplace to hide."

"But . . ." Jan said, but Ran had a finger to Jan's lip.

"Please, just do it." Ran said with smile. Jan listened, and ran off to hide.

"Oh no you don't." Rutsu said, about to give chase.

"Wait!" Ran shouted, getting up, still gripping her arm. "Your fight is with me." Ran said, grunting in pain.

Rasuka and Rutsu looked at each other. "How cute." Rutsu said. "A mother fighting to defend her child. I guess you can be the first to die!"

Ran smirked, then pressed her Gekichanger. "Beast on." She said softly, and transformed. She ran towards the two flying fists. She tried her best to fend them off. "Where is Jan's Kodo!?" She asked, blocked the arm of Rasuka with her left arm. Ran had trouble using her right arm, but it was still usable.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rasuka said, innocently. Then Rutsu slashed Ran on the back.

"We will never tell you!" Rutsu shouted. Then Rutsu and Rasuka were on opposites sides of Ran, Rutsu behind, and Rasuka in front. "Let's end this Rasuka!"

"This is the end, Gekiyellow!" Rasuka shouted.

"Jaakuringu!" They shouted. Then the two hurled their feathers at Ran. Ran couldn't defend against the attack, and Rutsu and Rasuka were constantly juggling their feathers, thus the repeated hits.

Jan saw Ran getting a beating. "Ran mama is in trouble." Jan said with worry. Jan looked at his Gekichanger. "Yosh." Jan prepared a henshin, while still hidden. "Tagire Kemono No Chikara, beast on." Jan punched the air, and a mini Gekired suit formed around him.

After Ran fell to the ground, Rutsu stepped on her back, while Rasuka was standing before her. "How does it feel, to be near death?" Rutsu asked. Ran moaned in pain. "Now you get to feel what it feels to be alone in the darkness! The hatred, the loneliness!" Rutsu shouted. Then Jan came running, yelling a battle cry. Rutsu and Rasuka turned to see Jan, mini Gekired.

"Jan!" Ran shouted in surprise.

"Think that's going to work twice?" Rutsu asked. "Die Chibi!" Rutsu threw three feathers at Jan. Jan jumped and the feathers missed. "WHAT!" Rutsu shouted. Jan used a flying side kick on Rutsu. Rutsu went flying. "Ahh!"

"You brat!" Rasuka shouted, then Jan tiger palmed Rasuka to Rutsu's area.

Jan jumped in victory. "Suge, Len's fighting is really suge!" Jan shouted. Apparently, kid Jan learned a few moves from Len.

"Jan!" Ran shouted, getting up, and holding Jan's waist. Jan was hopping up and down in victory, with a V victory sign with his fingers.

"BRAT!" Rutsu shouted getting up.

"Jan, stay back." Ran said. Jan nodded and stood back. Ran ran at Rutsu and Rasuka. Rutsu and Rasuka tried to slash Ran, but Ran was able to get around the blades, and used her thumbs to stamped their wrists. Then she had her thumbs up in front of her, Geki visible. After that, she crossed her arms. A motherly figure seem to form around Ran. "Geki Waza, Mo Mo Da!" Ran shouted.

"Not this again!" Rutsu shouted. Ran rapid punched both Rutsu and Rasuka with fists that had the thumbs up.

"What is this!?" Rasuka shouted.

"The strength of a mother!" Ran shouted. Her final move was stamping Rasuka and Rutsu's heads with the thumb. The force caused the two to bump heads. Ran turned and walked slowly. Rasuka and Rutsu seemed to bloat, then they started exploding. Ran ran from her spot. The explosion sent the two flying fists back.

Jan ran to Ran. "Ran mama is so cool!" Jan shouted. Jan jumped to hug Ran, and Ran hugged him back. She set Jan down.

Rutsu and Rasuka were getting up. "You two are really getting on my nerves!" Rutsu shouted.

"Mine as well!" Rasuka shouted. The two emitted their Gengi.

"Chu Chu Zan!" Retsu's voice could be heard, then both flying fists were slashed from behind. Retsu flipped in the air, and landed at Ran and Jan's spot. Gou, Ken, Rio, and Mele came running over.

"You guys!" Ran shouted, with surprise.

Ken patted Ran's back. "Nice job fending them off." Ken said.

"Lucky for us, we arrived just in time though." Gou said, noticing there was something off with Ran's right arm.

"How did you guys know?" Ran asked.

"Believe or not, Len told us." Retsu said, pointing at Len, who was standing near the wall, with Bae perched on his shoulder.

"Len?" Ran asked in surprise. Len waved at her, smiling.

"Shut up!" Rutsu shouted.

"You be quiet traitor!" Rio shouted. Then he got into firing stance with Mele surrounding Rinki in his hands.

"Gekibazooka!" Retsu shouted, bringing out the Gekibazooka. Gou and Ken replaced Retsu and Ran's spots, while Retsu took the center. "Special Geki Geki Ho!" The three shouted.

"Raku Goyu Kodan!" Rio shouted. They fired their blasts.

"Special, Geki Rinki Goitsu!" The five shouted, and the two orbs combined. They hit Rasuka and Rutsu, but they weren't finished yet. The onslaught was continuing.

"Geki Waza!" Ran shouted. "Shun Shun Dan!" Ran fired Gekicheetah at the two flying fists. They were struck in a flash. They were knocked down.

They started chuckling. "Not bad, but if you kill us . . ." Rasuka said.

"Then that runt will stay that way, forever." Rutsu said. "Or until he grows up, but we intend to kill him."

Then the two were struck with a fire stream. Ryu jumped out, holding something that looked like a Kodo. The two flying fists saw what was in Ryu's hand, and that Ryu was fanning his mouth at the same time. "Where did you get that!?" The two flying fists asked.

"This?" Ryu said, pointing at the Kodo. "I just found it. It was pretty clever to hide it with Gengi, but too bad, still not good enough."

"You Brat!" Rutsu and Rasuka shouted.

"Hey!" Ryu shouted. "The only person who can call me a brat, is Genjyuoh. GOT THAT!" Ryu's face maddened for a second. "And plus, a father will do anything to make sure his child is all right!" Upon hearing that, everyone just stared at Ryu. Ryu looked around. "Third time this day, and I believe that was the exact same stare I got. And you guys don't have to take my sayings so literal."

"Enough talk!" Rutsu and Rasuka shouted. Then Ryn, transformed, fired a whirlwind at the two, knocking them back. Ryn landed. "Who are you!?"

"Just someone." Ryn said. Then she shattered her armor.

Ryu knelt to come face to face with kid Jan. "Here you go." Ryu said. "A present from Ryu Nii-san."

"Arigato, Ryu Nii-san!" Jan shouted, then the Kodo entered inside Jan. Jan regained his grown form. "Huh, where am I?" Grown Jan asked.

"Master Jan!" Len shouted, running to Grown Jan and hugging him.

"Len?" Jan said in confusion. "What's going on?" Then he noticed Rutsu and Rasuka. "Zowazowa!" Jan shouted.

Rasuka and Rutsu growled. "Take this then, Genshin Goten Hen!" The two grew.

"This already?" Jan shouted.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ran shouted. Everyone agreed, though Jan was a little confused. Ryu pulled Gou back.

"What are you doing?" Gou asked.

"This is a mother's fight, let her do the rest." Ryu said.

"Whatever." Gou said. Ken and Gou became guest commentators for the day.

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, Rio, and Mele shouted. Gekirintohja was formed. "Gekirintohja, Burning Up!"

(BC) And today we get to see this enormous battle! Two versus one! Two flying fists versus that which represents the two schools of Jyuken! Gekirintohja charges at the two flying fists. Gekirintohja tries to slash. The two flying fists fly in the air! Gekirintohja looks up. The two flying fists throw feathers at Gekirintohja. They dive down! "Hashibuto Tancho Kick!" The two kick Gekirintohja in the process! (EC)

"Still think I shouldn't do something?" Gou asked.

"You're going to be useless in this battle anyway, you know." Ryu said.

Gou stared at Ryu, of course, since the helmet was on, it was hard to tell what Gou's expression was.

"This is so annoying!" Mele shouted, as the two flying fists were in the air again. "Take this, Ganji Gatame!" Gekirintohja fired the rope gun at Rutsu. Rasuka grabbed the rope gun.

"Thank you, Rasuka." Rutsu said, with his oh so effeminate voice.

"No problem." Rasuka said with a chuckle. Rasuka pulled Gekirintohja up. Then Rasuka released Gekirintohja's rope, and slashed Gekirintohja. The two flying fists started flying around, cutting Gekirintohja up. Then they threw feathers and kicked Gekirintohja, launching Gekirintohja to the ground.

"Yikes!" Jan shouted. "This is really high!"

Ran had to think of something. "Retsu, bring out Gekibat." Ran ordered.

"Eh?" Retsu and Jan said in confusion.

"Okay." Retsu said.

"Think that Gekibeast can combine, Rio-sama?" Mele asked.

"It could." Rio said, not really knowing the answer.

The five of them were in the summoning stance. "Geki Waza, Rai Rai Jyu! Gekibat!" Gekibat appeared in a purple glow. Gekibat flew and struck Rutsu and Rasuka.

"Ooh!" Bae shouted. "Gekibat is here!"

"I think they're going to combine!" Len shouted.

"REALLY!" Ryu squealed. "GO GO GO!" Then Ryu grunted in pain. What was this feeling?

"Jyuken Buso!" Gekibat attached to the back of Gekirintohja. Gekirintohja retained his normal head. "Gekirinbattohja, burning up!" Ran was in the center of the cockpit now.

(RC) Ooh! Gekirinbattohja! A flying version of Gekirintohja! Most likely the only legendary Gekibeast that can combine, Gekibat! Gekirinbattohja is emitting a powerful power as he is flying, and uses both schools of Jyuken!

"Whatever, a pair of wings won't do you any good!" Rasuka shouted, flying towards Gekirinbattohja! Does Rasuka have a death wish? ARGH!

"Ryu, what's wrong?" Ryn asked as Ryu was clutching his chest.

Nothing, nothing is wrong. "WAIT!" Rutsu shouts, as he is worried about his 'companion'. Rasuka shouts a battle cry! Rasuka gets close . . .

What an amazing feat! Gekirinbattohja flips in the air above Rasuka, and cuts Rasuka. Gekirinbattohja extends the rope gun and ensnares Rasuka! Gekirinbattohja fires Shishi Ko and burns Rasuka. Gekirinbattohja pulls Rasuka closed to him, and releases Rasuka. Gekirinbattohja's legs spin! "Dai Bun Bun Kick!" HOLY COW! Gekirinbattohja starts kicking like it is figure skating in mid air! I LOVE IT! Rasuka is hit repeatedly!

"Rasuka!" Rutsu shouted with worry.

"Dai Bun Geki Rin Zan!" Gekirinbattohja starts spinning, sending Rasuka higher! Rasuka starts falling to Gekirinbattohja! Rasuka is flinging his arms around.

"NO!" Rasuka and Rutsu shouts! Gekirinbattohja swings the sword once, cutting Rasuka in half! Rasuka explodes!

"RASUKA!" Rutsu shouts. Geez, what a drama queen, emphasize on queen. He growls. "I HATE YOU!" Rutsu flies at Gekirinbattohja! Rutsu also has a death wish!

"This is the end, Rutsu!" Ran shouted.

"Ougi, Geki Geki Rin Rin Sora Zan!" Gekirinbattohja flies at Rutsu while spinning the upper body.

"WARGH!" Rutsu shouts! The two are close, Rutsu swings! His swords break against the Gekirinken and Rutsu is slashed to pieces! Gekirinbattohja flies away! Rutsu turns to face Gekirinbattohja. "You, Gekiyellow, I HATE YOU!" Rutsu explodes in the air! Gekirinbattohja is the best ariel fighter! Gah.

"Gekirinbattohja, WIN!"(EC) Gekirinbattohja appeared to wink.

Everyone was in the park. They were all celebrating Jan's recovery to adulthood and everyone noticed that Jan now wore grown versions of Jan's childhood clothes. Jan stared at his clothes. Len didn't care, all he cared about was that his father figure was older than he was again. Ran somewhat missed Jan being a kid, and now, Jan didn't remember anything. Ryu noticed Ran's expression.

"The things I do for these kids." Ryu said, then Ryu walked up to Jan, then flicked Jan on the forehead. A golden glow appeared.

"AH!" Ken shouted. "What did you do that for!?"

"Shush." Ryu said. "Just watch or not watch."

Jan's head was back for a few seconds, then Jan looked up again. He turned to Ran, the ran to her. "RAN MAMA!" Jan shouted, and gave Ran a big hug.

"JAN?!" Ran said in the confusion.

"OH!" Everyone, but Ryu and Rio shouted. Rio was surprised of course. Jan was rubbing his face on Ran's face.

"Jan, watch the arm!" Ran shouted, as her right arm was still in pain.

Ryu looked at the two. "I think I may have overdone it a bit." Ryu remarked, sweat dropping.

"You think." Ryu Teddy said, coming up from Ryu's robe, but still not visible to everyone else. Ryn stared at Jan and Ran.

"Wow." Was all Ryn had to say. Then she noticed that Ryu was walking off, sweating badly. Ryn tried to follow, but Ryu signaled that he wanted to be alone.

Ryu had his hand to a wall for support. "Ryu-sama, are you okay?" Ryu Teddy asked.

"I will be okay, after you stop calling me Ryu-sama." Ryu said, then grunted in pain. Ryu Teddy became inanimate again. "This power, what is this I'm feeling. This pain, it hurts."

Back at the museum, Genjyuoh was almost complete. "ARISE, Tyrannosaurus Ken User, Tysenshu!" Genjyuoh shouted. The Gengi took form as a gray monster with a Tyrannosaurus head as a chest, and a skull face that resembled a Tyrannosaurus. The legs resembled Tyrannosaurus's legs. He had black claws on his hands, and a giant skull sword on his back. Genjyuoh was laughing insanely. "IT'S COMPLETE!" Genjyuoh shouted.

"WARGH!" Ryu shouted in pain. He was rolling on the ground in pain. He was clutching his chest. "What's going on? What is this pressure?" Ryu asked himself. Surely, it wasn't an aftereffect of using his full dragon powers, was it?

Academy File! "OSU!" Ken shouted. "Gekirinbattohja!" Ken shouted flinging his hands in the air.

"THE ULTIMATE FLYER!" Bae shouted. "Gekirinbattohja specializes in speedy ariel attacks in the air, thus pulling out devastating combos!"

"Or," Gou remarked, "it could've been because Ran had the most control."

"True, true." Bae and Ken said, nodding their heads.

"Oh, and what is with Ryu and flicks?" Ken asked.

"Ryu just likes to flick people, and his flicks do different things." Ryn popped up from behind a TV and explained.

"Awkward." Ken and Bae said. Gou just looked irritated, probably because he didn't get to fight in the giant battle, or because he hated Ryu.

File Ends, Normal Ending X PLAYS!

New Fic! Gekiranger opening plays! Ryu narrates! "Fangires, Imajins, Gen monsters, Negative, Gaiark, Gorma, Dora Monsters, Youkai. OH MY GOSH! We had troubles fighting Gen Monsters, now something called the Darkness Veil is bringing these monsters together to forever engulf the world in shadows! And there's more! The Kamen Rider universe is at stake as well! Good thing we got the team up of heroes! Gekiranger! Boukenger! Go-onger! Kamen Rider Den O! Kamen Rider Kiva! Dairanger! Zyuranger! Kakuranger! And more! This is the team up of legends!" _Super Sentai Vs Kamen Rider! Darkness Veil. _"See you then!"

NEWS! Ryu: Redryuranger11 is in Joy as he has completed his first fic! No it's not the one that he started with in this site, but one he has completed. Gosei Sentai Dairanger Vs Zyuranger! Meet the team up of the beasts, please take a look!

MIRAI KEN! Len is now older and in Japan to further his training. Only problem is, he let the Doukokugan get stolen. What can he do? He joins the Mirai Gekiranger! Blooming Technique, the lovely Natsume, and Fiery Heart, the serious fighter, Roy, also known as Len's destined rival. The three must fight these new monsters that are created using the Doukokugan's power. JYUKEN SENTAI GEKIRANGER! Jyuken Ougi, MIRAI KEN! Don't miss it.

How was this chapter? Please review! And suggestions are still going, if anyone has them for monsters.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Super Sentai, just Ryu, Ryn, the plot, and certain parts of the story. Tysenshu, one of the Ancient Ken user is inspired by Izout. There will be more.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!**

The Gekirangers, Len, and Len's Grandfather were eating breakfast early in the morning, when Ryn just came barging in from the front door. "OH MY GOSH!" The old man shouted in Cantonese. "I just lock that door!" The old man walked up to the door to check the door's lock. It was lock. How did Ryn get in? "Though, I have to admit that I can't complain about who came in." The old man chuckled staring at Ryn.

"Grandpa . . ." Len said. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing." The old man said innocently.

"Has any one of you seen Ryu?" Ryn asked in Japanese. Everyone, minus the old man, shook their heads. "Oh." Ryn looked down on the floor with depression.

Jan noticed Ryn's depression. "What happened to Ryu?" Jan asked.

Ryn started crying. "Ryu seemed fine last night, and he just flew off in the middle of it." Ryn started wiping her eyes.

Ken and Gou stared at Ryn. Ken slammed his head on the table. "LUCKY BASTARD!" Ken shouted with a muffled voice, referring to Ryu, and that he had Ryn as a companion. Gou knocked his forehead.

Jan then felt something in the air. "I think I know where Ryu is!" Jan shouted, getting up.

Ryn ran up to Jan, and hugged him. Then gave Jan a kiss on the cheek, but was extremely close to the lips. "Thank you, can you get him."

Jan nodded, then walked out. Ken stared at Jan, then slammed his head again. "LUCKY BASTARD . . . DOUBLE!" Ken shouted.

Ryn smiled, then noticed that Ran was staring, probably because of the kiss to the cheek. "Don't worry." Ryn said to Ran. "It means nothing." Ryn appeared to smile a very sly smile. Ran turned around. _Why does everyone smile that weird smile to me?_ She thought.

Jan felt Ryu's ki was on top of the building. Jan ran up, then noticed a giant serpentine red dragon on the roof bundled up! Jan stared at the dragon for a few seconds, then Jan shouted, "ZOWANZOWAN!" Jan gripped a pipe.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

Chapter 25

Jan kept glaring at the dragon, then noticed that the dragon was panting and sweating. Jan walked up to the dragon, then touched the dragon. The dragon opened its eyes and looked at Jan. Jan noticed something. "Wait, you're wafuwafu."

"Jan." The dragon sounded with Ryu's voice. The dragon continued panting.

"Ryu?" Jan asked. The dragon nodded slowly.

Ryn, Len, and the Gekirangers ran up. "What's wrong?" Ryn asked, seeing as how everyone heard Jan shout Zowanzowan. Ryn then noticed that Ryu was in dragon form.

"I found Ryu." Jan said, pointing at Ryu. Ryu panted badly. Everyone but Ryn just stared at Dragon Ryu.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted worryingly. She ran up to Ryu, and held Ryu's giant dragon head. "What's wrong!?"

Ryu panted, then grunted in pain. "I don't know." Ryu said. Then he reverted to his human form. Ryu was still panting and sweating badly. He looked like he was on the brink of death. Ryu laid on a wall. Ryn was fanning Ryu with her hand. Ryu was sweating badly, and panting. Ryn touched Ryu's forehead. He had a fever.

"What's wrong with him?" Ken asked.

Gou, though usually hating Ryu, noticed how Ryu was all stressed out. "Maitaze, how did you get like this?" He asked.

Ryu panted, then shouted in pain. Ryu closed his eyes. Ryu's body became limp. Ryn, with a worried look on her face, placed a finger in front of Ryu's nose. He wasn't breathing. "AHH! He's not breathing!" Ryn shouted. She was all frantic.

Gou and Ken stared at Ryn like she was an idiot. "You do know he's an immortal, right?" Ken said.

"Of course I know that!" Ryn snapped at Ken. "But that doesn't mean an immortal shouldn't breathe. Something is seriously wrong with an immortal when he isn't breathing."

"REALLY!" Everyone shouted in surprise. Jan ran up to Ryu.

"Ryu Nii-san, wake up!" Jan kept slapping Ryu on the face. Ryu didn't stir. "Ujauja, Ryu looks so dead."

Ran ran up to Ryu. She looked at Ryu's face. She decided to try one thing. "Kanjou!" She shouted, then fisted Ryu. Ryu didn't flinch. "Didn't work."

"Let me try." Retsu said. Retsu walked up to Ryu, then brought out Gekifan. Retsu smacked Ryu's forehead. Retsu checked to see if Ryu was breathing. He wasn't.

Then Gou gave it a try. Gou walked up to Ryu, brought Ryu's body up and leaned it against a wall. Then Gou started beating Ryu's almost lifeless body to a pulp with elbow smashes and knee kicks. Ryn was frantic and pulled Ryu out of the beating. Gou turned around, and that was that.

"What was that for?" Ryn asked Gou. "A punch or two won't hurt Ryu, but what you did was overkill."

"I didn't know." Gou said, innocently.

Ryn rubbed Ryu's face. Ryu seemed so, so, dead. He was immortal so they knew he wasn't dead, but this was worst than a coma. Just what happened to Ryu?

At the park, the little kids that usually come to see Ryu, cried upon hearing that Ryu couldn't come. "Please don't cry." Ryn said, hoping to calm the kids. It didn't work. She then took out a puppet stage, the one she took from Ryu's robe, along with some puppets. She attempted a puppet show. Not good. The kids weren't impressed.

"Auntie Ryn," A boy said. "No offense."

"But you're not as good as Uncle Ryu." A little girl finished.

"Yeah, he can do funny voices." Another girl said.

"Figures." Ryn said, sweat dropping.

Gou and Ken didn't tend the shop that day. Retsu was still in disguise, and practicing his technique. Jan continued with Len's training. Everyone seemed depressed for some reason (except for Gou), Ran noticed. That day, in such a rare moment, she and Mele sat down together (female warriors unite!). Rio was meditating.

Jan almost seemed depressed teaching Len, but Jan tried to teach Len as best he could. Even Len was a little depressed. Ryu did make things more lively, no matter how weird the guy was. The two hoped that Ryu would get well soon.

In an instant, Jan and Len felt a jolt in the air. Jan turned his head to face the entrance of the park. Of course, Len's feeling to the Jolt wasn't as sensitive as Jan. "This Zowazowa," Jan said, "no, it's Gyawagyawa." Jan turned his whole body. "Len, get behind me."

Len stared at Jan with surprise. Jan was never this serious before. Len obeyed and hid behind Jan. Jan had a real serious look on his face. Jan closed his eyes as to focus. Then Jan felt something nearing him. Jan reacted and fisted that something on the gut. It turned out to be a weird black and white monster, with the white looking like boney skeletal armor, with a Brachiosaurus motif. That monster moved back. He had a short neck and carried a black long Javelin behind him. His chest protruded out a little as it had a black Brachiosaurus head. That monster held his stomach in pain.

"Not bad, Gekired." The monster said chuckling despite being in pain. Genjyuoh came walking into the park, swinging the Sozyutou around.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Genjyuoh said, coming up with two monsters behind him. The female monster had a golden coat, and had a Saber Tooth Tiger motif, with small white fangs coming down her lips. Her shoulder Armor had long white fang shapes. She had golden feline eyes and a Saber Tooth Tiger head on her chest. The other monster was gray with a Tyrannosaurus motif. It had a skull head, and a giant sword behind him, with a Tyrannosaurus head as a chest. This monster unlike the other two, seemed more like a skeleton than an actual animal monster. This was Tysenshu. Len gripped onto Jan's top in fear, holding in a scream of terror as the monsters were real terrifying. "How cute!" Genjyuoh shouted. "You look just like a father who wants to protect his child. Well, 'daddy', DIE!"

Tysenshu was the first to charge. "OI!" The Brachiosaurus monster shouted as Tysenshu ran past him. Tysenshu drew the giant skeletal sword behind him and was ready to crush Jan. The Brachiosaurus monster shrugged and ran to battle Retsu, Ken, and Gou. The Saber Tooth Monster ran to fight Mele and Ran. Rio stood up and threw away his Mantle.

"GEKISABER!" Jan shouted and the Gekisaber materialized in his hands. Jan was able to parry the slash from Tysenshu, but the skeletal sword was more heavier than Gekisaber. Jan was struggling to keep the sword away from cutting him. Jan was able to push it back eventually and palm jabbed Tysenshu's gut, only to realize that such physical moves don't work on Tysenshu's boney body. Tysenshu got ready to strike again. Jan didn't know if he could react in time, and Len was behind him.

"Gekihammer!" Ran's voice sounded, after she punched the Saber Tooth Tiger monster to Mele for Mele to slash, as well as the screams of the civilians in the park, as they ran out. Genjyuoh wasn't there to collect screams, only to kill the Jyuken Users, but screams aren't bad. The Meteor Hammer extended and smashed Tysenshu back. Ran ran up to Jan. "You okay?"

"Ah." Jan nodded. The two faced Tysenshu and Genjyuoh.

"Not bad, so there's the two of you." Genjyuoh said. "But can you two protect yourselves and that little brat there!" Genjyuoh shouted. Ran noticed that Genjyuoh was back to normal.

"No way." Ran said in fear, as Genjyuoh's body was back to normal.

"Surprise?" Genjyuoh asked. "You three can die together!"

"RAH!" Rio's battle cry sounded as Rio jumped over Jan, Ran, and Len. Rio stepped on Tysenshu's shoulders and flipped, ready to punch Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh blocked the fist. Rio retracted the fist and swept kicked. Genjyuoh jumped. Genjyuoh slashed with the Sozyutou. Rio quickly transformed and took the full brunt of the slash. Rio then slugged Genjyuoh on the gut, knocking Genjyuoh back. Genjyuoh slid backwards.

"Seems you've been improving." Genjyuoh remarked. "But because I'm you, but stronger, no matter how much you improve, you will never kill me!"

"SHUT UP!" Rio shouted, frustrated. Rio was tired of Genjyuoh saying how they were the same person over and over again. Rio couldn't take it, especially since this insane beast came from his own power. Rio charged a Goyu Kodan in his hand. Rio fired it. Genjyuoh did the same and fired back. The two attacks collided and Rio went flying in the air, but Genjyuoh stood still.

Ran wrapped Tysenshu with the Gekihammer. Tysenshu couldn't move his arms. Len hid behind Ran while Jan ran up to Tysenshu and started slashing Tysenshu with the Gekisaber Twin Sword mode to slash Tysenshu rapidly. Jan crossed the swords on Tysenshu's neck. "Geki Waza, Haku Haku Zan!" Jan twisted Tysenshu's neck with the flimsy blades. Ran unwrapped Tysenshu.

The Brachiosaurus Monster was knocked back with a Gon Gon Ken from Gou and a Nen Nen Dan from Ken. Retsu slashed with the Gekifan. The Brachiosaurus monster landed on the right of Tysenshu.

Mele slashed upwards with the sai, launching the Saber Tooth Tiger Monster into the air. Then Mele transformed and ensnared the monster with her bladed tongue, then flung the monster to the left of Tysenshu. Mele noticed Rio landing near Jan and Ran. "Rio-Sama!" Mele shouted and ran towards Rio. Mele helped Rio up. Retsu, Gou, and Ken came running to the spot. Ryn also ran over after she made sure the little kids were away from harm. Ryn gasped in horror when she noticed that the three monsters didn't have any natural monster motifs, but they were based on Ancient monsters.

"Genjyuoh, what did you do?" Ryn asked. "Those monsters, why do they emit this power?"

Genjyuoh laughed. "These creatures, I created them to destroy you all!" Genjyuoh said. "These ancient creatures had so much power, they were magnificent creatures indeed. I figure that a tiger, cheetah, jaguar, lion, chameleon, wolf, and rhinoceros could never match up with these creatures! You will all die."

"Towering Power of the ancient Brachiosaurus," The Brachiosaurus monster started their group role call, "I am Brachiosaurus Ken User, Brachon."

"Stealthy Power of the ancient Saber Tooth Tiger, I am Saber Tooth Tiger Ken User, Saberin." Saberin, the Saber Tooth Tiger Ken User said.

"Power as strong as a God, power with no equal. Leaving this world a peerless being, I am the Hakaishin, but you can call me Genjyuoh." Genjyuoh said with a small bow. Then he walked up to Tysenshu. "And this is Tyrannosaurus Ken User, Tysenshu." Tysenshu twisted his own head back to its original position. Everyone watched in surprise as Tysenshu twisted his skull head back to place. "With the Fearsome Strength of the ancient Tyrannosaurus, he is the most powerful of these three. He doesn't talk much, but he will be the cause of all of your deaths." Everyone noticed that all the attacks that were done on the three monsters didn't do anything, not even make a scratch, after noticing that Tysenshu simply twisted the head back into place.

Ryn was maddened by Genjyuoh's creating monsters that were based on extinct creatures from million of years ago. "How could you do such a thing?" Ryn asked.

"Because I can!" Genjyuoh shouted. Ryn wondered if the monsters' existence were the reason why Ryu was the way he was.

"That's still no reason to bring in such Gyawagyawa!" Jan shouted. Then Jan turned to Len. "Len, hide." Len nodded and ran for cover. Bae came flying over upon Jan directing Bae to come over. "Bae, make sure Len is okay." Bae nodded, and noticed how Jan was all serious. Bae flew to Len. Then Jan turned to see the Gekirangers, Rio, Mele, and Ryn. "Ikuzo!" The Gekirangers prepared their Henshin.

"Togisumase, Kemono No Yaiba! BEAST ON!" Ken shouted, pressing the button on the Saiblade.

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi! BEAST ON!" Gou shouted, ringing the bell on the Gongchanger.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara! BEAST ON!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu punched the air. "SUPER BEAST ON!" The three brought out the Geki Claw after Henshin was finished and pressed the Geki Claw, thus transforming their suits.

"Guess I don't have a choice." Ryn said. "Seeing as Ryu isn't here for this position.

Might as well say this, Ryn Jyu Hen." Ryn's fighting armor flew onto her.

"Extreme Unbreakable Body, Super Gekired!"

"Extreme Honest Heart, Super Gekiyellow!"

"Extreme Fantastic Technique, Super Gekiblue!"

"Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron Will, Gekiviolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!"

"Pure ferociousness like a Lion. Pure power also like a Lion. The one who will obliterate the evil God. My name is Kurojishi, Rio!"

"I live for Rio-Sama's love. A love warrior who fights for Rio-Sama's love. Rinjyu Chameleon Ken Mistress, Mele!"

"The love for life flows within my body, the one who fights for that love, Ryn!"

"Our Blazing Geki is the proof of Justice," Jan shouted. "Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" Everyone shouted. Everyone's special Ki was emitted.

Back on Ryu's end, Ryu was still in his still like state. Ryu wasn't moving at all physically, but inside his mind, Ryu was suffering. The pressure, what was the pressure that Ryu felt? This pressure, it wasn't natural. It sounded weird, but this pressure seemed to be killing the immortal Ryu.

Jan fought Tysenshu in a sword battle. Retsu, Gou, and Ken tried damaging Brachon as best they could. Nothing. Ran, Mele, and Ryn were fighting the fast Saberin. She was dodging all their moves, and were hit by a few, but no injuries were made. Rio fought with Genjyuoh with fists, while Genjyuoh was using the Sozyutou. Strangely, Ken didn't think of getting the Sozyutou back at the moment.

Jan parried a slash from Tysenshu with his combined Gekisabers. Jan knocked the Tysenshu's sword out of the deadlock. Then Jan used, "Super Nami Nami Zan!" Jan slashed a giant tsunami slash. Nothing happened to Tysenshu. Tysenshu stabbed the ground with the skeletal sword. Then a mark appeared under Jan, striking him with light. Jan landed with a thud. Jan got up quickly. Jan knew he had to quickly defeat Tysenshu, because Jan felt something really wicked from Tysenshu, an extremely powerful pressure.

Retsu slashed with the Geki Claw, Brachon blocked with the Javelin's rod, then knocked Retsu back with a fist. Gou jumped from behind. "Ro Ro Shu!" Gou kicked Brachon's shoulder. "Sho Sho Ken!" Gou tried an uppercut. Brachon quickly turned around, and Gou struck Brachon's chest head. Gou felt the impact of his own fist. Gou held his hand in pain.

"Saiblade Cutter, Chesto!" Ken shouted and slashed down. Brachon turned and parried Ken's slash with the Javelin. Retsu was flying to Brachon.

"Super Jaguar Geki!" Retsu struck Brachon at blank point range. Then Ken got out of the parry of the blades. Retsu landed near Gou, who just recovered from the impact of hitting Brachon's chest. "Now, Nii-San!"

"Yosh!" Gou shouted. Retsu jumped, and Gou launched Retsu up with a Shigeki infused uppercut.

"Super Brother Geki!" The two shouted. Retsu flew past Brachon, striking with the claw. Retsu landed behind Brachon. Brachon turned to face Retsu.

"That tickles." Brachon said. Retsu sharply turned to face Brachon.

"No way!" Retsu shouted. Then Brachon slashed Retsu into the air with the Javelin.

"Gengi, Ancient Lance!" Brachon's Javelin appeared to extend with Gengi. Then Brachon slashed around him, and slashed upward, hitting Retsu higher into the air. Retsu was falling towards Brachon with great velocity. Then Brachon unleashed a Gengi infused uppercut, hitting Retsu on the back. Had Retsu not been transformed, Retsu's back would've been broken.

Saberin was moving with great speed, striking the three females with flashy moves. Mele eventually parried with her sais, and ensnare Saberin with the bladed tongue. Mele threw Saberin to Ran as Ran jumped. "Super Cheetah Geki!" Ran executed a slashing motion with her Geki Claw, and slashed Saberin. Ryn extended her wings and kicked Saberin to the streets. Ran, Mele, and Ryn ran towards Saberin.

Saberin had the least defense of the three Ancient Ken users, but she still didn't show any scratches from the attacks. "Gengi!" She shouted. "Saber Dance!" She drew two daggers from her sides, then threw them at the three running towards her, but her daggers appeared to multiply, and struck the three. Sparks flew off the Ran, Mele, and Ryn's suits.

Rio was throwing Dorinki infused fists at Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh ducked a swing, then blocked a fist. Rio then spun to get around Genjyuoh, then used a back fist. Genjyuoh back flipped away from Rio. "Rinki, Goyu Kodan!" Rio shouted, and charged Dorinki into his hands, then fired it at Genjyuoh.

Genjyuoh stood still, then batted the Goyu Kodan away. Rio gasped. Genjyuoh chuckled. "My power is nearing that of a Gods every day, there is no way you could ever kill me, even if we aren't the same being!"

"I'm getting tired of you saying we're one in the same!" Rio shouted, charging towards Genjyuoh. Genjyuoh stood still, then when Rio was close . . .

"HATENKO!" Genjyuoh started to glow gold, then slugged Rio on the gut, then more punches. Rio went flying out of the park. Genjyuoh executed a large leap, then slammed his fist into Rio after Rio landed hard on the ground. Rio shouted in pain. Genjyuoh then stepped on Rio repeatedly. "You talk big, but you're nothing but a little lion!" Genjyuoh shouted.

"Super Geki Geki Ho!" Jan shouted after bringing out the Gekibazooka. Jan fired it alone, and struck Tysenshu, which caused him to slide out of the park as Tysenshu rebelled against the force of the Super Geki Geki Ho. Jan jumped and flew towards Tysenshu. "Super Tiger Geki!" Jan stabbed Tysenshu with the Geki Claw, after Tysenshu shattered the Super Geki Geki Ho. Tysenshu was out of the park. Tysenshu seemed to fall to pieces. "Did I do it?" Jan asked. Then the fallen pieces started to form back to Tysenshu. Jan's attacks didn't work.

Retsu, Gou, and Ken tried a three-way attack. Retsu was in the air, Gou to the left of Brachon, and Ken to the right. Ken slashed, Gou punched, and Retsu jabbed Brachon's head with the Geki Claw. Brachon took the attacks, but he was still okay.

"Gengi, Great Burst!" Brachon shouted, then Gengi bursted from his body, striking the three. Brachon punched Gou and Ken out of the park, and used a flash kick to kick Retsu, who was in the air, out. Retsu landed on Gou, then rolled on the floor.

Tysenshu slashed Jan with the giant skeletal sword. After Jan's body slid against the hard ground, Tysenshu fired what looked like a giant gold Tyrannosaurus at Jan. Jan quickly reacted upon seeing the Tyrannosaurus run towards him, "Ho Ho Dan!" Jan fired Gekitiger for protection. Gekitiger fended itself quite well against the Tyrannosaurus, but Gekitiger lost, as it was smashed to the side. The Tyrannosaurus rammed itself against Jan.

Eventually the three Ancient Ken users got back into a group. Genjyuoh stood to the side of them. The Jyuken Users got back into group as well, with Ryn next to the seven. Jan was holding the Gekibazooka that he brought out a few moments ago. Ran and Retsu took their sides. Ken switched the Saiblade to finger mode. Gou pressed the button on his Gongchanger. Rio charged Dorinki in his hands, while Mele surrounded it with Rakugekiken.

"OUGI!" The seven of them shouted. "Geki Rinki Goitsu!" They fired their respective attacks. Genjyuoh and the three Ancient Ken Users took the attack head on. Nothing happened, they were all okay.

"What power." Gou remarked.

Genjyuoh laughed. Then Tysenshu held his giant sword up high, while Brachon crossed his Javelin from the left with the sword, and Saberin crossed one of her daggers to the right with the sword. "Gengi!" Brachon and Saberin shouted. "Meteor Devastation!" A mark was formed under the warriors. The weapons fired colored lightning from the blades as they glowed blue, red, and yellow, respective to Brachon, Tysenshu, and Saberin. The attack spread around the warriors. The warriors were all struck. An explosion occurred, and smoke appeared. The smoke cleared, but the warriors were still okay.

"Not dead yet?" Genjyuoh said disappointed a bit. "No matter." Then he pointed the Sozyutou to the sky. "Saidian can destroy you!" Saidian walked out, shaking the ground. Genjyuoh jumped into Saidian. "Jyuken Henkei!" Saidaioh was formed. "Saidaioh, will destroy this world!"

Brachon and Saberin executed the growing stance. "Genshin Goten Hen!" They grew. Tysenshu grew differently. He first covered his face with his hands, then roared a Tyrannosaurus's roar into the sky. Not only did he grow, but he gained spikes on his back and a boney tail as well. The claws on his foot and hands grew longer. Tysenshu took on a more beastly persona. Tysenshu attempted to step on the warriors.

"BAI BAI BUNSHIN HEN!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted frantically, and summoned Gekitiger, cheetah, and jaguar. The three Gekibeasts blocked the step.

"Cho Rai Rai Jyu, Jyuken Gattai!" Gekifire Wolf was formed. Gekifire Wolf kicked Tysenshu off the three Gekibeasts.

"Rinki, Shorai Jyu!" Rinlion and chameleon were summoned.

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!" Gekirintohja was formed. Gekirintohja ran towards Tysenshu and slashed. Tysenshu grabbed the Gekirinken and threw Gekirintohja on the floor. Gekifire Wolf ran towards Brachon and Saberin to fight them. Saidaioh walk towards Gekirintohja, and slashed Gekirintohja while it was on the floor. Gekirintohja eventually parried a slash and flipped right up, only for the beastly Tysenshu, wielding the giant skeletal sword, slashing Gekirintohja from behind.

Kenom eventually made his way to the battle and slashed Gekifire Wolf. Gekipenguin tried to ram Kenom, only for Kenom to knock Gekipenguin away. It was in technical terms five against two. Ryn executed Houou Rai Jyu to at least even the odds a little, but Houou Jyu was just a beast and not a giant battler. Houou Jyu tried its best to fight Kenom.

"This is not good, it's five against two!" Bae shouted.

"Ryurynoh would be good right about now." Len said. Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf were taking large beatings.

"If only I had Saidaioh!" Ken shouted, seeing as how he wasn't at all involved in the giant battle.

Back on Ryu's end, Ryu was still lying still as if dead. _What's wrong with me?_ Ryu thought as he was in his comatose state. _Why can't I move my body? Is this how death feels like? I'm immortal, I can't die. But this feels so comfortable. Maybe I should succumb to this._ Ryu's body started becoming colder._ WAIT A MINUTE! This isn't death at all! It's just some pressure, something out of balance. Besides, even if I could die, I can't just yet! I still have things to do, I have to help Jan out! I have to bring Ran and Jan together! _Ryu's body became warmer. _Something is happening, I can feel it. There are still so many things to do, I can't just lie here forever! _Ryu's Dragon Ki started emitting from his body. Then Ryu opened his eyes. He was still sweating, and it looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open, and struggling to move his body. Ryu crawled to the edge of the roof. "Damn it." Ryu said. "Still can't move right. Just what is wrong with me?" Then Ryu noticed Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, and Houou Jyu fighting Saidaioh, Kenom, and what looked like three Ancient Monsters. "No wonder I have been feeling this pressure!" Ryu wheezed. "But, my body feels so weak. I still need to help!" Ryu said, getting up, then Ryu collapsed, and fell down the building. "There is still one thing I can do." Ryu's body started to glow red. His body became red and changed into a serpentine form.

(BC) This isn't good! Gekifire Wolf and Gekirintohja are in a pinch! Tysenshu carries his sword on his back, and claws Gekirintohja, then Saidaioh comes from the side to slash! Gekirintohja stumbles, then Tysenshu smashes Gekirintohja on the ground! Tysenshu feverishly claws Gekirintohja, mostly the Gekitiger parts. Gekitiger is weakening!

"Gekirintohja's gattai can't hold on any longer!" Retsu shouted. Gekirintohja's gattai was started to break down. Jan was grunting in pain.

"Jan!" Ran ran over to Jan to make sure he was okay. Though he was unbreakable body, Gekitiger getting clawed repeatedly was really hurting Jan.

Gekifire Wolf gets slashed by Brachon and Saberin! Gekifire Wolf stumbles a bit, then Houou Jyu just flies into Gekifire Wolf after Kenom fires a Daijaho at Houou Jyu. The two crashed into each other. Saberin and Brachon crossed their blades! "GAIA DEVASTATION!" The two glow yellow and blue respectively, and they fire lightning at the ground, and the ground gets a crack, which rocks emerge from! They strike Gekifire Wolf and Houou Jyu! Gekirintohja is weakening! I don't think Gekirintohja can handle being fused any longer! (Intermission)

Tysenshu was about to finish Gekirintohja up, as it was near being in phantom form, near being the key word. Then Ryu, dragon form, flew the battle in a flash and rammed Tysenshu into Saidaioh. Saidaioh stumbled. Ryu was violently moving all over the ground, even smashing the ground once with his tail. Gekirintohja got up. Everyone noticed that dragon that saved them. "Ryu?" Jan said. Ryu was fighting in his true form. Ryu was growling, and sweating a the same time. He was struggling to even move.

Saidaioh got up. "You're the brat." Genjyuoh said. "Not bad, I would think with your weaken Ki, you wouldn't show, but I guess I was wrong. Too bad, but in your current state you won't be much use!" Saidaioh and Tysenshu ran towards Ryu. Ryu wrapped his tail around Saidaioh, then clawed Tysenshu. Saidaioh was able to unwrap itself and threw Ryu on the ground.

"Ryu!" Ryn shouted worryingly. Saberin and Brachon ran towards Ryu, then each of them slashed Ryu. Ryu was struggling with Pain, and the pressure that he felt, most likely from the three Ancient Ken Users.

"Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Genjyuoh shouted, then Saidaioh started to unleash a Kanji Mark Slash on Ryu. The three Ancient Ken Users prepared for their cross blades move.

"Meteor Devastation!" Brachon and Saberin shouted. Kenom jumped to the sky.

"Daijaho!" Kenom shouted and fired a blue orb.

Then Gekirintohja ran in front of Ryu, and batted the Daijaho away, and used the Gekirinken to absorb the impact of the Meteor Devastation and parried the slash from Saidaioh. Ryu struggled to get up, but took this chance to fly over Gekirintohja and fired fire balls from the air. The fire balls separated Saidaioh and Tysenshu from Saberin, Kenom, and Brachon. Then Ryu flew towards Saberin, Kenom, and Brachon, who were trapped in a ring of fire. Ryu rammed into the three. Saberin and Brachon exploded, while Kenom disintegrated. Two Ancient Fists down.

"WOW!" Bae shouted.

"Not Ryurynoh, but it works." Len said. He was also admiring Ryu's dragon form.

Saidaioh got up, as did Tysenshu. Tysenshu, most likely the most fearsome of the three Ancient Ken users, was still alive. Parts of Tysenshu's boney body fell apart in the process of the fire ball rain, but they were connecting back to Tysenshu. Ryu fell to the floor with a thud. He was still weak. For some reason, getting rid of two of the Ancient Ken Users wasn't enough to help him. He needs to defeat Tysenshu. Gekifire Wolf got up and charged at Saidaioh, and used repeated Knee Kicks from the Gekiwolf leg and elbow smashes. Gekirintohja fought with Tysenshu, swords to claws. Eventually, Tysenshu grabbed Gekirintohja, lifted Gekirintohja to the air, and bit Rinlion's head piece. That was a mistake.

"Shishi ko!" Rio shouted. Rinlion's head fired fiery Rinki orbs into Tysenshu's mouth. Tysenshu didn't react, other then letting go of Gekirintohja, by throwing Gekirintohja next to the fallen Ryu. Ryu got up, but struggled to do so.

"GET ON!" Ryu shouted to Gekirintohja.

"Huh?" Everyone said. Then they realized that Ryu wanted Gekirintohja to ride on him.

"Yosh!" Jan shouted, finally recovered from the clawing damage from Tysenshu. Gekirintohja jumped onto Ryu's back, and rode him.

"Dragon Rider Gekirintohja, Burning Up!"

"EH!" Ryn shouted in surprise. Really, just riding on something and the formation receives a new name. Ryu was always the only one who understood how that work, Ryn was always in the dark. (Like Voyager Daibouken!)

"Oh." Gou said in surprise.

"WHA!" Ken shouted.

"WHOA!" Len shouted. "That looks so cool!"

(BC) SUGE! Dragon Rider Gekirintohja! Though its simply Gekirintohja riding on top of Ryu, it seems so cool. Saidaioh and Tysenshu step back. Then Tysenshu runs towards Dragon Rider Gekirintohja. Ryu reacts, and fires a fire breath from his mouth! It burns Tysenshu! Saidaioh gets kicked by Gekifire Wolf! "Ban Ban Chu!" Gekifire Wolf executes an elbow smash! Saidaioh blocks with his shield. Saidaioh pushes Gekifire Wolf away.

"Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Dragon Rider Gekirintohja flies at Tysenshu, and Gekirintohja slashes Tysenshu to pieces! Dragon Rider Gekirintohja now flies at Saidaioh, Gekirintohja jumps off of Ryu, and kicks Saidaioh!

Wait! Something is happening to Ryu, he starts to fall! Ryu transforms back into his human form! Well, that's the end of Dragon Rider Gekirintohja for now. (Intermission)

Ryu was falling to the ground. Now he really couldn't move his body. _That's it for me now._ Ryu thought. _Jan, defeat that Tyrannosaurus for me._ Ryu closed his eyes and he dropped to the ground. If he wasn't Immortal, then he would be dead.

(BC) No matter, now the tables have turn, and its two against one now! Wait a minute, the pieces that Tysenshu was slashed into are now reforming into Tysenshu! What does it take to defeat this monster.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" Genjyuoh shouted. "Dai Dai Sai Dai Giri!" Saidaioh slashes its Kanji Mark Slash! Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf jumps into the air! Saidaioh misses, and is kicked by the two, then Gekifire Wolf launches off of Saidaioh's body!

"Geki Waza, Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekifire Wolf launches the Wolf blade, but not at Saidaioh, but at the charging Tysenshu! Tysenshu is slashed to pieces, but it has already been seen that Tysenshu can regenerate himself. Wait, Gekirintohja runs towards Tysenshu!

"Ougi, Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins towards Tysenshu. The Gekirinken connects with the flying wolf blade. "Ougi, Ro Ro Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" The pieces that Tysenshu is slashed into are now being cut to more pieces! All of the broken boney parts, are turned into dust. A dark aura comes from the dust. Gekirintohja and Gekifire Wolf prepare to destroy the aura, but Saidaioh transforms back to Saidian and rams the two, absorbing the aura inside him, wait Genjyuoh is doing that!

"I'll take this!" Genjyuoh shouted, and ran off. Well, at least it's a victory.

"Gekirintohja, Gekifire Wolf, Win!" (EC)

Everyone ran to make sure if Ryu was okay (Suits dematerialized). Ryu landed in the park. They ran and noticed Ryu sitting on a stone bench, without his robe. His robe was lying on the ground. Ryu was sitting there. The Doukokugan was hanging around his neck. Then he got up. "Yoshi!" He shouted, mispronouncing, again. He was back to his usual self. He had on a black undershirt, and black pants. He was back flipping all over the place.

"Ryu!" Ryn shouted, then ran towards Ryu and hugged him. Ryu was smiling. After Ryn released Ryu from the hug, Ryu picked his robe up and wore it.

"Better." Ryu said. Then Ryu checked around. "Why didn't you people tend the shop today." Ken and Gou were like, 'huh?'

"So what exactly happened to you?" Gou asked.

Ryu shrugged. "My theory on this case is this," Ryu said, with what seemed like an intelligent voice. "Because I am a legendary creature, a dragon, I may have lived for a long time. I believe that the reason that today there was a pressure from Tysenshu was because of the whole fact that I may have interacted with Dinosaurs, and that I may have done something to anger them."

"EH?" Everyone said, even Ryn, and Rio.

"Or." Ryu said in his regular voice. "It could have been that I once lived with Dinosaurs and they exerted a special pressure, but I was used to that pressure. After they were extinct, my body didn't have to go against that pressure, and my body became weaker."

"Really?" Everyone but Rio asked Ryu.

"Nope, I really don't know." Ryu said. Everyone but Rio fell to the floor with a thud.

"So what caused you to wake up." Gou asked.

Ryu sighed. "For one, I still need to pick on you and Ken!" Ryu shouted and pointed at Gou and Ken.

"EH!" Ken shouted, then started whimpering. "Why me?"

Gou sighed. "Maitaze." Gou said, knocking his forehead.

"And, there's still something I need to do." Then Ryu smiled a real sly smile to Ran. Ran turned around. Second time that day that a sly smile was directed to her. Ryu turned his head. "Yes, something I still need to do." Ryu chuckled an almost evil chuckle with a smile to match.

Retsu and Jan sweat dropped. "Jan, do you get the feeling that Ryu's smile is creepy?" Retsu asked.

"Ryu's smile looks so Fumafuma." Jan remarked.

The day ended, finally. Ran was just coming out of the bathroom, when Jan was standing in the living room. Almost everyone was asleep, and Ran was in her pajamas as well. Jan, however, was wearing the clothes he wore in the afternoon. "What are you doing up?" Ran asked. Jan said nothing, then walked up to Ran, then embraced her from behind. "Jan!" Ran blushed as Jan was hugging her.

Jan chuckled. "So, how do you like this?" Jan asked. It was Jan's voice, but something about the tone was really off. Then Ran elbowed Jan on the gut. Jan fell to the floor, then his body changed to . . . Ryu.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Ran shouted to Ryu. Ryu was laughing.

"Got you!" Ryu said. Then Ryu got up. "Being manipulative is so fun!" Ryu said in Cantonese. Then Ryu ran out the door.

"Wait!" Ran shouted. "Geez, Ryu's is so weird at times." Ran said.

Ryu ran to the top of the building, with a large smile. Ryn was staring at Ryu in fear. "I just saw that." Ryn said.

"What, me hugging Ran." Ryu said.

"Yeah, and the fact that you just disguised yourself as Jan." Ryn said.

"Oh that." Ryu said. "I figured out a way to tap out Long's power just by touching the Doukokugan." Ryu held the Doukokugan. "Besides, today you kissed Jan."

"But it was to the cheek!" Ryn shouted in surprise.

"But it was near the lips." Ryu said. "Relax, it had nothing to do with revenge. I'm not that type of person."

"That's a relief." Ryn said, sighing a sign of relief. "Now, can you tell me if it was true what you said today about your theories."

Ryu looked away from Ryn's face and looked at the city. "Nope, none of it was true." Ryu said. He knew everything. Ryn gave her full attention. "The reason I was in my state was, because, the creation of an Ancient Ken User, gave out a real dark pressure. They were powerful creatures, and Genjyuoh was able to unleash a real powerful power from their creation. Me, seeing as how it is my duty to watch over this world, felt the pressure head on. Had Tysenshu's body not been destroy, I would still be in my comatose state." Ryu sat down, and his face turned depressed all of a sudden. He held his knees together. "But, now Genjyuoh has taken that same power I felt. It was released after Tysenshu's body was destroyed, and now Genjyuoh has it. I don't have to fear about me feeling that pressure again, but now Genjyuoh's power is getting closer to that of a gods." Ryn was worried.

Genjyuoh, standing in a dark alleyway, was absorbing the dark aura that was released from Tysenshu's body. "This power, this power belongs to me now!" Genjyuoh shouted, laughing maniacally.

Academy file! "Dragon Rider Gekirintohja!" Ryu shouted. The location is the living room."When I turn Dragon Form, Gekirintohja can ride on my back and it forms Dragon Rider Gekirintohja!" Ryu was jumping all over if joy. "Finally, I get to combine with Gekirintohja!"

Ryn sweat dropped. "I still don't understand why just Gekirintohja riding on you has to get a new name." She remarked.

"It just does!"Ryu shouted.

File Ends, Normal Ending R plays!

How was this chapter? Monster ideas are appreciated, again, thanks to Izout, I hope you like the Ancient Ken monsters here. If there is something any one of you would like to see here, please mention it, and I will try and find some way to insert that something into the story. Also, if there is a character or mecha that you feel like needs more focus on, then please don't hesitate to say something. I still need opinions on Ryu and Ryn, like if Ryu is creepy or not. Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Super Sentai, but I do own Ryu and Ryn.

Change of style! - - will appear to represent change in location or quick pause, just like my more recent fics.

This chapter is not what I planned, but it will have to do. I originally wanted a chapter centered on Gou, a two parter, but I decided to go for Retsu instead. HERE'S AN EXPLANATION CHAPTER ON RETSU & CHERRY! Hope you like . . .

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!**

Ryn came running to the inside of the home, where everyone inside was eating breakfast. "Have any of you seen Ryu?" Ryn asked everyone. Ran, Retsu, Len and Jan looked at each other, while Gou and Ken were standing near an open window shrugging. "Oh, well if you see him please tell me." Ryn walked out, but not before everyone heard Ryu's voice singing a song about Momotaro with a mention of a dog, monkey, and pheasant as well as Millet Dumplings. Ryn stopped and slowly turned around, but not before Gou picked up a wooden block and threw the block outside the window.

"AIYA!" Ryu's voice sounded, and Ken and Gou closed the window.

"Was that Ryu just now?" Ryn asked. Ken and Gou shook their heads, with Ken smiling an innocent smile. Ryn turned to Ran. "Have you seen Ryu?"

"Well . . ." Ran said, then looked at Gou who was waving his arms all over mouthing 'no'. Ran sweat dropped.

"I guess you really don't know where Ryu is." Ryn said sadly and walked out.

Gou and Ken sighed a sign of relief, and opened up the window again. Outside hanging by the window on a rope, was Ryu, his whole body tied up. "Mou, you guys are mean." Ryu said to Gou and Ken. Ryu was dangling upside down.

Len tapped Ran's shoulder. "Why did Gou and Ken even tie Ryu up?" Len asked.

"Well." Ran tried to remember the event. It was a strange one.

"What I can say is that, Ryu is just weird." Retsu continued to Ran. "Ryu came creeping into the room, then pounced on both Nii-san and Ken. Of course Nii-san reacted and started beating Ryu, then Ken tied Ryu up. Guess they hate Ryu or something." Retsu said. Of course Retsu didn't really like Ryu either because Ryu keeps teasing Retsu about Cherry. But what Ryu did to Retsu was small talk compared to how Ryu always picked on Gou and Ken. Poor guys.

"Weird." Len said.

- -

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, a new threat is unleashed, the Hakaishin. The battle with the Genjyuoh begins!_

_- -_

Chapter 26

Ryu was outside, all tied up all over his body, and he was hanging upside down. Ryu felt something rushing to his head. "Man, now I know how it feels like to have your blood rush up to your head." Ryu remarked. Ryu tried to look up and noticed that the window was closed now. "Man, they left me." Ryu said. One thing different about Ryu now is that his Japanese has really improved since last time (hehe, maybe you can connect this to the host fics that Ryu has been in, then again maybe not). "Yosh (he finally pronounced it right!)!" Ryu said. "I'll just swing around until I drop." Then Ryu noticed that a crowd started to form at the ground. The crowd was looking up and looking at the hanging Ryu while was hanging upside down. Ryu looked straight. "Uh oh." If Ryu fell now, he would cause a scare. Ryu didn't know what to do. He started sweating nervously. "Someone help me." He whimpered.

And just to note, Ryu's rope was starting to break.

People on the ground were making a commotion. "What is that guy doing?"

"He's going to fall!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Call the firefighters!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Call my mom!" Everyone stared at this guy. "Never mind."

Ryu didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden, Ryu heard something snapping. Ryu tried to look up, and the rope broke. Of course Ryu was still tied up. "Uh oh." Ryu started to drop. "EE!" He was body was moving all over, rotating. Everyone on the ground gasped. Someone upstairs tried to grab hold of Ryu, but Ryu didn't want to get this person involved so shifted to the side. Then Ryu kept falling, finally falling hard onto the ground, and created a crack on the ground.

"NO!" Someone shouted. "We fail!" Everyone started crying.

"He's in a better place now." One person said.

Then Ryu got up, surprising everyone. He's immortal, remember. Course no one here really knew that Ryu was immortal. Ryu looked around, "Kids, don't try this at home." Ryu said, then Ryu started hopping to the park, while everyone simply watched the unscathed Ryu hop away.

Everyone then started tearing in joy, and had their hands in prayer. "He is, a god." They said.

Then Ryu turned around. "I am no god, but I am a strange man." Ryu said in Cantonese, seeing as how everyone was speaking Cantonese. "No need to worry about me, continue to live your normal lives." Ryu preached, then started back flipping away, using his head to bounce.

Everyone sweat dropped upon seeing Ryu head back flipping away.

"Aiya, aiya, aiya." Ryu yelped as he head back flipped away. Ryu is a strange man-san.

- -

Gou and Ken were relaxing, no Ryu to force them to open up the shop and do the weird poses. Of course now Ken had no way to show his perseverance.

Retsu was showing some of his technique to Len. Also to note, there was something in Retsu's pocket. As Retsu showed Len Fantastic Technique, the paper started to fall out, and flew to Len. Len picked up the paper, and didn't exactly know how to read it as there were some words that didn't seem Chinese to him. He went to Jan. "Master Jan, can you read this?" Len handed the paper to Jan.

Jan took one look at it. Of course, Jan didn't exactly know how to fully translate it. He only got a few words out of it. "Sorry." Jan apologized.

"It's all right I guess." Len said.

"What do you need help in?" Ran asked coming over. Then Jan showed the paper to Ran.

"Len wants to know what is written on the paper." Jan said, and Ran took one look at the paper, but she didn't get a chance to read it. Why?

Retsu noticed the paper that Jan was handing to Ran. "WAIT!" Retsu shouted, ran over to Ran, and snatched the paper away from Ran. Retsu held the paper tightly. "How did you get this!?" Retsu asked, and Jan and Ran were stupefied.

"It fell out of your pocket." Len replied to Retsu.

Retsu sighed a sigh of relief, then took one look at the paper, but Ryu was behind Retsu now. Ryu was still tied up. Retsu had the uncanny feeling that someone was behind him.

"So, you're writing poems to Cherry." Ryu said slyly behind Retsu, surprising Retsu. Ryu seemed so shady right now.

"RYU!?" Retsu shouted in surprise.

"Who else?" Ryu said, and then noticed that Retsu, Len, Jan, and Ran were staring at Ryu's mid-section. "What?"

"Ryu . . ." Ran said.

"Do you know you are on fire?" Jan finished for Ran, and Len pointed at the small flame on Ryu.

Ryu tried to look down. "EE!" Ryu shrieked. He had passed by a cooking stand earlier. Ryu started hopping all over. "Hot, hot, hot! What do I do!?" Ryu shouted. "I got it, hop like crazy!" Ryu started hopping all over. "It's not working!"

"Stop drop and roll!" Retsu told Ryu, and Ryu followed Retsu. The flame was gone and Ryu sighed a sign of relief.

Ryu got up, and looked around. "Hey, where's the ossan and brat?" Ryu asked. Ryu said Brat in Japanese.

"Eh?" Jan, Ran, Retsu, and Len said in confusion.

"What's an Ossan and 'Brat'?" Len asked Jan and Ran. Len quickly got an explanation.

"You talking about Nii-san and Ken?" Retsu asked. _If so, I'm surprised that Ryu thinks so lowly of the two . . . Wait, does Ryu even know what an Ossan and 'Brat' are?_

"Maybe . . ." Ryu replied. There was something different about Ryu today.

"Um," Len said. "Can you speak more."

"Sure." Ryu said, and Ryu started saying random Japanese words fluently.

"Wow, your Japanese has really improved." Ran remarked.

"It sounds so Nikiniki!" Jan exclaimed.

Ryu chuckled. "Thanks. Ryn decided to finally help me with my accent, and helped me with pronunciation." Ryu then thought of what had happened. "Now that I think about it, I just fell asleep then woke up and voila, my Japanese became more fluent."

"That's kind of cool." Len remarked.

Then Ryu fell on his back. "Aiya, can someone untie me?" Ryu asked. The ropes were really hindering Ryu's ability to move. Retsu walked up to Ryu and tried to untie Ryu. Ryu then decided to have a conversation with Retsu. "So, you decided to write a romantic poem for Cherry?" Ryu asked.

Retsu stayed silent for a bit, while searching for a way to untie Ryu. Then Retsu spoke, "well, yeah."

Ryu smiled. "She's a good pick, though I find it strange that you would fall for a thief." Then Ryu looked into Retsu's eyes, well at least Ryu tried to.

"Well . . ." Retsu started to say. There was something special about Cherry.

"Do you want to go see her and stay with her?" Ryu asked.

"Wha?" Retsu was in shock.

"I mean, everyone keeps teasing you about her." Ryu explained. _You're one of those people, _Retsu thought a little annoyed. "So I would think that you have a really strong thing going with her, and the fact that you've been in Hong Kong for a while. I'm thinking you want to pay her a visit. It would be better if you actually read that poem to her."

Retsu just stared at Ryu, then Retsu turned Ryu around, trying to ignore Ryu. "Man, where is the start of this rope?" Retsu asked. Then Retsu brought out Gekifan and tried to slash the rope open. Retsu sweat dropped when the rope wouldn't break. "Hey Jan, can you help me cut this rope?" Jan walked over, now holding Gekisaber.

Jan tried cutting the rope. Nothing. "Huh?" Jan said looking at the blade. Jan looked at the blade making sure that the blade wasn't dull. It was still sharp. Then Jan and Retsu slashed at the rope. Nothing again. "Hey, Ryu. What is with the fumafuma rope?"

"Yeah, what did Nii-san and Ken tie you with?" Retsu asked.

"They stole a rope from my robe and tied me with it." Ryu replied, and Retsu, Jan, Ran, and Len sweat dropped at that explanation.

"How many things are in that robe?" Jan asked.

"A lot." Ryu answered. "I mean I've collected a lot of things since the first time I set my foot on the this Earth."

"Is your robe like . . . big?" Len asked.

"Want to try?" Ryu asked Len, and Len shook his head. "I don't know how big it really is. You can call it a Precious."

"Precious?" Len said this.

"Figures a rope that came from your robe would be so durable." Retsu sighed. Retsu and Jan then decided to just simply untie Ryu. Then Elehung and Sharkie slid out.

"There is training while having fun. The worldly-loving Elephant Ken, Elehung Kinpo!" Elehung said kneeling on one knee, and holding up something with his right hand.

"There is Sharkin while training. The doing your best Shark Ken, Sharkie Chan!" Sharkie was also kneeling in a similar matter but also doing a variation of the Sharkin pose.

"Master Elehung, Master Sharkie? What are you doing here?" Ran asked.

"I'm here to celebrate buying this gem here!" Elehung said as if in victory. He was holding up a giant transparent gem in his hand.

"And it costed Sempai here a lot." Elehung said.

"Then doesn't that mean you wasted money on something useless?" Retsu asked. This stopped Elehung and Sharkie.

"It doesn't matter because I bought this from a really cute girl." Elehung said.

Retsu and Ran sweat dropped.

Then Sharkie realized something. "But we were supposed to use that money to buy some furniture." He whined.

Elehung realized it too. "Then why didn't you stop me?"

"You convinced me that we should buy it." Sharkie complained.

"Oh." Then Elehung saw Ran. "Ran-chan, I didn't hug you yet!" Elehung ran to Ran. Then the tied up Ryu reacted and made a miraculous leap and landed in front of Ran. Ryu glared at Elehung, and Ryu looked like he was going to kill Elehung. This really scared Elehung. Would've scared Elehung to death had not Ryu tipped over a second later.

"KU!" Ryu shouted frustratingly. He started rolling around, doing a few moves that resembled the worm move in break dancing.

Sharkie and Elehung looked at each other. "Is Ryu here trying to practice Worm Ken?" Sharkie asked.

"Looks like it." Elehung replied. Then Elehung simply ran to Retsu while Sharkie ran to Jan. "Come on, let's go have a drink!" Elehung shouted. "Yum Cha!"

"EH!?" Retsu said in surprise, only for Elehung and Sharkie pull their respective Gekiranger out the park.

"WAIT!" Jan shouted. "I still have to teach Len Jyuken!" But they were far from the park already. Man those Kenseis could move.

Ryu rolled around while Ran and Len just watched the four run out the park. Gou and Ken were hiding in the bushes watching Ryu roll around. Then Ryu flipped up. He looked at Gou and Ken's direction, surprising them, but Ryu looked at Len after.

"Hey Len!" Ryu said trying to see face to face with Len. Len looked at Ryu. "Want to hang out with me for the rest of the day?" Len stared at Ryu with surprise. "That is, if Ran would let you hang with a strange guy like myself." This made Ran blush.

"Why would you need my permission?" Ran asked not really looking at Ryu. Ryu smiled a big smile, scaring Len a tad.

"So, do you?" Ryu asked. "I'm just going to follow Jan and Retsu so if you want to come you can come. Besides, I need someone to help me get where I need to."

Len decided to go with Ryu, and Len led Ryu like a dog. Course Len held a loose piece of the rope while Ryu was hopping behind Len.

Then Gou and Ken popped up from the bush, which was conveniently behind Ran. The two surprised her. "Gou-san, Ken, what were you two doing?" She asked.

"Hiding from the psycho." Ken said.

"He' driving us nuts!" Gou shouted.

"Nuts enough that you guys act really different than usual?" Ran asked.

"Yeah!" Ken and Gou shouted. "He's just that crazy!"

- -

Jan and Retsu were just sitting at their table while Sharkie and Elehung were drinking, tea that is. Then again, Cha does mean tea in Cantonese. Jan and Retsu stared at Sharkie and Elehung. Then a cute waitress with short chin length hair walked over and served food to the four, and poured something into the cups of the four. She was wearing a maid's outfit for some reason. Elehung didn't mind. "Here you go." She said, then took notice of Retsu. This girl spoke Japanese quite fluently. "Oh, you're quite handsome." She said. She started making her moves on Retsu.

Ryu earlier directed Len's attention to the restaurant where the two Kenseis and the two Gekirangers were at. Ryu jumped onto a beam that was on the ceiling, with Len holding onto Ryu. Ryu was still tied up. Ryu noticed the waitress making her move on Retsu. "Dang woman." Ryu said.

"What?" Len said. "You want her near Master Jan or something? I thought you were trying something else."

"No. Just that that woman is making moves on Retsu when he's taken already." Ryu said.

"I keep hearing that, but I also hear that the woman that Retsu is together with is a thief." Len said.

"Dang kid, you have a pretty mature vocabulary for your age." Ryu remarked. "Well, she is a thief, a clumsy one at least."

"Do you know how Retsu fell in love?" Len asked.

Ryu nodded. "Here, I'll tell you the whole thing." Ryu knew the whole story just by looking into Retsu's eye.

- -

"The first contact that Retsu got from Cherry, at least not counting their first meeting, were these notes that were attached to roses. Retsu would find them and think that they were threatening notes. It was strange that he didn't recognize it as a love confession. The notes kept coming, and Retsu got paranoid. Then one day Retsu found the trespasser and he chased her. She tripped, and like I said, she was a klutz. Anyway, Retsu recognized her as they met before. The two started hanging out with each other, and Retsu found out that Cherry found his art quite wonderful. Cherry is a nice girl, and she gave up her thieving ways, though I have to wonder with her level of klutziness, I wonder how many thefts she even handled. The two started falling in love with each other and badabing badaboom we got our couple."

- -

"Wow," was all Len had to say.

"But now that scumbag Retsu is taking advantage of his time away from Cherry!" Ryu gritted his teeth. "Oh I'm so going to punish him."

Then Ryu saw Retsu say something to the waitress. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm already with someone else." Retsu said with a smile.

Ryu just stared at Retsu. Ryu started to tear tears of joy. "Oh, Retsu is such a man." Ryu said with a true girlish voice.

"That voice scares me." Len said, and he looked at Jan. "I wonder what Master Jan is doing." Jan was sniffing the teacup while the waitress walked away.

Ryu noticed that there was something sly about the waitress's face, which had a sly smile on. Of course, no one's sly smile will ever match up to Ryu's.

Retsu picked up his teacup as Elehung and Sharkie chugged the 'tea' in the cup down. Retsu had the cup at his lips, when he sniffed something amiss with the 'tea'. He and Jan knew that there was something wrong with the 'tea'. "Master Elehung, Master Sharkie, drop your cups!" Retsu shouted, but Sharkie and Elehung were intoxicated already.

"Ho ho." A woman's voice sounded. Then Retsu and Jan realized that the whole restaurant was empty save for the waitress and the four in the restaurant. Course this was minus Ryu and Len. The waitress walked out. "Seems my little trick was found out by two men." She said.

Retsu and Jan turned to see the waitress. "Something about you is really making me Kichikichi." Jan said.

"What are you planning?" Retsu asked. "And who are you?"

"My name?" The waitress asked. "I am the most notorious thief across the world. I've stolen many valuable items, sold them, and stole them back just to make more money. You can call me, Thorn. I sold that gem that the weird Ero Elephant is holding right now. And of course, seeing as how the two of you haven't drunk my special drunken tea," Thorn had a real maniacal face right now, "looks like I'll have to force you to drink." She then disappeared in a flash. Despite her abilities, she's still human. Even Ryu was surprised by this fact.

A second later, Thorn was holding Jan's head, while her legs clamped around Retsu's neck and flipped Retsu to the ground. Thorn had a gourd in her free hand. "You're pretty cute." She said as Jan struggled to get out. "But be a good boy and chug this down." She placed the gourd to Jan's lip.

"What's she doing to Master Jan!?" Len asked frantically.

"Oh no!" Ryu whispered. Jan was drinking! Well at least it was called drunken tea.

Jan was forced to chug the 'tea' down. Jan's face became red, and Retsu noticed. "JAN!"

"Now it's your turn." Thorn said. She knelt down, her legs still clamped to Retsu. The gourd was heading for Retsu.

"No, no, NO!" Retsu was forced to chug the 'tea' down. Retsu's face turned red and he was drunk. Thorn got off Retsu and walked up to Elehung.

"WAIT!" Ryu shouted, getting up from his spot. Len was able to hide behind Ryu's robe so Thorn didn't see Len. "Doers of evil, I the dragon of justice (reference to Seigi no Ryu, if you know what I mean) will not let thieves like you to roam free." On a side note, Ryu said this. "Course this doesn't exactly tie in with Cherry." Back to the speech. "I shall stop you with my . . ." Ryu moved forward and realized that he was standing on top of a beam on the ceiling. "Oh crud." Ryu fell, still tied up. "EE!" Ryu dropped on the table, smashing it.

Thorn didn't notice Len as she was staring at Ryu. She blinked in confusion. "Meh, oh well." She shrugged. "Seeing as how you're already tied up, I think you deserve a drink." She walked up to Ryu.

"No, anything but that!" Ryu seemed really scared. For reals, he seemed scared. "No, no, NO!" Ryu was forced to chug the 'tea' down as well. But Ryu was fine, well he looked it.

"WHAT!" Thorn shouted. Then she made Ryu chug more. She had more gourds and Ryu kept chugging and chugging and chugging, but Ryu's face was still normal. "Forget you!" She shouted kicking Ryu on the head.

"Ow." Ryu said calmly. Thorn walked up to the intoxicated Elehung and snatched the gem away. Jan and Retsu were stumbling all over and Thorn walked past them. Len climbed down and helped Ryu up.

"Uncle Ryu, what are we going to do!?" Len asked as Retsu started stumbling past the door.

"First thing first, help the two Kenseis out and Jan as well." Ryu commanded, then he started to hop out.

- -

On a serious note, Genjyuoh had Kenom start an attack with a Butoka and a Wagataku. Course, they were still preparing so the attack hasn't start yet.

- -

Thorn walked the streets whistling and throwing the gem up into the air and catching it. "So easy." She said, but notice that Retsu was following her. She turned. "Geez, can't believe this guy can still move." She then turned and walked off.

"Wait." Retsu slurred. "You can't just take that." He was really drunk.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?" Thorn mocked, then Retsu jumped into the air and was able to take the gem out of Thorn's hand. "HEY!"

Retsu smiled a drunken smile. That was not all he took. He also took two of the gourds that Thorn had. Don't really know where Retsu got them. Retsu placed the gem into his pocket, and got into drunken stance. "Fantastic Technique: Drunken Jaguar Ken!" Retsu slurred as Len and Ryu walked and hopped out respectively. Ryu was also pulling a drunken Sharkie and Elehung, who were singing some drunken song. Len was helping the intoxicated Jan to walk. Jan was saying random things in Jannish.

Thorn just looked at Retsu and just 'heh'. "You think in your state you can beat me?" She asked, then noticed that Retsu started chugging her 'tea' down. "What the?" Seriously, Retsu was drunk as he was, so why would he drink more.

Retsu looked happy in a drunken way and threw the gourds away. He then got back into drunken stance. Thorn somehow pulled out a Chinese Javelin from nowhere. She charged at Retsu and tried to stab at Retsu.

Len just pointed at Thorn. "You know, she's just like you, pulling things out of nowhere." Len remarked.

Retsu however kept dodging and even got a few hits in. Then Thorn swung her javelin, and Retsu had to fall on his back to dodge. Moments later Retsu started sleeping. "Wha?" Thorn was really confused.

Ryu however knew what was going on. "This is . . . Sleeping Jaguar Ken!" Ryu shouted.

"Sleeping?" Len was confused.

"Retsu's fantastic technique is limitless!" Ryu declared, but he seemed so, who knows, it just wasn't normal for Ryu.

Thorn tried to take the gem out of Retsu's pocket, but Retsu was fighting even when asleep. Thorn was frustrated and attempted to stab Retsu, but Retsu was still fighting. Thorn shouted a battle cry, jumped into the air, and tried to stab Retsu once and for all. Course she missed as Retsu shifted, and the ground shook, surprising her. Kenom, the Butoka and the Wagataku were giant and terrorizing the city. Thorn yelped in surprise.

Ran, Gou, and Ken were running over along with Ryn. Ken pointed up. "OH! They're giant now!"

Ran looked around and noticed the drunk Jan and the sleeping Retsu. "Jan! Retsu!" She shouted going up to Jan first then Retsu. She noticed the scared Thorn, but said nothing.

"What do we do!?" Ken shouted. "Retsu is sleeping, and Jan . . . yow! Didn't know that Jan would ever succumb to drinking." Gou tried shaking Sharkie and Elehung to wake them up.

"You got me!" Ryu declared then hopped to the giant battle.

Ryn just stared at Ryu. Ryu seemed quite energetic for some reason.

"Ryu Rai Jyu!" Ryu announced as he hopped really high into the air. Ryuoh formed around Ryu and Ryu entered Ryuoh. Ryu transformed, and somehow the ropes just disappeared. "Ikuze!" Ryu shouted. "Ryu Henkei!" Ryuoh transformed, and landed. Ryuoh was moving really fast. "Ryuoh Burning Up!" Ryu shouted then Ryuoh moved in a flash. Ryuoh started punching and kicking the enemies. "Badabadabadabadabadabadabadabadabada!" Ryu shouted with each hit. "DADADADADADADADADADAD!" Ryu was acting really strange.

Ryn just blinked her eyes in confusion. "Hey Len," Ryn spoke to Len, "did Ryu drink?"

"You mean if he's drunk?" Len asked and Ryn nodded. "I don't know if he's drunk, but that woman did try to make Ryu drunk."

Ryn nodded. "Ryu's drunk right now." She said.

"EH!" The non-intoxicated people shouted.

"Really?" Len asked. "He doesn't look it?"

"First effect to a dragon, they'll be more energetic and start shouting random battle cries." Ryn sighed.

Then Ryuoh dropped down in exhaustion. "Second effect, Ryu will drop down in exhaustion."

"Isn't that a sugar rush?" Len asked but Ryn ignored the question.

Kenom and the two beetle warriors started to stomp and slash the downed Ryuoh. "Third effect, Ryu's body becomes as hard as rock as he sleeps." Ryuoh seemed to snore while Kenom and the Beetles just kept attacking Ryuoh.

"Fourth effect, fire will come out of nowhere." Then fire surrounded Ryuoh, but Kenom and the beetles kept attacking. "Ryu will feel nothing still." Ryn sweat dropped. "I think I'll have to get into this battle." She then transformed and flew to Ryuoh. "Houou Rai Jyu." She announced. "I guess." Houou Jyu formed around Ryn and she entered the beast. Ryuoh then turned on its back while Kenom and the beetles stepped on Ryuoh. Houou Jyu flapped its wings and blew them away while Houou Jyu attached to Ryuoh's back. "Ryu Ryn Gattai. Ryurynoh burning up." Ryn said unenthusiastic as she has to take control of Ryurynoh while Ryu was sleeping. "I guess I'll do the finisher quick." Ryn said as Kenom fired a Daijaho and the Beetles used a combined ki attack. But Ryurynoh just walked past the attacks. "I guess Ryu would like to use this move right now." Ryn placed a hand over her face, then flung the arm. "OUGI!" Ryn shouted. "Burning Tempest Kick Slash!" Ryn shouted, course she didn't know if she got the attack name right seeing as how it was usually Ryu who named the Ryurynoh attacks. Ryurynoh's right foot was ablaze and Ryurynoh did a roundhouse kick. Then Ryurynoh spun its body and slashed Kenom and the beetles. Kenom disintegrated while the Butoka and Wagataku exploded.

(BC) And Ryurynoh is formed a second time! (Bae notices the battle is over) Oh come on, I get here and the battles over. "Sorry." Ryn apologizes and shrugs. (EC, Too bad . . .)

- -

At night time, when Len and the whole group were eating dinner inside the home, Ryu was drinking jugs of water and glaring at Gou. "I'm going to have to punish him." Ryu said.

Gou felt a chill. "Why do I get the feeling something bad's going to happen?" Gou asked himself.

Ryu then spoke to Retsu. "Hey Retsu, want to take a visit to Japan?" Ryu asked.

"Eh?" Retsu asked.

"Eh?" Ran asked while Jan was still a tad confused as to what happened.

- -

Let's go to Japan for a while. Cherry was awaiting a letter from Retsu, when Retsu's voice sounded. She walked out and noticed that Retsu was reciting the poem that he wrote. Cherry blushed as the poem was quite romantic and quite fitting for an artist like Retsu.

Ryu sighed. "He may just stay with her." He said. He pulled out red string. "I've helped many couples out with this string. May it guide you two to happiness." Ryu said and the red string flew on its own, somehow invisible to Retsu and Cherry, binding the two up.

Ryu started to walk off, when Retsu came running over. "What you think I'm going to stay here?" Retsu asked.

"But, Cherry . . ." Ryu said.

"As much as I do want to stay, I still have a responsibility with the Gekirangers." Retsu said. "I need to help with the fights. I haven't really done much, but I still have to fight."

Ryu smiled. "That's the spirit!" He shouted.

"By the way, what happened to the Thorn girl?" Retsu asked.

"She got freaked out by your technique so she fled." Ryu said. "She didn't get away with the gem at least." Retsu nodded, then Ryu smiled a sly smile. "Course, I have it." Ryu whispered.

"Hm?" Retsu asked.

"Let's have a competition before we go back!" Ryu shouted. "Let's pit your rope technique with my flight."

"You're on."

- -

ACADEMY FILE! Bae is on top of a TV, "Well I may not have done the commentary, but I can still explain the attack!" Bae said as the TV showed Ryurynoh doing the new Ougi. "Combination of Ryuoh's kicking power with Ryurynoh's slashing attack. It is truly a marvelous attack. But it looks so familiar . . ." Then the TV showed Gekirintohja Wolf using Geki Rin Ro Ro Zan. "Oh, it makes sense."

"By the way." Bae continued. "I wonder what Mele is doing right now?" Bae flew off to Mele and Rio's home, and Rio was drunk. "Oh, I don't like where this is going.

"Rio-sama!" Mele said lovingly, cutely, and in a really strange way.

"I'm outta here." Bae said flying off.

File ends, Normal Ending R starts playing!

How did you like the return of Drunken and Sleeping Retsu? Please Review! By the way, I can't guarantee that next chapter will be the Gou centered chapter . . . now that this chapter has taken its place. Maybe two chapters later, I don't know. Only time will tell.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Super Sentai. This chapter has a special treat, my real name. Can you find it? (By the way, this chapter was planned to be the previous chapter)

Just a few notes, I know what Ran says is Konjo, but since I've accidently wrote it Kanjou for a long time, I'll just keep it Kanjou. But the same won't go for Hibiki Kemono No Sakebi, because I notice that everyone's calls end with an E after I tried finding a call for Mizuki Hayashi for Mirai Ken (Kireme Kemono No Kiba), so now Hibiki will change to Hibike.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!**

Let's see, today Hong Kong was raining heavily. Normally, if there is heavy rain, no one would be seen outside, as long as they were normal. Genjyuoh is not normal. He walked up to an alleyway, and started emitting Gengi. "Arise, Bu Ko Sho!" He shouted, and the golden aura formed into a sloth monster, with large baggy white pants, a sloth head for a chest, a sloth like head for an actual head, two buff arms with black claws, and a reddish pink body, other then the pants. He laid lazily, but Genjyuoh had plans for Bu Ko Sho.

- -

Also, Ryu isn't normal. "Maitaze." Gou said. "Today isn't going to be a good day." Ryu, even though it was raining hard, had Gou tied up with rope and hung Gou over a tree and Gou was upside down. Ryu was there under an umbrella, while Gou was simply hanging. "WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!?" Gou shouted. Ryu had come into the room that Gou and the others were staying in and kidnaped Gou. Ryu simply smiled a cat's grin. :3

"Because I want you to." Ryu replied. "Remember what you did to me, tying me and letting me hang! I will get back at you Ossan, and that brat!"

Gou tched. "Do you even know what an Ossan and Brat is?" Gou asked and Ryu nodded. _He sure is using those words in a weird context._

Ryu was having revenge all right. "Now, I need to find Ken." Ken was smart. When Ryu came in to kidnap Gou and Ken, Ken quickly ran and hid himself.

"Hey!" Gou screamed. "You're not actually going to let me stay like this during this rain are you!?"

Ryu looked at Gou. "Yep." Then Ryu ran off.

"MAITAZE!"

- -

Ryu noticed that the rain was really slowing him down. Ryu looked up into the sky. "Man I really don't like to walk in the rain." Ryu sighed. He looked around. Then he threw his umbrella into the air. "Yosh!" Ryu shouted. Ryu crossed his arms, then his eyes turned into its serpentine form. Ryu roared a dragon's roar, and he then he transformed into his dragon form. Ryu flew off.

On the ground, two teenagers, Ching and Ming, were arguing over the existence of dragons. "Well my friend Mark from the US says that he believes that Dragons exist!" Ching shouted to Ming. Ching was wearing a yellow raincoat and blue pants and Ming was wearing a blue raincoat with yellow pants.

"So what, my brother knows a person named Bob that says that there is no way that dragons exist!" Ming argued back.

"Bob? Bob is unreliable. Have you seen his report card? Now if anyone is reliable we should ask William, and he knows a lot about dragons."

"Yeah, but I bet he's never seen a dragon before." Ming was intent on trying to disprove the existence of dragons. "My dad knows a guy that knows a guy that knows a girl that knows a guy named Robby that says that when the day pigs fly that would be the day that dragons exist."

"Like I would believe this Robby guy!" Ching saw a dragon and now Ching wanted to prove to Ming that dragons exist. "My brother, Daniel, that lives in the US, has a friend named Andrew, that believes that Dragons exist. On top of that, I know many people who agree with me. Gregory, Kevin, you name it, I'll name all of the people that support my belief!"

"I know many people as well. Ben, Charles, Mike, I'll name everyone I know!" Ming was really stubborn, and we all know that Ching is the right one.

"Fine, I'll bet you my life that Dragons do in fact exist." Ching pointed at Ming.

Ming gasped and was shock. "Man, that's a little harsh. But I'll instead bet all my game consoles, my bed, my own 'special' collection, and my sister!"

Ching's eyes brightened. "Your sister is hot. You're on!" Ching and Ming shook hands, then Ryu, dragon form, flew past the two. Ching and Ming stared at each other for a bit, then looked up to see Ryu. Ching smiled a sly smile directed at Ming. "Pay up." Ching held out a hand and said to Ming, and Ming started whimpering.

- -

The rain was heavy so Ran and the others had to stay at home. Even Len's grandpa had to stay home. Ryu, human form, barged into the room, and Ryu was searching for Ken. "ACK!" Len's grandpa checked the door, and the door was locked. "How the heck do you get in here!?"

"I have my ways." Ryu answered. Ryu checked under the sofa, and then under the table. "Ken?"

"AH!" Ran shrieked, as she was sitting down and Ryu basically snuck a peek. "WHY YOU!?" After Ryu lifted his head out, Ran bashed Ryu's head with a fist. "ERO SEINEN!"

"What the heck is that!?" Ryu asked, rubbing his own head.

"That punch was for peeking." Ran huffed.

"No, I mean what's an Ero Seinen?" Ryu asked, his eyes really showing confusion.

Ran stared at Ryu. "How old are you?" Ran asked.

"Really, really, old." Ryu replied with a smile. Ryu looked around. "Hey, where's Jan and Len?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew." Ran said.

Ryu looked around, trying to figure out some things. Retsu was thinking, either about a new painting or someway to improve his technique further. Len's Grandpa was just lounging around. And Ran was just sitting down drinking tea or something. WHERE THE HECK IS KEN!? That and Jan and Len.

Then Jan and Len opened the door, and they entered all wet. "Man that rain is sure heavy." Jan remarked.

"JAN! LEN!" Ran ran up to Jan and Len. "Why were you two outside when it is raining so heavily!?"

"Actually," Len said, "me and Master Jan woke up early so we decided to go out for some early morning training. Master Jan and me decided to train somewhere else other than the park, but then it started raining heavily, so me and Master Jan rushed home." Ran sighed, then ran to the bathroom to get a bath towel, and started drying Len up.

"Honestly Len, if you and Jan just found the nearest shelter, than you wouldn't be so wet. You'll catch a cold." Then Ran glared at Jan. "Same goes for you!"

Jan chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Ryu stared at the scene. "Cool!" Ryu whispered shouted. "Jan and Ran Love Love Level, LEVEL UP!" Ryu turned around and did a V victory finger sign. Then Ryu perked his ears up, and he walked around, then noticed a large white duffel bag. "AH HA!" Ryu shouted and opened the bag, only to find Ryn inside. "RYN!?"

"Hello." Ryn said cutely. Then all of a sudden, hiding on the ceiling somehow without falling, Ken jumped down and ran out the door, running past Ran drying Len and Jan.

"Why were you hiding in this bag?" Ryu asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Ryn smiled and said cutely.

"Well it worked." Ryu sighed. Ryu looked out the door. "That brat is probably still in this building."

"Do you really think so lowly of Ken?" Ryn asked.

"The guy and Gou tied me up and left me hanging outside that window last time." Ryu replied pointing towards the window, which rain drops were splattering against it.

"HE DID!?" Ryn was quite shocked as she popped out of the bag fully.

Jan, Retsu, and Len's grandpa stared at Ryn popping out the bag. "OH!" Len's grandpa almost had a heart attack because he just saw a real beautiful (and might I add, ancient) girl pop out of nowhere.

- -

Gou moved around, trying to get loose. "This is quite tight." Gou remarked. Then he made a miraculous swing that caused the rope to be sliced by a tree branch. "Yosh, got it." Gou noticed that the rain was quite heavy, and even thunder boomed. "Got to hurry back." Gou ran for it, but Gou was being spied on by a certain Sloth Ken monster.

- -

Back at Len's home, Len was drinking milk while he sat next to Ryu. Ryu had a hand to his own chin. "Ryu?" Len said.

"Hm?"

"You can tell what a person is thinking and also his whole life just by looking at his eyes right?" Len asked. Ryu nodded. "You remember meeting my older self?"

"Course I do." Ryu replied.

"Well then, did you see how Master Jan and the others defeated Genjyuoh?" Len asked.

Ryu flinched upon hearing this and he gasped. Ryu sighed a sigh of depression. "Sadly, no." Ryu replied.

"Eh?"

"Well, I only looked for the facts that I wanted to know. I thought that I would check the answer, but by then, I couldn't see anything in your older self's eyes. It was almost like history was erased."

"Wha!?" Len was surprised. "But you treated it like it was nothing."

"Well, I was just trying to seem cheerful. I don't know what darkened past means." Ryu laid his head on the table. "I mean, Jan and Rio I naturally can't see what they're thinking, but for you, I mean your older self, your eyes all of a sudden showed nothing, like the future was going to change. I'm a little afraid of what's going to happen."

Len stared at Ryu with surprise. Even the weird Ryu showed this much fear at times. Ryu wasn't faking this fear, Ryu was really afraid.

- -

Gou ran through the rain, but had the uncanny feeling that someone was following him. He felt Gengi in the air, so he decided to just keep letting whatever was following him follow him. Gou eventually stopped. "Hey, if you want to fight, then come out of hiding." Gou said turning around. Gou got ready for battle, and the Bu Ko Sho walked out.

"Geki Jyu Wolf Ken user, Gekiviolet." Bu (as I'll call him) said. "You're my target."

"Cut the chatter." Gou said, smirking. "Hibike, Kemono No Sakebi! Beast ON!" Gou rung the bell on the Gongchanger and he transformed.

Bu only laid lazily, then staggered up. "Koe." Bu said, in a non-lazy tone. Gou jumped. Gou used a knee kick on Bu's head. Then Gou used a reverse Roundhouse kick on Bu's head. Then Gou used, "BAN BAN CHU!" to elbow smash Bu's head. Bu flipped in the air, then Gou side kicked Bu right into a tree. Gou was surprised. "Why aren't you fighting?" Gou asked.

"Because, you've been snared by my Gengi." Bu replied, but Gou didn't know what Bu was talking about. All Bu did was stagger around.

Gou jumped again. "RO RO SHU!" Gou kicked Bu upside the head, and flipped off Bu's head. "Geki Waza! CHO BAN BAN CHU!" Gou used an ariel elbow smash on Bu's head. Gou landed. "Not done yet! Geki Waza, RIN RIN KEN!" Gou used an uppercut, and slashed a spinning blade at Bu, cutting Bu back. Bu however got up and staggered again. Gou prepared for his finisher. "Geki Waza!" Gou pushed the button on his Gongchanger after he flipped it. "Gon Gon . . ."

"GENGI!" Bu shouted. "Sloth Snaring Strike!" Then Gengi ensnared Gou.

"Nani!?"

Bu staggered again, and Gou finally noticed that Bu's staggering was actually martial arts stances. "Secret Gengi, FULL AWAKENING!" Bu's hand was channeling Gengi, then punched Gou on the chest.

"ARGH!" Gou's shout of pain was heard by no one as the pitter patter of the rain was real loud. The Gengi disappeared, and Gou's suit dematerialized. Then Gou fell to his knees, and dropped to the floor face first. When Gou's body landed, the water on the ground splashed.

Bu laughed maniacally. "Success!" He shouted and then ran off.

Gou, though unconscious, growled. He started to glow gold, then he opened his eyes, and his eyes became the eyes of a savage.

- -

Mele checked outside the door. "Mou, it's raining today." She sighed, then closed the door. Then her expression had a 360 shift. "Now to spend the whole rainy day alone with Rio-sama!" She squealed. She ran up to Rio. "Rio-sama, Rio-sama. Ah re?" Rio was meditating. "Rio-sama?" Mele waved a hand over Rio's face.

Then Rio's eyes opened in an instant, surprising Mele. "This power . . ." Rio felt something amiss in the environment. "So terrifying, like a savage. Where have I felt this before?" Rio asked himself.

"Rio-sama, what are you talking about?" Mele asked.

Rio shook his head. "Nothing really." Rio said. "What did you want to say to me?" Then Mele pounced on Rio. Seems nowadays, Rio gets pounced on by Mele, a lot!

- -

Bae was flying all over the room. "TROUBLE!" Bae shouted, surprising everyone, even Len's grandfather who didn't understand a word anyone was saying. "I have a bad feeling that Gou is in trouble!"

"Yeah, I tied him up outside." Ryu told Bae.

"Not that, I have a bad feeling about Gou." Bae whimpered.

"Like I said, don't worry, he'll be okay." Ryu said, then turned to see Retsu. "What?"

"You do know that Gou Nii-san can catch a cold like that if you leave him tied up, right?" Retsu asked, and Ryu simply smiled a cat's grin (:3) and nodded. Retsu sighed a sigh of disbelief.

- -

Let's see what Ken is doing! Ken was hiding behind a box. Then he peeked out. "Hm, no one's following me." Ken remarked. He was still inside the building somewhere. "Now I have no idea where I am."

- -

Moments later, Retsu used the phone to call someone. "Yeah I miss you too." Retsu said, then turned around. Retsu jumped back in surprise. Ryu was right in front of Retsu, and Ryu was smiling a really, really, sly grin. Retsu shirked back. "I'll call you back later." Retsu said to the phone. Retsu hung up.

Ryu kept grinning. "Who was that?" Ryu asked with a sly tone. Ryu playfully poked Retsu. "Was it Cherry?"

"Oh come on!" Retsu shouted. "Just yesterday you helped me get to Japan to see her again, and now you're teasing me about her again!"

"Just it's kind of strange that a wonderful Artist such as yourself is in love with a thief." Ryu still smiled slyly.

"SHE'S AN EX-THIEF!" Retsu brought out Gekifan and then smacked Ryu's head with the battle fan. There was a loud sound that sounded like something got cut. "Eh?" Retsu retracted Gekifan.

"WARGH!" Ryu's head started bleeding badly. SERIOUSLY, it was like a fountain!

"RYU!" Ryn shouted worryingly and ran up to Ryu.

Retsu just watched the scene blankly. "They do know that Ryu's immortal, right?" Retsu asked, looking towards the side. Who was he asking?

Then Jan's head jolted up. "ZOWAZOWA!" Jan shouted. Then he felt something again. "Dekadeka Zowazowa!" Then the building started shaking.

Ryn had tied Ryu's hands and feet up so he couldn't escape. "You guys go ahead." Ryn said. "I need to straighten Ryu up a little." Ryu was tearing.

Retsu and Len just stared at Ryn with disbelief. "She sure switches gear really quick." Retsu commented.

Bae flew over to the window and looked outside. "Gou, I really feel that there's something going on with him right now. Something terrifying" Bae said.

- -

Len had to stay in because the rain was heavy. Jan, Ran, and Retsu ran out. Ken searched for the exit. Poor Ken. He's now lost in the building.

Jan, Ran, and Retsu wore raincoats corresponding to their colors. They looked up, and Saidaioh and Kenom were stomping. "SAIDAIOH!?" Jan, Ran, and Retsu shouted in surprise. Genjyuoh finally brings out Saidaioh again. Saidaioh and Kenom took one look at Jan, Ran, and Retsu.

"No time." Ran said, then the three of them prepared their henshin.

"Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" They announced. "BEAST ON!" The three of them transformed. "Geki Waza, JYUKEN GATTAI!" Gekitohja was quickly formed, and tried to drop kick Kenom and Saidaioh. "Gekitohja, Burning Up!"

Gekitohja, however, was blocked by the blades of Kenom and Saidaioh. Genjyuoh was piloting Genjyuoh and he laughed maniacally. "That it!?" Saidaioh and Kenom pushed Gekitohja away. Gekitohja flipped and landed.

(BC) OH NO! Jyuken's Kami is attacking again! Gekitohja stands ready to face Saidaioh and Kenom. WILL GEKITOHJA BE OKAY!? And where is Gou at a time like this!?

Gekitohja makes a move. "RAI RAI JYU!" Gekishark is summoned! This may be an advantage as the ground is all wet. "JYUKEN BUSO!" Gekishark combines with Gekitohja! He swings once. "Gekisharktohja, Burning Up!" Gekisharktohja is in a sword battle with Saidaioh and Kenom.

Saidaioh parries! "Too bad!" Genjyuoh growls. Saidaioh bashes Gekisharktohja with the shield!

Kenom prepares for an attack. "Gengi!" He shouts in his multiple voices! "Venomous Sting!" Kenom grabs Gekisharktohja, and jumps high into the air! Then Kenom throws Gekisharktohja to towards the ground, but Kenom is yet to be done! "Secret Gengi! Five Poison Thrust!" Kenom places his sword and claw together, then drops towards Gekisharktohja!

"We have to counterattack!" Ran ordered.

"Gekisharktohja, Geki Waza! Dai Gan Gan Zan!" Gekisharktohja spins in the air, and is spinning against the raindrops! Gekisharktohja and Kenom crash into each other! What's going on . . . NO! Gekisharktohja drops from the sky and drops on his back. Wait! Kenom as well. Kenom falls! But Saidaioh sticks his sword into the ground!

"Sai Dai Bakuren!" Saidaioh creates black flames from the ground, and the water is not even dousing the flames! The flames strike Gekisharktohja! "You'll all die! UGH!" Saidaioh gets shaken up, because something struck Saidaioh, a dark orb! A silver blade whip strikes Kenom. Could it be!? Yes, Rio and Mele are coming in Rinlion and Rinchameleon.

"Rio, Mele!" Jan shouts.

"Ikuzo Gekirangers." Rio says.

"YOSH!" Jan cracks his knuckles.

"Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai Gekirintohja, Burning Up!" Gekishark detaches and disappears and Gekirintohja is formed in place of Gekisharktohja! Gekirintohja's Gekirinken is ready for battle. Saidaioh slashes at Gekirintohja, but Gekirintohja uses the hilt guard to block Saidaioh's blade and pushes Saidaioh back! Then Gekirintohja slashes Kenom.

"Ganji Gatame!" Gekichamleon's rope gun wraps around Kenom, and Kenom is slashed ferociously by the Gekirinken! Gekirintohja throws Kenom to Saidaioh!

"SHISHI KO!" Rinlion's head fires fireballs at Kenom and Saidaioh, but what's this!?

"Taiyupao!" Kenom gets in front of Saidaioh and creates Toad Ken's special armor! Kenom blocks all the blows!

Gekirintohja does not give up though! "OUGI! Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Gekirintohja spins towards Kenom and Saidaioh, Kenom and Saidaioh only stands still. "AHH!" WHAT! Gekirintohja gets slashed by a purple blade! Wait, this blade . . . it looks like . . . it can't be. (EC)

"What happened!?" Jan asked. Ran, Retsu, Rio, and Mele checked around. Then the five of them found the source of the attack.

There, standing on top of a building, was Gekifire Wolf, standing all savage like, and inside Gekifire Wolf, was Gou, in werewolf form. "AHH ROO!" Gou Wolf howled, and Gekifire Wolf imitated Gou.

Len, inside the room, gasped. "What is that Bae?" Len asked. "That's Gekifire Wolf, but there's something amiss about it."

"Gou, his imperfect Jyu Jyu Zenshin Hen, is back." Bae replied.

"Imperfect Jyu Jyu Zenshin Hen!?" Len was shocked.

"Gou Nii-san!" Retsu shouted. "What are you doing!?" Then Gekifire Wolf jumped from the building, and knee kicked Gekirintohja to the ground. "Gou Nii-san!" Then Gekifire Wolf savagely punched Gekirintohja, but the punching was similar to a clawing style. Then Gekifire Wolf kicked Gekirintohja into the air. "GOU NII-SAN!"

Genjyuoh laughed maniacally. "Bu Ko Sho did his job!" Now his laugh sounded quite insane. "The Jyuken Users will die, by the hand of another Jyuken User. Oh Gou, how foolish of you to have used an imperfect Jyu Jyu Zenshin Hen. And you thought you were rid of the form too. But too bad, Sloth Ken user Bu Ko Sho has awaken that dormant beast, and now you'll destroy the rest of the Jyuken users for me. If I'm lucky, they might actually kill each other. This will be so fun!"

"GOU!" Rio shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Jan then realized what was really inside piloting Gekifire Wolf. "No, Gou is now a Zowazowa wolf." Jan said.

"Eh?" Retsu looked at Jan. "But I thought Gou Nii-san was rid of that monster." Then Gekifire Wolf threw a Gekifire Wolf Ban Ban Chu and struck Gekirintohja's head.

"WARGH!" Jan, Ran, Retsu, Rio, and Mele were having a difficult time battling Gekifire Wolf, and Genjyuoh just enjoyed watching the two Jyuken Giants fighting each other and he laughed manically.

"RAH!" Gou Wolf howled and Gekifire Wolf smashed Gekirintohja.

- -

Academy file. "BIG TROUBLE!" Bae shouted and he was standing on top of a TV. "The last time Gou became a wolf, I had to help him out." Scene of Gou Wolf is being played on the TV.

"Then why don't you help now!" Len asked.

"I can't, not in this weather. I won't be able to fly well enough." Bae then looked out the window. "But I must! I must!" The window was opened, and Bae tried flying out, but the wind blew him back into the room. "It can't be done!"

"Where's Ryu and Ryn!?" Len asked, "they might know what to do!" Len then turned and noticed Ryu kneeling in front of Ryn, who was giving Ryu a lecture by pointing to a graph (for no reason whatsoever).

"Now, helping a person does not give you the right to tease him afterwards." Ryn lectured.

"Hai, Mommy." Ryu whimpered, then Ryn whacked Ryu with a paper Harisen (war fan).

"Call me Ryn-sama." Ryn said cutely.

"Hai, Ryn-sama." Ryu said.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO BEING SILLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Len and Bae screamed at Ryu and Ryn.

Len's grandpa jumped up in shock. "What is everyone talking about?" Len's Grandpa asked as he does not understand Japanese, and he just woke up from a nap. Len's Grandpa was really oblivious as to what was going on.

File ends, and Rinjyuden Ending plays!

- -

Well, what a predicament. Hope you like this chapter, and please review!


End file.
